Lily's Lake
by Starlight Eve
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have hit Hogwarts and beyond! My idea of what might have happened in the years of LJ! Epilouge UP! COMPLETE By the way, coughs Anya and Sirius get back together in the sequel. R&R please. I'm sorry for all mistakes.
1. Chapter 1- Lily Ann Evans

Authors Notes- I own nothing but a few characters, so don't think I do (disclamer). I got the title "Lily's Lake" from Dawson's Creek (hehe). Creek, Lake, same thing. This is the first part of my L/J fanfic (i've already written 5 parts). For those who don't know L/J stands for Lily and James. It's Harry Potter (which belongs to J.K. Rowling and people). I hope you enjoy, and will update as soon as possible, especially since I have all, well, ok, most, of the ideas in my head.now, if anyone asks were Harry Potter is, I will get really really mad! Ok, start the story allready! By the way, does it ever say what Lily's madien name is?  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 1  
  
"Lily Ann Denver! I told you to get up and hour ago!" Mum yelled from my doorway.  
I tore my head from the pillow and looked up. My name is Lily Ann Denver. I live in Bushwicks, England, a small town most people have never heard of. Mum and Dad liked their privacy.  
"But it's the summer, Mum. Can't I sleep in?" I asked.  
"No. You have to help Petunia in the yard," Mum said, with my four year old sister grabbing at her skirt.  
That was Violet, the youngest of us three. Mum and Dad had only girls. Petunia was three years older than I. I was 11, Petunia was 14.  
"I'm coming," I whispered, and threw the covers off my bed. Mum nodded, and led Violet away, closing the door behind her.  
I threw on some jeans and a no-sleeve shirt, and went downstairs. Dad had left for work, and Petunia was just finishing her breakfast. Violet was in the living room watching cartoons.  
"Morning," Petunia said to me.  
We had never really gotten along. Mum and Dad constantly refreed fights between us two.  
"Weeding and water is all for today girls," Mum said.  
She was a garden finatic. That's why she had named all her children after flowers, the petunia, the lily, and the violet. It was really strange. Now, she had us working in the garden.  
"I have... homework?" I said, not sure of my voice.  
"Nice try, you did your homework the first night home, remember?" Mum asked, handing me my plate.  
I sank into my chair.  
There was a knock at the door. Mum went to open it while Petunia put her plate in the sink.  
"Hello?" Mum asked.  
A woman stood in the door. She was tall, and very nice.  
"Hello. I'm here for a Miss Lily Denver. Does she live here?" the woman asked Mum.  
"Yes. That's my daughter, Lily. Lily, will you come here?" Mum said her last sentence to me.  
I walked over to the door. Mum put her hand on my shoulder.  
"This is my Lily," she said.  
"Hello, Lily. My name is Amanda Dumbledore. I'm here to talk to you about a school that you have been excepted too. May I come in?" the woman asked.  
Mum nodded, and opened the door wider. Mum led Amanda into the living room, and turned the t.v. off.  
"Yes. Now, you wanted to talk to us about a school?" Mum asked.  
"I must ask you first not to freak out. Our school if very nice, and very safe," Amanda said.  
"I won't freak out," I said, and Mum nodded.  
"The school is called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and your daughter Lily, has been excepted in," Amanda said.  
"Is this some sort of joke? Witchcraft and wizardry, there are no such things!" Mum laughed.  
"May I demonsrate?" Amanda asked, pulling out a long and polished stick.  
She whispered something and our family album, which always sits on our shelf, flew right into her arms.  
"You're... you're not joking, are you?" Mum asked.  
"Wow! That was cool! How did you do it?" I asked.  
"With my wand. I am here to give Lily a letter from my Uncle, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster," Amanda said.  
She handed me a letter. I took it and opened it. More proof that it did exist.  
"Mum! Can I go, please? I really want to go!" I cried, taking my Mum's hands in plea.  
"Let Lily go to a school for witches! That's insane! She's going to a regular school!" Petunia cried from the kitchen.  
"My uncle will be very disappointed if she does not come," Amanda said, calmly.  
"Will I be a witch?" I asked Amanda excitedly.  
"That's just it, Lily. You are a witch. We just want to train you," Amanda said taking my hand.  
"Please Mum, may I go?" I asked again.  
"I guess so. I'll call your father and tell him to come home," Mum said.  
She stood up and went into the kitchen. Violet ran into the room and sat next to me.  
"Is Lil' a witch? A bad one?" Violet asked.  
"Oh no, Lily here is not a bad witch at all! She is a very good one. You should be proud," Amanda said.  
"Uph!" I heard Petunia sayd from the kitchen.  
"Quiet Petunia! At least I won't be going to your school!" I yelled to her, and then said to Amanda, "Where is this school?"  
"Far from London. Only are kind can find it. That's why it's a boarding school," Amanda said.  
"Then how do we get there?" I asked.  
"A special train will bring you there, along with all the other students," Amanda said.  
"What do I bring?" I asked.  
"I have to take you shopping, to London. We can go today, if your parents will let you," Amanda said.  
I cheered, and ran into the kitchen to ask Mum.  
  
A half an hour later Mum, Dad, Violet, Amanda, and I were sitting in the car on our way to London (Petunia refused to go).  
Dad was asking Amanda everything about this school, Hogwarts. Amanda said there would be plenty of children my age, and told me what to expect.  
"Amanda, where exactly in London do we go?" I asked suddenly.  
"You'll see, Lily. You'll have to go here every year to get things for your school year," Amanda said.  
I squirmed in my seat, too excited to sit still.  
"Lily, sit still right now," Mum scolded when she noticed what I was doing in the backseat.  
We drove into London, and Amanda showed us where to park. The streets were crowded, so I held Violet's hand.   
"There!" Amanda said, pointing to a grubby old pub.  
"Where?" Mum asked.  
"Think hard, Mrs. Denver. Do you see the little pub over there?" Amanda said, directing them.  
"Oh yes," Mum and Dad said.  
We walked inside, and hurried to the back courtyard.  
"Lily, remember this or you won't be able to get in," Amanda said, and tapped a brick with her wand.  
It sprung up and revieled an archway onto a long street lined with shops where people stood outside.  
"First stop is to get you money," Amanda said.  
We walked into a huge building, where Amanda walked up to a desk and told the thing behind it what we wanted to do.  
"That's a goblin," Amanda said to me.  
Violet and I sat outside on the steps, gazing around while Amanda worked with Mum and Dad to exchange our money into wizard money.  
"This place is different, but it's so nice," Violet said.  
"Yeah, it is. Can you believe it, Violet? I don't have to live in Petunia the Great's shadow anymore," I said, stretching out.  
Petunia had been good at everything. I was expected to do as well as her, if not better. Petunia was always the favorite.  
Five minutes later Amanda, Mum, and Dad emerged from the building with a purse of wizard money.  
"This is all yours, and you even have a bank account. Now, before you go overboard, by the things on your list," Amanda said.  
"List? What list? I don't have a list," I said.  
"This list, Lily. Let's get you your robes first, and then your books, supplies, and then your wand," Amanda said.  
We went into a little shop, where I was fitted and given robes by a squat woman, who had one green eye and one blue.  
Then we went into the bookstore. I bought nearly everything I would need, and a few other things.  
Last, was my wand.  
I had been looking forward to this, but it was unexpected when we walked into the wand shop, which was gloomy.  
"Ah, another customer. Let's see," a man said, emerging from the shadows making us jump.  
He started taking measurements of all sorts. Violet was so scared she hid behind Mum. I didn't move, as much as I wanted too.  
"That's good. Try this one," he said, and handed me a wand.  
After three trys, I finally had a wand. It felt nice in my hands, normal, as if the wand was made for me.  
Outside, Amanda turned to us.  
"Now, Lily, I think I'll take your parents to buy some things you might need in your house. You're free to roam, but don't go through that arch over there. It's bad news," Amanda said.  
Mum, Dad, Violet, and Amanda walked off. I turned to the arches, and saw a small boy walk out from under it, and then I turned away.  
I grew interested in one shop, the shop where the animals were kept. I walked in and began to look around.  
There was everything. Then I saw a baby owl, which took right too me. The shop keeper came up behind me.  
"That's our newest baby. Born just two weeks ago, and so cute," she said.  
"How much is it?" I asked, stroking the owl's feathers.  
"Not that much, actually. Toads are much more popular now, of course. They dropped the prices of owls down, especailly babies," the shop keeper said.  
"How much?" I asked again.  
She told me. I pulled the money from my purse, and took the cage she gave me. I put the owl in it, and left the building.  
I sat down on a bench, and began to play with the owl, feeding it pellets I had bought.  
A young girl sat next to me, and looked at my owl.  
"She's a cutie," the girl said.  
"Isn't she? Just two weeks old, I couldn't resist," I said.  
"My name is Anya Jones. What's yours?" the girl said.  
"Lily Denver, I start Hogwarts this year," I said.  
"So do I! I hope I see you there," Anya said, and stood up and left to join some other people.  
"Lily! Lily!" Mum yelled.  
I turned around and ran over to my family with my owl.  
"You bought an owl?" Mum asked.  
"I couldn't resist. It's just a baby, and she's soo cute, don't you think?" I asked.  
"Yes, of course. Amanda told us that owls are useful pets. They can carry mail for you. Now you can mail us while you are at Hogwarts," Mum said.  
Amanda said good-bye to us, and we road home without her. When we got back Petunia took one look at the owl and said that it either stayed in it's cage, or she left. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
I named my owl Amanda, but called her Mandy. Petunia complained of nothing else but the hooting of the owl at night, when it returned from it's hunting.  
I looked over all my books, and tried a few spells, all that worked. It was really fun. Petunia threw a fit a lot, but never carried out any of her threats.  
The day when I had to leave for the school came. We sat in the car on our way to London, without Petunia. Violet played with Mandy the whole way, begging for her own owl.  
When we reached the platforms, I looked at my ticket. Platform 9 3/4 didn't exist, at least not here.  
I was confused where it was.  
"Lily! Lily!" a voice behind me yelled.  
I turned around and saw Anya Jones walking up, pushing a cart like me.  
"Anya, I don't know how to get to..." I said, embarassed.  
"Oh, that's simple. Just walked right up to the barrier between the two platforms, and lean on it. Come on, I'll do it with you," Anya said.  
We pushed our carts up. I waved goodbye to everyone, and leaned on the barrier. But it wasn't there. I fell right through.  
"Wo, Lily. Don't fall down," Anya said, and caught me before I fell.  
"Thanks," I said.  
She helped me onto the train, and I helped her. We pushed ourselves into the back carrige, into an empty compartment.   
"This is strange," I said.  
"Oh, your muggle born," Anya said, smiling.  
"Muggle, what's a muggle?" I asked.  
"Someone with no magical blood. My parents are both witches and wizards," Anya said.  
"Really, well I hope I'm not that far behind," I said.  
"Oh, you won't be. Everyone starts at the beginning here," Anya said.  
The door opened and two faces peeked in, and one of them said, "Can we join you? Everyone else is full."  
"Sure," we said.  
The girls sat. Their names were Andrea McKinnon and Netta Prewett. They were both really nice.  
"How long have you two known each other?" I asked.  
"Since we were babies. Our families are really close," Andrea said.  
"Hey, I have a camera. Can I take a picture of us, on our ride to Hogwarts?" Netta asked.  
"Sure, why not? Let's have something to remember this ride by," Anya said.  
Netta pulled out a camera. We put our heads together, so it was like a little mush. Netta held the camera in front of us, her head also in the picture.  
"Smile!" she cried.  
We grinned, and the flash nearly blinded us, but our eyes stayed open.  
  
Later into the ride we played tons of games, including exploding snap and hilly rode, both card games.  
The compartment door opened.  
"Nope, not in here," a voice said.  
We looked up. Three boys stood in the doorway.  
"Hey, what do you want? Do you mind, we are playing a game?" I said, going to close the door.  
"Have any of you seen a kid, about so tall, about so wide?" one of them asked.  
"No! Now go!" I cried, and shut the door.  
Outside the compartment two of the boys whispered, "Put her and her friends on the list of prank victims."  
We finished our game, and changed into our robes. Still bored, we combed each other's hair.  
We had a whole big rainbow of hair. Andrea's shoulder length blonde hair, Netta's short brown hair, Anya's short black hair, and my long red hair.  
"You should wear your hair up more, it look's better," Netta said.  
"Do you think so? I usually don't have time to put it up in the morning," I said, pulling it into a ponytail.  
"But doesn't it get hot in the summer?" Anya asked.  
"Yeah, a little. Doesn't your neck get cold in the winter?" I asked.  
Anya giggled, and finished my ponytail for me, since I wasn't very good at it.  
"What houses do you guys want to get in?" Andrea asked.  
"Gryffindor sounds the best, other than Ravenclaw," I said.  
Anya, Netta, and Andrea nodded in agreement.  
  
Half and hour later we got off the train in the pouring rain. A booming voice called for the first years (us). We followed it, and reached a lake.  
"Wow, it's beauitiful, despite the rain," Anya said.  
I nodded. The four of us got into a little boat, and began to glide across the water. Suddenly water splashed us.   
We turned. The boys from the train were splashing us.   
"Hey! That's cold!" Netta cried, covering her head.  
I splashed them back right before we went under the bridge. When we were out from under it it started again, until we reached the shore.  
"Ok, everyone stay close to the light!" the voice said.  
We did, and followed the lantern up onto a rolling plain, muddy from the rain. The figure who had led us here knocked on the door, and we were let inside.  
It was dry and warm, something each of us wanted. The room we were led to was equally as nice.  
"Lily, Anya, Netta, I like this place so far, but I do not like those boys," Andrea grummbled.  
We nodded in agreement. Everyone was drenched in rain water, but we were the only ones who smelled of lake water. It was embarrassing.  
"Thanks a lot, girls. We really needed a shower," a voice said from behind us.  
I turned around to see the boys. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hipps.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"To thank you. They really had no reason to splash you," one of the boys said.  
I turned my back to them, and waited until we were called from the room and into another.  
Then the names were called to be sorted by a wizard's hat, which clearly hadn't been cleaned for years.  
It started.  
A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z  
Anya Jones, Andrea McKinnon, Netta Prewett, Lily Denver, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin.  
One of the boys, "Black, Sirius" was called up. He put the hat on and waited a second until it called out "Gryffindor!"  
I groaned, and waited until my name was called up.  
I sat down on the stool and put the hat on my head. I was surprised when a little voice whispered in my ear.  
"Hum, you are nice and smart, good you will do. I think I will put you in... GRYFFINDOR!" the voice yelled the last word.  
I stood up, set the hat down, and hurried to the Gryffindor table.  
Anya was the next to go. She put the hat on, and second later sat down next to me, grinning intently.  
The next was the boy who had actually apologized, "Lupin, Remus". He also made it to Gryffindor.  
Andrea was next, followed by the last boy "Potter, James" and then Netta. They all made it to Gryffindor.  
The feast was wonderful. I ate everything in sight (which was a lot). We all did, since the rain had made us hungry. The boys were argueing about their next prank (they didn't know we could hear them).  
Afterwards a prefect led us upstairs, his name was Bill Weasley (James laughed at his last name, under his breath of course).  
Andrea, Netta, Anya, and I went up to our dorm, which was shared with a girl named Jenna Longs.  
"I call the shower first!" I cried, grabbed my towel and ran into the bathroom.  
"No! I do!" Andrea, Netta, and Anya yelled at the same time.  
Jenna sighed, and sat down on her bed.  
After my shower I got out my nightdress, and changed to go to sleep. Anya, Netta, and Andrea were fighting over the bathroom, with each of them crammed in the doorway.  
"Keep it down! I'm going to sleep!" I cried.  
The waved, and whispered the rest, with a few outcries in either pain or anger. After a few cries I sat up in bed.  
"If you don't stop, not only will neither of you get into the bathroom, but I swear I will learn any curse I can and use it on each of you!" I said.  
That stopped them. Finally I got back into my bed, and repeated the day's events in my mind, passing over the part of getting splashed by those annoying boys.  
"Goodnight," I whispered, and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up, Lil'! You're going to be late!" Anya yelled right in my ear.  
I jumped up, and when I regained my senses, got out of bed and chased Anya around the room.  
"Where's Jenna?" I asked when Anya had given up.  
"In the shower, I think. Or she might be downstairs already. Who knows?" Netta asked, putting more film in her camera.  
"Great. Ok, where did you guys put my comb?" I asked.  
"Andrea used it. I don't know where she put it," Anya said.  
I took it off her bedside table, and began to comb my hair.  
"I'll develop this film later. Lily, your barette is still in your trunk," Netta said when she saw me looking for it.  
"Thanks," I said.  
Soon I was dressed. I wore black pants with a black shirt over my robe, with my hat. No matter how much the others tried to convince me, I didn't put my hair in anything hard, just a simple ponytail.  
"Good, let's go. We probably missed most of breakfast," Andrea said.  
Everyone was already down there, eating. I sat down and helped myself to some toast. The usual talking continued.  
"We have History first. Anra, my older sister, said that's a boring subject," Anya said, looking at our scehdules.  
Professor Binns, our teacher, was a ghost, who didn't mind if you fell asleep or walked in late. Half the class fell asleep, and one fourth of the whole class walked in late.  
"Now, that everyone is here, I will begin," Professor Binns said.  
In the end, I was among those who left dragging their feet in tiredness. Anya was perky, but still sleepy. She kept us awake, by pinching us or pushing us downstair cases to test our awakeness.  
"Potions, will be nice and awake after this," Anya said, looking into the classroom.   
It wasn't at all cheery. We walked in and took our seats. When the Professor entered we held our breaths. He was a pale man, bald, but wore a cap, and had startling red eyes. He wasn't nice to anyone, not even the Slytherins. Each of us shivered when he walked by.  
Potions wasn't a great experience. We all hated it,  
  
At lunch each of us ate and talked about how horrible he was.   
"Anra said that he just hit her table in a quick movement and snarled at her. She broke out crying," Anya said, telling us a story about her sister Anra and her friends.  
"Wow, I can't believe a Professor could be that mean," I said.  
"Me either," Andrea agreed.  
I wasn't aware of Sirius Black sneaking up behind me and dropping something into my juice.  
I went to take a sip, and my friend's eyes went wide as they saw it. I didn't see it until the goblet was at my face. It was a rat.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my goshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, and jumped out of my seat.  
The goblet and it's contents (including the dead rat) spilled all over the floor. When I looked around I saw James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin laughing. Remus was trying to scold them at the same time.  
Professor Noste, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, ran over and helped me up.  
I just glared at James Potter. From that moment on, I hated him with all my heart.  
  



	2. Chapter 2- Two Fueding Gangs

Author's Notes (disclamer as well)- I own nothing, just don't think I do. Here is the dibs on all the characters, just to keep you up.  
Lily Evans- you should know  
James Potter (I keep writing Harry, urgh!)- you should know  
Anya- Lily's best friend  
Andrea- Lily's best friend  
Netta- Lily's best friend, and photographer  
Sirius Black- James' best friend  
Remus Lupin- James' best friend  
Anra- Anya's older sister  
I took up some space writing that, so just enjoy it. I don't know how to speak English in England, so be happy with American/England talk. This is the second part to my L/J fanfic (look up L/J if you don't know it). I just got some reviews, and I do plan on making this a series. Where does it say Lily's last name is Evans? Oh well, I'll change it. Summary: You'll find out, but anyhow, Lily gets mad at James. Lily and friends get back at James's Gang. Netta gets the photos developed. And a whole bunch of stuff (the usual).  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh no! Get rid of that picture! I look like a cheeta!" Anya said, turning her head away.  
Netta had developed the pictures, and was showing them to the others. Anya hadn't liked one of hers.  
"I like it, it's totally you," I said.  
"Unless I look like a giant cheeta I don't think it's totally me!" Anya argued, grabbing the picture.  
I took it from her, and handed it back to Netta, who was framing most of them and putting them above her bed. She was nice, and developed four copies of each picture, so we each got one.  
I hung up my last picture, and joined the others at Netta's bed. Andrea and Anya were framing their's still, and they had a little over their beds too. Jenna had covered her area with other things.  
"Oo! Look! That's the one when Lily poured her juice down James' back! Remember?" Anya asked.  
"Yeah, that was funny," I said.  
It had happened the day after the rat incident. Even though it was the day before Christmas Eve, I still remembered it.  
"That was a small victory on your side. They are still winning you know," Andrea said.  
"What, you're keeping track?" I asked.  
"What else am I suppose to do?" Andrea answered.  
"Well, they won't be winning after Christmas. I sent them each a dozen blow-up bars, and since their all staying I'll get to see their faces," I said.  
"I'm glad you're all staying, so I won't be alone," Netta said.  
"I'm glad I don't have to go to Aunt Lucy's. She smokes and her whole house smells like it," I said, shaking my head.  
Netta's family was going away, and Netta couldn't go. We had all decided to stay with her.  
"Can we get on the blow-up bars?" Andrea asked.  
"Sure, let me finish the tags," I said, and pulled out the packages.  
Blow-up bars were candy bars with multipule flavors, but the one distinct thing about them was the they blew up in your mouth. It wasn't a very large explosion at all. But it was delightful for tricks.  
I signed From LANA.  
"Great! Now we have something up on them!" Netta grinned in happiness, and started dancing around the room.  
  
The night before Christmas we spent finishing up our room. We managed to find a small, fake, Christmas tree, and set it up on a table we'd dragged to the middle of the room. The rest of the room was covered in tinsel and holly. We even had a wreath on our door.  
"Please, Lily! Can I do your hair for Christmas?" Anya whined continuesly.  
"No! I like my hair the way it is!" I argued, jumping from the chair to move it so I could reach the next patch of roof for tinsel.  
"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Anya whined again.  
"Just let her! I'm getting really sick of her pleading," Andrea said.  
"Fine, just not too big," I said, and stepped back onto the chair for the last patch of roof.  
"There, I think that's enough decoration, Lily," Netta said.  
"Not quite. There is still one more thing no Christmas is full without, mistletoe!" I cried, and held up some mistletoe above the door.  
"There, now are you done?" Netta asked me impatiently.  
"Yep," I said, and grabbed a bag full of gifts for last minute wrapping.  
"Where are you going?" Andrea asked as I went out the door.  
"To do some last minute wrapping. Don't try to follow me!" I called after myself and jumped down the stairs and out of the common room.  
I found an empty classroom and sat down to wrap the remaining gifts. I had sent my family's off that morning, and had only my friend's gifts to wrap (I had already done the boy's).  
I had gotten each of them a muggle loly-pop, and then different things. I had gotten Netta a camera case, Andrea a case of colorful parchment and quills, since she loves to write, and Anya a set of hair things.  
The wrapping paper was muggle-bought, but with a few charms the gifts looked wonderful.  
"There," I said happily, and started back toward the Common Room.  
  
"Wake up, Lily! It's Christmas!" Anya yelled in my ear, waking me up.  
I jumped up, and slapped her across the face. It was clear, I was the last one up. Each of them mouthed hello's and returned to their piles. No one had opened anything yet.  
"We are waiting," Andrea sang.  
"Oh yeah," I said, and sat down next to my own pile.  
The gifts were colorful, and little streamers urupted from all the gifts Anya had got us. She just shrugged when we eyed her with streamers down our face.  
A portion of the pile was from my family. Mom wrote a letter saying all the gifts were in my pile, and that they missed me.  
I opened my gifts and grinned at each one. Grandma and Grandpa's usual, clothing. It wasn't like I would wear it here, not those clothes at least.  
Netta was very generous. She gave me choclates and a book of advanced Charms (I was doing really well in that class).  
Andrea had a simple gift. She gave me golden stud earings, since I didn't wear much earings, and I didn't have that much.  
And Anya was just plain funny. I got a bag full of trick things from her, enough to last me the rest of the year on revenges.  
"Thanks," I told everyone, and took the little bear Violet had given me, and said it on my bed.  
"Lets go see the boys. They boasted last night about how they were going to eat any candy they got in the Common Room, so everyone could see," Netta said.  
We agreed, changed, and hurried downstairs. We positioned ourselves in our regular seats, right next to the boys. Anya began to do my hair, as promised. Then, finally, the boys came downstairs, holding our gift in their hands.  
They sat down and put one into their mouths. The exploding sound came, and they spit them out.  
We began to laugh as they took some water from a glass nearby.  
"LANA, who sent us these?" Sirius yelled.  
"LANA are intials, I'm guessing. And the only ones I can think of are Lily, Anya, Netta, and Andrea," James said.  
We still laughed. Remus grinned.  
"Lighten up, just a Christmas Joke," he said, patting their backs.  
They didn't lighten up, and we had a feeling we would pay dearly. We didn't know who first, but it turned out to be me.  
  
We sat in Potions, and the Professor began to group us into twos. I was put with James. No matter how much we complained, and begged, the Professor showed no sign of letting us switch.  
"Get working, and remember to be careful around the potion!" the professor called out.  
I sat back in my chair, and waited for James to return from his friend's table. He came back, hiding gigles.  
"Are you ready, Potter?" I asked.  
"Yep, you do plan on doing all the work, don't you?" he asked, sitting back.  
I began to potion. While it was cooking I turned to see how my friend's were doing in the table behind us.  
"Lily, I feel so sorry for you, and myself of course," Anya said (she was working with one of James' friends, Sirius).  
"Yeah, I know," I answered.  
"Lily! Lily! Oh my gosh! Lily! Your hair!" Andrea screamed.  
I lifted my hair up to see that it was burning. It was on fire. I screamed in terror, and ran to the Professor.  
My hair was burning rapidly, and it was up to my shoulders. The Professor took a bucket of water, and dumped it over my head, putting the flames out.  
Tears mixed down my face with the water. My robes were dripping, my hair was burnt, and my eyes were red with tears.  
"Miss Evans, you should go to the hospital wing, and then go back to your room," the Professor whispered in my ear.  
I nodded, and went to the hospital wing.  
  
"I have a feeling who put your hair on fire," Anya said that night, as she got scissors out.  
"You mean Potter? He could have, I don't trust him a bit. But my hair, why my hair?" I cried.  
"Don't worry about it. You'll look fine. I'll make your hair nice and short, and it will grow out again," Anya said.  
She began to cut my hair, so it flopped right next to my ears. I felt foolish in my new hairstyle. I tucked the hair under my ears, and turned to Netta and Andrea.  
"How stupid do I look?" I asked.  
"You look fine. Give the style a chance, and don't worry, now no one can burn your hair without you feeling it," Andrea said.  
"Wait, a picture of your new haircut!" Netta cried, and snapped a picture before I could turn my head.  
"Did you have to do that?" I asked.  
"Yep. Come on, we have homework, and everyone expects you to do yours. Act happy, don't let Potter get any satisfaction," Anya said.  
We went downstairs and started our homework, our heads bent together. Even though we were doing our homework we were also thinking about cruel jokes to play on the boys.   
"How about hanging a death skunk about their doorway!" Anya hissed.  
We all collasped laughing, and then got back up. I could feel someone was staring at us, at me.  
"Anya, quick. Check if someone is looking at me," I whispered.  
She grinned, and turned her back around as if getting another book out of her bag. She turned back.  
"Yep. It's Potter, obviously guilty," Anya said.  
I laughed, and wrote the last sentence of my homework.  
"I'm done. I'll meet you guys upstairs, I've got to write a letter to Mum, Dad, and Violet," I said, and grabbed my things and went upstairs.  
The minute I started my letter I couldn't stop. I told my family that we think this boy put my hair in the cauldron, and set it on fire. Then Anya cut it so the burn marks didn't show. I didn't know what else to write, so I gave the letter to my owl, who was getting use to flying up to my window every Friday to mail a letter.  
"Go, and be quick, Mandy. Bring back a letter or two for me!" I cried, and she flew off into the night.  
I changed and sat down on my bed. I looked up at all my pictures that Netta had taken, and the ones I had hung over my bed (which was most of them). I had a pile of recently developed ones, that I had yet to frame and put over my bed. So I did that. In a half and hour I had all the pictures above and around my bed, each of them grinning and waving happidly.  
I just stood there and looked at them, remembering how at home the pictures were still. Then I knew it, I was homesick.  
Everyone else came in to go to bed, so I just curled up under my covers, and went to sleep.  
  
Days went by. Skunks magically appeared in the boys bed, mice appeared in our bags, orange colored meat (looked like liver) appeared in our poridgge, and a whole bunch of other things just appeared.  
We were playing a game of revenge on top of revenge, on top of revenge, etc.. We were having a grand old time thinking of new things, which included a sleep potion in their drinks.  
"How about this?" Andrea said one night.  
"No, save that for the end of the year," I said, looking at her idea.   
It was too good not to use, but too good to use now. I looked at it, thinking the idea over in my head. It was great.  
"Well, we have one week to get it ready," Anya said.  
One week, I had almost forgotten. We had one week left of school, and then we would be going home. Our finals were tomorrow, and then we went home on Friday.  
"What, Lily?" Netta asked.  
"We've been here nearly a year, can you believe it? We are older, wiser, happier," I said.  
"Yeah, hard to believe. About the contraption, we'd have to be up really late, on Thursday night, and they can have it on Friday morning," Andrea said.  
I nodded, and we volunteered what to get, until everything we would need was taken.  
  
"Go, Lily," Netta hissed.  
I walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm, and opened the first years door. They were all asleep.  
I turned and nodded. The others followed me up. We went to work silently, careful not to wake them up.  
"Ok, Lily, your turn," Anya hissed.  
I tied the string, and we hurried down the stairs, closing the door behind us. We ran up to our room, and threw ourseleves in bed, turning out the light and going to sleep.  
  
"Ah! Cold! Cold!" was the cry that woke us all.  
We looked at each other and grinned throughly. We ran downstairs and found James Potter walking down, drenched in cold water, with soap. Sirius soon followed him, drenched just as much. Remus Lupin also followed, just a few drops of water on his head (he always stuck up for our jokes, so we only gave him a few drops of water).  
People began to laugh, and they eyed us curiously. We began to laugh so hard tears came into our eyes.  
"We did it!" Anya hissed.  
"They know who did it, lets just let the world know," Andrea said.  
"We did it!" we screamed, in joy, and began to dance around the room.   
The boys weren't happy, and promised revenge. Remus laughed with us, finding it highly amusing that his friends were drenched in water from head to foot.  
  
"Well, at least they wont be able to touch us during the summer," Anya said happily as we sat on the Hogwarts express going home.  
"Yeah, that's a relief. Finally, a few weeks without them!" I said, pretending to catch some rays.  
"You will suffer though. Remember, you have that Anti-magic sister, what's her name again, Petal?" Andrea reminded me.  
"Petunia. Don't worry, she'll stay as much out of my way as humanly possible," I answered, then added, "And I have Violet, she loves me, even as a witch."  
"I wish I had a sister, instead I'm stuck being an olny child" Netta said.  
"I'd trade you any day," Anya said.  
We all giggled, and began a game of exploding snap. As always, Andrea won, and we were left in her dust.  
"Yeah, my family has to move. Our house is too small, and my parents found us a nice one in the country," a voice said from outside our door.  
We peeked through. The boys had unintentionaly sat in the compartment next to us. They didn't know, and neither had we, until that second.  
"Well, I'll still get to come over, right?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah, I hope so," James said.  
James was moving! Maybe somewhere else, so he wouldn't go to Hogwarts! Wishful thinking, I told myself.  
I shrugged, and sat back in my seat. Mandy flew up to my window, and I opened it. She landed in with a letter from Violet. It was short.  
Dear Lily, Mum and Dad will pick you up at the station, and I can't wait for you to get home. I've got to show you what I got for Christmas. Ellie and Jesse found out your coming home today from your 'boarding school". They keep calling. Next time tell me what to say. Love, Violet.  
"I don't know why she would send me a letter now," I said, folding it back up.  
"Who are Ellie and Jesse?" Netta asked.  
"My old friends. They don't even compare to you four. They are muggles, and have no idea that I'm a witch," I said.  
"Oh! Look, we are pulling into the station. One last picture before we get off!" Netta cried.  
We grinned, and put our heads together. The light flashed, and we held our grinning positioned.  
Snap!   



	3. Chapter 3- New Neighbors

Author's Notes- I own nothing, just to let you know. Most of this stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and the fabulous Harry Potter people. Ok, summary time! Lily goes home, meets her new neighbors, and writes a bunch of letters, and goes camping (it's much better than just that). Read and enjoy, but don't forget to review.  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 3  
  
"Lily! You're hair! It's so short!" Mum cried after I hugged her.  
"Do you hate it? I do. Anya cut it, just above the burns," I said, hugging Dad.  
"No, it's fine. Just perfect for Summer. Come on, let's get to the car. Violet's waiting in the car," Mum said.  
I pushed my cart to the car, stuffed my things in the trunk, and joined Violet in the backseat.  
"Guess what, Lily! We are getting new neighbors tomorrow!" Violet cried, hugging me.  
"Really, that's nice. I can't wait to get home. Where's Petunia?" I asked.  
"At home, she didn't want to come. Do you have lots of homework?" Dad asked.  
"Yeah, but I also have all summer to do it. Can my friends come over sometime? Please, they really want to?" I asked.  
"I guess, but not for a little while, until you settle in," Dad answered.  
After a while we pulled down our street. I looked across the rode from our house. There was a nice house, about the size as ours, waiting for it's owners.  
"Come on, Lily. You should unpack, and get settled in," Mum said.  
I nodded, and Dad helped me pull my trunk up the stairs. When we reached the landing, we met Petunia, who stood in her doorway.  
"Back from Hogsores, School for the Strange?" she asked.  
"As you might call it, yes. Oh, Petunia, I have this really neat curse I want to try out. Can I use you?" I asked.  
Petunia screamed, and ran into her room. I laughed, and went into mine.  
"That wasn't very nice, Lily," Dad said.  
"It wasn't very nice to call my school a place for the strange, either," I answered, opening my trunk and taking out my pictures.  
"Is this you, at the school?" Dad asked.  
"Yeah, and those are my friends, Anya, Andrea, and Netta," I said, pointing at them in the picture.  
Dad was a little shocked that the pictures moved, and excused himself to go and talk to Petunia about calling my school names.  
I fell down on my bed, and looked around. Home sweet home, that's where I was. I hung my pictures up, and went downstairs.  
I grinned at Petunia, who was sitting in the living room. She turned her head, and I went into the kitchen.  
Violet sat at the table.  
"Want to see my pictures of the school?" I asked her.  
She nodded, and followed me upstairs. We looked at the pictures the rest of the day, laughing over funny ones, and telling her stories about each.  
  
"Lily! Wake up! The neighbors are here!" Mum yelled, opening my door.  
At the word "neighbors" I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes and closed the door. I hurriedly changed and jumped down the stairs, putting my socks on. My family stood in the kitchen, with a couple.  
"Lily, this is Mr. And Mrs. Potter. They just moved in across the street," Mum said.  
"Potter?" I choked.  
"Your parents told me all about you. Did you know you're the same age as our son, James?" Mrs. Potter said, shaking my hand.  
"James Potter? He doesn't by chance go to a school called Hogwarts, does he?" I asked.  
The Potters looked confused. A boy came up to the door, and looked in.  
"Mum, Dad, somethings wrong with one of the trunks, it won't fit through the door," the boy said.  
It was James. I whimpered, making my head fall backward.  
"James, have you met this girl?" Mrs. Potter said.  
James looked at me, and gasped.  
"Lily?" he asked.  
"Oh, so you have met. Well, that's good. Are you friends or anything?" Mr. Potter said.  
"You could say that," James said.  
"I'm going to my room," I said, and ran back upstairs, tearing a page out of a notebook and writing a letter to Anya.  
Help! James Potter lives across the street from me! He just moved in! Help! I wrote.  
After I wrote three letters like that I sent them off with Mandy. She flew away, and I went back downstairs.  
The Potters were gone. I silently thanked god, and got a snack from the cupboard.  
"Lily, you didn't tell me you knew the Potters!" Mum said, coming into the room.  
"I only know James, and we're not very friendly with each other," I said, biting into my snack.  
"No snacks before dinner, young lady," Mum said.  
I groaned, and through the snack bar into the trash, and went back upstairs. What a great day this was.  
  
The next day I woke up to Violet bouncing on my bed.  
"Get off me, Violet!" I cried, making a noise like I had no air to breath.  
"Will you take me outside so I can tricycle? Please please! Mum won't, and Dad is working," Violet pleaded.  
"Ok, ok, get off me and I'll meet you downstairs," I said.  
Violet grinned, and ran downstairs.  
  
Ten minutes later I sat on the front steps with some toast. Violet was on her tricycle in front of me, in the driveway, and acasionally in the street (no one ever came down here).  
Petunia was doing the Petunia thing (locking herself up in her room, and telling the downs of life to whomever walked by).  
"Look, Lily! Look!" Violet cried, and began to peddle really fast.  
"Mum won't like that Violet," I cried.  
Two figures came down the street. As they got closer I could see the unmistakable red hair of Jesse, and the dark dark blonde hair of Ellie.  
"Oh no," I whispered under my breath.  
"Lily! You're back! It's so good to see you again!" Ellie yelled, coming up to me and hugging me.  
"Hi, girls. What brought you down here?" I asked.  
"You're homecoming, silly. We thought we'd give you time with your family, and then come by. But enough family time! How was that school?" Jesse said.  
"Fine," I answered.  
"Meet any boys?" Ellie asked.  
"No," I answered.  
"She didn't need to meet any here. The cutest one lives right across the street!" Jesse cried, and pointed.  
I nearly groaned when she pointed to James. He was leaving his house, going into the side yard.  
"You mean James? He just moved in with his family across the street," I told them.  
But they didn't hear me. They were argueing over who would get James.  
"Look, I gotta go. I'll call you later," I said, and let my head fall back.  
Mandy was coming across they sky. Another owl followed her, and then another.  
"Ok, see you later, Lily," Ellie and Jesse said in a chorus.  
I told Violet she had to stop so I could do something, so we both went in. I ran up to my room, and took the letters.  
Lily,  
Hahaha! You get landed with Potter! You get landed with Potter! Don't worry, though, we can take him down. Just invite us over.  
Anya  
Lily,  
Well, bad luck to you. Here's what you do (I do it to my cousin all the time). Take a camera, and take a picture of him sleeping or doing something embarassing, then threaten to show it to everyone in his school (also ours).  
Netta  
Lily,  
Guess you have the worst summer, and we have the best. Invite us over soon, so we can take down the Potter boys. Try and find a time when Potter has all his friends over, then invite us so you won't have to face it by yourself.  
Andrea  
I went backdownstairs and outside, a camera in my hand. I snuck across the yard, since there was no one outside, and up to a window. Nothing. There was nothing I could get.  
I started back home, but then heard someone say, "Yeah, I'm having Sirius and Remus over on Friday for a sleepover."  
I grinned, and ran to find Mum. I found her in the Living Room, dusting the mantle.  
"Mum, can I have some friends over Friday?" I asked.  
"That's what I meant to tell you. Mrs. Potter and I decided to get all you kids together for a camping trip!" Mum cried. "Isn't that lovely?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll go write them," I said, and went back upstairs.  
  
On Friday I spent the last minutes with my friends alone before we went to the Potter's so Mr. Potter could lead us to the campsite.  
"Well, just our luck," Andrea moaned.  
"At least it's only a weekend, and we have a whole week. Anya, you brought the joke makers, right?" I asked.  
"As if I could forget them," Anya droned.  
I nodded, and then made sure all my stuff was packed.   
"Girls, it's time for you to get over to the Potter's. They are waiting for you," Mum said.  
We got our stuff and went over to the Potters. They were all waiting outside. Sirius had a huge grin on his face.  
"Hello, girls. Are you ready to get hiking? It's a little bit of a walk," Mr. Potter said.  
"We are ready," we said.  
We started through the woods, carrying our things. We trudged through mud, which made me glad I had worn boots, and on roots.  
The woods wasn't very welcome. About fifteen minutes later we arrived in a small clearing. We put our stuff down, and helped put up tents in a little triangle.  
"Girls, you are in here. Boys, in there. And I will be in this tent here," Mr. Potter said.  
We set up our sleeping bags, then went out and sat around the small fire Mr. Potter had made for us. We didn't really need it, it was 87 degrees out, but we did need something to cook our stuff over.  
"Kids, go see if you can find some firewood. We need lots. And stay together, none of you split up," Mr. Potter said.  
His last words made us groan. The eight of us (James had also invited a squat kid named Peter Pettigrew) started into the woods, picking up sticks as we went.  
"This stinks. I have to spend a whole weekend with those girls!" James complained.  
"Your landed with me for a while, Potter. I'm your neighbor," I answered, grabbing a stick from a tree.  
"That's still alive!" James cried.  
"So, it's dead now," I answered.  
"That's not nice to the poor tree. It's still alive. How would you like it if someone pulled your finger off?" James asked.  
"I don't know. They can't anyway, not without me knowing at least. Tree's don't have feelings anyway," I said.  
"Speak for yourself," James said, and began to stroke the tree as if it was a baby. "Poor tree. Mean little Lilian didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he murmered.  
"My name is NOT LILIAN! It's Lily! And, why don't you see if dirt has feelings?" I said, and threw a bunch of mud in his face.  
He picked up a handful, and threw it at me. I threw some more, but missed and hit Sirius. And so started our mud battle.  
Peter ducked out of the way, and hid behind a tree. None of us bothered to go after him. We were to busy throwing mud.   
Fifteen minutes later...  
"Kids! Come back and eat!" Mr. Potter yelled.  
We stopped and started to walk back, laughing and choking on the mud in our mouth.  
"That was fun," James said, coming up behind me.  
I wasn't aware that he was pouring mud in my hair at the same time. But when I did notice he just threw the rest of it in, and ran ahead. I tried to shake it out.  
"What happened to you kids?" Mr. Potter asked when we arrived.  
We were all a specticle. Our faces were covered in mud, and so were our clothes.  
"We just got a little muddy?" James said, unsure.  
"Well, go change and wash up in the stream. Then get over here for some food," he said.  
We went and changed, and then washed up in the stream that ran aside the clearing. And then we all went to eat the food.  
"Next time I think I'll get the firewood. You didn't do a good enough job," Mr. Potter said as we ate our sandwhiches and soda.  
"Good, I didn't like it out there," I said.  
"Of course. Lilian was scared the whole time," James said in a baby voice, holding back giggles.  
"My name is Lily!" I cried.  
"Yeah, whatever, Lilian," James whispered.  
  
That night, our stomaches full of smores, we lay in our sleeping bags, to tired to talk. I lay with my eyes open, looking through the little screen at the top. Mr. Potter prefered muggle camping. He said wizard camping was really just a home away from home.  
"Lily, go to sleep," Anya moaned next to me.  
"I'm just looking at the stars," I said.  
"Yeah, well I'm closing the screen if you don't close your eyes," Anya said, rolling over.  
I took one last look, and lay down to go to sleep.  
  
The next day we sat around the fire, while Mr. Potter went home for a shower.   
"Let's play a game, anything so we just don't sit here," Sirius said, taking the poking stick out of the fire.  
"I know, hide and seek. That's a fun game, and we can play in the woods," Andrea said.  
"Ok, Dad won't be back for a while. He's going to take a nap, take a shower, and have a real meal. I know him," James said.  
"No hiding in the tents. Andrea is it for suggesting it," Remus said, and jumped up.  
I ran toward the woods, making sure Andrea wasn't looking. I followed the trail we had taken to get the wood. When I heard footsteps I hid behind a tree, and waited.  
I waited for a while, I didn't know how long. Soon I began to dig a hole with my foot, waiting. No one came. I sat for a little while more, then got up to find the camp.  
The problem was, I didn't know where I was.  
"Great, just great. I'm lost, alone, and I don't have my wand," I mummbled, fumbling through me pockets.  
"Lily! Lily! Where are you?" a voice cried.  
"I'm right here!" I called.  
James came through the brush, and saw me. He sighed, and ran over, nearly tripping over a branch.  
"There you are! Where have you been? Everyone is looking for you. The game ended an hour ago," James said.  
"What? We've got to get back. Where's the path you followed?" I asked.  
"Path? I didn't follow a path, I just came here," James said.  
"Well, you know the way back, right?" I asked.  
"Not exactly..."   
"Great, now I'm stranded here, with you, and we have no idea where we are," I moaned, and began to turn around in circles.  
"What is it with you and getting lost?" James asked.  
"What is it with you getting on my nerves?" I cried, and sat down against the tree.  
"What would you need a wand for anyway? We can't do magic," James said.  
"We can light the wand," I said.  
"Really, cool," James said, and took out his wand.   
In a second there was a little light on top of it. He climbed a tree and yelled for them.  
  
"Well, the game was ruined but everyone is back at camp," Mr. Potter said.  
I finished the rest of my dinner, my head down. Yeah, I was back, but I had to walk back with James (Ugh!).  
"Get to bed, kids. No staying up late," Mr. Potter said.  
I was glad to go to bed.  
  
The next morning Mr. Potter went out to get us enough firewood so that our fire would stay burning through lunch (our last meal at our campsite). We were in charge of cooking the beans.  
Peter sat aside, as he always did, watching our antics. We were fighting over were to put the can of beans.  
"No! There!"   
"No! Here!"  
"No! There!"   
Everyone had a hold on the can, and was pulling on it. I was surprised it just didn't fall apart right then.  
Instead it dropped into the fire.  
"Great, get the poker so we can get it out," James said.  
We began to poke it, trying to get it out. But we never did. We just got it deeper into the fire, blaming each other.  
Boom! The can exploded. Beans flew in every direction, throughly soaking us. We screamed, and back away from the can.  
Mr. Potter came into the clearing, saw us, and sighed.  
"What happened now?" he asked.  
"The beans dropped into the fire, and exploded. Doesn't Lily look more like a angry tiger than a lily?" James asked.  
I was angry, very angry, at the boys.  
It was decided that we should leave camp early, so we could go home and eat. When everything was packed up we started back, this time silent. I looked strange, but had gotten all the beans off my face and hands. My hair still had beans in it though, and I looked more brown then red.  
  
The end of summer came rushing upon me. The day before I returned to Hogwarts, I packed, and when I was sure I had everything, went downstairs and sat on the couch.  
"Can I come with you?" Violet asked.  
"No, Vi. I gotta go alone, but maybe you'll be a witch too. You never know," I said.  
She shrugged. What cute 6 year olds are, I said to myself.  
"Lily, are you all packed? Do you have your things? Are you sure you have enough stationery?" Mum asked, entering the room.  
"The little brat will be fine. Actually, I could care the less if she falls down a well," Petunia called from the kitchen.  
We all looked toward the door to the kitchen, and giggled. Petunia would never forgive me for being "abnormal". I had to listen to her speech every night at dinner. Maybe I could send her something for Christmas just to spite her.  
  
"Bye, Lily!" Violet cried as I walked toward the barrier that didn't exist for me.  
"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad! Bye, Violet! Write lots!" I called, and walked toward the barrier.   
As always, my family covered up my disappearing, and I stood on Platform 9 3/4.  
"Lily! Come on! Hurry!" I heard Netta yell.  
I looked up and saw her, Andrea, and Anya in a window above me. I waved and ran to the enterance to the train. Anya was waiting to help me with my trunk. Together we hauled it into the compartment, along with Mandy.  
"I saw a group of first years earlier, they look lost," Andrea said when we settled in.  
"I'm glad we're not new anymore. But I still can't wait until we are 7th years, can you?" Anya asked.  
"No, it will be great. But until then we got to stay the way we are," I answered.  
Netta got us in for a picture, showing off her new camera with a timer, and we waited until the fimilar flash. It didn't lessen, if anything the flash on the new camera was greater.  
"I'll never get used to that, I swear," I said, rubbing my eyes like everyone else.  
"Yes you will, Lil'. Or should we call you Lilian?" Anya said.  
I hit her in the ribs and said, "If you ever call me that I will kill you. It's bad enough I have to hear it from Potter."  
"Speaking of Potter..." Netta whispered.  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood in the doorway, looking in.  
"Have any of you seen Snape? Sirius here has the urge to hang his socks from the smoke stack," James said.  
"That's not nice. Oh, wait, Snape? As in Severus Snape? I think he's in the first compartment, do what you want to do to him," I said.  
Everyone hated Severus Snape, except the Slytherins. He was their role model. Severus Snape hated everyone but the Slytherins.  
"Thanks, girls. Maybe you'll get to see," Sirius said, and they left.  
We exchanged looks, and ran down the hall after the boys.  
"Can we help? Can we? Pretty pretty please?" we begged, clasping our hands in their faces.  
"Sure," James answered.  
We followed them down the train to Snape's compartment. We found an empty one two down from him.  
"Who's going to distract him while Sirius grabs his socks?" I asked curiously, my brows rising.  
"You. It's obvious, you're the only Gryffindor Snape would even like. Didn't you hear?" James asked.  
Before I could protest I was pushed into his compartment, with Sirius hiding behind me.  
"What do you want, Evans?" Snape asked cooly.  
"Un, what was the Potions homework? One of my friends forgot hers, and needs to do it again. And since you're an expert, she wanted me to ask you," I said quickly.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius grin, and hold up instead of socks, underpants.  
"Why?" Snape asked.  
"Never mind, I just remembered, bye!" I called, and followed Sirius out of the compartment, breaking down in giggles.  
Everyone patted our backs, and we went to the window.  
"My brother taught me this," Sirius said, and raised his wand.  
He whispered something, and the underpants appeared on the smokestack, 3 times their normal size. The words Severus Snape were emblazed across them. I could help but laugh histerically.  
Soon, the whole train new about Snape's underpants, and Snape was hiding away.  
"What a great way to start the year," I said.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4- What's with him?

Author's Notes- Just to let you know, I own nothing. By the way, I beg you to review, but nothing bad please. How did you like Chapter 3? Notice any closeness. I had to throw in getting lost for some stupid reason. Anyway, they are at school now. Snape tries to plan some revenge, and Remus starts acting all strange (blah blah blah).  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 4  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore cried as we sat, waiting for the sorting to begin.  
We all sat impatiently, wanting to eat more then watching the sorting. I was hungry, since I had ate very little on the train ride.  
The first years came in, looking around scared. It was hard to believe I was once one of them.  
The sorting began. I watched as kid after kid went up to sit on the bench and be sorted. Then, finally, it was over.  
"Done! Eat eat eat!" I whispered under my breath.  
Netta and Andrea turned and nudged me, but then I saw Anya was doing it too, and I giggled. After the few short words we ate our food, barely pausing until dessert.  
"I wonder what we do this year," Andrea said, taking a drink of our pumpkin juice.  
"Same thing all the second years do," I answered.  
We giggled. But it was true. In the history of Hogwarts (not litteraly) the students had done the same thing each year.  
After the feast we went up to our room. It was the same as before. We put up our pictures, and changed into our nightclothes, and went to bed.  
  
Hogwarts life rolled around us. Second year was no different then first year, only a little bit of different lessons. Everything was basically the same.  
One night we all sat in the Common Room, helping each other with our homework, when Remus looked outside.  
"Oh no. I'm not...um... feeling that well. I'll see you guys later, I guess," Remus said, and ran from the Common Room.  
"What was that all about?" I whispered.  
Everyone shrugged, and went back to work.  
  
The next day Remus wasn't in school. We went to the hospital wing to look for him, but he wasn't there. He wasn't in school the next day either, or the next day, or the next.  
"That's strange. Remus never misses a day of school, no matter how sick he is," Andrea said as we walked back from Potions.  
We came into the Common Room to find Remus reading a book on one of the couches.  
"There you are. We've all been worried sick. Where were you?" I asked, coming over to him.  
"Sick, just like I said. Madame Quig didn't want me mixing with the other students," Remus said.  
We nodded, and started to do our homework. He was acting a little strangely, but what could we say?  
  
"Look, it's the Potter gang and the LANA gang," Lucius Malfoy said to his friends.  
Tep Coret and Severus Snape stood with him. Tep always followed them around, as they were the top students in Slytherin 2nd year.  
"Do you think we should plan revenge, or just wait?" Snape asked, crossing his arms.  
"Better now, when they don't expect it. They've been too worried over their friend's illness," Lucius said, grinning in his evil way.  
"I agree. Coret, do you still have those firecrackers from Hogsmeade?" Snape asked.  
Coret nodded, ready to impress these two scholars.  
"Good. I'll need those by tomorrow. You'd better have them," Snape said, and grinned.  
Lily walked by, and flashed a smile in their direction. Snape just kept on grinning.  
"Severus, we'd better get back to the Common Room. We need a little while to plan," Lucius said.  
Snape nodded, and walked toward the dungeon, Lucius by his side and Coret stummbling behind them.  
  
The next morning at breakfast was quite normal. I received a letter from my family. Mandy was a little tired and flew right off to the Owl's tower. I read my letter aloud, skipping the embarassing parts.  
"Great, you get mail and the rest of us don't. That's not fair," Anya said, crossing her arms.  
"Lily's family is like that," James said, nudging me.  
"Hey, that's not true. Your parents make you... make you... clean your room!" I said.  
"Don't yours?" he asked.  
"Got you there, Lily, didn't he?" Sirius laughed.  
I sank under the table, when I noticed a box of fireworks underneath our seats. I giggled.  
"Hey, guys. I have something under there that might interest you," I said, and pointed underneath their seats.  
They looked down and saw the lit fireworks.  
"I really do wonder who could have sent us such a wonderful gift. Too bad we already have too much. We really should return it," James said.  
We all giggled. He picked up the fireworks from the table.  
"Lilian, I need you to cause a distraction while I put these under Snape's seat," James said, and pulled me up.  
"Don't they make such a cute couple?" Andrea whispered under her breath so I couldn't hear.  
We walked over to the table.  
"Um... didn't you all hear? Tryouts for your team are Saturday. I really hope you guys get a good team," I said, talking as slow as possible.  
James kicked the fireworks under Snape's chair. I waved, and ran back to our table.  
"Done. Now, how long until the celebration?" I asked.  
"Right about... now," Remus said.  
There was a huge boom from the Slytherin table. Snape jumped up and ran from the room, holding his hands over his butt.  
"That went well," I said.  
Dumbledore's eyes flashed to our table, but went back to the Slytherin table, where everyone was wiping oatmeal from their clothing.  
  
The next month Remus disappeared again, and again the next month. No one could figure it out. It was the mystery of Hogwarts. But we got used to it, and it left our minds, as Halloween grew nearer.  
That night we all sat in the Common Room, waiting for the feast to start.  
"Remus is going to miss the feast if he doesn't hurry," Andrea said.  
"Yeah. Anya, will you put my hair up for me, for the occasion?" I asked, throwing my head back.  
My hair had grown out, and it was now to my shoulders. Anya was still obsessed with it, and grabbed it to start putting it up.  
"How about a braided ponytail? Those are nice," Anya said, tieing a black ribbon over the top rubberband.  
"That's fine," I answered.  
She pulled and braided my hair until I was sure my scalp was red. But it ended up looking perfect. I felt wonderful.  
"The feast starts in five minutes! Let's get going!" James said.  
We all walked down from the Common Room and into the Great Hall. It was beautiful. The pumkins were lit and glowing in the semi-darkness.  
"It's so pretty! I have got to take a picture," Netta said, and flashed a picture.  
"Isn't it. I love Halloween. Muggle kids get candy, we get the time of our life!" I said.  
We sat down and watched the dancing skeletons. The clapping was tremendous. We all loved it. Dumbldore stood up, made some comments, and the food appeared.  
All through the meal the skeletons continued. We paid little attention, and talked most of the time.  
"Netta, you have to give me a copy of the picture you took. My family, not including Petunia, would love to see it," I said.  
"We should take a whole bunch of pictures of us doing like magic and stuff. Some Saturday," Andrea said.  
We nodded in agreement. That would be lots of fun. Netta snapped a few pictures of us eating and playing little jokes on each other. The boys were always playing them on us, and we had a few pictures of us all together.  
"One last one. No jokes, nice and formal," Netta said, and set the timer.   
We all gathered around each other, and the camera snapped. The flash nearly blinded us (didn't it always?).  
"Now, students. Off you trot to bed!" Dumbledore said.  
We stayed behind. The privacy of walking up the stairs without others than our little groups was nice.  
Then, we all walked off.  
"Did you see the third skeleton? He was completely out of step in the last piece," Anya said.  
"Yeah, he was. But the food was great. It was Hogwarts food," I said.  
"Remus never showed. Oh, well, you'll have to show him the pictures," James said.  
"Speaking of pictures, I'm going to go into the bathroom to develop these when we get back," Netta said.  
She used the bathroom to develop her pictures. If you turned off the lights it was really dark, and she needed it dark.  
We walked into the Common Room. Anya, Netta, Andrea, and I went up to our room to talk. Netta went to develop her film in the bathroom, and we threw ourselves on our bed. Jenna was writing a letter, while telling us to be quiet. Of course, we weren't.  
"Any new ideas for tricks? I'm fresh out," Anya said.  
"Well, we could... no, already did that. Or... no, did that too. I'm fresh out too," I said.  
"We can take a picture of them sleeping, and then post them in the Great Hall," Netta suggested, coming from the bathroom.  
"That's a great idea! I'll go spy on them, tell you when it's safe to take it," I said, and left.  
The boys were just leaving to go to their room. I watched, and waited. Ten minutes later, when the Common Room was basically empty, I snuck up the stairs, and put me ear against the door. All I heard was snoring. I grinned, and went to get the others.  
We snuck into their room, and pulled back their curtains. They were asleep. Netta took out her camera, and took a picture of them both. We giggled, and ran back to our room. Netta got those pictures developed, and held them out for us to see. Perfect.   
"A little enlargement spell will do the trick," I said.  
After that was done Andrea took a quill and wrote in big fancy letters "Sirius Black and James Potter Asleep!".  
  
The next morning we got up extra early, and hung the pictures up in the Great Hall. Then we snuck back upstairs and got back into bed.  
Later, we all went downstairs for breakfast. James and Sirius walked in, and didn't move. They were frozen to the floor, staring at the picture.  
"LOOK! IT'S JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK!" someone yelled.  
James and Sirius were still frozen in place. We were laughing histericly. James and Sirius snapped out of it, and came over to the table.  
"That's fine photomanship. The finest in the school. It could only be taken by one person, Netta," James said.  
"You caught us. People were getting worried because we weren't playing too much tricks on one another," I said, taking a drink of my juice.  
"Yeah, whatever you say, Lilian," James said.  
"My name is Lily, not Lilian. Get that through your head!" I said, smacking his head.  
He whined on and on about how it hurt, and we simply ignored him. Halfway through the meal Remus came in.  
"Hello, you all. A new trick I see. The girls work, I bet?" Remus said, taking his seat.  
James nodded. Remus laughed.  
"Well, it seems they have got a few things up their sleeves," Remus said.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts are today!" James sang as he came into the Great Hall.  
We all turned. It was obvious James wanted to be on the Quidditch team, and he had a good chance of making it too. He was really good at flying.  
"Luck then. You can meet us in the empty classroom by Charms when you're done. We are taking pictures," Sirius said as a matter of factly.  
"Ok, well, I have to eat good so I will be nice and energized for try-outs," James said.  
We all sighed, and finished our breakfast. Then we went up to the classroom. James waved us good-bye, and went toward the field.  
There were pictures of everything. Us doing magic, and just plain sitting around playing cards and chess.  
"I made it! I made the team!" James cried, coming into an empty classroom. "Hm... it's empty."  
He went into the next one.  
"I made the team! I made it!" James cried, entering the classroom we were in.  
"Good for you," we all said.  
"What are you all doing? Playing cards, on a accasion like this?" James asked, looking over our shoulders.  
"Yes, and if you don't mind, I can't see over your big fat head!" I cried, trying to push him out of the way.  
"Ah, Lilian! Don't be such a poor sport just because you're losing," James said, grabbing on of my braids.  
"I am NOT losing. And my name is NOT LILIAN!" I cried.  
I grabbed a piece of is hair and started to pull. He pulled on my braid. But a flash interrupted us.  
"Got it. This will be worth a million galleons. I'll call it, "Lilian and James fighting".  
"Oh, shut up," I said.  
  
Christmas came upon us. The old decorating started all over, and the late night wrapping as well. The little Christmas tree was set up, and every inch of it was covered in decorations. The ceiling became a mess of holly, and the mistletoe was hung by the doorway.   
"There, all ready for Christmas," I said.  
"Lily, maybe you should get some fresh air or something while we wrapourgifts," Anya said the last word quickly.  
"Sure. I need some anyway," I said.  
I left the room, and hopped down the stairs. Everyone was in high spirits for Christmas. I was staying here for Christmas again, as I didn't want to go to Aunt Melissa's.  
I sat down in a chair, and listened to people bragging about different things. It was really boring.  
"Hello, Lily. Sirius and James are off getting a detention for setting fireworks lose in the Great Hall," Remus said.  
"Really? Well, knowing them it has to be true," I said.  
"What are you getting them for Christmas this year?" Remus asked.  
"Gum that turns their ears blue or red, depends on the flavor. LANA decided on it," I said.  
"That will be a sight. This year they decided to eat their candy in their room, so I'll get a picture for you guys," Remus said.  
"Thanks. Oh, look, they're back. Tell then anything, and I will kill you," I said, and went back upstairs.  
  
"For the last time, Lily, GET UP!" Andrea shouted in my ear.  
I opened my eyes and looked up at her. It was Christmas morning. I grinned, and fell out of bed.  
"Morning to you all. I think I'm deaf now, Andrea," I said, sitting by my pile of gifts.  
"Oh that's a cute dress. You should wear it today!" Anya said as I opened my gift from my Grandparents.  
"Not happening. It's a size too big," I said.  
"No, it's suppose to be like that," Netta said.  
I sighed, and set it down.  
"By the way, Lily. We just proved it, your not deaf, and never will be," Andrea said.  
"NOT AGAIN!" two voices screamed from the boys side.  
We nodded, and went downstairs. Remus handed us a picture, since he had a fast developer camera. James and Sirius were standing in it, their ears different colors.  
"Well, that's deffinatly one for the album," I said.  
"You're right. Anyway, why don't we blow it up, or something?" Netta said.  
"No, I like it just the way it is," I said.  
  
The end of the year came quicker than any of us had liked, and we hadn't even chosen a end of the year prank! We had filled out sheets for next years subjects (I was taking everything my friends were). I was happy to go home and see my family, and I missed them a lot (not Petunia).  
The letters got shorter, saying that they would pick me up.  
But we didn't need the end of the year prank. It was already made, for us. We woke up the last day of school, ready to start packing.  
"Lily, what's that?" Andrea asked.  
"It's a... SPIDER!" Netta yelled, and ran towards the door.   
But she slipped, and slid the whole way the door, which made her crash.  
"Great, the boys put slippery stuff on our floor. Count on them to ruin our last day of school," I said.  
We all walked with great difficulty, trying to pack. It was easier than we thought it would be.  
"Well, we should get going," Anya said.  
We got onto the Hogwarts express, and rode all the way back to London, where we would meet our families for another fun packed summer.  
  
Author's Notes- Ok, so it's not that good of a chapter. What can I say? I'm fresh out of ideas. Anyone notice certain things that will lead up to fourth year, when things really start? Anyway, review for me, and I plan on putting another character thingy in the next chapter, just for the fun of it. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, and I'm going to stop now.  
  



	5. Chapter 5- Another summer

Author's Notes- I don't own anything, don't ask if I do. I promised a Character's thingy last time, didn't I? Well, here it is:  
Lily Evans- (aka Lily Potter) you should know!  
James Potter- you should know!  
Anya Jones- a made up character (by me, yes it's true), Lily's best friend  
Andrea McKinnon- a made up character (by me) Lily's best friend  
Netta Prewett- a made up character (by me) Lily's best friend, and a photographer  
Remus Lupin- James' best friend  
Sirius Black- James' best friend  
Peter Pettigrew- a Gryffindor who usually hangs out with the James' gang  
Ellie and Jesse- Lily's Muggle friends (made up) they have a crush on James  
Violet Evans- Lily's little sister  
Petunia Evans- (aka Petunia Dursley) you should have figured it out by now.  
You should all know the rest  
Summary- It's summer. Lily's going home for the summer. Another camping trip. A trip to Diagon Alley brings her some strange news, and etc..  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 5  
  
"Lily! You're home!" Violet called, running to me as I walked into the house.  
I hugged her, and said, "I got a whole bunch of pictures to show you later, as long as Petunia's not around," I said.  
"Oh, she won't be. She's in this special group in school, and she spends all her time with them," Violet said, sitting down on the couch.  
"As soon as I'm done packing I'll bring the pictures down," I said, and helped Dad with my trunk.  
After all was unpacked I brought my photos downstairs and sat with Violet.  
"Oh, this is the Halloween feast. It was lots of fun. See the backround?" I asked, pointing out the pumpkins.  
"I'm home," Petunia cried, coming into the house.  
We all looked up at her. She had been out until 7 o'clock, very unusual for her. Even Mum and Dad noticed.  
"Where have you been all this time, Petunia? You missed Dinner!" Mum cried, looking at her.  
Missing dinner was a huge offense to Mum. She got it in her head that if you missed Dinner you hated her (which you usually didn't, notice the usually). So, of course, we tired to attend all her meals.  
"I've been with my friends. We are trying to ban this certain book, and the school is finally listening to us," Petunia explained, heading upstairs.  
"Don't you want some warmed up meatlof?" Mum asked, putting her hand on the stair rail.  
"I ate at the café, it's was really nice. Thanks anyway, though," Petunia said, and walked into her room.  
She hadn't even noticed that I was sitting on the couch, a sure change. Something (or someone) was on her mind other than me (another sure change)!  
  
The next morning I had to weed the gardens, and do the chores. When I came in for lunch I received my death sentences.  
"Lily, where is your blue dress? I need to iron it for tonight," Mum said, setting down the iron.  
"It's in my chest, I'll get it. Why do I need my dress? Where are we going?" I asked.  
"The Potters invited to take us all to Dinner at the new place in London. Isn't that nice of them?" Mum asked.  
I froze, a cookie halfway to my mouth. I made a gargling noise with the cookie already in there.  
"What was that, dear?" Mum asked.  
"Nothing," I answered, swallowing the cookie.  
"They also said that they want you and your friends to go on another camping trip. Isn't that nice?" Mum said again.  
I groaned, and went upstairs. After giving my dress to my mum, I wrote a letter to my friends. I told them that if they bailed out I would curse them. Then I sent them off and went downstairs to get my dress.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful, Lily? Look at the flowers, they are so beautiful," Violet squealed as we entered the restaurant.  
I held her hand as we walked in. Mum, Dad, and Petunia were behind me, and the Potters were next to us.  
"Table for 8," Mr. Potter said to the waiter, who held some menus in his arms.  
"Right this way," the waiter said, and led us through the many tables to the patio where he set down our menus on the large table.  
We sat down. The adults (not including Petunia) sat at one end, and we sat on the other. Petunia sat right next to the adults, listening to their gossip. I opened my menu, and helped Violet pick something out.  
"Ugh! I hate snails!" Violet said when I told her that maybe she would like escargo.  
James snickered, and I glared at him.  
"How about this then? It's chicken fingers. You'd like that," I said, pointing to it on the menu.  
"I guess I can try it," Violet said.  
I smiled, and looked for something for myself. I finally settled on some steak and a grape juice (there was no soda).  
When our meals arrive we ate hungrily. Violet was enjoying her chicken fingers, and I was enjoying my steak, but Petunia (who didn't know escargo was snails) was looking at her meal with disgust.  
"Maybe you should read the discriptions before you order," I told her, smiling sweetly.  
A laugh burst out across from me. I turned on James, and glared at him.  
"What's so funny?" I asked, glaring at him silently.  
"Noth...ing," he said, laughing in between the word.  
  
When I went home and brushed my hair out I found a dead snail in my hair. Petunia had obviously thrown it while I wasn't looking. But I kept it a secret, and threw out my hair decoration.  
  
"Camping, again? With him and his friends? This isn't going to be fun," Netta said, putting film in her camera.  
"You're telling me. Last time I got lost, soaked with beans, and filled with mud," I answered.  
Netta, Anya, and Andrea were all over, ready to go camping with the Potters. James was bringing along Sirius, Remus, and Peter, as usual.   
Anya sat down on the tent bag, and groaned so you could barely hear her. She sunk into the bag, and groaned again.  
"If they start anything like that again, I will kill them," Anya stated plainly.  
I laughed, and said, "How? You can't even choke someone without letting your hands slip."  
Anya glared at me, and sat up.  
"Girls, Mr. Potter just called. He's ready to get going," Mum said, opening the door and peeking in.  
"Thanks, Mum. We'll get going," I answered, and grabbed my things.  
We all walked across the street to the Potters. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Mr. Potter were outside, waiting.  
"There you are! We'd better get going!" Mr. Potter said as we walked over.  
The boys were standing there, staring at us. I shot them a look of hatred, and followed Mr. Potter into the woods.  
We were more ready than last time, and were ready for anything. We walked to the same place, and set up our tents.  
"Good, now can I trust you to get some firewood without coming back in mud?" Mr. Potter asked.  
"Of course you can trust us," I said, smiling sweetly.  
Mr. Potter nodded, and motioned us off. We walked into the woods, collecting sticks as we went. Our arms were soon full, so we started back.  
"Lily, guess who's staring at you," Anya sang in my ear.  
"Want me to give them something to test their puny little brains. Follow me," I said.  
They nodded.  
"Guess what I heard," I siad loud enough for the boys to hear.  
"What?" the girls answered.  
"I heard that Nichoal French has a hug crush on James Potter," I said loud enough.  
There were giggles and nudges.  
"Where did you hear that?" Andrea asked.  
"From Jenna, who heard it from Jeani, who Nichoal told. She also said Kiki Lance likes Sirius Black," I said.  
More giggles and nudging. I could barely control my urge to laugh, so I instead bit my lips.  
  
That night we went to bed and fell right asleep. Well, most of us did. I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed and went over to the creek.  
I put my feet in the cool water, and sat on the bank looking up at the stars.  
"Boo!" a voice whispered from behind me.  
I screamed lightly, and fell into the water.  
"Haha! Lilian fell into the water! Lilian fell into the water! Lilian fell into the waaater!" James sang, dancing around.  
"You little, I am so going to get you back!" I cried, getting out of the water.  
I was soaked, and my hair was wet. But the one thing I had on my mind was revenge.  
"James, look! It's a sickle!" I cried, pointing to the water.  
James bent over to look, and I kicked him into the water so he was equally as wet.  
"Hey! That wasn't fair!" James the Gullible cried, getting out of the water.  
We tried many times to get each other to fall into the water. But it didn't work and we ended up sitting there, beside the creek, talking. The sun rose, and everyone woke up.  
"Lily's gone," I heard Netta say from our tent.  
"Hey, James is missing," Remus said.  
"Lily!"  
"James!"  
Our friends emerged from their tents, and found us by the creek, nearly dry. My hair, which takes a terrible amount of time to dry, was still wet. But it didn't help that several times James had poured water over my head.  
"What are you doing out here, Lily?" Anya asked, coming over to the creek.  
"Nothing. James pushed me into the water, and I pushed him in. Of course, he drys quicker," I said, trying to push him in again.  
"Well, you'd better get dressed. Breakfast is in a few minutes," Anya said.  
I nodded, and hurried back to the tent.  
  
"Are you sure there was no action that I missed?" Netta asked as we walked through the woods.  
"Nothing. We just talked," I said, picking a stick from a tree, and bending it until it broke.  
"Are you sure you're sure?" Netta asked.  
"Yes, and stop asking me! Violet is bad enough," I said, throwing my head back and getting a stick.  
"Look, we are going to be late for lunch. Don't want to miss hotdogs!" Andrea siad, looking at her watch.  
We ran back to the camp, and grabbed our sticks. Mr. Potter handed us a hotdog, and we roasted it (beans was out of the question after last time).  
While we were eating James and Sirius kept poking everyone when no one was looking. It was really annoying.  
  
Night came quick. After an hour or so of talking in our sleeping bags, we finally closed our eyes to go to sleep. I was last. I lay, listening to my friends snore, trying to get to sleep. Then, I finally drifted off.  
"Lily! Run! Get Harry and run! It's him! He's here!" an all to fimilar voice (but I couldn't tell who) screamed.  
It was strange. Lily was me, but I wasn't controling my moves. It was as if some one else was. I felt me feet run barefoot down a wooden hall. This place, I knew it. I didn't know where it was, or how I knew it, but I did. The colorful walls, and pictures. The light throw rug.  
My feet brought me into a room. A baby was asleep in its crib. My arms reached down to pick him up, and craddled him.  
Where do I know this baby? How do I know it? I was sure I had never met one that looked the least bit like this one.  
"Sh, Harry. Everythings going to be ok," my voice, but older, said soothingly to the baby.  
It stopped crying, and I craddled it. Harry, I knew that name! Where did I know it?  
My feet began to run. It ran down the hall, and down the stairs.   
"Run, Lily! Get out of here!" the voice screamed again.  
"Peter, how could you?" my voice whispered, and ran through the dark house.  
I knew my way, somehow I knew my way. I was running from the living room into the kitchen. The door, to the outside from the kitchen, it was jammed. I heard a scream, and a laugh.  
"No!" my voice screamed, and I turned around.  
But all I saw was a flash of green light...  
  
"Lily! Lily! Wake up! Wake up, Lily!" Anya's urgent voice said, shaking me awake.  
I knew where I was. I was in my sleeping bag, in my tent, in the woods. These were my friends, Anya, Andrea, and Netta. I was ok.  
But my heart was pounding. I was soaked with sweat, and my breath was heavy and painful.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"You were screaming in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Andrea asked.  
"I can't explain it. It was scary, but confusing. I knew it all, but I don't know from where," I said.  
"Maybe you'd better lay down. You don't sound that good," Netta said, looking at me oddly.  
I nodded, and got back into my sleeping bag. Before they could ask me anything else, I was asleep.  
  
Sunday was a quiet day at the camp. My friends were still talking about last night, and the boys were pretty close as well.  
Once, they walked over the fire, where we were sitting, making flower headdresses.  
"Are you sure you're ok, James?" Sirius whispered.  
"I'm fine already! It was just a dream!" James hissed back, slapping Sirius aside the head.  
They walked away once they were awake how close to us they were. I didn't mind, snooping was what Petunia did.  
"Your's is really pretty. Mine looks like someone stepped on it," Anya said, staring at her work.  
"Thanks," I said, and sat the flowers on my head.  
"Hey, a picture. Everyone put their crown on their head," Netta said, taking out her camera.  
Anya groaned, but placed her's on her her head. We all did, and stood for the picture. Netta set the timer, but it happened in shorter time then we thought. Netta was only half in the picture.  
  
"Come on, Lily! Please?" Vi begged.  
It was the day after my friends had gone home, and I was bored again. Violet was begging me to take her outside so she could ride her bike.  
"I don't see why you want me to take you," I said, dipping my quill in my ink.  
"Because Dad is at work, Mum is in the garden, and Petunia is with her friends at the café. You're the only one left," Vi stated.  
I sighed.  
"Allright, but only because you won't leave me alone," I said.  
Violet jumped for joy. I put my things away, and met her downstairs in front of the door. Her helmet was on, and her bike was parked outside. I sat down on the steps with a popsicle, and watched Violet ride up and down the driveway on her bike.  
"Look at me! Look at me, Lily! I'm flying!" Violet cried.  
Two figures rode towards my driveway on bkes. I groaned, reconizing them. It was Ellie and Jesse.  
"Hey, Lily. Thought we'd stop by for a while," Jesse said, walking over.  
"Hello, you guys. How are you?" I asked, trying my best to be polite.  
"Where is the cutie who lives across the street from you? He didn't come to school at all," Ellie said.  
"He goes to my school. Didn't I tell you that allready?" I asked, looking at my old friends.  
"I don't remember. Oh! Look! There he is! And he is coming over here! Lily, you have to introduce us!" Jesse said.  
Sure enough, James was walking towards my house. Ellie and Jesse starting giving each other glares.  
"Come on, Lily!" Ellie hissed, nudgine me.  
I glared at her.  
"Hey, Lilian. Who are your friends?" James asked.  
"Hey, brat, why do you care?" I asked, in my strangest voice ever.  
Jesse and Ellie giggled behind me, and nudged me again. I glared at them, and they stopped.  
"Because they are at the house across the street from mine, and, if you don't mind, I'm very nosy," James answered.  
"Really! You and Petunia would be great for each other!" I laughed, acting like I'm thinking.  
James glared at me. I just laughed.  
"Ok. These are my friends, Ellie and Jesse," I said, pointing to each one when I said their name.  
"Hi, I'm James," James said.  
"What are you over here for?" I asked.  
"Mum sent me to get some sugar if you don't mind. She's making a cake," James answered, and walked into my house.  
"He's so sweet!" Ellie said.  
"But we have to lay off. Lily is in love with him, and it wouldn't be nice," Jesse told Ellie.  
"What? I do not like him! He's my enemy!" I cried, ready to slap Ellie and Jesse.  
Then I heard Vi laughing to. I got so mad I walked into the backyard and to the swing. I sat on it and waited until I heard Ellie and Jesse leave, then I went back inside.  
"There you are, Lily. I need you to watch Violet while I run to the store. I'll only be gone and hour," Mum said as I walked in the door.  
I groaned, and sat down on the couch. This was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" I screamed.  
The fire engulfed me as I stepped in. My eyes were squinted shut, and I waited until I was in Diagon Alley. I hated using Floo Powder, but Mum and Dad were to busy to drive me, so I used Floo Powder. It was much easier, but not my favorite way.  
I fell on my butt, and stood up. I was finally in Diagon Alley. I took my slightly smudged paper out of my pocket, and adjusted the backpack on my back.   
"Finally. I have an hour before I meet Anya, Andrea, and Netta at the ice cream shop. So I'll get my things," I though aloud to myself.  
I went into Flourish and Blotts. It was a buzz, and almost everyone was clutching a newspaper.  
"What's going on?" I asked a woman.  
"Nothing, child. Hurry along now," the woman said, looking around in fright.  
I grabbed my books and paid for them, then hurried from the shop. Now that I looked around, everyone had a newspaper. I got my stuff and went to the ice cream shop to meet the others.  
"Lily! Over here!" Andrea cried.  
Andrea and Netta were sitting at a table with their things. I walked over, and sat next to them.  
"Anya's not here yet, but she said she would be," Netta said, looking around for Anya.  
"She'll be here. Did you get those pictures?" I asked.  
Netta grinned, and handed me a bag. I looked through them. They were the pictures from our camping trip.  
"Anya's crown was really bad," I said, biting my lip when I looked at it.  
Netta and Andrea laughed. I joined them, and set the picture down. A waitress came over and asked us to order.  
"A vinilla sundae without a cherry," I said, and smiled.  
"A sundae with everything you've got!" Anya said, grinning at the rest of us when we giggled.  
"A choclate shake," Andrea said.  
"Same with her," Netta said, pointing to Andrea.  
The waitress left, and we started to talk. I told them about Petunia finally getting out some more.  
"It must be hard, having a anti-magic sister, especially since you're a witch!" Andrea said.  
"Very hard. Does anyone know what's going on? Everyone is scared lately, I wonder what's up," I said.  
"Didn't you hear? It's really strange. A family of muggleborn wizards were killed two days ago. The press just got wind of it yesterday. No one knows how they died," Anya whispered.  
"What? Who did it?" I asked.  
"If they knew don't you think they guy would be in jail? No one knows what happened," Netta cried.  
"That's really strange. I hope they find out who did it soon, so everything will go back to normal," I said.  
"Yeah, we hope," Anya said.  
  
"Lily! Are you sure you have everything?" Mum cried from downstairs.  
I took one last look at my trunk, and made sure I had everything. Then I shut it, and dragged it to the stairs.  
"I have it all!" I cried.  
"I'll be up to get your trunk in a minute," Dad called from downstairs.  
I turned to face Petunia, who was standing in her doorway glaring at me. I smiled, and sighed.  
"Yep, I'm off to another year of magic! And, I'm coming home for the Holidays!" I cried.  
"Great, just don't accpect special treatment for that," Petunia said, and disappeared into her room.  
Dad came upstairs and helped me with my trunk. Together we put it in the backseat of our station wagon, and got in. Mum and Dad sat up front, and Violet (who insisted on coming along) sat with me in the middle seat.  
"Are you postive you have everything?" Mum asked.  
"No, I forgot my brain... Yes I have everything!" I said, fooling with Mum's worrys.  
"Lily!" Mum scolded.  
"Sorry," I said, and sat back in my seat.  
We drove to Kings Cross, where my things were put on a cart and wheeled to Platform 9.   
"Bye Mum, Bye Dad, Bye Violet," I said, and hugged them all.  
"Bye, Lily. Keep in touch," Mum said, and Dad nodded.  
"I'll miss you lots Lily! Come home soon!" Violet cried, hugging me again.  
I grinned, and disappeared through the barrier, to platform 9 3/4. I didn't see my friends anywhere, so I wheeled my trunk up to the train, and got it on. There were still 15 minutes. I found a carrige near the barrier, and waited until I saw each of my friends come through, beckoning to them.  
Soon, the four of us were seated in the carrige, talking about what we were going to do this year. The door opened.  
"Hello, girls. Do you mind if we sit with you, everywhere else is full?" James Potter asked.  
Remus and Sirius stood behind him, with Peter trying to ram his way through the corridor.  
"Of course, if you can find a seat," I said, nodding at my friends.  
Anya sat directly next to me, and I was crammed up against the window. Sirius sat next to her, with James on the other end. Remus, Peter, Andrea, and Netta sat across from us.  
"This is... really... uncomfortable," I said, trying my best not to sit on Anya (it was really hard).  
"Hey, it's only a few hours," Sirius said.  
I groaned, and said, "That's really comforting, Sirius. That really helps."  
Everyone laughed, including me. But when the lady with the cart came through we all send Remus, who was on the outside, to get us some snacks, handing him some money for it.  
But it was hard to eat. We spent a whole 6 hours like this, until the train finally stopped. We ran outside, desperate for some air, and got into the carriges.  
"Thank you! Air! I can breathe again!" I cried, jumping for joy as we walked toward the carriges.  
"Look, it's Hogwarts. Doesn't it look just wonderful from here?" Anya said, as we rode up the hill.  
I looked up at the castle, and nodded. What a great year I hoped this would be.  
  
Author's Notes- Ok dokie, another chapter gone. When we return to Lily's Lake it will be the school year, her third year. Don't know what will happen next, so leave me alone. But for those out there, (those who reviewed), I plan on this series going on until she dies (or until it has to end). :) Thanks for the reviews.   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6- DETENTION!

Authors Notes- This is the disclamer- I do not own anything, never will own anything, Harry Potter people own everything! End of disclamer. Hi, I'm back, with the sixth chapter of my fic, Lily's Lake. She is in school now, for another year of fun and festivities. A strange detention changes the course of the story! As you guessed, she's going on home for the Hollidays, and guess what, I just did the Summary without marking it! Bad me, bad me! Ok, start with the fic!  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 6  
  
"I am going to die of starvation," Anya complained.  
"Maybe you should've ate dinner instead of flying it at the Potter Gang," I said, sitting in front of my mirror.  
(Author's Note- Ok, so I cut the feast, I didn't know what to do with it! Don't worry, you'll see another one).  
"Lily, where did you put my hair tie?" Andrea asked, coming into the room from the bathroom.  
"On the table. Really, Anya, you should've eat when we told you to," I said.  
Anya glared at me, and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Netta asked.  
"The kitchens. I'm starving, and I need some food or I will really die of hunger!" Anya said, and disappeared into the hallway.  
"She's going to get caught one of these days," Andrea said, looking after Anya.  
I left my mirror, and walked over to my bed. It was so great to be back here, at Hogwarts. Of course, our first feast had been ruined by an under-the-table food fight between Anya and the Potter Gang. We had found out only when our legs became covered in missed food.  
"My hair is almost back to wear it was before Anya cut it," I said, climbing into bed.  
"Yeah, a few more weeks and it will be back to normal," Netta said.  
I sat down under the blankets, and waited until Anya came back with an arm full of food, and a stomach full as well.  
"Guess who else was there? The Potter Gang. You see, they were hungry too," Anya said.  
"You have stooped so low that you are actually doing what they do? Ugh!" I cried, throwing my pillow at her.  
"Hey, Lily! At least I'm not in love with one of them!" Anya cried, throwing the pillow back.  
"Anya Jones!" I screamed.  
Everyone was laughing. I pulled my curtains back and went to sleep, to angry to talk.  
  
"I really don't like the fact that I have to go from the north side to the field!" I complained, looking at my schedule.  
I had the wizard type Math (so Mum wouldn't get on my case) and then Magical Creatures.  
"Come on, Lil'. We're going to be late for our first day, and that wouldn't be very good," Andrea said, standing up.  
We left breakfast and walked up to Arithmacy (math). The four of us were the only girls in Gryffindor taking it, and there were only three more, one from Slytherin, and two from Ravenclaw, in our class. And only three boys were taking the class (Remus included).  
"Ok, class, file in and find your seats on the chart," the Professor said, opening the door.  
We exchanged glances. A seating chart! So much for my sitting next to my friends! I walked into the classroom, and we looked at the chalkboard. A huge piece of parchment was hanging on it. I looked up my name, and found I was sitting at the end of the third row, next to Remus. Andrea sat on the other side of Remus in the three group, and Anya and Netta sat behind us, in the last row, next to each other.  
"Allright class, now that you are in your seats, I would like to introduce you to the wonderful art of Arithmacy!" Professor Keen (his name was next to the seating chart which had disappeared).  
His lecture went on, from what we would be doing, to behavior. I found it awfully funny the Professor Keen had a burry mustache that covered his mouth, and small, beady eyes. But, of course, as my Mum would say, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'.  
Finally, the class ended and we left with a piece of parchment with thirty problems on them, simple things from normal school.  
We met the rest of the Potter gang, including Peter, at Care for Magical Creatures. The professor was Professor Lyle. James began to smirk the moment he said his name.  
A box of worm like creatures were brought out, and we were told to pick one, in groups of three, chosen by Professor Lyle.  
I was grouped with Netta and James. We walked up and got our worm thingy.  
"Hey, Lyle... I mean Lily, will you hold him for a second?" James asked, handing the worm to me.  
I screamed, and dropped it from my hand. Professor Lyle ran over. I didn't notice, I was to busy glaring at James.  
"Nice class, Evans. I'm guessing your not one for worms," Severus Snape hissed as he walked to his table at lunch.  
"And you're not one for shampoo either, I guess!" I cried after him, smirking in satisfaction.  
"Nice one, Lily. You're getting good at this dissing other people stuff," Anya said, slapping my back.  
"Ow! That hurts!" I cried, rubbing my back.  
Anya giggled, and went back to her meal.  
  
That night I came back from a bath to find my roommates giggling over something.   
"What was that all about?" I asked.   
Netta stuck something behind her back. I walked over, glaring her as if I was searching her.  
"What are you hiding behind your back? Show it to me! Show me it!" I cried, putting my hand out.  
"Believe me, Lil', you don't want to see this! You'll blow your head off all the way to New York!" Andrea warned.  
"All the more reason for me to see it!" I said plainly.  
"You don't want to see it, Lily. Andrea means it when she said that," Jenna warned.  
"Give it to me!" I cried, trying to grab it from Netta.  
We began a game of chase. Netta crawled across her bed, and around to her table, with me behind her. We circled the room a few times, and then Netta ran to the door. I followed her down into the Common Room, ignoring the stairs. She ran behind a chair. I ran infront of it. We played block for a few minutes, until I caught her and took what was behind her back. It was a picture.  
"There. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I said, smirking.  
I sat down in the chair while Netta ran back upstairs. I allowed myself to catch my breath, ignoring the fact that my room mates were spying on me from the stairs. Then I looked at the picture.  
And screamed. It was a fake picture that Netta had obviously cut up and put some stuff in. It was of James and me.  
My arm was around his shoulder, and he had his around mine. These were from the group pictures. I had my arm around Anya, and he had his around Sirius, as friends having fun.  
"NETTA! ANDREA! ANYA! JENNA!" I screamed, and ran upstairs.  
They were cowering in the corner.  
"Hey, we meant it as a joke, honestly! You don't have to kill us or anything!" Anya pleaded.  
"I won't kill you, but any more of this fake picture stuff and I will!" I warned, and got into bed.  
Everyone sighed, and I went to sleep.  
  
Halloween came happily. That day we were set to go to Hogsmeade. We dressed warmly, and followed the crowd of people leaving the school and going into town.  
"I have a second cousin who lives around here. She said I'm welcome to come around when ever I want," Andrea said.  
"Really? Anra told me about this place tons of times! She said it's clearly the best," Anya said, looking around.  
"What should we do first?" I asked.  
Netta shrugged, concentrating fully on putting new film into her camera. Anya was already walking towards a shop. We ran up and followed her inside. It wasn't too crowded.  
"This is the joke shop. The other shops are to crowded to go in right now," Anya said.  
We walked among the joke devices, looking at each of them.  
"Is this Potter matieral?" we would ask each other, laughing over the whole thing.  
Afterwards we went from shop to shop, while carefully avoiding the boys. The last shop left was a bookstore. We walked in.  
I walked through the many shelves, reading the titles.  
A book was open on the floor. I went to pick it up, and looked down at the page. It was a strange page, with a picture of a full moon on it.  
"And Dickens growled as his skin changed to fur until he was in his werewolf form, on that night of the full moon," I read.  
A thought sturck me suddenly. It was a strange thought, but could it be true?  
"Lil'? Is that you over here?" Andrea asked, walking to the shelf where I was.  
"Andrea, have you noticed anything about when Remus disappears, or when he's sick?" I asked, not looking up from the book.  
"Yeah. It's once a month. Why?" Andrea asked.  
I read the next sentence.  
"It was over, until the next month of the full moon," I read to myself, and my jaw dropped.  
"No reason. Come on, I have to go pay for this, and then lets get back," I said, closing the book and taking it in my arms.  
  
The Potter gang and LANA sat in the Common Room as always, right before the feast.   
"I forgot something up in the room," Remus said, and stood up to go to his room.  
I excused myself for the bathroom, and left the others. But instead of leaving, I ran over to Remus, and grabbed the back of his robes.  
"I found out what you were. I found out why you disappear every month," I told him.  
He went pale.  
"Come on, I need you to explain to me," I said.  
We snuck out of the Common Room and out into the hallway. We walked to the classroom where I do my wrapping and stuff.  
"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" I asked, not waiting to catch my breath.  
"Please don't tell anyone Lily. Dumbledore's being so nice to let me go to school, I don't want to ruin it," Remus begged.  
"I didn't plan on telling anyone, but you've got to. Sirius and James deserve to know! I won't tell my friends without your premision, but you need to tell the boys," I said.  
"I know, but I'm just too nervous. What if they don't want me to be their friend anymore?" Remus asked.  
"Really, Remus! Get real and stop thinking like a first year!" I said, and left the room.  
I joined the rest of my friends in the Common Room. Remus walked in five minutes later, pale. I nodded to him.  
"Guys, I need to talk to, privately," Remus said.  
Sirius and James followed him out of the Common Room. We looked after them, my friends curious.  
"What was that all about?" Netta asked.  
"I don't know, but we are going to be late for the feast! Come on," I said, standing up.  
We all walked down to the feast. After we sat down, the boys joined us, all smiley. I could tell it had gone well.  
"Ready to eat? I am," Anya said, taking some potatoes and a piece of chicken and steak.  
"You bet! I couldn't be more ready!" I cried, taking a cut of my steak.  
We ate and listened the Halloween Music floating through the Great Hall. It was wonderful that night, but it would get much much worse.  
"So, you figured Remus out before I did. Smart, aren't you?" James whispered to me as we were leaving.  
"What do you want?" I whispered back.  
"Wait, stop walking. I want to talk to you privately, you know, find out how you found out, so on," James said.  
We waited until everyone had left the hallway, and I turned to face him.  
"Happy? Now, what did you want to know? How I found out? Oh, that's easy. I saw it in a book, and figured it out. Anyone with a brain could have done it," I answered.  
"Haha, very funny. I do have a brain, and I use it just as much as you do," James said.  
"Really, prove it," I said.  
"Ok. Here's an axe, cut off my brain, and you can see," James said.  
"Very funny. Ok, you use your brain, a little. What did you want to talk to me about, other than the book?" I asked.  
"So, you convinced Remus to tell us about his secret," James said lazily.  
"Yeah, I thought you should know. After all, he is your best friend, you should know," I said.  
"Well, at least he knows we won't unbefriend him for that little secret thing," James said.  
"That's important," I nodded in agreement.  
Our eyes locked for a second. I couldn't move, I was like frozen. What's happening? Why can't I move?  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Evans! There is suppose to be no wandering in the halls after nine o'clock!" McGonagall cried, walking up behind us.  
I came out of my frozeness, just like James. My face went all pale though. We had been caught out in the halls after the time to be in dorms.  
"Hi, Professor. What's the problem?" I asked, smiling fakely.  
"You know I have to give you both detentions now. I suppose you should get up to your Common Room before I give you each two," McGonagall said.  
We ran away and up to the Common Room.  
"Thanks a lot, Potter! Now I have a detention just because you wanted to talk to me!" I cried, and went up to my room, slapping him.  
"Where were you, Lil'? We were worried," Netta asked, opening the curtains around her bed.  
"Potter got us both detentions!" I cried, getting my pajamas out of my chest, and going into the bathroom to change.  
I went right to bed, too angry to talk to anyone.  
  
"Here are your detentions, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said two days later.  
I was handed a slip of paper. It read, Detention with Professor Minerva McGonagall at 8:00 pm.  
"Great, just great. I have a detention with McGonagall today at 8," I said, putting the paper down.  
"So do I! So do I!" James sang, smiling at me.  
I groaned, and ate my breakfast.  
  
"We are lost, admit it," I said, still very mad at James for getting us into this.  
James and I were walking to McGonagall's office. James had insisted on taking a shortcut, but the shortcut had got us lost.  
"We are not lost, Lilian. Did we pass that statue a few minutes ago?" James asked, pointing to a statue.  
"Yes we did. Now, admit it, we are lost. It's really simple to say that," I said cooly.  
"No thank you, Lilian. Now, will you open that door?" James asked, pointing to a door.  
"My name is not Lilian, it's Lily. Really, after three years I would have expected you to know it," I said cooly.  
He motioned to the door. I opened it, and found a long corridor with a door at the end. We walked down it, and out to door. We were standing right in front of McGonagall's classroom.  
"We are not lost! We are not lost anymore!" I cried, jumping up in down in happiness, and stepping on James' toe.  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, right on time. Come in, I have something for you to do," McGonagall said.  
We walked into the classroom. She handed us a dark quill with ink, and pointed to a stack of papers.  
"I want you to write that 'I will not be found in the halls after 9:00' until those papers are gone. Write it small," McGonagall said.  
I groaned, and sat down. I got to work, and wrote it quickly. This was horrible.  
James was humming a song whil writing. It was getting really annoying while I was trying to write.  
"Stop humming, allready," I said.  
"No, maybe I don't want to," James answered.  
"Be quiet you two!" McGonagall growled from her desk.  
But we kept arguing until we had started to throw paper in anger. McGonagall ran over.  
"That's it, you two! Go back to your dorms, and come back here tomorrow night," McGonagall ordered.  
We stood up. I ran ahead, and went straight to bed.  
  
"This detention will be different. Now, you two go through that door right there," McGonagall said.  
She pointed to the door in her classroom. I walked over, ignoring James (I still hated him), and opened the door and stepped in. James followed.  
"It's dark in here! Where's the light?" I asked.  
"There's a single candle on the floor. You are in a closet, and I am going to lock you in for three hours, so that you will learn to get along. All the teachers seriously think you need this," McGonagall said.  
I opened my mouth to protest, but the door was closed, and locked. I groaned, feeling my pockets for my wand. It was gone.  
"Oh, great. I don't have my wand, I'm locked in a closet, and I'm with James Potter! Can this day get any worse?" I cried, sitting down, my back leaning against the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, at the teacher's lounge, all the teachers were sitting around.  
"Are Evans and Potter in the closet?" one of the teachers asked.  
"Yes," McGonagall answered, sitting down in one of the chairs in the room.  
"It's about time. Those two need some time together. They fight way to much, they are terrors when their mad at each other," another teacher said.  
"Yes, they are. But I think they will end up liking each other, with help of the closet or not," Dumbledore whispered.  
"What? What do you mean, like?" another professor said, looking up at Dumbledore.  
"We'll all find out one of these days," Dumbledore said.  
  
Back in the closet, James was trying without success to light the candle. I was leaning against the wall still.  
"My parents are going to kill me. Getting two detentions in three days," I cried.  
"Detentions aren't that bad. I get them a lot," James said, trying to find another match.  
"But I don't get detentions a lot! I don't have parents who understand!" I cried, burying my head in my hands.  
And I began to cry. I had a detention, with James Potter none the less! I was going to die!  
"Lil', is that you? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" James asked, finally lighting the candle.  
"Leave me alone, Potter," I cried (literally).  
"Look, I'm sorry about getting us in trouble so much. I'm really sorry," James said, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Leave me alone! You got us in trouble, and we can't get out of it!" I cried, turing on him.  
"I said I'm sorry, and I meant it!" James said, nodding his head.  
I looked into his eyes. There was a certain shine in them that made me believe him. He was sorry!  
"It's just that, I'm a model student, and here I am, in detention. My parents are going to kill me, if I don't kill myself first," I cried.  
"You can't kill yourself! That's stuff people do in America, and we aren't America! You have people who care about you," James said.  
"It's just that... I can't stand this! I'm not suppose to be in detention," I cried, and the tears burst again, this time harder.  
James hugged me, and I cried on his shoulder. It was strange, I would never have done this before, but it felt so nice.  
"I hear footsteps!" James hissed.  
I looked up and him, and we both looked at the door. It didn't open. The footsteps walked right by it.  
"Great. When will they let us out?" James asked.  
We ended up sitting next to each other against the wall, facing the candle, talking. Finally, McGonagall opened the door, and found us talking nicely. She nearly gasped, but nodded.  
"Ok, you can go back to your Common Room now. I don't want to find you fighting anymore," McGonagall said.  
We scrurried back to the Common Room.  
  
"Christmas! Thank goodness," Netta said, sitting back in her seat.  
We were on our way home for the holidays. I was going home to my family, and my friends are going to their houses.  
I smiled, looking at the letter Violet had sent me. We were all excited, and Mum had gotten the whole family to come to our house so that I would be able to stay home.  
"You will all write me, right?" I asked.  
"Course, Lil'. Why wouldn't we?" Anya asked.  
Andrea sat in the corner, reading a book. She didn't look up at all, not until we reached the station.  
"Yea! I'm going home!" I cried, swinging on the handles on the side of the train.  
"Not if you don't get moving. We want to get a good place in the line to go meet your parents," Andrea said.  
We stood in line. When I walked through the barrier I could see Mum, Dad, and Violet waiting for me. I ran over, and hugged them all.  
"Lily! Come on, let's get home. Petunia can't handle dinner by herself," Mum said.  
We rode home, where I unpacked.  
  
"Christmas! Yea!" Violet said.  
I walked down the stairs Christmas morning. Violet, Petunia, Mum, and Dad were sitting around the tree. I sat down next to them, and we unwrapped gifts.  
"Oh, isn't that a cute dress? Why don't you wear that? I'm going to go start dinner," Mum said.  
"But Mum..." I started.  
"No arguments. Now, go change. The guests will be here soon," Mum said.  
I went upstairs. My extended family was coming over, and, of course, the Potters. James' parents had ordered him home this year, so I had to face a day with him.  
I changed into the dress Grandma and Grandpa had given me. It was a green dress with a white sash with a bow.  
"You look just wonderful, Lily. Now, will you help me by setting this on the table?" Mum asked, handing me a bowl of jello.  
I left the kitchen, and went into the dinning room. Then I went back to the kitchen. Mum looked at me.  
"Lily! You're hair is a mess! Petunia! Will you take over for a few minutes?" Mum asked.  
Petunia, who was sitting in the corner, nodded. Mum took my hand and we went to my room. I was sat in front of my breau. Mum took a comb, and combed my hair.  
"So, Lily. What have you been doing at school over these months?" Mum asked.  
"Nothing really. I've studied, aced every test, nothing really," I answered, closing my eyes.  
"Any boyfriends, yet?" Mum asked.  
"Mum! For your information, no. I work on my studies too much," I answered, smiling.  
"Ah, you need one. I had met your father by now. Of course, I hated his gutts, but I knew I loved him. Somewhere, deep inside of me, I knew I loved him," Mum said.  
"MUM! AUNT LUCY IS HERE!" Violet yelled from downstairs.  
"I'll be right down, Vi. Take their coats," Mum said.  
She turned to me, and smiled.  
"There, you look perfect. Now, come on downstairs and join the rest of us," Mum said.  
She left. I waited a moment, before going down the stairs. Aunt Lucy was a huge woman. She had two children, my older cousins, Daniel and Melissa. Her children were nice people, but Melissa had a HUGE ego.  
"Hello, Lily!" Aunt Lucy said, wrapping me in a hug.  
Violet stood with Mum, having already received her hug. She also wore the dress our grandparents had gotten her. Her's was pretty, a white dress with flowers up the sides.  
I went into the living room, sitting down on the couch.  
"Hello, Lily. How are you these days?" Melissa asked, sitting down next to me.  
"Fine, Melissa. How are you? Still have those three boyfriends?" I asked her, grinning fakily.  
"Oh yes. But I had to dump Pete, he was getting annoying. Of course, John, remember him, asked me out. So I excepted," Melissa said.  
Wrong question, I told myself. Now I had to listen to Melissa talk about her personal life. Great!  
"Do you have a boyfriend yet, Lily? I had two by your age. Of course, I'm just two years older," Melissa said.  
"Mellie! Come over here, darling! There are some wonderful chips I want you to taste," Aunt Lucy cried.  
I smiled. Aunt Lucy, always thinking about her stomache.  
I sat back on the couch, and watched Mum welcome people into our home. Aunt Lucy and Aunt Bella (who had four kids, one older than me, and the rest younger) were Mum's sisters. Dad had an older brother, Uncle Theo. Uncle Theo had 1 kid, my younger cousin Lisa. Mum's parents were dead, leaving only Dad's parents as my grandparents.  
Speaking of grandparents...  
"Lily! Dearest! How are you?" Grandma cried, embracing me.  
I smelt her usual smell of Lilacs, the smell of her hand lotion. Once, I had tried it, and the smell was too much for me. I had been four years old at that time, and Mum had left Petunia and I with our grandparents.  
"I'm fine, Grandma," I answered.  
She let go of me, and smiled. She went to suffucate Violet with one of her hugs, which I had learned to breathe through.  
"Lily, are you still out here?" Mum asked.  
I nodded. She walked over to me, and sat down. Her hair was up in a bun with two crystal earings dangling down.  
"I was talking with Vicky Potter (my version of James' Mum). She and Luke (my version of James' dad) are going on a second honeymoon, and they need someone to take care of James," Mum said.  
I didn't like the way this was going.  
"So I volunteered for James to stay here until mid-July. She felt horrible, and said you, Petunia, and Violet could stay over there until August, while your Dad and I go with Aunt Lucy to Scotland. Isn't that nice?" Mum asked.  
My heart dropped. Spend an entire summer around James Potter? Wasn't living across the street from him good enough? Sure, he could be sweet sometimes... Lily Evans! You, thinking such thoughts about James Potter!  
"Ah, speaking of the Potters, that must be then right now. Why don't you go get the door?" Mum said.  
"Do I have to?" I asked.  
"Lily Ann Evans! Go open that door right now!" Mum scolded me.  
I groaned, and stood up. I walked out of the living room and down the hall to the front door (we usually use the side door into the kitchen).  
Sure enough, the Potters were standing outside of the door.  
"Hello, Lily. How are you?" Vicky asked.  
"Fine, thank you. Everyone's right through that door right there," I said, smiling sweetly but fakely.  
"Thank you, dear," Vicky said.  
I smiled. James went last, and I walked beside him.  
"What are you, the bellhop, Lilian?" James asked.  
I stepped on his toe really, really, really hard. He winced in the sudden pain in his toe.  
"Oops, sorry," I said sweetly.  
"What was that for?" James asked.  
"Calling me Lilian, since it is not my name. It is Lily Evans, get it right," I said, and we walked into the room.  
I stepped on his toe really, really, really (no, this is not daygauyoo whatever (can't spell it)) hard.  
"What was that for?" James asked again.  
"Can't think of a reason. There," I said, and stepped on his toe again, "That was for the fun of it."  
  
Lucy, Melissa, and Grandma stood together watching Lily step on his toe.  
"Aren't they so cute together? Look, they are flirting," Melissa said.  
"That's flirting? Wow, now I have seen everything. I can lie down and die, and I will be happy for seeing everything," Grandma said.  
"No, it's an unspoken attraction. It's something from one of those romance novels or a movie," Melissa corrected.  
"Whatever you say, Mellie. Whatever you say," Lucy said.  
  
"So, Lily does have a boyfriend. I told you you should, but you already had one," Melissa said, walking up to me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"You and that boy! Come on, it's easy to see, you like each other!" Melissa cried, motioning to James, who was across the room.  
"Really, Melissa. He's like a brother," I said.  
"But he's not. See, isn't that the magic of it?" Melissa asked.  
"No, not really," I said, and walked back to the couch.  
"Hey, Lil', the kids are playing a game outside, even Petunia, and Daniel. Melissa is going out to join them," James said.  
Before I knew it, James had dragged me outside. They were playing tag. Lisa ran by and tagged James.  
"Better run, Lil', or I'll tag you!" James said.  
I laughed in the stupidity of this game, and ran away from him. He chased after me. Soon, we were the only ones running. Everyone else had stopped to watch. I ran in front of him, the end of my sash tailing behind me. James was trying to catch up. But I knew the yard. I knew where all the rocks were, and how to jump them. He didn't, and tripped constantly.  
  
"Ah, the joy of teenage love," Lucy said, looking out the window.  
Everyone who was there was looking out the window, watching Lily and James' antics.  
"Vicky, it looks like our families might end up closer than we thought, at least our kids will be," Mrs. Evans said.  
"You're right. I mean, look at them. We looked like that when we were in love," Vicky said.  
"You are yet again right," Mrs. Evans said.  
  
That night, I lay in my bed, remembering the day. What had begun a nice day, turned into a boring one, and then a beautiful one! Even though we had no snow, I didn't need a white Christmas.  
(Author's Note- I'm putting a song from Backstreet Boys, Black and Blue in here right...now!)  
  
Remember when we never needed each other  
The best of friends like sister and brother  
We understood we'd never be alone  
Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast, this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
I hear your voice and I start to tremble  
Brings back the child I resemble  
I can not pretend that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast, this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
I wanna say these lines yet it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't want to live this life I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I want to spend the rest of my life  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast, this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast, this time  
Everythings changed we never knew  
How... did...I...fall...in...love...with...you?  
  
  
Author's Notes- Hehe, a itty bit more than I said in the Summary. Hey, life is full of little suprises. Does anyone know the Potter's real first name? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really loved them. I smirked the whole time in writing this, but I am the author and am completely qualified to do that. How did you like the closet scene. I promised myself no real love scenes until at least fourth year, so wait up you people. This was a little longer than my other ones, but I am qualified to that. Also, how did you like that ending song? I don't know the name, but it's the last song on the Black and Blue cd (I don't own it!). You will most likely see it again, ok? Not all of it fits right now, but it will (I think). Enough talking. R&R please, and be nice about it.   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7- The train ride

Author's Notes-Next part, part 7. Did anyone like the last chapter? I did! Of course, I wrote it. So, summary: Lily is back in school, (no mushiness until later), so on and so forth. Ok, disclamer- I own nothing, other people own it all, I'm just a fanfic writer! This chapter is short, because it's only for a few months, and basically nothing happens (except some important stuff). This is in Lily's POV, so she doesn't know about certain things until she finds out, kay? So, don't ask. Ok, start the story again, no more blabbing Starlight Eve!  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 7  
  
"It's good to be back," I said, laying on my bed, my curtains pulled apart so I could see my friends.  
"Isn't it? I'll read you the stuff I wrote from vacation," Andrea said, picking up her diary.  
She kept a diary, faithful like doing her homework. And it was clear to us never to touch it. We had each said what we had done over vacation (I had left out a few things).  
Jenna came into the room.  
"We should get to bed, it's getting late, even for you guys," Jenna said, walking over to her bed.  
"Ok, let's go to bed," I said, and pulled my curtains shut.  
I stuck my head through them, and said goodnight, then fell back into my fortress of a bed.  
  
"Anya, stop poking me. Your finger is sharp," I grummbled, rolling over in my sleep.  
It was morning, and I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to get out of bed, despite the bit of pain in my cheek.  
"Lily? Are you allright in there?" Anya asked from outside my bed.  
I sat up in fright.   
"Anya, if you're out there, then what's in my bed?" I asked, looking around my bed.  
Anya opened my curtains.  
"Nice pajamas," she said in a greeting.  
I smiled fakily, and went to search for the poking object. Then I heard Anya gasp. I looked up. She was pointing to something on my pillow. I looked over.  
A rose was laying on my pillow, bewitched to be a light blue. I smiled, and picked up, careful to avoid the prickers.  
"Lily got a rose! Lily got a rose!" Anya sang, jumping around the room.  
The next thing I knew everyone was around my bed, looking at it. Jenna was grinning, and everyone else was gasping.  
"Who sent it? I mean, did it just appear on you pillow?" Netta asked.  
"I don't know," I answered.  
"Lily, it cut your face, right on you cheek. Your bleeding," Andrea said, running to get a tissue.  
I held the tissue over my cut, but I was still smiling. I changed and Anya helped me with my hair.  
"Feeling happy, are you? Well, let's do something really strange," Anya did.  
"Here, Andrea, will you get the thorns of the rose? Netta, will you find something of Lily's that's light blue?" Anya ordered.  
Andrea took the rose, and Netta went through my wardrobe. Soon, I was in a white shirt, and a long light blue skirt. Then my black robes were over it.  
"It clashes, but hey, who cares? At least you look nice," Anya said, spinning me around.  
She had a loose braided bun on the back of my head. Andrea gave the rose to Anya. She clipped it, and stuck it in my bun.  
"There, perfect. Come on, let's go down and eat," Anya said.  
We all walked down to breakfast. No one was in the Common Room, as we were late for breakfast. We walked into the Great Hall, and towards the Gryffindor table.  
"Don't look now, but you have some admirers, Lil'," Netta whispered in my ear so only Anya, Andrea, and I could hear.  
Andrea laughed, and Anya giggled.  
We sat down at our usual seats, and began to eat.  
"You must look magical, that's computeing with the many stares you are getting!" Anya said.  
"Let me take a picture, please?" Netta asked.  
I nodded. She smiled, and took out her camera. Before long we were back to eating, Anya quietly fixing my hair (which had grown out to normal after the potion incident).  
  
All through the day I got looks of jealousy and admiration. It felt wonderful, and when I went back to my room, I took my hair out.  
I took the rose, and put it in a box at the bottom of my chest.  
"I wonder who sent that rose. They must have done it when we were asleep. But how did they know we were asleep?" Andrea asked.  
"Probably spied, and waited until we were all up in our room," I answered.  
"Yeah, but everyone knows we stay up late talking a lot. Someone must have..." Anya said, but she didn't have to finish.  
"Jenna! Do you have anything to do with this?" I asked.  
"I was sworn to secrecy, so I can't tell you!" Jenna cried, hiding her face.  
"Tell us! I have a right to know who sent me a rose, don't I?" I asked, running over to her.  
"They swore me to..." Jenna started.  
We gasped, and smiled.  
"Oh no, I've said to much. Goodnight," Jenna said, and ran to her bed.  
  
Two days later, the Potter Gang and the LANA gang were sitting around a table doing our homework. Actually Remus was "ill", so it was just the rest of us. I was just sitting there, staring at my Arithmancy homework, which would not solve. James was biting his quill while trying to write an essay. Netta was playing with her hair in confusion (no one could get the Aritmancy homework). Andrea was painting her nails while pretending to do homework. Anya was yawning, and drawing all over her homework. Peter was actually writing an essay for Astronomy, and Sirius was asleep, his heads on his hands.  
"Do you think we should wake him up?" James asked, pointing to Sirius.  
"Nah, it's better when he's asleep. That way he isn't planting dungbombs or getting in trouble," I said.  
Everyone agreed, so we let Sirius sleep. He started to snore, and drooled all over his paper.  
"Ugh! That's gross!" Andrea cried, moving away from him.  
James stretched out a hand and closed his friends mouth. It stopped, and I looked back at my homework.  
"Does anyone understand this? It's like 'the amount of a full qualdron with an amount of five split qualdrons with the numerator blah blah blah," I said, mocking out our teacher.  
"Nope. I just wrote 55 with the addend of 6, that's what Netta told me to write," Andrea said.  
"Netta! Is that right?" I asked.  
"Probably not, considering I heard it from Anya," Netta said, and continued to play with her hair.  
"Traitor!" Anya hissed at Netta, then said, "James told me."  
"And it's what I got, doing the first part with the second part," James said, looking at us.  
"So, in other words, it's wrong," I said.  
"Most likely, but hey, at least you did the homework," James answered.  
I sighed, and looked back at the paper. I just wrote down some numbers, and threw that assignment back into my bag.  
"Look at all this homework, I'm going to die!" I cried, and fell back in the chair.  
"Don't worry, Lilian, you won't die, not today any way," James said.  
I was too tired to aruge, so I just through my hands in the air, and walked upstairs.  
  
Potions was horrible the next day. Not only had I failed to do half my homework assignment (not one person knew what a Hugebean was), but I was tired.  
"Now, I want everyone to brew a invisibilty Potion by the end of class. We will test it on these mice," the Professor said.  
The door opened and Professor McGonagall appeared. She motioned the Professor out, and we were left alone.  
"Looks like Potter has a girl friend," Snape hissed at James.  
Oh great, another fight. This was just what I needed today, so I ignored the flying fists. The class began to cheer their housemate on. Gryffindors cheered for James, and Slytherins cheered for Snape.  
I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hands. Sirius had gotten involved in the fight, and the Professors had disappeared.  
I stood up in annoyance, and walked over to the fight was taking place.  
"Look, it's Potty Potter's girl friend, Red Headed Evans," Snape sang, grinning at us.  
The Slytherins laughed.  
I was really mad, and swung my fist at Snape. It hit him right in the chin, sending him falling.  
"Ow, you hit me!" Snape said.  
The door opened and the Professor walked in and saw us. Everyone stopped cheering, and faced forward.  
"What's going on here?" the Professor asked.  
"Potter, Black, and Evans ganged up on me, sir. They hit me, sir," Snape cried.  
"That's not true! Snape started it!" James yelled.  
Everyone threw their side of the story at the Professor. He raised his hands for silence.  
"Everyone be quiet! Potter, Black, Evans, Snape, detention for all of you," the Professor cried, "Now sit down!"  
Snape opened his mouth to protest, but sat down anyway.  
  
Our detention was we all had to clean the trophys. That wasn't so bad, because in the middle of the detention Sirius threw some soapy water at James, who threw it back. But it missed, and hit me. So started our soap fight. Snape was too arogant to join in, and kept on cleaning.  
We returned to the Common Room, with water all over us. I had to use half my bottle of shampoo to get it all out. But I had had fun.   
  
  
"The good-bye feast. It's always sad," Netta said as we walked into the Great Hall.  
It was our last day at Hogwarts. Tomorrow we would all go home. And I would have a James Potterful summer (Oh joy).  
We sat down, and started to eat. Dumbledore stood up when the feast was over.  
"Now, the end of the year has come, no matter how we try to stop it. We say goodbye to our 7th years, and wish them luck. But for the rest of you, you will return to our school for more days of learning. Now, be well, and sleep well," Dumbledore said.  
We all started towards the doors, (which was pretty hard because the doors couldn't fit everyone through at the same time). After fifteen minutes in the mush of people, we finally started up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"Oh, this is so sad. Think about it, soon we will all be home, but not near each other," Andrea said.  
"Yeah. Did you hear, since we can't do the camping trip Sirius's family is letting him have a sleep over! He's inviting everyone sometime in the summer," Anya said.  
"Really. Well, I get to spend a summer with James Potter," I said, throwing some clothes into my chest.  
"Careful, don't hit me," Jenna said, walking into the room from the bathroom, her hair in a towel.  
"Sorry," I said.  
"It's okay. Don't forget your shampoo, it's still the shower," Jenna said, walking over to her bed.  
"Thanks," I answered, and went to get it.  
  
The next morning, everyone stood on the platform, waiting to get on the train. Netta was finding us a compartment while we waited.  
"Ok! I found one!" she cried from the window not too far from us.  
We waved back, and started to the train. We met Netta at the compartment door, and went inside.  
"Finally, I can sit," I said, and sat down next to the window.  
"Hey, how come you get the window seat?" Anya growled, sitting next to me, and smirk on her face.  
"What? What are you smiling about? What do you know that we don't?" I asked, turning to face her.  
"Jenna made me promise not to tell," Anya answered.  
"I'll let you have the window seat! Please tell me! Please! Please!" I begged, making a puppy dog face.  
"I can't tell you the most. She made me promise, and said if you find out she will kill me, if They don't first," Anya said.  
"Who's They? Please, tell me?" I asked.  
"No. Jenna was so afraid They were going to kill her she was studdering the whole time," Anya said.  
"Tell me, at least," Andrea said.  
Anya leaned over to whisper it in Andrea's ear. I leaned over to listen, but Anya knew what I was doing, and pushed me back in a quick movement. I fell back onto my seat, and sat there, my arms crossed.  
Andrea giggled, and Anya whispered it to Netta, who's eyes went huge, and she giggled.  
"At least tell me what it was about," I asked.  
"Nope, sorry, Lil'. We can't," Andrea said.  
"That's not fair. I'm going to protest, remember that!" I cried, sitting back and crossing my arms.  
"We'll remember, but we still won't tell you," Netta said, grinning immensly, obviously happy.  
"Thanks, Net', and I thought you guys were my friends," I said.  
"Don't worry, we still are," Anya answered.  
The door slid open. James, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter stood there. Peter was looking a little dull, and Remus was more like he was trying to stop Sirius and James. But the two of them looked completely happy.  
Andrea fell out of her seat, and we all turned to look at her.  
"You ok, Andrea?" I asked.  
"Fine, thanks. What... do... you...guys... want?" she asked, gulping between every word.  
"We just found out Snape and Malfoy are trying to get back at us. We've..." James started.  
"They've," Remus corrected.  
James rolled his eyes, and continued, "Fine, Sirius and I have made a plan, but we need a little help from you four."  
"What?" I asked.  
James whispered the plan to us. My eyes were wide in joy when he was done. Anya was jumping in glee, but we were all ready.  
"Ok, ready to get going?" James asked.  
"'Course. First, where is their compartment? We might need to know that," I said.  
"Under control. We'll be in the cabin across the hall. Peter is going to find their cabin," James said.  
"Yeah, he's smaller than the rest of us, so he'll work out," Sirius said.  
James nudged him in the stomach, making Sirius' eyes go wide.  
"Ok, that sounds fine," Andrea said.  
"Come, on, Sirius," James said, dragging Sirius into the compartment across from us.  
Our door shut, and the four boys went into their compartment. We sat back and waited. We heard a little sound, but when we opened the door a little mouse was scurrying down the hall.  
"That's strange. I didn't know there were mice on this train," Andrea said, biting her lip.  
"Probably someone's pet. But there aren't a whole lot of people down here," I said, and we closed the door.  
After a few minutes, the door opened again, and the boys stood there, grinning emmensly.  
"Did you find them?" I asked.  
"Yep. They are in the third carrige, fifth comapartment from this side," Sirius said.  
"What are we doing?" Anya asked.  
"One of us is going to make a distraction, to lure them from their compartment, and then we will go in an plant dungbombs everywhere," James said, taking a bag out from behind his bag.  
"Nice. But isn't that a little dull, even for you?" I asked.  
"Oh no! James, she's right! We need something else! Really quick!" Sirius cried, a look of horroh on his face.  
I stifled a giggle.   
"How about... No, we've done that. I got it! We will take their socks, make a flag from them. Then take it, and when we get to the station, we hang from our window!" James said.  
"I guess that would work," I muttered.  
"Who's going to cause the distraction?" Anya asked, looking among us for someone to volunteer.  
"Lily could. Severus thinks she's, this is a direct quote, 'Ok for a Mudblood'. Right?" James said.  
"No, I couldn't. They are too used to me being a distraction," I said, shrugging.  
"True. Wait right there, we'll be back in a minute," James said, and gathered the boys together.  
"Ok, we have a distraction. Now, are you ready? We are going to wait in the comapartment two down from them, it's empty," James said.  
We all walked down the train, and stood in the compartment. James and Sirius pushed Peter out.  
Moments later there was a scream, and footsteps running outside. We opened the door. Tep Coret, a friend of Malfoy and Snape, ran out of the compartment.  
"Coret! Get back here!" Snape yelled, walking away from the compartment.  
Malfoy followed them out, and James nodded. We walked into the compartment. It was empty, except for their chests.  
"Great. They keep their socks on the top! That's a bonus," Sirius said, and started taking them out.  
James started to plant the dungbombs everywhere, and we grabbed the socks. Remus stood guard, and nodded at us. That meant they were coming back. We closed the chest, dumped the socks in the now empty bag, and ran from the compartment back to our original ones.  
"Great. You guys can weave, right?" James asked us.  
"A little. Why, do we have to weave them together?" I asked, looking at the socks.  
"Yeah, after we enlarge them," Sirius said, and took out his wand and did the charm.  
While the boys got the pole ready, we weaved the socks together, into a single flag.  
"Great work. Now, let's sign it," James said.  
At the bottom we wrote From JSRP and LANA. At the top were the words Property of S. Snape, Property of L. Malfoy, and Property of T. Coret.  
"Look, we are pulling in," Andrea said, looking out the window.  
"Great. Come on," I said.  
We pulled the window open (with great difficulty) and managed to make the flag stay put as we pulled into the station. Some people were laughing, but we had already left our compartment and was pushing towards the doors.  
"Like our work?" I asked when we stood in line to get to the Muggle World.  
"Yeah, it's wonderful. Wonder how they like it," Sirius said, motioning to Malfoy, Snape, and Coret, who were trying to get the flag down.  
"I think they like it," I said.  
We walked up to the barrier, and walked through to the Muggle World.  
  
Author's Notes- This is a little bit shorter, but it's only because I didn't know what to write. MWPP doesn't already exist (Moony, Wormtalk, Padfoot, and Prongs), and no one knows about their plan because, again, it is in Lily's POV. Um, I kinda messed up, so forget about the mouse! It's meaninless! Come back for the next chapter, and R&R!   
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8-James Potterful Summer

Author's Notes- Disclamer- I own nothing, never owned nothing, so don't think I own anything (I just saw an apple jacks comercial). Summary- Lily goes home for the summer. James is staying at her house. She goes to a sleep over with her friends, and then goes to James' house to stay for a few weeks.  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey, Lily! Welcome home!" Violet cried as I walked in the door of my house.  
"Hey, Violet! I missed you a whole lot. Did you get my letters?" I asked, hugging my little sister.  
"Yes! I read them all by myself!" Violet said proudly, grinning emmensily.  
"Really? Good for you!" I cried, and hugged my sister again, this time setting her on the couch.  
"Lily, will you help me by bringing Mandy up to your room?" Dad asked, trying to pull my chest into the kitchen.  
I nodded, and grabbed Mandy's cage (Mandy had flewn up to my window because of the racket. I ran it upstairs, and went back downstairs. Dad was bringing James' trunk in, and hauling it next to mine.  
"James, I have a key to your house in case you would like to get something," Mum told James, who had just walked in the door.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Evans," James said, and walked over to Dad.  
"I suppose I'll bring this trunk up to your room," Dad said, looking down at the trunk.  
"Come on, James, let me show you your room," Mum said, laughing at Dad.  
I sat down on the couch next to Violet. Mum, Dad, and James disappeared up the staircase. They were bringing him to the guestroom, the smallest bedroom in the house.  
"Where's Petunia?" I asked, suddenly noticing the absence of my older sister.  
"She's with her friends, again. She said something about not liking your homecoming," Violet said.  
"Really? Well now she is going to have to stand having a witch and a wizard in the house for a few weeks," I said.  
"Don't know how she's going to stand it. Did you know she tore up her room when she found out James was coming?" Violet asked.  
"No. She did though? What did Mum and Dad do? Did they punish her?" I asked.  
"No, they just talked to her, and calmed her down. Then she went to meet her friends, as always," Violet said.  
"Oh, shucks! I wanted to see Petunia in trouble. How come I always miss it?" I asked.  
"Don't know. But guess what I think. I think Petunia has a boyfriend," Violet told me.  
"Who? Tell me! As her younger sister, and very snoopy one, I deserve to know!" I cried.  
"His name's Vernon Dursley. He's fat, but a perfect match for Petunia," Violet said.  
I grinned.  
"Don't tease her, she'll kill me. Ok, Lily?" Violet asked, biting her lip while scrunching her nose.  
"I won't, don't worry, Vi," I said, still grinning.  
"Good," Violet answered.  
"Lily! Mandy needs to be fed!" Mum yelled from the upstairs landing, looking down at me.  
"Ok, ok, I'll be right up," I answered, and stood up to go feed my owl.  
  
Dinner that evening was strange. There was an extra setting for James, who was very nice about things. Petunia walked in the door five minutes into the meal, and took her seat (even though she hardly ate since she talked the whole time).  
Mostly it was about the gossip that she heard while with her friends. And it was very boring. Finally, Mum and Dad stopped her.  
"Lily, James, what did you do in school last year?" Dad asked.  
"Nothing really. I hung out with Anya, Andrea, and Netta. I passed all my tests," I said, bored.  
"The last half of the year was really boring," James agreed.  
I picked at my dinner, looking at the pork. I hated when Mum made pork. It was really hard to make right, and even though my Mum was good at cooking she couldn't cook pork!  
The table was silent except for Violet's constant humming, which was getting a little annoying.  
"What did you guys do when I was gone?" I asked.  
"Your father redid the basement. Would you like to see?" Mum asked, looking up at me.  
"Really? Sure, I'd love to," I said.  
The meal ended there, when we all started down the basement stairs. The basement had been a huge room, cold and murky. Dad kept saying he would redo it, but he never got to it. But as we walked down the stairs, holding onto the new stair rail, I hardly reconized it.  
The walls were painted a peach color, and there was a carpet. Heat vents showed that the room also got heat. I noticed some cots folded up in the corner.  
"What are those for?" I asked.  
"Didn't I tell you? Oh, that's right, Aunt Lucy and Aunt Bella asked to watch their kids Saturday night, when they go out. I thought you could all sleep down here on the cots," Mum said.  
"Mum! What else are you not telling me?" I asked.  
"Nothing. I think that's it," Mum said, thinking. "Yes, that's all."  
I sighed, and went up to my room. Why did Mum always launch these suprises on me? Why?  
  
The next morning I went downstairs to find that Mum was the only one left if in the room.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked.  
"Dad's at work, Violet's watching cartoons, and Petunia is in the garden. James is still asleep," Mum answered.  
I sat down at the table, and ate a bowl of oatmeal.  
"When you're done I have some chores for you to do. I want you to help Petunia weed the garden, and then you get to do the basement," Mum said.  
I groaned, but when she turned to yell at me I ran out the back door, waving goodbye.  
Petunia sat in the garden, weeding the area around the Lilacs.  
"Hey, Petunia. What have you done so far?" I asked, sitting down next to her, and watching her flinch.  
"You can start on the roses, Lily," Petunia said, smiling.  
I smiled, and walked over to the roses. I weeded the area with great skill (Petunia hated the roses and always gave me the job).  
"Done," I smiled, and moved on to the next patch of flowers.  
Petunia glared at me. I just kept weeding, and when we were all done went inside for lunch.  
After lunch I swept the kitchen while Mum cooked.  
"Don't forget to do the basement," Mum said.  
"How come James can't help with the chores?" I complained (James was sitting at the table).  
"Lily! James is our guest, and shouldn't have to do chores," Mum scolded me.  
"I don't mind. Really, I have to do chores at home all the time," James said to Mum.  
"See!" I cried.  
"Are you sure you want to help out, James?" Mum asked.  
"Of course," James said, and was thrown a feather duster to dust the living room.  
I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.  
  
Saturday, after lunch, our chores stopped and we brought some stuff down stairs for the night. Melissa and Daniel arrived first, while Aunt Lucy and Mum sat upstairs. We went downstairs, and dumped the stuff. Mellie was looking at James in a strange way, and we went outside on the swings.  
"Lily, push me higher!" Violet cried as I pushed her on the swing.  
"I can't, I'm not that strong. Besides, your going as high as you can," I said, pushing her again.  
"Daniel is going higher!" Violet complained.  
"Kids! The others are here, come and say high!" Mum yelled from the back door.  
We got off the swingset (which I feared would collapse) and ran inside. My little cousins stood in the door with Aunt Bella.  
"Hi, Lily! Hi, Violet! Hi, Petunia!" Aunt Bella said, and hugged us all.  
We got everyone downstairs, and dumped his or her things. I went upstairs to go get some drinks.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, sis?" Aunt Bella asked Mum.  
"I can't leave the kids here, not by themselves," Mum answered.  
"Nonesense, they can look after themselves. Mellie and Daniel know how to look after things," Aunt Lucy said.  
"Well, I guess so..." Mum said.  
I ran back downstairs, just before the Aunts and Mum came downstairs. They told us, and Mum went upstairs with her sisters to get ready.  
"Who wants to hear a scary story?" James asked, grinning.  
I sighed, and watched everyone raise his or her hands (except Petunia who was on the phone upstairs). As James told the story my eyes widdened. It was Nearly Headless Nick's (the ghost of Gryffindor for dense people) story.  
"We are leaving!" the grown-ups yelled from upstairs.  
"Bye!" we all chorused, and James returned to his story (which was in gruesome detail).  
My littlest cousin, who was a year younger than Vi, crawled over to me, and sat on my lap.  
"Lily, I'm scared," she whispered.  
"There's nothing to worry about, Rosemary," I said, and hugged my little cousin.  
"Tell you what, any little kids come over here, yes, Violet, you too," I said when my sister looked at me questionly.  
Violet, Rosemary, and Chris sat with me. I played with them until James had finished his story.  
"Ok, who wants some chips? Or some soda. We have lots," I said, counting the hands.  
I ran upstairs, and ran by Petunia (who was still on the phone). I playfully hit her on the head, and ran into the kitchen.  
"What did you do that for that, Lily?" Petunia demanded.  
"I did it for fun, Petunia. By the way, are you coming downstairs or not?" I asked, grabbing the chips and soda.  
"I might, but I think I'll sleep in my own room, thank you very much," Petunia said.  
"Suit yourself," I said, and shrugged.  
I went back downstairs, and handed the stuff out.   
  
At nine o'clock we put all the little kids to bed, and the rest of us sat around the open area. There was Mellie, Daniel, Tia, James, and I. We were playing a board game version of truth or dare, which Mellie had brought over.  
"Ok, Tia, truth or dare," Mellie said.  
"Truth," Tia answered, grinning while putting up her short blonde hair.  
"Ok, when was the last time you changed your underwear?" Mellie asked, grinning contently.  
We all giggled, but Mellie glared at us.  
"This morning," Tia answered.  
"Is that true?" Mellie asked.  
"You bet!" Tia answered.  
We all fell down laughing, then quieted down when we heard Violet roll over in her sleep.  
"Ok, look, it's team truth or dare," Tia said, holding up the game card for us all to see.  
Team truth or dare meant that two names were pulled out of a hat, and they were the team. Then they were asked truth or dare, and they answered. Then they did whatever they were dared to do, or tell the truth.  
"Let's draw the names," Mellie said.  
We all waited as Tia stuck her hand in the hat, pulled out a name, and laughed. She pulled out a second name, and her and Mellie began to laugh uncontrolably.  
"Who is it?" James, Daniel, and I asked in chorus.  
"Lily and James," Mellie said, after being nudged by Tia who could speak because of laughter.  
'No, let me see those names," I protested.  
Tia held the names up. Sure enough, my name was on one and James' on the other.  
"Truth or dare," Tia asked, finally getting over herself.  
"Can we do dare, pretty please?" James begged, putting his hands together in my face.  
"I guess so. Besides, if you don't get your way the whole school will think of some wild rumor on why you didn't," I said, groaning.  
"Ok, dare it is," Tia said, and sat back obviously thinking of something horrible.  
I bit my lip. Mellie and Daniel whispered suggestions to her. Then Daniel seemed to remember something, and whispered it to Tia. Her eyes lit up and she leaned forward.  
"Now, you both now that Petunia is asleep, right? So, I want you to toothpaste her, the whole treatment," Tia said.  
I gasped. The toothpaste treatment was when you put toothpaste on their face while they were asleep, and wrapped them in toliet paper.  
"Ok, we'd better get going," James said.  
We walked upstairs. I was only thinking about how much trouble I'd be in when Petunia woke up. We went into the bathroom, got the toothpaste and an extra roll of toliet paper. Then we walked upstairs and stood outside Petunia's room. The sound of her snoring was incredible.  
"I'm guessing she's asleep," James said.  
"You bet. Come on," I said, and opened the door.  
We walked in. I wrapped up her arms and legs while James smeared toothpaste on her face. She began to yawn, and we ducked under her bed. She began to snore again.  
"Close call," James whispered.  
We grabbed the toothpaste bottle, and ran downstairs. We threw it back in the basement, and ran into the basement.  
"Is it done?" Mellie asked.  
"Yep," we answered.  
Mellie, Daniel, and Tia had to go upstairs and look in order to believe us. But we were given high fives when they returned.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! LILLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY! YOU LITTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!" Petunia screamed.  
That was the first sound we heard that morning. I rolled over on my cot, and sat up. Everyone else was sitting up on their beds too. Mellie, Daniel, Tia, and James were giggling. I couldn't help it, I began to giggle too.  
"Lily, your sister says you put toothpaste all over her and wrapped her in toliet paper while she was asleep. Is that true?" Mum asked, coming down the stairs.  
I bit my lip, an opened my mouth to explain.  
"It was me, Auntie. Tia and Mellie dared me to last night, I didn't think it would hurt," Daniel said from his bed.  
We all looked at him with shocked looks on our faces.  
"Well, I would have expected better, Daniel. But I suppose you didn't mean any harm," Mum said.  
"Yes, Auntie," Daniel said.  
Mum went back upstairs, and we could hear Petunia thrashing around. We all went upstairs for breakfast, and I pulled Daniel aside.  
"Why didn't you rat on me?" I asked.  
"Because you're my little cousin, and we made you do it. Just don't make me do that again, your taking the blame next time," Daniel said, giving me a nuggie before leaving.  
  
Days went by, turning into weeks. Soon we got a letter from Sirius. It was an offical invitation to a sleep over at his house.  
"Can we go, Mum? Anya, Netta, and Andrea will be there! Please?" I begged the morning.  
"It wouldn't hurt. But how are you going to get there. He didn't send any adress, just 'The Bee Hive'," Mum said.  
"Don't worry. But I would get Petunia out of the house," I said.  
I ran upstairs and packed a backpack of stuff (including the truth or dare game Mellie let me borrow). The next day I woke up, ate breakfast, and went downstairs.  
"Is Petunia outside?" I asked.  
"Yep. Actually, she went with her friends," Vi answered, sitting on the couch.  
"Good. Do you want to go first?" I asked James, who was standing next to me by the fireplace.  
"Sure," James said, and grabbed some floo powder from the pot on top of the fireplace.  
"Bye, Mum! Bye Dad! Bye, Violet!" I cried.  
James went off, and I followed. I hated this way of traveling, but it was the fastest way. A few minutes later I appeared in a strange living room.  
"Hey, Lily!" Anya cried, helping me out of the grate.  
I wiped all the ashes off, and joined her and the rest of my friends near the door to the room.  
"Is everyone here, now?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," Remus said, looking around at each of us.  
"Good, let's go downstairs. Mum let me set up my man eating plant!" Sirius cried.  
"Great. That's just what I wanted to see, a man eating plant," I said, and followed everyone downstairs.  
The basement was white washed with 8 lumpy sleeping bags on the floor. Four were on one side of the room, and four on the other.  
"Girls over there, boys over there," Sirius said.  
We dropped our backpacks, and followed Sirius upstairs and into the yard. He got something out of the shed. James gasped.  
"You got a Shooting Star! Wow!" James said, running towards the broom.  
I rolled my eyes. The girls watched while the boys tried it out, each flying the broom as high as it went.  
"Hey, Lily, why don't you try it?" Sirius asked.  
"Because, I don't like hieghts. And, I just had some cereal earlier, I don't need it to go through my mouth quite yet, thank you," I said.  
"Ah, come on! I'm sure James would love to take you up," Sirius said.  
James hit Sirius in the side. Sirius was laughing really really hard, and Remus was trying not to laugh. Peter was just biting his finger to keep from laughing.  
"You know what, I think I will. Just to spite you," I said, grinning fakely, and walking over the broom.  
"Great! We got Lily to get on a broom! We got Lily to get on a broom!" Sirius sang, dancing around.  
"Sometimes I wonder if your mother dropped you on your head when you were a kid," I said, staring at him.  
"Come on, Lilian," James said, and we kicked off the ground.  
"MY NAME IS NOT LILIA...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as we went up higher.  
I gripped the broom and closed my eyes. But whenever the thought of me being higher than anyone could ever go made my stomache threaten to make me throw my breakfast up.  
"Open your eyes! It's cool up here!" James said.  
I opened my eyes, and made an effort not to look down. Flying wasn't all that bad, but I found it hard to believe a little broom was holding the two of us up.  
"Look, they're waving," James said, pointing towards the ground.  
I looked quickly and saw everyone waving up at us. I waved back, and then put my hands back on the broom.  
"Come on, I'm going to show you some Quidditch moves," James said.  
"No! AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as James suddenly pulled swifty to the left so we were sideways.  
"Put us up right!" I screamed.  
"Whatever," James said, and turned us the other way. "Opps, went too far on that one."  
He pulled us back, and shot us towards the ground. I bit my lip and waited until we had landed.  
"You did great, Lil'!" Andrea said, helping me off the broom.  
"Ow, I think that last tree hit me on the way down," I said, putting a hand over my arm.  
I turned to James and knocked him on the head, and cried, "What were you trying to do? Kill me?"   
"Nah, but then maybe you would have shut up," James said, pretending to think it over.  
"Don't even try to think. I don't think there's a brain in there to do the thinking," I said.  
"Very smooth, Lil'," Netta laughed.  
We walked inside, and back down into the basement (it sure was a summer for basments). We snacked on chips, and played truth or dare (with and without the board). The outcome was pretty funny. But in the end, we had to stop (Sirius' Mum had to come down and tell us to stop before we killed ourselves of laughter). Sirius showed us this man eating plant, which was pretty funny. It turned out to be a poster of a man eating a plant (hehe). And, at about 1 in the morning we finally went to our sleeping bags and went to sleep.  
The next morning Sirius brought down some toast and some weird kind of oatmeal (I think that's what it was), and some pumpkin juice. We sat around and ate.  
One by one everyone left through the fireplace. We waved goodbye, and I disappeared behind my friends.  
  
The days went by, and the day the Potters got home came. James, Violet, and I were sitting outside having a popsicle when their car came down the road.  
"It's Mum and Dad!" James cried.  
We stood up and waved as their car pulled into their driveway. Mum and Dad came out and walked over to them.  
"Welcome home!" Mum said.  
"Thanks. Why don't you all come in for some tea?" Mrs. Potter asked, smiling at us.  
We nodded, and we all went inside (Petunia was with her friends). We sat down in their living room while Mrs. Potter put some tea on and Mr. Potter brought in the bags.  
"I hope James was good for you," Mrs. Potter said.  
"Yes, he was very well behaved. Here is your key back, by the way," Mum said, handing the key to Mrs. Potter.  
"Thanks. So, Lily, Violet, and Petunia are spending the rest of the summer with us, huh?" Mrs. Potter said, sitting next to her son.  
"Yes. And I do hope they'll behave themselves," Mum said, smiling at us.  
"We will, Mum, don't worry," I said.  
Violet nodded in agreement. Mum and Dad were packed, and leaving tomorrow at dawn. Violet and I were also packed.  
"Here is the key to our house, Vicky," Mum said, handing Mrs. Potter our key.  
Mrs. Potter took it and tied it to a string in the kitchen.  
"James, Lily, have you done your homework yet?" Mrs. Potter asked us, coming back into the room.  
"Yeah, most of it at least. It's in our trunks," we answered.  
"That's good. Why don't we get your stuff over here so we don't have to worry about it tomorrow," Mrs. Potter said.  
In an hour Violet's, Petunia's, and my stuff were in the front hall of the Potter's house. Mandy was hooting in her cage, until I took her outside and let her fly off.  
"Let's see your rooms," Mrs. Potter said.  
She led us upstairs.  
"Unfortunatly, we only have one spare room. You three will share the room, is that ok?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
Petunia had arrived home to help with the chests, and see the room. Mrs. Potter opened the door and we saw the room had a window looking out to the backyard. There were three single beds lined up next to each other with bedside tables on each side. There was a desk in the corner, and rugs on each side of the beds. The rest was hard wood. The walls were a yellow color, like Dandilions.  
"Thank you again for letting the girls stay over here while were away," Mum said as we left.  
"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow," Mrs. Potter said.  
  
Three days later I woke up in the yellow room, confused where I was. Then I remembered. Violet had woken me up by jumping on me.  
"Violet, get off me," I mummbled, and tried to roll over.  
"It's time to get up. Mandy brought you a letter today," Violet said, holding a letter out to me.   
I grabbed at it. She smiled, handed it to me, and got off. I tore open the seal and looked at the scroll. It was from Amanda Dumbledore (look her up in my first chapter).  
Lily Evans, So, you're in school now. It's strange how much you've grown since I last saw you. How are things? My uncle says you are quite popular, and have lots of friends. I hope that's true. I just thought I would write you, see how you are doing. From, Amanda Dumbledore  
"Wow, I haven't heard from her since I was a first year," I said, climbing out of bed.  
I saw Petunia's bed was empty.  
"Where did she go?" I asked.  
"Where else? The café in town. That's where she always goes," Violet said, jumping around the room.  
"Stop jumping," I said.  
After writing a letter to Amanda, and then to my friends, I went downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Potter gave me some breakfast, and I went back upstairs.  
"Lily, will you take me to the park? Please?" Violet begged, jumpin on her bed.  
"Will it make you leave me alone?" I said, thinking how far the town park was from here.  
"Yes. Please? Please? I really want to go, and my friends will be there!" Violet cried.  
"Allright, but we have to get our bikes," I said.  
We walked over to our garage and got out of bikes and helmets, then rode to the park. Violet ran off, and I sat down on the park bench.  
I hadn't been to the park since I was little. I had been at Hogwarts, and Violet had never really asked me to take her. The park was crowded, because it was summer.  
But I saw two fimilar faces that made me want to disappear.  
"Lily! How are you? Where have you been all summer?" Jesse asked, walking over.  
"Around, why?" I asked.  
"No reason. What are you doing here? Looking after your little sister, as usual?" Jesse asked.  
I nodded, and looked at Ellie and Jesse. What were they doing here, anyway?  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, returning the question.  
"Babysitting my neighbor. Jesse offered to help. Things got out of hand, so we took them to the park," Ellie expalined.  
"Oh, really. I'm watching Vi, because Petunia went to the café and Vi wanted to go to the park," I answered.  
"Nice. So, are you doing well in school? Your mum said it's really hard to get into, nearly impossible. El' and I would have tried, but we are not as smart as you," Jesse said.  
"Oh, I'm fine. My teachers think I'm bright, and I get good grades," I answered.  
"Nice. Lily, your neighbor, what school does he go to? We haven't seen him in our school," Ellie said.  
"Oh, James. He goes to my school," I answered.  
"You're kidding us, right? Wow, you really are set up. They guy lives across from you, goes to your private school..." Jesse started.  
"And is walking this way!" Ellie finished, pointing to James, who was walking towards us.  
"Hey, Lilian, guess what?" James cried, walking over.  
"My name is not Lilian. It is Lily, and if you had any brain whatsoever you would know that by now. But of course, our knowing each other for nearly four years doesn't help your brain at all. And, by the way, what do I have to guess?" I asked, standing up.  
"Anya came and invited us to come over to her house!" James answered, ignoring the rest.  
"Really! Cool. I'll tell Violet we have to go. Potter, will you use what you have left of your brain to go get our bikes?" I asked, walking towards the bike rack.  
"Wow, she's good," Ellie whispered to Jesse, who nodded.  
I walked over to Violet, and told her we had to go. We went over to get our bikes, and walked them back, walking with James.  
  
The summer came to an end before I could think twice about it. I received my letter from Hogwarts, and wrote my friends. They wrote back, and we had a date and time set to meet each other at Diagon Alley.  
Mrs. Potter was taking James and me to Diagon Alley, and then when we got back I would go home. I was really happy to be going back, and Petunia was too (she hated having me around).  
Finally, three days before school started, we went to Diagon Alley. I went off to meet my friends while James went to meet his. Mrs. Potter went to run some arrends, and I was alone. I walked down the street towards the ice cream shop. My friends were sitting outside, talking about the homework.  
"Lil'!" they cried when I walked up.  
"Are you ready to get your stuff? I'm on a time limit," I expalined.  
They nodded, and got their stuff together. We went around, got our things, then got some ice cream.  
"So, how was your summer?" Netta asked, putting new film in her camera.  
"Fine, why?" I asked.  
"No reason, really. Hey, I want to see if this film is in right. Smile!" Netta cried, and took a picture.  
"Yep, it works," she said.  
We giggled, and Netta hung the camera around her neck. Mrs. Potter came over.  
"There you are, Lily. It's time to go. James is waiting by the grate. Are you ready?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
"Yeah. Bye, you guys. See you on the train!" I cried, and walked off with Mrs. Potter.  
"So, get all your stuff, Lilian?" James asked.  
"Yes, James. Please stop calling me that," I said, and took some Floo Powder.  
  
Three days later I went to Kings Cross, and went into Platform 9 3/4. I waved goodbye to everyone, and hugged Violet. She waved goodbye, and I promised I would see her soon.  
I followed James through the platform towards the train. Netta waved to me from where her parents were. I waved back, and went inside the train.   
"Lily! Over here!" Anya called, pointing to the back compartment.  
I pulled my trunk back there, and sat down. Anya joined me, and together we waved Andrea and Netta over.  
Soon LANA was together in the last compartment, and the train was moving through the countryside, leaving the city.  
"Goodbye, London! Hello Hogwarts!" Andrea cried, waving out of the window.  
"Get back in here. You're going to fall out, and then you won't be saying 'hi' to Hogwarts," I said, pulling Andrea back in.  
"Hey, guess what? I got the pictures from the summer developed. Look," Netta said, taking out a packet of pictures.  
There were, of course, copies for each of us. I looked at through the pictures.  
"Netta! You got a picture of me on that broom with James! Give me that! I'm distroying it!" I cried, and tried to grab the picture.  
But everyone else was quicker, and grabbed it to look at is. I groaned, and slid down in my seat, sure my face was red.  
They were whispering and giggling. It was a picture of when James had us sideways, so my hair was completely the wrong way.  
"Ok, funs over, give it to me! Come on!" I cried, and tried to grab the picture.  
Anya held it above my reach, and I stood up and tried to jump for it. Anya kept pulling it up.  
"One day, I'm going to hurt you for this," I said, and sat back down.  
"Hurt her for what?" Remus asked, walking in.  
James, Sirius, and Peter were following them. While Anya was looking at them, I grabbed the picture, and hid it under Mandy's cage.  
"Nothing," I answered.  
"Ok. Well, the cart lady told us to tell you that she was up there in case you wanted anything," James said, eyeing us.  
We smiled, and walked down to the cart, and came back up with lunch.  
  
  
Author's Notes- Ok, I haven't mentioned Mandy in a while, or Amanda. But you can look them up, because I'm not really in the mood to write who they are. This was a pretty long chapter. I plan on putting some Quidditch in the next one. So come back and read it! R&R! 'Cause, if you don't, I don't know who reads this glares at everyone.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9- Back in School for Quidditch ...

Author's Notes- Ok, Disclamer- I own nothing! I own nothing! The wonderful Harry Potter people own everything! Now that that's over with, here's the Summary- Our "heros" are back at Hogwarts for their fourth year. And so on and so forth. Barely anything romantic, but I promise some next time, OK?  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 9  
  
"We are finally here. I thought it would take forever," Andrea said as we walked into the Great Hall.  
"Anya, come on, let's get our seats," I said, pulling Anya away from where she was standing, obviously looking for the Potter Gang.  
We sat down, and waited. The first years were brought in to be sorted, and we waited patiently (well, most of us). Anya was biting her lip, and wouldn't sit still. Netta and I held her shoulders down, to make her stand still.  
"Anya, stay still. We will eat soon," I whispered in her ear.  
She glared at me, then looked up front. As "Zeblon, Luke" walked away from the Sorting Hat to the Slytherin Table, Anya grinned.   
As sure as the sun rising, Dumbledore stood up.  
"Ah, welcome back. Another year of magic here, at Hogwarts! I welcome all the first years, and welcome everyone else back. Now, the rules. We want to remind everyone that there is to be no magic in the halls, and that the forrests on the grounds are forbidden to every student. And the Whomping Willow is a very dangerous tree, so please refrain from going near it. So, please, eat up!" Dumbledore cried.  
The food appeared, and Anya grinned.  
"Finally," she hissed.  
We ate a little bit of everything, and Anya ate more than anyone ate the table (well, Sirius tied with her). She always had food in her mouth, and resembled a squirrel. Of course, we couldn't help but laughing.  
"Anya, slow down. You're going to choke," I whispered in her ear, grinning at everyone who was staring at her.  
"Wait, not yet," Netta said, and quickly took a picture.  
"NETTA PREWETT! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!" Anya cried, spitting food everywhere, and on everyone.  
"Don't worry, you'll get a copy," Netta said, smiling, and sitting back down.  
Anya glared at her, and swallowed her food. The whole table was laughing, and the Potter Gang had fell to the ground laughing (very bad idea, since there was food everywhere).  
  
Finally, we went back to our room. We got to work, hanging up our pictures, and getting ourselves settled. Anya was still glaring at Netta silently, sitting on her bed.  
"Anya, give it up. Netta has taken plenty embarassing pictures of me," I said, sitting down next to her.  
"Allright, but as long as she doesn't post them anywere but our room," Anya answered.  
"I promise," Netta answered.  
"Good, now let's get to bed. I'm really tired," I said, and went into the bathroom to change.  
"Goodnight!" everyone called, and we turned out the lights.  
  
The next day we all ran to Potions, nearly late. The Potion's Master wasn't very happy, but the Slytherins found it highly amuseing.  
"Allright, students! Sit down so we can begin. Now, I hope everything we have learned so far is still in your heads. Now, I will ask some questions," the Potion's Master said.  
We sat there, through the whole class. Finally, the bell rang and we stood up to leave.  
"Hey, Potter. We never did finish our thoughts that one time, did we?" Snape said, walking up behind James.  
My friends and I were just a few feet in front of the Potter Gang, and could hear every word. Malfoy and Snape had snuck up behind the Potter Gang.  
"No, we didn't Snape. But I don't suggest we finish it right here," James answered.  
"Why? Because your little girlfriend will come and try to stop it again," Snape asked.  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" James cried.  
"Really. Well then, I don't think you'd mind if I called her a mudblood," Snape said cooly.  
Anya, Netta, and Andrea stopped in their tracks. I kept walking, and turned around.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Don't you know what he just called you?" Anya asked.  
"A mudblood, why? I don't even know what it is," I said, confused at why my friends were acting this way.  
But they weren't the first to make a move. I knew they wanted to, but they weren't for my sake. I heard a cry, and looked past them to see that James and Sirius had jumped on Snape and Malfoy, and were on equal ground. But the score flew to our side when my friends joined in. Even Jenna, Remus and Peter were it the fight. And the Slytherins, seeing the fun, joined in too. Soon, there was a huge crowd surrounding the fight. Even though I wasn't fighting, I was still in the circle.  
"You guys! Stop!" I cried.  
But it was no use. They kept on fighting. The door to the classroom nearby opened, and footsteps came running down the hall. The Gryffindor first years appeared in the crowd, with Professor McGonagall right behind them.  
"What's going on?" she cried.  
No one who had been there but me was able to tell her, since they were still fighting.  
"Snape called Evans a mudblood, Professor, and they just jumped him. Then all the Gryffindors joined in, and the other Slytherins had to help," a boy nearby said, biting his lip.  
"Is that so. Will everyone please stop!" McGonagall screamed, trying to make her way through the crowd.  
I was still frozen in place. After McGonagall got Snape and Flitwick (more students to watch the fight) the fight finally ended. Everyone got detentions, but me.  
(Author's Note- Pretty lenghty fight, huh? I just wanted to get all I could out of it. Sorry!)  
  
That night I sat in the Common Room doing my homework. The others were all having a really hard time. That was because of two things. One, they had missed most of the classes since they had been in the hospital wing (the Slytherins sure can fight). Two, they all had too many bruises, and Jenna couldn't write with her best hand since it was swelling too much. I looked at each of them, and shook my heads, trying not to laugh.  
Sirius had two black eyes, and his arm was sprained and in a sling. Anya also had two black eyes, and a three huge bruises, one on her cheek, one on her arm, and one on her leg so she was limping. Andrea's leg was sprained, and was going around on crutches (magicked by the nurse), and had only one black eye. Netta didn't have it too bad, only a black eye and a cut on her arm, bandaged so she couldn't move her elbow (someone sure had sharp fingers). James had had a bloody nose, but it was dry now, and his eyes where black, and he hand a bandage wrapped all the way around his leg, since it had been hit pretty hard. Remus was still in the hospital wing, knocked out by Malfoy. Peter was sporting one black eye (he was so small he did all the damage and got that merely from hitting some guy in the knee). Jenna's hand was swollen, and had a black eye.  
(Author's Note- Pretty beat up, huh? Lots of black eyes too.)  
"You guys shouldn't have done that," I whispered, holding back some laughs.  
"Do you have any idea what a mudblood is, Lily?" Netta asked putting down her quill and looking up.  
"Not really. Does it have any thing to do with mud in your blood?" I asked, trying to smile.  
"No. It's a really dirty name for a muggle born wizard or witch," Anya answered for Netta.  
"Oh, I see. Um, you guys, don't take your ice off that eye," I said to Anya, who was setting down her ice.  
Anya put her ice back on her eye, and switched it back and forth. I continued with my essay on the uses of a few plants.  
"Ok, well I'm going up to bed," Andrea said.  
"I'll help," I said, and helped Andrea up the stairs.  
In just fifteen minutes the others crashed through the door, literally. I looked out of the bathroom, and Andrea from her bed.  
"Sorry. We couldn't quite make it to the door," Anya said, limping towards her bed.  
I did a charm to fix it, and closed the door. Everyone went to their own bed, and sat down.  
"So, do you regret anything about today?" I asked, looking at my friends for one answer.  
"Um...yeah. I regret that I didn't knock Snape out," Anya said.  
"Same here," the others chorused.  
I fell back on my bed.  
"That wasn't quite what I was looking for," I whispered.  
  
The next day they all received their detentions.  
"It seems I will be the only Gryffindor fourth year around tonight," I whispered, looking at their slips.  
"Yep. Well, at least you can do something other than clean," Netta said, resting her hand on her hand.  
"I think I'll write a letter home. Hey, we have Hogsmeade in a few weeks don't we?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Look! The Slytherins just got their detentions. They're not too thrilled either," Anya said.  
"Well, it serves them right, calling Lil' a mudblood," Andrea answered.  
"True, very true," Anya whispered.  
  
So, that night I wrote letters home, one for Mum, one for Dad, and one for Vi. I didn't write one to Petunia (although I was considering sending her a spell). I sat in the Common Room long after the others (those without the detentions) had gone to sleep. As my friends still weren't back, I wrote a letter to Amanda. I put them in my bag, and sat back in the seat.  
"Now what?" I asked myself.  
I got out one of my books, but put it back. I took out a deck of muggle cards and began to play solitare. Magic cards were too annoying, since the kings and queens were constantly leaving their spots.  
I won a game, lost three, and won again. My school work was done, and my letters were done to. I got out a piece of parchment and began to sketch the fireplace in front of me.  
"Very nice, Lil'. Looks like someone magicked the fireplace to fall over," someone said.  
I turned around to see my friends standing behind me.  
"Finally! What were you doing?" I asked, putting my drawing away.  
"You don't want to know. But, lets just say that this school has 3,434 windows," Anya said, rubbing her hands.  
"Don't forget the 356 staircases," Andrea said.  
I laughed.  
"Let me get this straight. You washed all the windows, and all the staircases?" I asked.  
"The ones that Flich could find, anyway," Netta said.  
I laughed again.  
"Well that's what you get for getting in a fight. I know, I know, 'But he called you a mudblood!', I don't need to hear it," I said.  
Anya, who had been ready to interupt me, closed her mouth and shrugged.  
"You'd do the same for us. Come on, I'm tired," Andrea said.  
"Ok, ok," I said, and followed them upstairs to bed.  
  
Days later they were mostly healed. The few with sprained parts and such still had their casts. Andrea was still going around on crutches, and we made a huge effort to avoid the Slytherins.  
We sat at dinner on Saturday, talking about what we were doing for Christmas, when James came in, covered in mud.  
"Still wet out there, I take it," Remus said.  
"Haha. Well, at least we will be ready for the Quidditch match next week. You girls do plan on coming, right?" James asked.  
"I don't know..." I said.  
"Come on, just for one time, and then we promise we'll leave you alone!" Anya cried.  
"Ok, it should have some good stuff to write to Mum and Dad about, at least," I said.  
"And some great shots!" Netta said, taking out her camera.  
  
So, the next Saturday, we joined the crowds going to the Quidditch field. The teams had already been there for an hour. I walked with the others up to some empty seats. We sat down and Netta took out her camera.  
"I want to make sure I have enough film," she said, checking it.  
She fiddled with her camera while Sirius and Anya got into a fight between how good the other team was ("They suck!" "No! They are ok, and will be some competition!" "What? I though you were a Gryffindor!" "I am!"). Remus had gotten up and sat between them in an effort to keep blood from sheding. Andrea was sitting back with her eyes closed, and Peter was playing with his wand.  
"Well, since there is absolutly nothing to do," I said, and turned to watch the fight between Anya and Sirius.  
"Look, you two! The teams are coming out!" Remus said, grabbing the hands of Anya and Sirius, who were throwing punchs.  
The crowds began to cheer. Peter, startled, accendently set his wand off and sparks flew everywhere. The players lifted off, and the game began. James was a Chaser. He was pretty good at it too.  
When the game ended Netta had about a hundred photos taken, Anya and Sirius were still at each other's necks, but Professor McGonagall had gotten them way from each other before the other one died, and Gryffindor had won.  
  
The next week was our last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas. So, I was out shopping, naturally. Anya was trying to decide wether or not to go home for the holiday.  
"Well, I really don't want to, but my parents would like it. I don't want to see my sister, but I do want to trick her. I don't want to see Uncle Gregory, but I do want to see my cousins," Anya said, putting cons with pros.  
"Anya! Will you decide allready? This is all we have heard lately!" Andrea cried.  
"I'm trying to decide!" Anya said again.  
"Ok, Anya, it's not that hard. Let's see, you want to trick your sister, right, well send her a gift by owl! You want to see your cousins, tell them to send you a picture! Your parents want to see you, send them a picture! Or, you could go home and leave us all alone!" I said.  
"Well, Lil' does have a good point. I'll stay," Anya said, and picked out some candy for tricks.  
"Lil', what are we doing for the boys this year?" Netta asked.  
"This one will have to be really good," I said, thinking.  
I looked around the candy shop, then finally decided. I picked up a package that read "Sleeping Powder. Perfect for sleeptalking".  
"That is it! How about some butterbeers," Anya said, grinning evily.  
  
The day before Christmas Eve everyone left. The Potter Gang was staying, as always. LANA had to pretend to be really sweet, like we didn't have anything planned. They bought it. At night, though, we giggled about what we would do to them, and how much they would hate it. We got into telling each other what questions we were going to ask. Netta was trying to see if she could find a non-electronic tape recorder. So far, she had no luck. I wrote my family, and sent them presents. Anya was grinning all the time now, like she was hiding something. Then, I knew she was in on it with Netta and Andrea. I knew it had to do with the train ride home from last year. I didn't trust them.  
Christmas morning came, and we opened our gifts. Afterwards, Anya kept watch on the boys while we took out some canisters of butterbeer. We slipt packets of sleeping powder in, following the directions carefully. I handed those to Andrea, and then took our's myself. We joined Anya at the stairs, and went over to our usual place, where the boys sat as well.  
"Hey, anyone want some butterbeer. We got it for ourselves, but we have way to much," I said, handing them some.  
They eyed it, but finally drank it. We smiled while drinking our's. By the time their glasses were empty, they were snoring.  
"Ready?" I whispered.  
The others nodded.  
Anya, who we had decided would ask all the questions, sat down next to them. She was grinning again, then turned to us and winked. I wasn't sure what that meant, but Andrea and Netta did.  
"Sirius, do you look like a purple elephant?" she asked.  
"Yes," Sirius answered.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Peter, are you a shrimp?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"Remus, are you a weirdo?"  
"Of course."  
"James, do you like Lily?"  
"ANYA!" I screamed.  
His answer wasn't heard because of my scream. I glared at Anya, and then heard Netta and Andrea giggling.  
"You were in on this too, weren't you?" I asked.  
"Maybe," they answered, and ran upstairs with Anya.  
I turned to get our butterbeers, and looked at the boys.  
"Your four are really pathetic," I whispered, grabbing the glasses.  
"Lil...i...an," I heard James whisper.  
"Great, I'm in his dreams," I whispered, rolling my eyes.  
And I went back upstairs.  
  
That was a Christmas I never forgot. Even when we got detentions for putting the sleeper on the boys, we laughed about it the whole time. It was pretty funny to watch them fall limp.  
  
After about three more Quidditch games, I began to like Quidditch, and wrote a lot about it to my family. They began to know the rules because I wrote about it so much. Netta got all our pictures developed, ready to start the summer. The Slytherins hadn't bothered us much, because of the fight. And we were ready for a new summer, and a new year.  
As we boarded the train, I was ready to go home. Of course, I would miss my friends, but there was always the fact that I would go camping with them this summer (already confirmed by Mr. Potter).  
And, the train ride was silent and uneventful. As we walked back to the muggle world, I knew I would be back soon.  
  
Author's Notes- This chapter was really short for a good reason. I just want to get to the summer! I'm not going to spoil anything, but everyone that likes L/J will most likely like the next chapter a lot. Um, yes Green Pants, I see you were polite. Now, this chapter is up. (It was just finished a few seconds ago). ~Starlight*Eve~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10 (the urgh, I hate my friends ...

Author's Notes- OK, I'm back. This is the chapter I wanted to get to sooooooooo bad. Oh, wait, I have to do the disclamer: I OWN NOTHHHHHING! ALL THIS WONDERFUL STUFF BELONGS TO THE EQUALLY WONDERFUL HARRY POTTER PEOPLE! Well, that's over. Now, for the summary. It's summer (duh!), and there is a camping trip, again. Um, a little bit of unexpected stuff at the camping trip. Laughs evily. Um, there will be part of a song I here, so, um, yeah. There will be author's notes throughout, you'll find out why. So, um, R&R, please. I want to know what you think, and know who read this. 'Cause I have no idea who read this if you don't review. I think I'm done now.  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 10  
  
"Lily Ann Evans! Get up right now!" Mum cried from downstairs.  
I woke up from my sleep. It was the first day of summer, and I was off of school for the summer. That was a bummer, and I already missed doing magic.  
"LILY!" Mum cried again.  
"I'm awake, I'm awake," I answered, getting out of bed.  
I got dressed and went downstairs. Mum handed me some toast, and pointed to the garden. I groaned.  
"Oh no. This spring was hard on the garden. There are too many weeds. Petunia and Violet are already out there," Mum said.  
I took my toast outside, and joined my sisters. Petunia was talking to herself about how she was going to look so dirty for her date tonight.  
"You have a date tonight?" I asked.  
"Yes. Vernon invited me to dinner at the fanciest resturant. I'm going to invite him over for dinner next week," Petunia answered.  
"Vernon Dursley, is coming here? Well, there goes my summer," I joked.  
"Haha, very funny. Besides, I haven't asked. But I'm sure he'll agree," Petunia told me.  
I turned to Violet, and made a motion by putting my finger in my mouth and making a gurgling noise. She laughed.  
"What are you doing?" Petunia asked.  
"Nothing," I answered.  
Violet laughed even harder.  
  
(Author's Note- I'm grinning just thinking about what's coming up)  
The next morning I found out Vernon Dursley, perhaps the fatest man in town, was coming to eat dinner with us Sunday night. We ate dinner early on Sunday nights. Mum got into this guest over for dinner thing, and invited the Potters over as well. I thought I would die.   
"I hope you don't plan on dressing me up. I am not wearing another one of Grandmother's dresses," I told Mum.  
"Oh, don't worry. I bought you a pretty skirt and shirt. It's hanging in your closet," Mum said.  
I ran upstairs and found the outfit.   
"THIS IS NOT PRETTY! I'LL LOOK LIKE A FLOWER IN THIS!" I whined.  
"You are wearing it, Lily Evans," Mum told me.  
I whined some more, and finally got out of the skirt. But I still had to wear the shirt, which wasn't that bad. I sulked all morning, and then found out Petunia had it even worse then me! I brightened up a little, considering I heard the argument.  
"Mum! Do I have to wear that?" Petunia asked.  
"It's cute. I'm sure Vernon will love it. Don't you want to impress him?" Mum asked.  
"It will scare him away, not impress him! Please?" Petunia asked.  
"No, Petunia. You are wearing the dress and that's that," Mum answered.  
I went upstairs and saw Petunia's dress. It was worse than mine was! I laughed the rest of the morning.  
  
Sunday afternoon the Potters came over. Mrs. Potter went with Mum to the kitchen, and Mr. Potter joined Dad in the living room, talking about what they thinked Vernon was like (Dad was a bit worried). James joined Violet and I, who were making fun of Vernon. Petunia was in her room, trying desperatley to make herself pretty (there was no use, really).  
"He's so fat, he probably can't fit throught the door," Vi whispered.  
"I hear he's got this huge mustache," I whispered.  
"I heard that his family are in a mental institute," Vi whispered, giggling.  
"I heard that he has fangs and smells like a monkey," I answered.  
The doorbell rang, and Vi fell down in a fit of laughter. I was laughing to, but helped my sister up.  
"I'll get it!" Mum cried.  
Petunia dashed down the stairs, and positioned herself across from the door. James had joined us in the giggling circle (which had become a fit of laughter circle).  
Mum shot us a look, and opened the door.  
"Ah, you must be Vernon Dursley. Come in, come in," Mum said.  
I watched as the fat man known as Vernon Dursley entered the house. He saw Petunia, came over, and pecked her on the cheek. We laughed even more.  
"Well, dinners done. Why doesn't everyone come into the dinning room and sit down?" Mum asked.  
There was the large table, where the adults sat. And a smaller one, where we would sit.  
"Mum! You forgot an extra place over here!" I cried.  
"Really? For whom?" Mum asked.  
"Why, Petunia of course," I answered.  
Petunia turned around and glared at me. I just smiled back innocently. And the meal began.  
  
After dinner Mum and Mrs. Potter did the dishes, and Dad and Mr. Potter went into Mr. Potter's workshop to look at something. Petunia and Vernon went outside to sit on the front porch. James, Vi, and I were left alone.  
"Does anyone want to play hide and go seek?" Vi asked.  
"Sure," James answered.  
"Let's play outside. It's darker," I said.  
"Ok, but James is it!" Vi cried, and ran to the door.  
I followed her, laughing.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" James cried, running after us.  
We ran outside, and passed Petunia and Vernon on the porch. I waved, and Petunia went red with anger. I just laughed.  
  
Two weeks later we decided on a date for the camping trip. I wrote Anya, Netta, and Andrea while James wrote his friends. Then, a week later, they arrived. I had invited my friends over to spend the night for one night before we went camping. So, I was ready when the day came for them to come.  
"Vi! Petunia's out of the house, right?" I asked.  
Vi, who stood by the door, nodded. I checked my watch, and nodded. They would be here any second.  
"I think she's staying at her friends house," Vi answered.  
I heard a sound coming from the chimmney.  
"Here they come," I said.  
One by one Andrea, Netta, and Anya appeared in our fireplace. Anya was covered in soot.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"She decided to cover herself in soot before she left. Thought it would be funny, I think," Andrea explained.  
I brought their stuff upstairs to my room, where we set up some sleeping bags. Anya looked around.  
"Where's that sister of yours?" she asked.  
"Which one, Violet or Petunia?" I asked.  
"The witch hater," Anya said.  
"Oh, she escaped, and is sleeping over at a friends house," I answered, motioning out the window.  
"Hey, guess what I got for after dinner!" Andrea said.  
"What?" we chorused.  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" Andrea sang, showing us the huge bags she got.  
"I think we have enough to feed the world," Netta said.  
"I figured it should last us this weekend," Andrea said.  
"Yeah, it will be pretty nice to have some candy while we are in the woods," I said, nodding.  
"Girls! Time for dinner!" Mum yelled from downstairs.   
We ran downstairs and sat down in the dinning room. Violet was my only sister there, as Petunia had escaped earlier that morning.  
"Well, look at our full table," Dad said.  
"Dad!" I hissed.  
"What, Lily?" he asked.  
"Nothing," I answered.  
"Violet, we got some candy for after dinner. Why don't you come upstairs and eat some with us?" Anya asked.  
"Is it OK, Lily?" Vi asked me.  
"Sure, I don't see why not," I answered.  
  
After dinner the girls went upstairs, and ate some of the candy. Vi marveled at them, and made me promise to get her some for Christmas. I agreed, figuring it was easy than getting her a real gift.  
  
The next morning we joined the boys and Mr. Potter in their back yard, as always. We took the usual hike back to the clearing. It was the same. The little pile of sticks we had left before as firewood was still there, but a little wet. We set up our tents, and Mr. Potter lit a fire. It took a little while, as there was still some dew on the ground.  
(Author's Note jumps around in antipcipation- It's coming up! It's coming up)  
"Um, Mr. Potter, I don't think there's enough wood to last us, so why don't we go get some," Anya suggested.  
"Good idea. You be back for lunch, though," Mr. Potter said.  
So we wandered out into the woods, using the path we always used for firewood, and started to get some firewood.  
I went behind some bushes to get some firewood, and heard some whispering. I turned around to see Sirius, Remus, Peter, Anya, Andrea, and Netta whispering among each other. They seemed to be decided something.  
"What's going on?" I asked, walking up, frowning a little.  
"Um, we were just discussing how blue the sky was!" Anya said, trying to grin.  
"Anya, the sky's gray," I told her, biting my lip.  
"Oh, yeah. Then we were discussing how gray the sky was! It really shouldn't be like that you know," Anya said, nodding quickly.  
"Really," I said slowly, nodding very slowly, thinking, "Boy, my friend is a wacko. Either that or she's hiding something. I'll go with choice b."  
"Oh! Lily! Look! There is a whole bunch of wood over there! Why don't you go get it! We'll be right over, OK?" Andrea said, pointing to a spot behind a bunch of bushes.  
"Ok," I answered slowly, and started over to the spot.  
I walked through the bushes towards the spot. The river that ran through our camp ran here too. I picked up some sticks.  
I looked around for Anya, Andrea, and Netta. They were no where to be seen. What was taking them so long?  
"Are you guys coming?" I yelled.  
No answer. I rolled my eyes. They were up to something. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.  
(Author's Note slapping themsef while yelling at themselves- Ok, let's get this over with. No, not the sieries! The part I've been grinning about! Ok, so most of you probably now what it is.)  
"Hey, Lilian," James said, walking up.  
"My name is not Lilian," I said.  
"So, what's your point? Have you seem Sirius, Remus, or Peter? They've disappeared," James said.  
"No. Have you seen my friends by any chance?" I asked.  
"Nope," James answered.  
I walked down the river bank to another spot, about two feet from where I was before.   
"I wonder where they....AHHHH!" I screamed.  
My footing slipped on the mud, and I was falling right towards the river. But then I wasn't.  
James was standing there, holding me up.  
(Author's Notes- I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. TELL ME I CAN DO THIS!)  
Our eyes locked. My heart was beating fast. What was happening?  
Then, suddenly, our lips were together. It was a quick kiss, but it felt nice. I was in shock.  
Then, there was a flash from the bushes. James and I both turned to look at the bushes. And I was dropped in the river.  
"HEY! THIS IS COLD!" I cried.  
Then I remembered the flash.   
"ANYA! ANDREA! NETTA! I know it's you. COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, getting out of the river.  
"You're not our mother," Netta said, coming out of the bush and taking another picture.  
"No, but I'm your very angry friend," I answered.  
(Author's Note- I DID IT! I DID IT!)  
"It's not the same thing. Come on, your all wet. Let's go back to camp," Anya said, helping me out.  
We walked back to camp. I kept my distance from James, who was really mad at his friends for being part of the spying group. The rest of them were simply laughing their heads off.  
When we got back to camp I went and changed into another outfit, and went outside for lunch. I glared silently at my friends, who were talking about the soonest time that they could get the film developed.  
You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby that's why you captured my heart  
I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within  
But when I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose that can go anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
You'll all I need oh girl  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful to me  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep  
Same material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I want to take this chance to say to you  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
It's in your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need oh girl  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
You don't know  
How you touched my life  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is suppose to be  
It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see  
All the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need oh girl  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
To me  
Everything  
So beautiful  
Love you shine shines right to me  
Everything you did to me  
Your'e beautiful  
To me  
To me  
  
  
  
That night, I woke up in the middle of the night. There was something scratching my side of the tent.  
"You guys, wake up. Something's scratching at the tent," I whispered, trying to wake up my friends.  
Anya just grunted in her sleep.  
"Lily, don't wake Anya up! Get Andrea and Netta out here. It's us, James, Remus, and Peter!" a voice said from outside.  
I maneuvered over Anya and woke up Andrea and Netta. We went ouside. Sure enough, James, Peter, and Remus were there.  
"Hey, Lily, ready for some revenge?" James asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Come on, away from the tents," Remus said.  
We walked away from the tents and over to the creek. The boys were grinning, but we weren't sure about what.  
"Ok, tell us. What is this all about?" I asked.  
"We want to catch Anya and Sirius kissing..." Remus said.  
"What? How do you plan on doing that? Since they don't even like each other, I say it's impossible!" I said.  
"Lily, it's not impossible. It's a perfect match, just like you and James," Netta said.  
I slapped the back of her head.  
"Ow!" she cried.  
"So, all we need to do is get them in the right situation, and boom! There you go," Andrea said, finishing for Netta.  
"I think you are all insane," I said, and went back to my tent.  
I looked at Anya. She liked Sirius, the purple elephant? That was simply too funny to get over.  
But, it was, since I fell asleep before Andrea and Netta got back.  
  
I was here again. This place. I knew it, but yet I didn't. I was here again. This was an old dream. Where was I?  
I looked down. The baby from before, I think his name was Harry, was in my arms. I was running down some stairs. There were pictures lining the stairs. A little boy was in them. Who was he? How did I know him? What was going on? Where was I?  
"Lily! Run!" that voice again.  
I was running. I was obeying, but I didn't know why. I dashed into what looked like a kitchen. Yes, it was a kitchen. There was the sink, the table, the stove. It was a kitchen. I was going towards the back door. But I didn't reach it.  
I heard a laugh. That laugh. I was angry at it, but I didn't know why.  
All this was so fimilar. This house, that voice, this baby. That man, why did I hate him? Why?  
  
When I woke up it was morning, early morning. The sun had rose, but no one was up yet. I needed some water. I got out of my tent, and got some water from the fire. I lit the fire, and sat down.  
That dream, I had had that dream before. I had had it here, a few years back. Was I suppose to have reaccuring dreams?  
"Lil'? What are you doing up?" Anya asked, coming out of the tent.  
"I couldn't sleep," I answered, smiling.  
"Well, at least you lit the fire. Let's make breakfast. I'm really hungry," Anya said.  
"You are always hungry," I said, rolling my eyes.  
Soon, everyone was up to the smell of burning rubber. Anya, trying to cook some muffins, had put the forzen ones on her rain jacket, and accendentially through her rubber rain jacket in the fire. Before we could get it out, it was burnt.  
"What happened here?" Andrea asked.  
"Smart little Anya through her rain jacket in the fire," I said, motioning to the heap of rubber in the fire that had once been a rain jacket.  
"Anya!" everyone chorused.  
"Hey, maybe it will taste good," she suggested.  
I slapped the back of her head.  
"Well, I wonder if these are edible," James said, picking up the biscuits.  
"Those are, that coat isn't," I said, blushing a little.  
Let's just say I hadn't really gotten over yesterday's little... happening. My eyes went between Anya and Sirius. They like each other? Could it be? Nah.  
  
That night Andrea and I stayed behind to cook with Mr. Potter when the rest of them went to get some firewood. Netta, James, Remus, and Peter ran back in, with very little firewood.  
"We got it! We got it!" Netta cried, pointing to her camera.  
"You did? You guys are so evil!" I said, gasping at their news.  
Anya and Sirius ran back out, with looks of "I am going to kill you" on their faces. We were all hiding our laughter.  
I walked up to Anya.  
"Know, you know how it feels," I said, patting her back.  
She just glared at everyone.  
  
Summer ended almost too soon. Soon, I was saying goodbye to my family at King's Cross. They couldn't go onto Platform 9 3/4. The Potters were waiting to escort me in.  
"Write me lots," I said, hugging them.  
"Send Petunia a little trick. I just have to see her face," Vi whispered in my ear, grinning.  
"'Kay," I whispered.  
"Write us to tell us if you're coming home for Christmas," Mum said.  
"I will," I answered.  
"Bye," they said.  
I hugged them one more time, and pushed me cary with Mandy towards the barrier where the Potters were waiting. We walked into the Platform, and I thanked the Potters, and went onto the train.  
There was no sign of Netta, Andrea, or Anya. I found us a compartment, and waited for them.  
One by one, they came in. Netta was last, with a look of satisfaction on her face. I knew what she had done.  
"Netta, let me see the pictures," I said, putting my hand out.  
"You only get to see your pictures," Netta said, handing me a package.  
I opened it, and looked at the pictures. I finally came to the two pictures I dreaded the most. The picture of our kiss, and my fall into the river.  
"I'm going to have to distroy these and the negatives," I said.  
"Oh no you won't. I think it was cute," Andrea said.  
"Only because you three idiots set it up!" I answered, truthfully.  
They shrugged. I jammed the pictures into my trunk, and sat back glaring at my friends.  
Anya found the pictures of her happening. She went to tear them up, and opened the window to throw them out.  
"Oh no you don't," Netta said, and slammed the window shut.  
Anya joined me in the land of the sulking.   
"You two just wait. Anya and I will get you back so bad," I said, grinning at Andrea and Netta.  
They just shrugged. They didn't really care at all.  
When the boys decided to see how we were Anya and I slammed ourselves against the door to the compartment, keeping it shut.  
Meanwhile, Andrea and Netta were laughing and getting pictures of it.  
"Come on, let us in!" they cried.  
"Nope! Girls only! Sirius can't come in either, since he's not human. He's a purple elephant!" Anya cried.  
Andrea and Netta laughed more.  
"Hey!" Sirius cried from the other side of the door.  
"Sorry, but that's they way things are!" Anya said.  
"Yeah, just like Lily and James are a couple, and so are Anya and Sirius!" Andrea said.  
I picked up a little cauldron cake and threw it at her. She ducked, and avoided it. Then she stuck her tounge out at me. I threw another, and it hit her square in the forehead.  
"Ow! That hurt!" she cried.  
I stuck my tounge out and got hit with a cauldron cake. I rubbed my cheek where I had got hit.  
"Ouch! ANDREA!" I cried.  
"Isn't revenge sweet?" Andrea asked.  
I shook my head, but didn't have time to finish, as the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station.  
  
Author's Note- I am evil! Evil! Ok, the song I put in there is by the Backstreet boys. It's "What Makes you Different" (aka number 13 on Black and Blue). Guess what? I want to know who the 12 (I think) people who reviewed like as a favorite character in my story "Lily's Lake". So, can you tell me? Don't forget to R&R (I don't know why everyone says this, people usually don't anyway).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11- rolemodels and Potions

Author's Notes- I have to say that I am thank you for the 35 reviews! I go to check, and nearly faint. This could be a really long note. Ok, Lani, I am too lazy to change the last name, but I did in the others. To Numair's Mage- I heard somewhere she has red hair, and I'm just following that. To Milkyweed (I think)- Sure! Spoil part of it! Well, no one read her review if you want to spoil an upcoming chapter! Here are the votes for the favorite character-  
LANA (I'm not sure if this counts)- 1Lily- 2Netta- 2Andrea- 1Anya- 1  
James- 1Sirius (the purple elephant)- 2Remus- 1Peter- 1  
Now, for the usual author's note- I wasn't going to start this until I was back in school, but hey, a day off isn't too bad. Disclamer- I OWN NOTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE AT HARRY POTTER ETC. Summary- Our favorite characters (including the purple elephant, no I will not drop that) are back in school. Only three more years left, including this one, so they have to make this last. This is just a hint, none of those years are going to be really good for Lily *shakes head symphatheticly (HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT?)*. Um, I think that's long enough.  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 11  
  
"You know what, we need revenge," Anya whispered to me as the group walked up the stairs.  
I nodded silently.  
"What should we do? It can't be anything to their room, since we have to share it..." I said, thinking.  
"I think we should do it over a span, you know, so they really get it in their heads that we weren't very happy," Anya said.  
"Deal," I answered.  
"Um, Lil', do you have any idea of what to do?" Anya asked.  
"How about...no, we did that to the boys. I know!" I said, and leaned over to whisper something in Anya's ear.  
She grinned, and we gave each other a high five.  
"What was that all about?" Andrea asked, walking over with Netta.  
"Nothing," we answered sweetly.  
We walked into the Great Hall, and sat down. The candles lit up the hall as usual. But it did make the room very hot. We sat uncomfortably in our seats as the sorting began. Name after name was called, until the finally kid walked over to the Hufflepuff table.  
"Well, now that that is over, I think we deserve a meal," Dumbledore said.  
We ate while talking. Andrea was talking about her summer, while we all listened. I looked over at the boys, they were talking quietly (quite unusual for them).  
  
Afterwards we went upstairs, and hung our pictures back up, with a few new ones. Anya kept trying to steal the negatives, but Netta kept grabbing them back.  
"It's a cute picture, Anya, I like it," Netta said whenever she did that.  
"Lily doesn't like her's either! I think you deserve it, so give them to us!" Anya whined.  
"Nope, never. Now, let me see, where should I put this?" Netta asked.  
That night, I grimaced at the thought that my picture (the one I do not like to name) was hanging above Netta's bed.  
I heard a scrapping sound, and looked out from my bed. Anya had torn her picture off, and was about to rip it.  
"Oh no, you are going to want to keep that," I said, grabbing it from her.  
"I got your's too, Lil'," Anya said, handing me my picture.  
I was about to rip it, but something told me not to. So, instead, I burried it in my chest, and then burried Anya's in her's.  
  
The next day we went to our classes, and then went back to the Common Room. The boys had seperated themselves when their homework was done. They sat around a small table in the corner, talking in hushed voices.  
"I wonder what they are doing over there," Andrea said, watching them.  
"Who knows?" Netta answered.  
"I'll find out," I whispered, and got up.  
I pretended to walk up towards the stairs, but "accidently" let one of my papers fly out of my hands, right towards the boy's table. I grinned, and went over to get it.  
"But if we do it then, we could have some complications..." James was whispering.  
"Sh! It's Lily!" I heard Remus whisper in a hurried voice.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, holding my paper in my hand.  
"Nothing, Lilian," James answered.  
"Uhuh, I'm sure. Well, lets see then," I coughed, and spoke in a Jameslike voice, "'But if we do it then, we could have some complications... Yeah, I'm sure you are not up to something."  
"LILY! You were listening to us? How much did you hear?" Sirius asked.  
"Oh, a few minutes of it," I lied.  
"Oh! Great!" Remus said, banging his head on the table.  
"Sike! What's wrong with you guys? You have to loosen up! Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing to get this worried about," I said.  
"You have no idea," Remus said.  
"Well, in that case, why don't you tell me?" I asked.  
"No."  
"Fine, then," I said, and walked away.  
"What are they doing?" Andrea asked.  
"Wouldn't tell me," I answered gloomly.  
"Well, it would figure. They never tell anyone anything!" Netta said, gloomly, and we went upstairs.  
I started a letter to Amanda, and sent it off with Mandy, saying sorry since I hadn't wrote for two weeks. As Mandy flew into the sky, I sensed some cunfusion about her, but I ignored it and went to bed.  
  
A few days later, at breakfast, something was different. The teachers were jumpy, and Dumbledore seemed gloomy. Something was wrong. All the students (well, most of them) were the same as always.  
As the owls swooped in I looked for Mandy among them. She wasn't there. Instead, another owl swooped down and left a note on my plate, then flew away.  
Miss Evans, will you please come to my office after breakfast? I need to speak to you. I have talked to Professor McGonagall, so she isn't expecting you. A. Dumbledore.  
"I have to go. Will you guys take notes for me? I'll be back soon," I said, and left the Great Hall.  
As I walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, I wondered what he wanted, why he wanted to see me. Dumbledore was waiting for me outside his statue.  
"Hello, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.  
He nodded solemly. I followed in into his office, and he motioned for me to sit down. I did. He sat down at his desk.  
"You have been coresponding with my neice, Amanda, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes, she's the one that shown me around when I first found out I was a witch. I'm very thankful for that," I said, smiling.  
"Well, something happened. Someone came to her house one night, and left a few minutes later. There was a sign above her house, and the words 'I am Voldemort' on the side of her house. When Amanda didn't come to work the next day, the ministry sent some people to her house. They found Amanda, dead on her living room floor," Dumbledore said, solemly.  
"Amanda's...dead?" I choked.  
"I'm sorry Miss Evans. I knew you were her friend," Dumbledore said.  
"How did they kill her?" I choked, barely able to get the words out.  
"You studied Avada Kadavra already, I believe. That's what they used," Dumbledore said.  
So, it was a wizard that goes by Voldemort. That was who had killed Amanda! I suddenly wondered if my last letter had gotten to her or not.  
It was then that I noticed I was crying. Why was I crying? I didn't know Amanda very well? But, she was my role model, Vi's role model!  
"Miss Evans, would you like to go back to your room?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No, I have Potions next... I need to get there..." I said, fumbling to get my bag.  
"If that is what you prefer, but your teachers said it is alright," Dumbledore said.  
"Thankyou," I said, and left to go back to my room.  
  
At lunch my friends came up to see me.  
"Dumbledore told us when you didn't come to class. We took notes for you," Anya said.  
"Thanks," I whispered.  
"Here, I brought you some bread from lunch. You are probably hungry," Andrea said.  
When I didn't take it she set it on my bedside table. I still couldn't believe it. Amanda was dead. Amanda, my rolemodel. Sure, she wasn't my sister, or any relative, but she was someone I knew.  
"Lil', are you allright?" Anya asked.  
My head was in my pillow, and I was just lying there. I slowly nodded, one of the first movements I had made all morning.  
"You're going to suffacate yourself, with your head like that," Andrea pointed out.  
I just laid there.  
"We never met Amanda, so, naturally, we aren't like you. But Lil', where are you? Where's the Lily we know?" Netta asked.  
"I don't know, Netta. This is one of the first people I've known who's dead. She was...murdered," I whispered.  
"They know who did it. This wizard named Voldemort. They haven't been able to catch him," Andrea said.  
"Why, though? Amanda never did anything!" I protested.  
"To him she did. He wanted followers. She didn't want to follow him, so he killed her. She knew it was coming, Lil'," Anya said.  
"How can you know when you are going to be killed?" I asked.  
"It's just a feeling you have. She knew that if she opposed him, he would try to kill her. But she still opposed him. And she did it bravely," Anya answered.  
I thought about when I first met Amanda. Smiling at our door. I wondered if she had even gotten my letter.  
"We have to go. We'll be back later," Netta said.  
They whispered goodbyes, and left the room, closing the door softly behind them. I was alone, again.  
  
The next day I went to class, and the next. I was back on my normal schedule. I laughed less, though, and smiled less. Everyone noticed. The energetic redhead had finally died out. I even forgot about revenge.  
Students began to get letters, saying a relative was dead. Hogwarts was bleak and gloomy. Not even Dumbledore was as happy as before. One day he was grieving for Amanda, his only niece, and the other frustrated with the Ministry. The teachers tried their best to keep the school cheery, but everything was gloomy.  
"Lily, aren't you going to eat more?" Anya asked at dinner one evening.  
"I'm not hungry," I answered.  
Anya sighed. She had been having this fight with me since I had gotten the news Amanda was... I still couldn't bring myself to think about it.  
"Come on, Lily, you just had a tiring day of school. Don't you want to eat, so you're not hungry?" Anya asked.  
I hadn't been hungry. My appetite was getting less and less with every day. Lots of kids were like this, having someone they knew dead.  
"Anya, I'm not hungry, ok? You can't force me to eat anything!" I cried.  
"Then at least drink something! You can't starve yourself, Lily! That's what your doing, starving yourself! You need food!" Anya said, finally blowing up.  
After all those arguments, she had finally got it out. She had been wanting to say that for some time now.  
"You know what, I don't care. I could care the less. I'm not hungry, ok? So just...leave me alone!" I said, and stood up.  
I threw my napkin down, and stormed out of the Great Hall. I walked hurridly down some hallways. I heard footsteps following me.  
I didn't care where I went. I just wanted to be alone. So I just walked faster, trying to lose whoever it was in the halls. But they wouldn't be lost.  
Finally, I just turned around and cried, "Leave me alone, Anya!"  
But it wasn't Anya. It was James. He was just a few feet from me.  
"What do you want?" I asked, furious.  
"Anya's right, Lily. You're starving yourself. You have to eat something," James said.  
I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide another lie  
What's the use in you dinieing  
That what you have is wrong  
I heard it blinds you forever  
But forevers come and go  
Baby he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you alive  
Tell the truth between the lies  
"I don't care what any of you think. Maybe I just don't have an appetite. Maybe..." I started.  
But I was cut off.  
"Lily, come on. Look around us! Tons of people are losing people, like you lost Amanda! But they aren't starving themselves. Just yesterday, Netta heard that her aunt was killed! But she didn't tell you! She didn't want to worsen your state! But she's not starving herself!" James said.  
Oh I will love you more than death  
I won't say the words then take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby, listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than death  
"I don't care what anyone else is doing. They aren't me!" I cried.  
"You're not even you! You aren't Lily Evans! You are Lily-the-mourner! You don't do anything you used to. You just sit there, staring into space," James pointed out.  
Baby you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end  
"Fine! So I'm not myself! Who cares?" I yelled.  
"Come on, Lily! Think! Your friends care! Your family cares! Everyone cares! I care," James said, adding the last part softly.  
That I will love you more than death  
I won't say the words then take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say...  
I just stood there, unable to speak. I shook my head softly.  
"Lily, come on, you can't keep acting like this," James whispered.  
"I can't help it. I miss Amanda, even though I didn't know her that well," I whispered, shaking my head.  
Hey! There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't arrived  
It's not too late to change your mind  
Just ake my hand  
Don't say goodbye  
"I know, Lily. But, come on, don't act like this. Everyone misses you, the read Lily Evans," James said.  
It was then that I noticed tears were streaking my cheeks. I was silent.  
I will love you more than death  
I won't say the words then take them back  
I will love you more than death  
I won't say the words then take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more  
I will love you more than death  
I won't say the words than take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than death  
"Come on, the others are probably looking for you," James said.  
"James... I know I haven't said this in a long time, actually, I don't know if I've said it at all... but...thanks," I said, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.  
James was studdering, trying to think of something to say. I smiled, and patted his shoulder.  
"Come on, you're right. They probably are looking for us," I said.  
James followed me as we walked back out of the hallway, and back to the tower. Sure enough, my friends were there.  
"Lily! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Anya cried, running over, with the others not too far behind.  
"Talking with James. So, how much homework do we have?" I asked, smiling at my friends.  
They laughed.  
"She's back," Andrea whispered.  
  
The next day there was a quidditch match. I went out with my friends, except James who had left early to practice. We found some seats. Everyone waited eagerly. The players finally came out. The Gryffindors wearing our colors, and the Ravenclaw's wearing theirs. James was a chaser, and waved up at us. We grinned, and waved back.  
They mounted their brooms, and flew into the sky. I tilted my head upward to see. James had the Quaffle.  
He scored one...two...three...four...times, in fifteen minutes. In truth, he was one of the best Chasers the school had seen.  
We were up by 110 when the Seekers went into dives. The way they did it, we could tell that it was real. We all searched for the Snitch.  
Cheering erupted from Gryffindor as the Snitch was caught into our Seeker's hand. Everyone cheered until our throats were hoarse. We left the stadium and waited for James, still talking about our victory. A few minutes later, he ran across the field to us.  
"Hey! We won!" James cried, full of victory.  
"We noticed," I answered, smiling despite my comment.  
"Hey, James, why don't we bring them to Hagrid's. I'm sure he'd love to see them," Sirius said.  
"Ok," James answered, and turned to us to say, "Come on. We want you to meet someone."  
We walked across the grounds, and to a hut against the forrest. James knocked on the door. A man answered it, the same man who, in our first year, led us across the lake.  
"James! Sirius! Remus! Peter! Ah, who do we have here?" the man, Hagrid I guessed, asked.  
"This is Lily Evans, Anya Jones, Andrea McKinnon, and Netta Prewett," James said, pointing to each of us.  
"Come in! Come in!" Hagrid cried.  
We crowded in, and sat down at a little table.  
"How are you doing? Enjoying school? Who won the Quidditch game? I heard some loud cheerin'," Hagrid said.  
"We did. It's was a spectacular win, might I say!" James cried.  
"I'm sure!" Hagrid said.  
The boys launched into Quittich talk, cutting each other off. We tired something he sat on the table for us, but when we bit in we couldn't bite. So, we hid them in our capes.  
"We have to get going," James said.  
"I'll see you all later," Hagrid said, and waved at us as we left his hut, and walked back up towards the castle.  
The boys were quiet, talking among themselves.  
  
That night I couldn't sleep. Late at night I finally got up, left the room with a book, hoping not to wake my friends, who were sleeping soundly. I went down into the common room, where the fire was still burning. I sat in the chair closest the fire, so I could see.  
There were footsteps. I turned, to see they were coming from the boy's dormitory. Four figures were moving down the stairs, whispering for each other to be quiet. As they came into clear sight, I saw it was James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I sat back in my seat, thanking myself on keeping my feet on the chair so they wouldn't see me. Sirius went around, checking the seats. He didn't look in this chair.  
"Come on," James whispered.  
They went over to the portrait, and pulled something over everyone. They disappeared. I held back a gasp.  
An Invisibilty Cloak!  
I wanted to see where they were going. I followed them down the hallways of the school, shivering in my nightdress. I had to pause every now and then, and hide. I could only follow them because of their footsteps, and a few whispers to each other. Usually, I know when they were turning around because James would say something to Sirius.  
After about a half and hour of wandering around, my feet were getting pretty tired. They stopped, and turned into a small classroom that wasn't in use. I hid behind the door, and looked in. They had taken the Invisibility Cloak off, and were standing in the center of the room around something. When the circle broke I could see a cauldron. Holding back a gasp, I leaned harder against the door.  
CRACK!  
The door broke off the rusty hinges, and fell onto the ground, me with it.  
The boys turned around to look and see what it was. They saw me, covered in little pieces of dust and... I had no idea what the little red things were.  
"Lily? Lily!" James cried.  
"Um...hi," I managed, and coughed.  
"See James, I told you this escapade wasn't a very good idea! She had to have followed us!" Remus cried.  
"I think I'll leave now," I said, and got up.  
But before I left I turned around, and said, "What are you doing here anyway? You could get caught and get a detention."  
"We know, we already have three," Sirius said, grinning.  
"Wait, Lily just can't leave! She could tell someone what she saw, and we'd be in big trouble. Besides, we need some help," James said.  
They were talking like I wasn't there, which was really annoying. I rolled my eyes, and said, "I can help, as long as it's not too hard. Half my brain is out since it's nightime and most regular people are asleep!"  
"See? Ok, Lily, you can't tell anyone what we are about to do, or else we will all get in trouble. Now, you get to put a charm on the Potion," James said, leading me over to the cauldron.  
"Now?" I asked.  
"NO! Not yet!" they all cried.  
"Ok, you didn't have to yell," I said.  
"This is a Amangi Potion. Starting in two days, we will need you to put a charm on the Potion ever night at exactly 1:00 am. If you don't, we could die. See, this is really important," James said.  
"What's the charm?" I asked.  
"All you do is say Metamorphis. Ok, got it? You'd better practice a little before you actually do it," James said.  
"I don't exactly have my wand with me right now," I said.  
"Well, we'll practice it tomorrow night. Be in the Common Room at midnight, and don't be late," James said.  
"Ok, Ok," I whispered.  
"Well, let's back," James said.  
"Question, how are we all going to get back? If we don't let Lily come with us, she could squeal to a teacher?" Peter said.  
I glared at him.  
"Um, maybe we can all fit under the Invisibility Cloak," James said.  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Maybe we can digitize ourselves so no one can see us," I said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Haha. We'll have to try and fit," James said.  
We all got under, and disappeared. With a scurry of feet, we were back upstairs. When I went back into my room, I finally fell asleep.  
  
The next night, I went with them to the room again. This time, I had my wand and I practiced while they worked on the Potion.  
They made me practice on the other side of the room, so there was no chance it could get to the Potion.  
"What should it look like again?" I asked.  
"A silver wispy thing," Sirius answered.  
I did the charm again and again and again, until I could have done it in my sleep. Speaking of sleep, I was really tired.  
"How much longer do I have to do this?" I asked.  
"A few more minutes. We just have to add this last ingredient in five... four... three... two... one," James said.  
"Done yet?" I asked.  
"Yep. Let's go," James said.  
  
Every night for a few days I went with them at midnight, and charmed the Potion. As soon as the clock struck one o'clock I charmed it. Not a second later. Days went by. I was getting used to getting so little sleep. One day, James told me it was ready. They were doing the transformation tonight.  
"Can I come?" I asked.  
"You have to. You have to do the charm," James said.  
"Yeah!" I cried, and jumped up and down.  
I didn't want to miss this. I felt sorry my friends had to, since they knew nothing about this. But I still didn't want to miss this.  
  
That night, we took three goblets along with us. I stood over the cauldron, and poured the same exact amount of Potion into each goblet with one hand, while muttering the charm and holding my wand all at the same time. I looked up and smiled.  
"All ready," I said.  
"Good. Now all we have to do is wait for the clock to chime one o'clock, then you repeat the charm while we drink it," James said.  
I sat ontop of the desk, eager to see this. James motioned for me to stand with them, ready to get going. I heard the beginning of the chimes, and started muttering the charm, while they drank.  
The goblets were empty, and I was done muttering the charm. Three animals sat where James, Sirius, and Peter had just stood. Peter was a small rat (I had to hold back a giggle). Sirius was a dog (I had expected him to be a purple elephant!:). And James was a white stag. I sat back down on the desk.  
"Hello," I said.  
Remus was trying not to laugh as I grinned down at the animals (actually up in James' case).  
"It's late. Come on, we have to get back," Remus said.  
With a pop James, Sirius, and Remus stood in front of us again.  
"Yes!" we cried triumphintly.  
  
Christmas was coming. We all knew it. I wasn't sure wether or not I wanted to stay or go. But, my friends decided to go home, so I decided to as well. We got our things on our last Hogsmeade trip, wrapped them privatly, and packed up to go home. I wanted to see my little sister, and even wanted to see Petunia (NOT THAT MUCH!!!!!). I missed home, so I was glad to go home.  
The Hogwarts Express left with me and my friends on it. Some kids were staying, since they had no where to go. They were the orphans. They were the ones that waved to us from the Hogwarts gates. I was glad I wasn't among them.  
We rode home in joy. Everyone was looking forward to the holiday. When we pulled into King's Cross Station I led my friends off. When I saw my parents waiting on Platform 9 I smiled.  
"Mum! Dad!" I cried, and ran over to them.  
  
Author's Note- When we come back we will be on Chapter 12. It's Christmas, and we will also come back with the last half of the year. So, kinda a grief and happiness chapter. The song I put in there was "More Than That" (aka Number 8 on "Black and Blue"). So, review, and tell me what you liked, and what you didn't like. BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! Keep voting on who you like best!   
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12- silver heart

Author's Notes- Here we are, Chapter 12! Let's put this easily: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Well, let's see, it's Christmas. Lily's home with her family for the holiday. Um, yeah, I think I'll start now.  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 12  
  
"Violet's home with Petunia? You let her stay with Petunia? That isn't very wise," I said, leaning forward in my seat.  
"Don't be so mean to your sister, Lily. She's trying just like you are," Mum said, half-heartly, not like scold.  
"Sorry," I whispered.  
"We are so glad you came home for Christmas," Dad said, ending the conversationg about Petunia.  
"Yeah. Who's coming over this year?" I asked.  
"Let's see. There's Aunt Lucy, Mellissa, Daniel, Uncle Theo, Lisa, the Potters, and Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon. Everyone else is away," Mum said.  
"Vernon Dursley is coming! Great!" I moaned.  
Petunia's boyfriend hated me, and I hated him that much as well. Of course, we tried to be polite around each other.  
"Here we are. I'll get your trunk," Dad said, and went to get my trunk.   
I got out of the car and ran up the side steps and into the house. The TV was on, and I guess Violet was watching something. Petunia was probably on the phone (no surprise there).  
"I'm home!" I cried.  
"LILY!" Violet cried, and ran into the hallway to hug me.  
"Hey, Violet. Is Petunia on the phone again?" I asked, grinning at my 9-year-old sister.  
"Yeah! She's talking to Vernon, I think," Violet said, thinking about whom our sister was talking to.  
"Well, it would figure. Come on, let's go see," I said, taking Violet's hand as we walked into the kitchen.  
"Hi Petunia. Who are you talking to?" I asked, strolling in with Violet giggling beside me.  
"None of your buisness, Lily," Petunia answered cooly, covering up the speaker part of the phone.  
"What, are you not going to welcome me home?" I asked, trying to look offended.  
"Well, you interupted me!" Petunia answere loudly.  
"Girls, girls. Calm down, and be quiet. Oh, you fight too much. The joys of having all three girls home for the holidays," Mum said, coming into the kitchen with Dad.  
"Sorry, Mum. Sorry, Dad," we chorused.  
"Oh, it's allright. Just try to be nice to each other for once," Mum answered.  
Petunia turned back to her phone call and said, "Sorry, Vernon. That was my sister, Lily. Yeah, you know her. She's the one with red hair who acts like a clown all the time."  
"Hey!" I cried.  
"Petunia, Lily," Mum warned.  
Petunia glared at me, and I left the room. Violet followed me, and we went up to my room.  
"Do you have any picutres to show me?" Violet asked.  
It was a habit. Whenever I came home, I would show some pictures to Violet. So, I walked over to my trunk, and took out the little package I kept the photos in. I went through them, and got out the ones I wanted to show her (NOT THE PICTURES OF ANYA AND ME DOING...YEAH).  
"Here, let's see... Where do I start?" I asked, and started to tell Violet all about the first half of the year.  
  
Christmas Morning at the Evans' house. Enough said.  
"Lily! Lily! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Violet cried, jumping on my bed trying to wake me.  
"I'm up, Vi! I'm up!" I cried, using my arms to protect my face from a misplaced foot.  
Violet jumped off my bed and cried, "Then come on! There are presents to open!"  
She took my hand and led me downstairs.  
"What about Petunia?" I asked.  
"She'll wake up on her own," Violet answered, and we started to run downstairs again.  
The Christmas tree was set up in the middle of our living room. Mum and Dad had turned on the lights, and were now sitting on the couch across from it.  
"Morning, Lily. Morning, Violet," Mum and Dad said, smiling at each of us.  
"Your friend's gifts got here around three in the morning," Dad said, rolling his eyes sarcasticly.  
"Great. Well, let's see, what should I open first?" I asked, looking through the gifts for one with my name on it.  
"No, Lily. We have to wait for Petunia to get up and come down here," Mum said sternly,  
"We'll take care of that," I said, and took Violet's hand.  
We ran upstairs. Petunia was still in bed, asleep. I grinned at Violet, and walked into the room.  
"Petunia! Vernon Dursley just called! He can't come to the party!" I cried.  
"WHAT?!" Petunia cried, jumping out of bed and running to her phone.  
"Just kidding, but you have to come downstairs now! It's Christmas, remember?" I asked.  
"LILY!" Petunia cried, and ran over to grab me.  
I ran out of the door, closing it. Violet was waiting outside for me. I grinned at her.  
"She's out of bed," I said.  
Violet grinned, and we ran downstairs. Five minutes later, Petunia joined us, glaring at me the whole time.  
"Well, should we begin?" Mum asked.  
"What's there to think about?" I asked, and started to dig through my pile of gifts for something to open.  
My friends were generous. Andrea gave me a game, kinda like Muggle Clue (but the pieces talk). Anya gave me this funny looking Santa with a wand, which said "Hohoho, with bowls of sugar". She said in her note that she, for some reason, thought it was funny. Netta had one of the best gifts. It was a large photo album. On the front in gold was "LANA". On the inside of the front cover, it read "To my best friend, Lily Evans, from Netta Prewett". There were some pictures to go with it, the ones she had just developed and hadn't handed out.  
"Isn't that nice of her?" Mum said.  
Petunia kept far away, not liking the idea that the pictures were moving. Violet fell in love with the album.  
After that we ate breakfast, and went upstairs to get dressed for the party. I had been relieved of wearing the dress my grandparents bought me (I claimed it was too big). Instead, I wore another one.  
While I was waiting for the party to start, I went through the pictures Netta had sent me. Violet came in, and I did her hair. But, about an hour later, Petunia came in to tell us we had to go downstairs. Aunt Lucy, Mellissa, and Daniel were here.  
We were engulfed in big hugs from the minute we walked downstairs. Aunt Lucy smelled sharply like perfume.  
"Oh! Look at the little dears!" Aunt Lucy cried.  
"Lily's fifteen mom, and Violet's nine. They aren't little," Mellissa said, hugging us both.  
I escaped with Violet into the small sofa in the living room. Petunia was pacing in the front hall.  
"Vernon's going to be here in just a moment," Violet whispered.  
I nodded. Petunia came strutting in, saw us, and marched over.  
"Lily! What's that brown thing on your face? Wipe it off! Violet, sit up straighter and smile! Vernon's going to be here any moment!" Petunia cried.  
"That would be my eyebrow, and it doesn't wash off. And Vi is smiling," I said.  
"Oh whatever. Just look nice. Don't you want our family to impress Vernon?" Petunia asked.  
"Yeah, maybe I should barf at dinner then," I said.  
"Honestly Lily!" Petunia cried, and went back into the front hall to pace.  
The doorbell rang. Petunia ran across the hall, and to the front door. She fluffed her hair, and put on a smile ("Urgh!" I whispered). She opened the door.  
It was Vernon Dursley, with the Potters right behind them. Vernon leaned over and pecked Petunia on the cheek.  
"Oh, hello Vernon. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and James," Petunia said, taking their coats.  
She dumped them on the seats, and walked to catch up with Vernon. They disappeared around the corner towards the kitchen, along with Mrs. Potter. A few moments later, Mr. Potter walked by with Dad, and James came over.  
"Hey Lil'. Hey Vi," James said.  
"Hi James!" Violet cried.  
"How was your Christmas? Did you get a lot of stuff?" James asked.  
"Yeah, a good amount. Anya gave me a talking Santa," I said, rolling my eyes at the thought of the Santa sitting on my desk.  
James laughed.  
A few minutes later, Uncle Theo and Lisa arrived. Lisa, Violet, James, and I went outside to play hide and go seek. I could just imagine Petunia's face when she found out her fifteen year old sister was playing a child's game.  
"James, aren't we a little old to be doing this?" I asked as we walked across the yard to find a hiding place.  
"You never get to old to do stuff like this," James answered.  
"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You still haven't grown up," I said, walking quickly to catch up.  
"How about there?" James asked, pointing to the large willow tree.  
"Ok," I answered.  
We ran across the yard as Violet's voice reached 50 (we were counting to one hundred). James helped me up onto one of the limbs, and then came up himself. Our feet rested on another limb, so they weren't showing. We were completely hidden.  
Violet reached 70. James put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out something small wrapped it tissue paper.  
"Here, I ordered this for you. It's your Christmas gift," James said, handing me the little package.  
"Oh, thanks," I said, and unwrapped it.  
It was a little silver chain with a large heart locket at the end.  
"Oh, thank you James! It's beautiful!" I cried, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"It's not that nice..." James whispered.  
"Yes it is," I answered, and put it around my neck.  
Violet reached one hundred, so we had to stop talking. I heard her walk across the yard, trying to find someone.  
  
Later that night, everyone sat around the huge dinning room table, eating dinner. It was dessert. Vernon stood up, and clinked his glass with his fork. We all looked up.  
"I would like to thank Mr. and Mrs. Evans for inviting me here tonight. I had a great time," Vernon said, and continued, "Second, I would like to turn to Petunia, my girlfriend. She'll be searching for a job in the summer, and I want to be at her side at this time. So, I come to this."  
He got down on bended knee. I felt my stomache starting to churn, and the piece of cheesecake in my mouth suddenly felt like paste.  
"Petunia Evans, will you marry me?"  
That was it. I grabbed my napkin and spitted my cheesecake into it, then turned to look where everyone else was, at my sister, Petunia.  
"Oh, Vernon! Yes! I'll marry you!" Petunia cried, and jumped up to hug him.  
I had suddenly lost my appetite.  
  
I told the news to my friends on the way back to Hogwarts. They both had the same reaction, since they knew all about Vernon.  
"Petunia says she doesn't want to be married until she's at least 22 a 'nice stable age'. So, she'll be staying home until then," I whispered.  
"Well, looks like your going to have a brother in law," Anya said.  
"Mention that word again, and I'll bash your skull in," I answered.  
"Ok. I'm going to change the subject. That's a really pretty necklace you have there. Did you get it for Christmas?" Andrea asked.  
"Yeah. James gave it to me. Do you like it?" I asked.  
"James gave it to you? Well, it looks like our Lily really does have a boyfriend!" Anya announced.  
"You guys need serious help," I whispered.  
"We know. But, since we aren't getting it, we just keep acting this way," Anya answered.  
"But that's so romantic! He gave you a necklace! Aw, that's cute," Netta said.  
I shook my head, and repeated the part about my friends needing serious help. But, I couldn't help but agree with Netta. It was cute.  
  
The first night after our classes James told me I had to be out at midnight again. I was really tired, and really wasn't in the mood. That was why, when we were in the room, I asked why we had to be here.  
"Where else would we have been able to ask you to do something for us?" James asked.  
"Ok, what do I have to do?" I asked.  
There was a sound coming from outside the door. We all ducked behind the desks as a ghost floated by.  
When it was clear, our converstaion started again.  
"Remus is going to transform tomorrow night, right? So, he's going to go through the tree, to the Shreaking Shack. We are going to follow, in our animal forms. In case, the next morning, we are not there, go tell a teacher what we did. Ok?" James asked.  
"And you needed to tell me this all the way down here because..." I asked.  
"Because we couldn't exactly tell you it in front of Anya, Netta, and Andrea," Sirius finished.  
"Ok, I'll do it. But I can I go back now? I'm really tired," I stated.  
"Yeah, sure," James said.  
  
Two days later, I woke up wondering if they were ok. I dressed quickly, and ran downstairs. James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting on the chairs, looking very tired.  
"You made it. I'm supposing you're going again tonight?" I asked.  
"Yep."  
"Great," I whispered.  
  
They did that every month. Every morning they returned looking tired, but talking among themselves about how much fun they had. My friends were wondering about this, and once asked me. I said I didn't know. Our year was coming to a close, and we were ready to go home. At the goodbye feast Netta took plenty of pictures, and promised to send them to us over the summer. We all knew we would see each other over the summer, but we still would miss each other.  
So, on the last five minutes of our train ride home, we made a sign of glittery letters, that read "LANA, ONCE AND FOREVER". We held that up, and took a picture. We then folded up the sign, and played a game of Exploding Snap to decide who would get to keep the poster. I won.  
The train pulled into the station, and I said goodbye to my friends. Mum and Dad were waiting for me on the other side, ready to take me home.  
  
Author's Note- I admit, that was the shortest ever Chapter! But, I said all I wanted to in it. Come back next time for Lily's second worst ever summer (yes, I have this all planned out, well, most of it). I hope you liked this chapter, but I won't be able to know unless you review. So, go review, and be a good reader.  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13- Breaking

Author's Notes- I'm back, with much thanks to my reviewers how make me happy. This is Chapter 13, the SECOND worst ever summer in Lily's life. So, I'll warn you right now, what I'm about to do might not make a whole bunch of my readers happy, BUT I HAVE TO DO IT. Now, I don't own anything, and we are going to start the fic.  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 13  
  
It was another summer, and here I was, home again. My poster was hung up in my room, and Violet was still my favorite sister (as if Petunia could be). Everything was perfect... except for the fact that Vernon Dursley was engaged to Petunia Evans, my sister, and that he came over here every afternoon, stayed for dinner, and then left around eight o'clock.  
Violet and I got into playing pranks on them, including setting little whoppie coushins on the swing where they usual sat, or dropping spiders in on them. They were harmless little jokes that we thought no one would mind about. Sometimes James would come over to help us, finding it really funny that we were playing jokes on Petunia and Vernon.  
"Hey, don't hit me on the head," I said as James, Vi, and I walked down the hallway with a fishingpole with invisible thread.  
A worm just happened to be attached, still alive.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to," James answered.  
We peeked out the front door. They were in their usual spots, talking, as usual. It was just perfect. We walked into the empty kitchen, and opened the window behind them. It wasn't up high enough. So, we went upstairs into Mum and Dad's room, and opened the window. It was just perfect.  
We began to let the thread down, a little at a time. We did this silently, not wanting either Vernon Dumbo (the name we got to call him) or Petunia to hear us. The worm dropped, and landed in Petunia's hair.  
We went back into the halway, and rejoiced in victory. We walked calmly back downstairs, and sat on the bench in the halway, waiting for the fimilar...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
We grinned, and followed Mum and Dad, who were running out to the deck to see what the problem was.  
"THERE'S A WORM IN MY HAIR!" Petunia screamed.  
I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh out loud.  
"It's gone, dear, it's gone," Mum said, looking around Petunia's head.  
"Lily! You did this, I know it! You, Violet, and your demented wizard boyfriend!" Petunia screamed.  
Ok, the awkwardness of the deck right about now was consuming. We all stood there in silence, and in shock. First, my parents had the idea we put the worm in Petunia's hair. Second, Petunia had called James demented. Third, Petunia had revelied that James was a wizard, pretty much suggesting the fact that I was witch. And, fourth, she had said James was my boyfriend, which my parents hadn't quite figured out.  
"Petunia Evans! Lily Evans! Both of you, come in here this instant!" Mum cried, pushing us both inside.  
She poked her head out of the door and said to everyone else, "Violet, make sure everyone is fine. We'll be right back."  
Inside, Mum, Dad, Petunia, and I stood in the living room.  
"Well, it seems we all have some talking to do. First, Lily, did you put the worm in Petunia's hair?" Mum asked.  
I bit my lip, unsure of what to say.  
"It was meant to be a joke. I never thought Petunia had that big of a mouth. I thought it would be funny," I whispered.  
"Lily! You are nearly sixteen years old! Why can't you act your age?" Mum demanded.  
"I said I'm sorry," I whispered.  
"Second, Petunia, it isn't very nice to call someone demented. You'll apologize to James when we go back outside," Mum said. "Third, Lily, where on earth did Petunia get the idea that you and James were a couple?"  
I whimpered. What was I to say to that?  
"Um, maybe because we are. Really, Mum! You just said I'm nearly sixteen, can't I have a boyfriend?" I cried.  
"Lily, we'll talk about this later. Now, here's the big problem. How are we going to explain to Vernon why Petunia called James a wizard?" Dad asked.  
This was it. Either reveal whom James and I were, or lie. And Petunia wasn't one for lying.  
"Well, he's going to be part of the family soon..." Petunia said.  
I nearly choked. I hated being reminded of that.  
"...So, why can't he know the truth. He's going to get curious..." Petunia finished.  
"Petunia! You are so reckless! No one is suppose to know whom I am! I could get in HUGE trouble for this!" I answered.  
"Lily, calm down. Your sister has a point. Give it to him lightly, but don't reveal that James' is a wizard. Say that since Lily's a witch, you thought that James might be too. Ok?" Mum asked.  
"Ok," Petunia and I answered.  
"Let's go back out there. We have guests," Mum said.  
  
That night, I hoped Mum had forgotten all about James and I being a couple, but she hadn't. When I was about to go to bed, Mum knocked on the door.  
"Come in," I said, thinking it was Vi.  
"Lily, we have to talk."  
It was Mum. She came in, and sat down at the edge of my bed.  
"Lily, honey, why didn't you tell me you liked James? You can always tell me anything," Mum said.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm at school more than half the year," I said, shrugging.  
"I just don't want you to get into anything too serious right now. You're to young," Mum said.  
"Oh, come on! You met Dad when you were my age, and fell in love a year later!" I answered, crossing my arms.  
"I know, but things were nice for us. I'm just afriad that, things won't be as nice for you. You're my daughter, I always want things better for you," Mum said.  
"Maybe I like it this way! Maybe it is nice! Why are you so concerned anyway? It is my life!" I said.  
"It may be your life, but you're still my daughter!" Mum countered.  
"So, what are you suggesting?" I asked, almost afriad to hear the answer.  
"How long have you and James been a couple?" Mum asked.  
"Well, my friends say forever..." I started.  
"When do you think you became a couple?" Mum interupted me to ask the questions I hated.  
"Last summer, I guess," I answered.  
"Lily, don't you think that's a little early. You are still young!" Mum said, smiling at me.  
"What are you suggesting?" I asked again.  
"Maybe, you should take a break. See if this is the best thing for you..." Mum said.  
"You never did this with Petunia! Look at her! She's ENGAGED!" I cried, waving my arms in the direction of Petunia's room.  
"Petunia and Vernon haven't known each other as long as you and James have. I'm not worried about Petunia. Besides, we aren't talking about Petunia. We are talking about you!" Mum said.  
I rolled my eyes, and looked back at my mother, who looked at my sternly.  
"Do you like James?" Mum asked.  
"Oh, what kind of a question is that? 'Do you like James'? That's stupid! Of course I like him!" I said, mimicking my mother.  
"Don't speak to me in that tone, young lady!" Mum snapped.  
"What tone?" I asked.  
"Fine, but I'm just telling you. Your father and I want you to take a break. We want you to see if this is what you really want!" Mum said.  
"You know what! I don't like this conversation! I'm leaving," I said, and stood up to leave.  
I marched over to my bedroom door, and slammed it shut.  
  
The next day things weren't any better. Mum didn't speak to me at all through breakfast, not even to issure chores. I was still mad at her, and left the house as soon as I could.  
Petunia and Violet were doing their chores, and mine. I walked into the woods, were I wandered to where we usually go camping. James was sitting there.  
"Lil'! I didn't expect to see you here!" James said.  
"Oh, hi, James," I whispered.  
"I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble yesterday..." James said, in a really small voice.  
"It really wasn't that that I got in trouble for. It was what Petunia said... about you being my boyfriend," I said.  
"Oh. How did your parents take it?" James asked.  
"They want me to break up with you."  
"Oh. So, what did you say?" James asked.  
"I don't know," I whispered.  
"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you like me? Can't you like... I don't know... Lie to your parents and say you broke up with me?" James asked.  
"James! They're my parents! I can't lie to them!" I cried.  
"Why not?" James demanded.  
"James! Maybe my parents are right! Maybe I do need some time away from you!" I said.  
"You know what. I'm beginning to think you don't like me at all. If you did you would lie to your parents!" James said.  
"What is this, a test?" I asked.  
"Maybe!" James answered.  
"Well, you know what? I don't think I really want to be a girlfriend to someone who has to test me!" I cried.  
"And I don't really think I want to be the boyfriend of someone who doesn't like me enough to lie to their parents!" James answered.  
"You know what! I'm fed up with this! That's it, Potter! I hate you, and I never want to see you again!" I screamed, turned, and ran away back towards the road.  
I ran up the porch, and into the house where everyone was getting ready for lunch. I ran into the kitchen, and looked Mum straight in the eye.  
"There! I did it! I broke up with James!" I cried, and ran upstairs to my room, where I locked there door and flung myself onto my bed to sob into my pillows.  
  
A few days went by. I mainly stayed up in my room. I opened my door to no one, not even Violet, who knocked constantly. I cried a lot, and left only what Mum left in front of my door. When no one was around, I used the bathroom and took my showers. But, other than that, I kept myself pretty isolated. I didn't take the time to write to my friends about the break up.  
Mrs. Potter called once, about the camping trip. She wanted to know if I wanted to go.  
I told Mum to tell her I was sick. My friends were usually invited by me, so they never got word about it. They sent constant letters, which I read and wrote a sentence response to, usually just a "I hope you're having a great summer, see you in the fall". They would sometimes ask why, but I ignored them, and wrote the usual response.  
One day, I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. My family was surprised, but said nothing, as if it was just a normal day. Petunia started talking about her date with Vernon the night before, and Mum gave us our chores.  
After breakfast Violet and I went into the vegetable garden in the back yard to see if there were any tomatoes ripe enough to be picked.  
"I'm really glad you came out," Violet said.  
"I just can't stay in my room the rest of my life," I answered, even though I wanted to.  
"Mum and Dad are really sorry, and I think Petuia even felt a little bit of guilt," Violet said.  
"Petunia felt guilty, for me? Impossible," I said.  
"She did. I really missed not having you doing chores with me," Violet said quietly.  
"I missed you too," I answered, hugging my little sister.  
  
The end of the worst summer yet was coming. I couldn't wait to get back to school, so that I wouldn't have to think about James too much.  
My parents, Vi, and I drove to King's Cross station. But I had to walk through the barrier alone. I hugged my parents and sister.  
"I'll see you guys later. I'll write a lot, and don't forget to write me back," I said, hugging them one more time.  
"We won't. Goodbye, Lily," my parents said.  
"Bye, Lil'! See you soon!" Violet cried.  
I hugged her, and pushed my cart through the barrier. My friends were waiting on the other side. James was no where in sight. I sighed a breath of relief.  
(Author's Note- I though it would be better to express what happens next through the eyes of Anya, so this is from ANYA's POV).  
From Anya's POV  
  
I saw Lily walk through the barrier, and scan the platform.  
"Lily! Lily! Over here!" Netta cried, waving her arms so Lily could see us.  
Sirius was with us, waiting for James, Remus, and Peter to come through. From the look on his face I could tell he knew something we didn't.  
Lily walked over. There was something different on her face, something I couldn't place.  
"Hey, Lil'! Why do you look like that? I knew something happened over the summer!" I said, proudly.  
She sighed deeply, and pushed her cart away from us, towards the train. I could see what I had said had upsetted her. I meant that the something that happened had been good, but maybe something had happened...something bad.  
"What did I say?" I asked.  
Sirius sighed, and turned to us.  
"James told me all about it. Here, let me tell you," Sirius said.  
When he was done we all gasped. Something had happened over the summer, and it wasn't good at all.  
  
The train ride was relatively quiet. My friends came into the compartment a few minutes after I had, and sat there. They knew, I knew it.  
"Look, Lil', we're really sorry," Anya said.  
"Who told you?" I asked, my eyes gazing out the window at the English countryside.  
"Sirius, he thought we should know. I hope you don't mind," Netta whispered.  
"I should have known Potter would tell his friends. He just isn't polite is he? Figures Black would tell you," I answered.  
"Boys are like that, completely unpolite. I have to agree with you there," Anya said, nodding her head.  
I simply nodded.  
"If you want us to, we can leave," Andrea said.  
Anya nudged her. Netta glared at her. Anya and Netta didn't want to leave, and I had the feeling Andrea didn't either.  
"It's allright. What would I do without you guys?" I asked, smiling at my friends.  
"I have no idea, but you most certainly wouldn't be talking to us right now," Anya answered, smiling at her joke.  
I smiled, and glanced at each of my friends. They had all changed since I first met them. My friends still looked relatively the same, but we were older, more mature, and more learned. But they were still right there for me.  
"So, anybody want to talk about how bad boys are?" Anya asked.  
"Wait, you never heard my side of the story, did you? You only know James'," I said, suddenly realizing the fact.  
"You mean they aren't the same?" Andrea asked.  
"Far from it," I said, and told them my story.  
"You know, they aren't the same," Andrea said when I was done.  
I smiled and added, "No, they most certainly aren't."  
"Anyone want to play a game or something? It'll pass time until we reach Hogwarts," Anya said, shrugging.  
"It depends on what we play. How about my clue game, I have it in my chest," I said.  
"Allright," my friends agreed.  
So we passed time playing clue. (Andrea even said something about James being the murderee, at least I think that's what she said. You can't be sure with her.)  
We got off the train, and took the carriges up to the school. We were here, for another year.  
  
Author's Note- I think a few of you might hate me for doing what I did, but I had to. And if you have any idea what Harry Potter is, than you'll kinda know what happens. But, anyway, terrible year next, so come back and see what's next. Don't forget to review, I really want to know what you think!!!  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14- Postbreak

Author's Notes- Ok, I know some of you hate me for that, but I'm sorry. It's kinda obvious what happened there. So, I'll just say I own nothing, and this is a very emotional chapter (I'm good at that, huh?). More stuff on Voldemort, and a whole bunch of different POVs. OK, I'm really sorry that I've rushed this so much, but there are some parts I really want to get to. So, let's start.  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 14  
  
"Here, we are, at long last," a cruel, cold, voice said.  
"Yes, master. We are finally here," another voice whispered.  
"There is much to be done, here. Dumbledore will have to be exposed of, of course. But we shall get to him last," the cruel cold, voice said.  
"What should we do master?" the other voice asked.  
"Here is the people I want you to go after. Do not fail me, or you shall pay dearly," the cruel voice said.  
"Of course not, master," The other voice said.  
***  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Lily, it's our second day back. Can't we start our homework a little late?" Anya begged.  
"No, we need to get it done. Besides, we have tons of it," I answered, dipping my quill into the ink.  
"Fine, fine. Have it your way," Anya whispered, and stared down at her Potions homework.  
"What is sentence in Azkaban of using a Unforgiveable Curse?" Netta asked, stopping at a question for our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.  
"Life," I answered.  
Netta wrote it down. When my friends didn't think I was looking they would glance over at the corner table where Potter and his friends sat. They were huddled over there.  
I stole a glance at them. Anya's eyes grew wide, and quickly turned her head back to her homework, and so did Andrea and Netta. They didn't know I was looking, so I didn't know why.  
I turned around to see, and I saw James Potter walking over here, looking a little nervous. I sighed, not looking forward to what is coming.  
A few students turned to look at us, all of them expecting a tease battle between James and I. Oh, how wrong they were.  
"Lily, can we talk?" James asked.  
I didn't answer him. I just kept writing down the answers, each time telling myself the question I was writing about.  
Anya, Netta, and Andrea were looking at us, and so were Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
"Look, Lily, I'm..." James started.  
"I don't want to talk to you right now," I said, cutting him off and still scribbling down the answers.  
My writing was slightly messier, since I wasn't paying attention.  
"Please, Lily. I really want to talk to you," James said.  
"I said I didn't want to talk to you right now. Now, can you leave me alone so I can do my homework? I have lots of it," I said.  
"Please, Lily? Come on, it will only take a second," James said.  
That was it for me. I turned around so fast I felt something push on my elbow. My ink had fallen over. I ignored it.  
*As Romeo is bleeding  
*But you can't see his blood  
*It's nothing but some feelings  
*That this old dog kicked up  
*It's been raining since you left me  
*Now I'm drowning in the flood  
*You see I've always been a fighter  
*But without you I give up  
"I said no! What part of 'no' don't you understand?" I demanded.  
By now every eye in the Common Room had turned to us, and every ear was listening. It was silent, except for Netta, who was whimpering something.  
"Please?" James asked again.  
"No! I said no! Leave me alone!" I cried, closing my book and grabbing my stuff to head back upstairs.  
"Come on, Lily. It wouldn't hurt to listen to me," James said, grabbing my arm as I went to walk away.  
"How do you know? It might hurt to listen to you! Maybe it would hurt just like it did that other night! Maybe...just... Leave me alone, ok?" I demanded.  
I pulled free of his grip and headed upstairs. James didn't follow, and if he did I wouldn't notice. I didn't look back.  
*Now I can't sing a love song  
*Like the way it's meant to be  
*Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
*But, baby, that's just me  
I knew what everyone in that common room was thinking. It was probably somewhere along the lines of 'Lily Evans and James Potter, the couple of Hogwarts, have broke up'.  
The bedroom looked comforting. Jenna and my friends were still downstairs, doing their homework. I threw my books down and walked over to my bed. I pulled my curtains shut, and laid down. The tears came immediately.  
Why was I crying? Didn't I hate James Potter? If so, why was I crying?  
*Yeah I will love you baby  
*Always  
*And I'll be there  
*Forever and today  
*Always  
*I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
*Till the heavens burst and the words don't ryhme  
*When I die you'll be on my mind  
*And I'll love you always  
The necklace, with the silver locket, was on the pillow next to me, still around my neck. It had become habit to wear it. I hadn't even noticed it before now. I sat up, and cradled it in my hands.  
Full of anger at James Potter, I took it off and threw it out of my bed, hearing it land somewhere in the room.  
  
** *  
Same time  
As told my Anya Jones  
  
We walked into the room just in time to see something fly across the room from Lily's bed. I was the only one to see it. Netta and Andrea pushed into the room behind me.  
Lily's curtains were closed. I quickly crossed the room towards the corner where the thing had landed. While Netta and Andrea walked over to Lily's bed, I bent down and picked up the thing.  
It was a necklace. It was the necklace Lily had shown us proudly coming back from Christmas the year before. James had given it to her.  
I pocketed it, and followed Netta and Andrea, who were standing by Lily's bed. No one had seen what I'd done.  
  
** *  
Same time  
As told by Lily Evans  
  
I heard their footsteps. My friends had returned.  
"Lily? Are you in there?" Andrea asked.  
"Andrea, cut it. We know she's in there. Are you ok, Lily? We're worried," Netta said.  
"Leave me alone," I whispered.  
My voice was muffled, since I had my head in the pillow, holding back tears. My neck flet bare without the locket.  
"Come on, Lil'. Come out. It won't hurt..." Anya said.  
"I told you to leave me alone," I said.  
I was repeating what I had said to James. My friends knew it, and were silent. They gave up, and I heard their feet walk over to Anya's bed.  
"Dang, my robes have ink all over them," Netta whispered.  
After a few minutes, I guess they thought I had fallen asleep. Maybe they didn't. I don't know. But they started to talk.  
"Did you see James after Lily left? He was really disappointed," Andrea said.  
"I know. She must have really hurt him. Well, he did deserve it. But what she did was harsh," Anya said.  
"Everyone knew what was happening. It was terrible for Lily and James. By tomorrow the whole school is going to know what happened," Netta said.  
  
Netta was right. By lunch the Gryffindors who had been in the Common Room at the time had told their friends, and it had spread. I tried desperatly to avoid all the faces and rumors that were spreading around.  
For some this was a wish come true. They were mostly James' admirers (there were quite a few) and my admirers (believe or not, I had about the same amount). They started to hit as soon as they heard.  
I ignored everyone going after me, and stuck with my friends. But James' admirers didn't give up. By far, the most aggressive was Kayla Moon. She was a 6th year Ravenclaw, and was very smart. She was also pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had many admirers, but she only liked James.  
She would come up with her giggling friends, and ask James questions, all the while giggling. It was really ridiculous.  
"I think giggling is part of her nature," Anya said after one of these escapades.  
I nodded, and cut into my piece of turkey.  
"How she ever got into Ravenclaw is beyond me. She belongs in Hufflepuff, if you ask me," Andrea said.  
This was a favorite game of my friends. The game was called "Lets-See-Who-Can-Insult-Kayla-Moon-the-Most". I rarely joined in.  
After all of these escapades James would look down at my end of the table to see how I reacted. I made myself turn to my friends, who were usually joking, and laugh right along with them. I had no idea why. I most certianly wasn't jealous, at least I hoped.  
After a week of this James finally gave in, and every class we had with the Ravenclaws he would talk with Kayla.  
One day, after Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall stopped me from leaving, and sent my friends out to wait for me.  
"Am I in trouble?" I asked, taking the seat she told me to.  
"In a way. Miss Evans, you have always been a great student. All the teachers admit it. But, now your grades are slowly slipping. I was wondering if it had anything to do with the rumors..." Professor McGonagall said.  
"What rumors?" I asked, all innocent.  
"The rumors about you and Mr. Potter..." she said.  
"Which version? I've heard about fifty ones, each of them farther from the truth," I said.  
"So it is true? Well, then. Let's not get into personal matters. Miss Evans, you really need to concentrate more. Will you try to do that? I would really hate to see you lose your prefect badge all because of some rumors," Professor McGonagall said.  
I nodded, my eyes gazing at my prefect badge.  
"That's all, Miss Evans. You can go back to your friends now," she said.  
I stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Days stretched into weeks. James spent more time with Kayla (who was positivly happy). I avoided James at all cost. When they came to work at our table in the Common Room I went upstairs to do my homework. In classes, James and I usually sat on opposite sides of our friends. The one time the only empty seat with my friends was next to James, I went up and sat in front (it was Potions, and that was the only empty seat).  
One day, James didn't even sit with us in Herbology, which we had with Ravenclaws. He sat with Kayla.  
They were laughing with each other. A few times James' gaze would turn to me, and I would quickly turn back to my work, so it wouldn't look like I was staring. But I couldn't help but feel a bit of something in me. Was it jealousy?  
*Now you're picture's there  
*You left behind  
*Or just memories of a different life  
*Some that made us laugh  
*Some that made us cry  
*Wondering what made have you say goodbye...  
"Lily, come on. We have to get working. We're the farthest behind, other than Kayla's group. They're the ones that are spending their whole times giggling," Anya said.  
Giggling. James and I used to do that. James and I...there was no more James and I. It was me, not with James. Now it was Kayla and James.  
...When you say your prayers  
Try to understand  
I've made mistakes  
I'm just a man  
When he holds you close  
When he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I wish I was him and those words were mine  
To say to you to the end of time  
  
It was a clear sunny Saturday. Remus was out "sick" again, and LANA was out by the lake, on the bridge. Netta was taking pictures of the castle for us (and for Vi, who really wanted them).  
"Netta, are those the robes I spilled ink on?" I asked.  
"Yep. It came out really well, didn't it?" Netta asked, taking a picture of one of the many towers.  
"Yeah, it did," I answered.  
"Are you going home over the holiday?" Anya asked me.  
"It depends," I answered.  
I didn't speak what I was thinking. It did depend... on where James was going. If he stayed, I went home. If he went home, I stayed. My friends knew it too.  
Andrea nudged Anya, who saw Sirius.  
"I'll be right back," she said, and ran over to where Sirius was going.  
"Where's she going?" I asked, pointing to the main doors for Netta to take a picture of.  
"I don't know," Andrea answered.  
  
** *  
Same time  
As told by Anya Jones  
  
"Sirius! Sirius! Wait up!" I cried, running towards him.  
Sirius turned around, saw me, and his eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to him.  
"Crossing enemy lines, are you?" Sirius asked.  
"Oh, come on. You need a life. I have to talk to you," I said, rolling my eyes again.  
"What about?" Sirius asked.  
"This whole Lily vs. James thing. Does James still talk about Lily?" I asked.  
"In what way? A 'I hate her' way or a 'She's awesome' way?" Sirius asked, walking away.  
"You know what I mean. Besides, I'd think the 'She's awesome' would be going to Kayla," I said, walking quickly to catch up.  
"Actually, Kayla's way is the 'She's so annoying' way," Sirius said.  
"James thinks Kayla's annoying? Then why does he still hang out with her? What, does he need a life?" I asked.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out. Remus thinks he's trying to make Lily jealous, which is probably true," Sirius said.  
"So James probably still likes Lily?" I asked.  
"Probably? Come on, Anya, he does still like Lily. We've all figured it out," Sirius said.  
"Great!" I cried.  
"Now, I have a question. Does Lily talk about James?" Sirius asked.  
"Sometimes. Of course, she doesn't say his name that much, but we know who she's talking about," I answered.  
"So that means she still likes him?" Sirius asked.  
"Maybe...well, we think so at least," I answered.  
"Perfect!" Sirius cried.  
We looked at each other and grinned. We had been thinking the same thing. I smiled.  
"So, should we cross enemy lines and work together?" I asked.  
"Sure, why not," Sirius said.  
We gave each other a high five. Watch out Lily Evans and James Potter, Sirius Black and Anya Jones are here.  
  
** *  
Later  
As told by Netta Prewett  
  
I hated this. I hated it a lot. Of course, Anya and Andrea insisted saying, "Oh, Netta, we can't talk about this around Lily".  
I mocked them as I walked around the dark school, trying to remember the directions they'd given me. Third Corridor from the fifth staircase on the second corridor from the Hogwarts tower, then into the third empty classroom, I repeated in my head.  
I couldn't make any noise. If Peeves or anyone found out that I was out here I would be in huge trouble.  
I turned around to make sure no one was following me, and went down the last staircase.  
"Please don't let the boards creak," I pleaded in my mind.  
I made it down the staircase without making any noise. Andrea and Anya had left earlier. I was the last one to leave, having to wait until Jenna fell asleep (she sat up reading a book).  
I counted the corridors, and then the classrooms. At the fifth door I sighed. I hoped dearly this was it. I turned the knob and looked in.  
"Netta! Where have you been? We were beginning to think you'd been caught," Anya hissed, motioning for us to come over to the chairs.  
"Ok, what is so important that we had to sneak around the school?" I asked, sitting down.  
"Keep your voice down! Peeves could be anywhere right now!" Andrea hissed, putting her finger over her lips.  
I sighed, and nodded.  
"Ok, we all decided that we want to find a way to get James and Lily back together, right? Well, I talked to Sirius and he, Remus, and Peter want to do the same thing. So, I asked Sirius and he said we should work together. Do you guys like that idea?" Anya asked.  
"As long as Lily doesn't find out. She'll kill us with her bare hands," Andrea said.  
"Aw, she'll understand. We all know it's for the best. Now, come on. Let's go, or Lily will get curious if she wakes up," Anya said.  
As we walked towards the door I whispered, "Do you guys know how much I hate wandering the school at night?"  
"What do you hate more, walking around the school at night or Lily and James fighting like this?" Anya answered, and looked around the empty hallway.  
I sighed, and followed my friends back towards the tower.  
  
** *  
Meanwhile...  
"Master, you called for me?" the voice said.  
"Yes. Did you expose of those I told you?" the master asked.  
"Yes, Master. They are all dead. The ministry is going down, master!" the voice said, then curled back noticing his mistake.  
"Do not speak more than you're part!" the master yelled.  
A glittery wand was drew, and the voice whimpered in fear. He braced himself for something that didn't come.  
"I have been going through these records my spies have passed me. Some of these are of students at Hogwarts. We could use a spy at Hogwarts," the master said.  
"Yes, master," the voice whimpered.  
"Some of these students show very high promise. They would go well with our side. It is a shame though, these papers say very little. I can not tell wether or not the blood is pure. It doesn't matter..." the master said.  
There was a scurry of feet.  
"Father... I mean, Master, one of your Death Eaters is waiting for you," a small voice said, smaller than that of the other.  
It was a child.  
"I shall see them. Find out more about these students, and then corner them when you are sure they can benefit us," the master said, and with a swish, exited the room followed by the child.  
  
** *  
As told by Lily Evans  
  
The wind howled outside of our Common Room. It was just a few weeks until Christmas, but Remus was "sick" again. The boys were out, probably with Remus (not that I cared, really), and my friends were quietly doing their homework.  
I looked out the window. It was dark, and the full moon was rising into the sky. Rain pelted against the windows.  
I saw the nurse bring Remus across to the tree, and then hurry back to the school.  
The portriat swung open. Sirius, James, and Peter walked in, suprising me. They went over to the other window. Sirius was grinning like he had just done something forbidden.  
"He should be out soon," Sirius whispered.  
Who should be out soon? Remus? But he had already went out to the tree. Who were they talking about?  
"I don't know, you guys. He could get hurt, and I mean really hurt, as in damage that lasts forever," James whispered, scanning the grounds.  
"Come on, it's too late to back out now. He should be out in just a little bit..." Sirius said.  
"I still don't know. It would be our fault if he got hurt..." James whispered.  
"Come on, he'll be fine, just a little ripped up and a little bitten..." Sirius said, pretending to be thinking.  
I was piecing it altogether in my head.  
"I've got to stop him," James whispered, stood up and ran from the Common Room.  
I ran over to my friends.  
"I forgot something in the bathrooms," I said, and ran out of the portrait hole.  
The hallway was mostly empty, but I could see James' shadow turn into another hallway. At a distance, but still running, I followed.  
He raced down the he stairs and outside. So did I, but I didn't follow him towards the tree. I ran over to a bush and sat down.  
James took a stick and prodded the tree knot. It froze, and James pushed through it towards the small hole.  
I held my breath. Remus was at the end of that tunnel, as a werewolf. Who ever James was going to get was there as well, since no one had come out after us.  
The large doors opened again. Sirius and Peter ran outside, panting from running. I leaned back against the school and hoped they wouldn't see me. Then I turned my eyes back towards the tree.  
It was cold out. I didn't have a coat. I could see my breath in front of me. There was no movement from the tree.  
"James!" Sirius shrieked.  
Two figures came out of the tree. One of them seemed to be dragging the other. Sirius and Peter ran over to the two figures. I held my breath, still sitting behind the bush.  
"I'm allright, but he's not. We have to get him to the hospital wing," James said as the four of them walked over.  
"Did he get bit?" Peter asked.  
"No, I got to him before he reached the other side. Sirius, what could you have been thinking?" James asked.  
I saw the face of the person being dragged. It was Severus Snape. I held back a gasp, but it still came out.  
"What was that?" Sirius asked.  
I reeled back against the wall. Please don't let them find me!  
"Probably nothing. Why don't you guys start up to the hospital wing? I'll be right up," James said.  
"Ok," Sirius said, and he and Peter lifted Snape off James back and onto his own.  
The three of them started up the stairs. When the door was closed, James looked around.  
"You can come out, Lily. I know you're here," James said.  
I sighed. What, did he have x-ray vision or something? I stood up and walked out to where he stood.  
"Why are you following me around?" James asked.  
"Maybe because you guys are so secretive," I answered.  
"I thought you didn't care," James said.  
"Well, I don't. It's just... you guys put another Hogwarts students in serious trouble! You are going to get in so much trouble!" I cried, turned around, and walked up the steps inside.  
Why had I said that? I asked myself. Because you don't want him to think you care, I answered.  
  
Christmas was coming up. James was staying (he still had about 300 more detentions to work off), so I decided to go home. My friends were all going home to, as none of them had gotten in trouble.  
The day we left was jolly. We got on the train in high spirits. We found an empty compartment, and occupied it.  
The ride home was pretty boring (we played chess and so on). But I couldn't wait to get home and see my family.  
We got off at the station, and the four of us were the fifteenth group to go through the barrier.  
Mum, Dad, and Violet were standing outside, waiting for me.  
"Lily! LILY!" Violet shrieked, and raced towards me.  
My ten-year-old sister was looking more and more like me. She had Mum's red hair (whereas Petunia had gotten all of Dad's looks), and Mum's green eyes.  
"Hi, Vi. Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad," I said.  
"Hello, Lily. Are you having a good year so far?" Mum asked, smiling at me while Dad took my trunk.  
I nodded.  
"Where's Petunia?" I asked.  
"She's spending the holiday with Vernon's family. I really wish she'd come with us, but you know your sister..." Dad said.  
"When's her wedding?" I asked.  
"Lily!"  
"Sorry," I said, and followed my family towards the car.  
  
On Christmas Eve Mum made Egg Nog and we sat around the fire listening to the radio play Christmas songs.  
Violet was singing along with the radio while it played "Silent Night" while rocking back and forth. I looked out the window.  
"I hope it snows a lot. Wouldn't it be nice to have knee deep snow on Christmas?" I asked.  
"Maybe. As long as I don't have to shovel the driveway," Dad said.  
"Don't worry, you will. Besides, I don't think we're going to get that much snow," Mum said.  
I sighed, and returned to looking at the fire. It was just like the fireplace at Hogwarts.  
Suddenly, there was a loud boom. Violet stopped singing, and we all turned to the fireplace.  
Seconds later a very dirty Anya rolloed out.  
"Anya! What are you doing here?" I asked, completely surprised.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Hello, Violet. Hi, Lily. Lil', we really need to talk," Anya said, turning to me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"In privacy," Anya added.  
"Mum, Dad, we'll be right back," I said, and grabbed Anya's hand.  
I led her up to my room and made sure the door was securely shut. I turned around to face Anya.  
"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your family?" I asked.  
"I had to talk to you. There's terrible news. It's all over the Daily Prophet and all other wizarding news! A whole family was found dead in their home yesterday! Someone murdered them with Avada Kedavra!" Anya cried.  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"I don't know. There was a note left, saying they chose the wrong side. Then, just a few days ago, the same thing happened. Except this time the note was signed 'Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord'. Dumbledore announced it to everyone at the school, and Sirius came to tell me, and I have to tell you. After this I'm going to Andrea's and then Netta's. But we have an uprising of a Dark Lord, and in this case you're either on the right side or the wrong."  
  
Author's Note- I know this is a terrible chapter! I know I know! I also know it took me forever to put it up! Ok, the first part is an outcome of what happens when I have writer's block. The last part, is my post-writer's block part. So, R&R, please.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15- Cornered

Author's Note- So, Chapter 15

Author's Note- So, Chapter 15. So, word has spread that there is a Dark Lord. Lily just found this out. Hogwarts just found out. And guess what else: It's Christmas. So, we'll continue with Christmas and the next half of the school year. Ok, there will be no fights this time because I have a really important something happening. Disclamer: Really, I don't own anything.

**__**

Lily's Lake

Chapter 15

So, how do you break it to your family that if you don't join the Dark Side your life is at stake?

That's what I wondered as I stood in the kitchen refilling my cup of EggNog. Anya had just left to tell Andrea and Netta.

"Lily! Are you almost done in there? What's taking you so long?" Violet asked, poking her head into the kitchen.

"I'll be out in a minute, Vi," I answered, pouring some more EggNog into my cup.

So, I knew I had to go back out into the Living Room. My parents and sister were waiting.

"What was that all about, Lily?" Mum asked.

"Anya just wanted to tell me that… um… the test scores of this really hard test we took came out. I did fine but she was kinda embarassed to tell me her's in front of adults," I lied.

My parents nodded, but Vi looked at me strangely. Maybe my answer didn't sound truthful.

The next morning, after we opened gifts, Mum made this huge breakfast. I told everyone all about school, and then we bundled up to go to Aunt Lucy's for the Christmas party (for once it wasn't at our house). They lived two hours away, and it was a very long car ride.

I didn't go to Aunt Lucy's house often. But the house was wonderful. Aunt Lucy was a widow. Her husband had left her this huge amount of money, and a whole bunch of shares in the American Stock market (he was American), so she had a lot of money. Their house was huge, and they lived like most of your multi-millionare families.

"Oh! The Evans are here!" Aunt Lucy cried when we appeared in the door of the party room, where the rest of the family had gathered.

"Lucy, I'm so glad to see you," Mum said, hugging Aunt Lucy.

Vi and I each got hugged, then Aunt Lucy went to hug Petunia who, of course, wasn't there.

"Where's Petunia?" Aunt Lucy asked.

"She's off with her fiance, Vernon Dursley. I thought I told you," Mum said.

"You might have. I forget. Mellie has her boyfriends here, and I have some of my butler watching them," she said, then leaned over and whispered, "They just got into a fight over by the punch bowl. Ruined my white silk table cloth!"

I laughed, and then was embraced by two arms that I knew to be my cousin Melissa's.

"Lily! Violet! Oh, you must come with me! Come and meet my boyfriends!" Melissa said.

We followed her across the room where her three boyfriends sat in three chairs two feet away from each other, shooting glares at each other.

"Boys, these are my cousins, Lily and Violet. Girls, these are my boyfriends," Melissa said.

We nodded, and smiled. Each of the boys were bruised from trying to kill each other.

"Here, let's get some punch. I think they've put out another bowl by now," Melissa said.

The three of us got some punch and turned back to look at the guests.

"All three have proposed to me, girls. I don't know who to say yes to," Melissa told us.

"Well, if they keep trying to beat each other up you'll know, since there will only be one left," I said.

Melissa nodded, then looked towards the boys. She rolled her eyes as one of them reached over and punched another.

"I think we should move. There's another fight brewing," Melissa said.

We stayed until nine o'clock, then returned home. The rest of the vacation I did my homework and watched old muggle programs I hadn't seen since I was her age. Petunia came home on the last day to confirm with me that she would rather I not be part of her wedding and just watch, oh yes, from the back of the church. But, if Mum and Dad had their way, both Vi and I would be in it.

The next day Dad drove us all to King's Cross, even Petunia since he was taking her to go shopping directly afterward. I had double checked twice to make sure I had everything while I was at home, and I was ready to go.

"Bye, Lily! I can't wait to see you this summer!" Vi cried, and hugged me.

I hugged my sister, shook hands with Petunia, who was scowling, and hugged Mum and Dad. Then I walked towards the barrier and disappeared.

My friends were waiting.

"Lil'! Lil!" they cried.

"Hi guys, what did you do over Christmas?" I asked as we walked towards the train.

"Nothing really. My mum took me to this really weird festivle though. It was good for one thing though, lots of bangle bracelets!" Andrea said, holding up one of her arms that had about fifty silver bracelets that bangled.

"I took some pictures and…that would just about end my story," Netta said.

Anya shrugged.

"My sister just came home to tell me she didn't want me to be in her wedding, since she is planning it for next summer," I said.

"And you would want to be in that wedding because…" Anya asked.

"I don't, but my parents will make me. They are always pushing the three of us to get really close," I said.

"Oh."

Hogwarts had never looked better than when we rode up from the train. It was cold, and little snowflakes were drifting from the sky. The castle looked very warm and very inviting.

"Oh, I hope the fire is going. My hands are numb from standing outside waiting for a carrige," Andrea complained.

"I just hope it's warm," I said, getting out of the carrige.

"Come on, let's hurry and get inside," Andrea said.

We walked towards the Hogwarts tower. The hallways had a slightly different feeling around it, like fright. My friends felt it too.

"Ok, for the first time, and hopefully last, I'm going to say: This is creepy, you guys," Anya said, looking around.

"It's like… I don't know… a haunted house," I said.

"It's so quiet. It shouldn't be, the Ravenclaw Common Room is just behind the wall over there, it shouldn't be this quiet," Netta said.

"How did you know the Ravenclaw Common Room is just over there?" I asked.

"When you know James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, you get to know a lot about the school," Netta answered.

"Come on, let's just get to the Common Room so I can warm up!" Andrea cried.

The Common Room was quiet too, but it was full. It was also more cozy then the cold hallways.

"Ok, that was creepy," Anya said, once we had settled into our usual seats by the fire.

"Let's drop that subject and warm up, I'm still freezing," Andrea said, and put her hands in front of the fire.

The next day at breakfast the Great Hall was noisy, just less than usual. All through the day that's how it was, until we got to our last class, Transfiguration, and we were told what was wrong.

"What's wrong with everyone today? Is it… like… a post-holiday virius?" Professor McGonagall asked once the whole class had failed to change a cactus to a porcupine for a pop quiz.

The whole class just slumped, including my friends and me.

"Just because somethings going on outside the Hogwarts walls doesn't mean we have to stop our studies!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yeah! Just because people are being killed for hardly any reason at all doesn't mean we should stop trying to transfigure a cactus!" someone cried, and it sounded like Sirius.

Professor McGonagall crossed her arms and glared at the whole class. Her eyes paused on everyone for a few seconds.

"I can't force you to do your studies, but I will say you will be no help to anyone if you don't. If you want to make it in the world you have to study, and this world is not a good place to be without money," Professor McGonagall said.

Her eyes did another look around the classroom, and she said, "OK, let's try that lesson again."

This time the class did a little better. 

Mail became the one thing everyone hated. In the morning, everyone looked up at the owls, seeing if they reckonized one.

Mail could bring good news: a letter from home, some packages, or sweets. But, now, mail could also bring bad news: a family member had been killed, both your parents were dead, a family friend was dead. The bad news were mostly deaths. Everyone hated opening thier mail. Even the muggle borns, like me, were afraid, since Lord Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, as he was starting to be called, was also against muggles.

One day, Anya got a letter. Since everyone hated opening mail, she didn't want to open it.

"What if it's good news, and you don't open it?" Netta asked.

"Usually it's more bad news than good news!" Anya countered.

"You'll never know unless you open it, and then you'll worry all day. At least, now, if you open it, you'll know for sure," I said.

It was a lie, a small one, but still a lie. Most people worried the whole time, even if they did get mail. That was everyone, except the Slytherins mostly.

Anya bit her lip, and opened the letter. A second later she let out a long sigh, a sigh of relief.

"My parents… they wrote me to tell me they're ok. They didn't want me to worry," Anya said, showing us the letter.

"See, it was good news," Netta said.

One morning, a small second year Gryffindor got the letter everyone dreaded to get. I was just about to start on my second pancake when she let out a wail. Everyone turned to face her. She crumpled up the letter she was holding, and threw it. It landed in a Ravenclaw's pumpkin juice. She ran out of the Great Hall, crying. At the teacher's table the Professors looked at one another, and then turned to Professor McGonagall. It was her student. She stood up and followed the girl out of the room.

"Poor girl," Andrea whispered.

"Do you know her?" Anya asked.

"She lives down the street from me. It must have been her parents, she has no other family," Andrea said.

"Oh, the poor thing. I would hate to be all alone in the world like that," I said.

Andrea just nodded, her eyes still on the door.

"She's a really nice kid, has a lot of muggle friends," Andrea said.

Weeks later, I returned to the Common Room to find all my friends looking strange. They had been like this for some time, but I had tried to pay no attention. On three separate days my friends had returned to the Common Room in shock. James, Sirius, and Remus were also, like that, and a few other kids too, from every House. Peter and I were the only ones among our friends who weren't in shock. 

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

No answer. My friends just looked as if I hadn't even spoken.

"Hello! Come on, is anyone listening to me?" I asked, waving a hand in front of Anya's face.

"What? Huh? Oh, hi, Lil'," Anya said.

"What's the problem? You three looked like vombies," I said.

"Oh, nothing. We were, um, just thinking about the homework Professor McGonagall gave us," Netta answered.

"Really?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Speaking of homework, I went to the library and got out that book we needed for Potions, for that essay," I said, and turned to my bag.

I dug through my bag, and then sat up.

"That's strange, I remember putting it in my bag, but it's not here. I must have left it on the table in the library," I said.

"Oh well, we just won't hand the essay in tomorrow, that's all," Andrea said.

"No, because we'll lose points. I'm going to go get it," I said, stood up, and grabbed my bag.

"Wait, Lil'! Don't go!" Anya cried.

"What? I have to go get the book," I said, looking at Anya as if she was insane.

All my friends wore the same look, fright mixed with shock.

"Bring James' invisibility cloak then," Anya said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The teachers! They'll catch you!" Anya said.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful!" I said, and started across the Common Room.

"Don't go!" Anya cried.

"Too late!" I said, and went through the portrait hole.

The fat lady was sleeping, so I tip toed down the hall towards the stairs. I was careful to make sure there was no one around, and went down the stairs.

The library was deathly quiet. It was dark. The candles had been blown out, and it was cold. I went through the tables to where I had sat earlier. It was empty. On the table next to it, my book lay. It was right in the center of the table, neat as can be.

"How did it get here?" I asked myself quietly, and stuck it in my bag, and hurried from the library.

The hallways were dark and creepy. I turned towards the stairs, and found another hallway.

"That's strange, I thought there were stairs here… It must be down the next one," I thought, and went down the hallway.

Before I knew it, I found myself lost in a dark hallway. It was cold, and there were no doors around. I had no idea where I was.

"Oh great, this is just great. Now what am I going to do?" I asked myself, looking down another hallway to see if I reckonized anything.

"That was just the question I was going to ask you," a creepy voice said from behind me.

Author's Note- Would I end it here? Nah, I'm not that mean, am I? So, just keep reading, peoples!!!!

I went to turn around, so I could see who was behind me. The sound of the voice told me it wasn't a teacher, they didn't have voices like that.

"Make a move and I'll blow you into bits," the voice warned.

I froze. Not even an earthquake could have moved me. I was frozen with fear. Here I was, in the dark hallways, lost, and, on top of that, there was somebody threatening to blow me into bits.

I felt a wand jab my back.

"Now, turn around, I want to see your face," the voice said.

I slowly turned around. The figure's face was hidden, and they wore long black robes, that mixed with the hallway.

"Throw your bag over there, and throw your wand down too," the figure ordered.

I tossed my bag aside without hesitation, and then dropped my wand from my pocket a second later.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't speak until I tell you to!" the figure ordered.

I shut my mouth.

"I am a messanger for the dark lord. What is your name, witch?" the figure asked harshly.

"Lily… E…E…Evans," I answered.

"Lily Evans, is it? Good. You have been chosen because of your superiour skill to join the Dark Side," the figure said proudly.

"What? Join the… the… Dark Side?" I asked.

"That's correct," the figure said.

"You are the people who have been killing all those families! You are the people who are ruining us!" I cried hatefully.

"Silence!" the figure cried.

"I would never join you, even if my life depended on it!" I cried.

"We can make that so," the figure replied cruelly.

I froze with fear.

"Oh god, oh god, he's going to kill me," I thought.

"Let me ask you that question again. _Crucio!_" the figure cried, his wand facing me.

Pain engulfed me. I didn't know where it was coming from, but it was pain, terrible pain. I wanted to scream out, but his hand covered my mouth. I sunk to my knees.

"I'll ask you again," the figure said, and withdrew the spell. "Will you join the Dark Side?"

"Never!" I whispered.

"Fine then, _Crucio!"_ the figure cried.

The pain started again. I cluthed my stomach. Tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted so badly to scream. I just wanted to scream! But his hand covered my mouth.

In one motion I lifted my mouth and bit him as hard as I could.

"Ow!" he cried, jumping back.

I screamed as loudly as I possibly could. The figure glared at me, and hit me in the head.

He removed the spell, and said, "You brat, you will pay!"

"I thought you refered to my kind as 'Mudblood'?" I asked.

He snarled, and hit me around the head again. This time, things got dizzy, and I fell to the ground in a heap. Everything just blacked out, as I saw the figure move away.

A/N- Don't worry, I'm not ending it here.

"Look! Look! She's awake! Madame Pomfrey! She's awake!" Anya screamed.

"Shush! This is a place for healing, not screaming! If you want to scream go out in the hall!"

I looked around. It was white everywhere. Madame Pomfrey? I must be in the hospital wing.

"Lily! You're awake! Oh, good!" Anya said, hugging me.

I looked around. It was the hospital wing. Anya, Andrea, and Netta sat in chairs next to where I lay. Professor McGonagall was talking to Madame Pomfrey over in the corner.

"Good, your awake. We were worried," Professor McGonagall said.

"What happened?" I asked, startled.

"We heard your screaming and came to found you. You had been knocked out, and weren't breathing very well. So they brought you here," Professor McGonagall said.

"What time is it? I have class," I said.

"It's dinner time, the next day. Your friends skipped to come see you," Professor McGonagall said.

I looked around, and was slightly disappointed not to see one face among those of my friends. 

As if to answer me, Netta said, "The Potter Gang went to get us all some stuff to eat from the Great Hall. They'll be back soon."

I nodded.

"And after that, Dumbledore would like to see you all," Professor McGonagall said.

"What! Miss Evans needs rest! She looks like she went through a tornado!" Madame Pomfrey cried.

"Headmasters orders," Professor McGonagall said.

The door opened and the boys walked in with arms full of apples, bread, and tarts.

"Lil's awake! Great!" Sirius cried.

"I just woke up," I said.

"Good, well eat up and then I'll lead you to the Headmasters office," Professor McGonagall said.

"We all want to know what has been going on these past few weeks. Last night Miss Evans was found on the floor in one of the hallways, knocked out," Dumbledore said.

"I don't know who it was, but I know who sent them. They said they were a messanger from the Dark Lord, and he wanted me to join him," I said.

My friends and the boys nodded in agreement, all except for Peter. When we had told him what had happened, he was startled. He hadn't gotten anything like that.

"We all went through that, except Peter. I guess he didn't make the cut," Sirius said.

"Tell me, each and every one of you, what happened. I want to announce it to the school so anyone else who went through anything similar can know they are not alone," Dumbledore said.

Anya had met the same kind of person in the hallways. He had threatened her, and then used the same curse that he used on me. Only once, because once he took it off she ran away.

Everyone else's story was just the same, basically. Netta, James, Remus, and I had both gone through two attacks. The three of them had run after that, but I was the one that bit his hand and screamed, so he knocked me out.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, all of you. Now, you can return to your Common Room, and I want you all to get as much rest as possible. You need it and you deserve it," Dumbledore said, and wrote something on a piece of paper.

The next morning, during breakfast, Dumbledore stood up. Everyone looked up to face him. My friends and I exchanged glances. We had decided last night to call no attention to ourselves during the speech.

"We at Hogwarts have tried to keep whats happening on the outside off the school out. But, instead, it came in. Over the past few weeks seven students, and I am sure there are more, were attacked by a messanger of the Dark Lord, wanting them to join the Dark Side. All seven refused, and were attacked. But they all survived. This is important. We must know everyone who was attacked. The seven were brave enough to confront me, and I want to know everyone who was attacked so that Hogwarts can become safer. Remember, the Dark Side is evil, they have been killing your classmates families, and I assure you, they are not right for any of you," Dumbledore said.

The whole school was in shock. Then people started to buzz.

While in the hall later that day I heard rumors about who it was. One of them included me.

"We all heard that screaming the other night. I know who it was. It was Evans, the girl from Gryffindor!" someone said.

"She's a prefect! They say she may be headgirl next year! And she's really smart! No wonder they would want her!"  
Some people confronted me, asked me if I was one of the victims. I just hurried away to catch up with my friends.

The end of the school year was a relief. I could finally go home to see my family. I couldn't wait. My friends and I boarded the train, and I thought about the end of the year.

I was still pretty friendly with James, and I often forgot about our fight. But when I remembered I just got mad. My friends and I had refused the Dark Lord, and survived, and we were still friends. I was still a prefect, and the rumors about me being the next headgirl were a possibility. And now, I would get to see my family, finally.

** *

Meanwhile…

"Did we get a spy?" a cruel voice asked.

"Yes master, and no one suspects them," the smaller voice answered.

"Good. What about the others? This one, is a Mudblood? Word must not get out, or our reputation will be ruined!" the cruel voice said.

"So what am I to do?" the smaller voice asked.

"Take care of them all… this Mudblood first," the cruel voice said.

"Yes, master. We shall make plans right away!" the smaller voice said.

A/N- Ok, I am finally ending this. Sorry this took so long, but I only have like fifteen minutes to write each day. So, the next part will be up soon, I promise. Oh, and read the story in my favorite, and review it to (she needs 180 reviews before the next chapter goes up, and I really want to read it). Bye! Come back later to read the next part!


	16. Chapter 16- The Fire

Author's Note- Ok, did anyone like the last chapter

Author's Note- Ok, did anyone like the last chapter? Just for everyone to know, this is possibly the worst chapter ever, FOR LILY, not us. It's summer, and she's still fighting with James. Her friends do some get togethers, and Violet has a reason to celebrate. But celebration soon turns to tears. I'll give you a hint: it includes fire. Can you guess? Oh well, you'll find out soon enough. This will include numerous diary entries from numerous peoples. Disclamer- Do I have to keep saying this? I don't own anything.

**__**

Lily's Lake

Chapter 16

I woke up in my room, for the first time in a while. I could hear Petunia snoring across the hallway, telling me it wasn't that late in the morning. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 7:30, perfect.

I got out of bed and got dressed. It was the first day of my vacation, yesterday I had gotten off the train.

Downstairs, Mum was cooking. Dad had just left for work.

"Is anyone else up?" I asked.

"No, you and I are the only woke ones in the house. For once, it's quiet," Mum said, sighing.

"How is everything here, I mean, while I was gone?" I asked, sitting down at the table.

"Oh, it was fine. Petunia is taking you two to get fit for your dresses today! You're going to be a bridesmaid, and Violet's going to be the flower girl!" Mum said.

"Oh, great, Petunia has horrible taste in clothing. She'll probably pick out something green," I said.

"Oh! That's the perfect dress! Don't you think so?" Petunia cried.

I stared down at the dress I was wearing, then looked up at Petunia.

"Petunia, it's green. That's not a traditional wedding color," I said, holding the skirt.

"I think it's perfect, don't you, Marcia?" Petunia asked, turning to her best friend, also the maid of honor.

"Yes, it is pretty. It brings out her eyes. Besides, this will look good on all the other girls too," Marcia said.

Violet came strutting out of the dressing room with a blue and white dress on. She wasn't very happy.

"Petunia! This dress looks horrible!" Violet cried.

"Yes, it does. Excuse me, do you have any flower girl dresses in green?" Petunia asked the sales lady.

"Green?" Violet and I asked.

"Yes, it brings out your eyes, just like Marcia said," Petunia answered.

"We should have known," Violet and I whispered together.

After Violet had tried on two dresses, Petunia finally decided and we were allowed to leave. Petunia dropped us off at home, and then her and Marcia went to meet their friends at the café.

"How was the fitting?" Mum asked.

"I told you Petunia would pick out something green, for both of us," I said, sitting down at the table.

"Well, at least you're in the wedding," Mum told us.

"That was your idea. I'd rather vomit," I replied.

"Lily, be nice. Now, both of you, I have some chores for you," Mum said.

Violet and I groaned, but took the list anyway.

Violet wanted something really badly, we all knew what it was. Petunuia tried not to notice, she was completely against it. Mum and Dad were supporting her, and so was I. She wanted a letter like I got from Hogwarts, she wanted to be a witch. I would really have liked her to get in, but I wasn't expected to hear from Hogwarts until August.

One day, I was telling Violet about Hogwarts when Petunia walked in.

"What are you still talking about that school of yours, sister? Don't get Violet excited, she's not a witch," Petunia said.

"How do you know? I could be! You just don't want two witch sisiters!" Violet yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with being a witch, Petunia," I told my sister.

"That's your point of veiw, Lily, not mine," Petunia answered.

"How do you know your point of veiw is right?" Violet asked.

"How do you know your's is?" Petunia asked.

Mum walked inot the room at that very same moment. She sighed when she saw the three of us at each other's necks.

"Girls, girls, calm down. Really, you need to learn to get along. I'm growing old of these fights," Mum said, getting a glass of water.

"Mum, Violet wants to be a witch, though!" Petunia stated.

"And what's wrong with that? I would be proud to have two witches in the family, just as proud as I am to have one!" Mum said.

Petunia groaned, and left the room.

** *

Petunia's diary entry from that night

Dear Diary,

You know Lily gets on my nerves a lot, I write about her often. I write most of all about her being a witch. I walked into a converstation between my two little sisters. They were talking about the school Lily goes to, Hoptwats or something like that. Violet wants to be a witch. We got into an arugement, and Mum broke us up, as usual. She said she would be proud to have Violet being a witch, as proud as she is of Lily. Lily is all she and Dad talk about! Lily this, Lily that, Petunia, why can't you be more like Lily? It drives my crazy! Thank goodness when I marry Vernon I can leave her, and I will not even look back at my sister. And, if Violet becomes a witch, I don't think I'll be able to stand it! Two sisters! I don't know if Lily knows it, but Mum and Dad talk about her a lot, and she spends all her time at school! I am home all the time, and see Mum and Dad more often then her, and they still talk about her more! Urgh! It drives me crazy!

Petunia

** *

Back to Lily Evan's POV

My friends and I kept in close contact. Occasionally one of us would pull the Floo Powder act, and show up at each other's houses. (Anya scared the whits out of Petunia when she fell out of the fireplace while I was in the kitchen and Petunia was in the Living Room. It was really funny, actually.)

It was late July, and Violet was getting more and more nervous about wether or not she would get a letter. For her sake, I hoped she did.

"LANA should go out one of these days, like a night out," Anya said while my friends and I sat in my room.

"I really need a night away from Petunia. She is crazy, I swear. Yesterday she accused me of poisoning her breakfast with my 'weirdness'!" I cried.

"Really? Oh, I wonder if that would work on my sister," Anya thought for a moment.

"Oh, look, there's James," Andrea said from the window.

"Oh, really you guys, stop it. I know you six have this little plan worked out to get us back together. It's obvious. Besides, you don't usuall sneak out of the Common Room five minutes behind each other," I said.

"We've been caught," Anya said, and did this dramatic dieing act.

"Was it that obvious?" Netta asked.

"I've known you for going on 7 years, I think I'd know when you are up to something," I said.

"Yo, dead girl, I don't want any dead smells on my bedspread. Mum would kill me, and then there would be two causes for the smell," I added, yelling at Anya who was laying across my bed.

"You know, once we go to Hogwarts this upcoming year, it will be our last time," Anya said, sitting up.

"I know. What am I going to do know that I don't know for sure what I'm going to be doing over the school year?" I asked.

"Doing your job, whatever it is. I feel sorry for the person who hires Anya," Andrea said.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Anya asked.

"Worse," Netta answered.

"Oh no, what time is it?" Anya cried, picking up my clock.

"Two minutes to four, why?" I asked.

"I promised my mum I'd be home by four. She's going to kill me," Anya said, running towards the door.

We followed her downstairs. One by one my friends left. Violet walked into the living room, closely followed by Petunia.

"Are they gone yet?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, sister dearest, they are gone," I answered sarcasticly.

Petuina smiled in the same way.

** *

Somewhere else in the great vastness of the world… at the same time…

"Why hasn't this been taken care of?" an angry and cold voice demanded.

"It took longer than I thought to locate them! It won't take much longer, I promise!" a very frightened voice pleaded.

"Just get it taken care of! We must move on! Taking care of such little things is taking too long!" the angry voice said.

There were footsteps in the hallway outside of the room. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Master, the young master is here to see you," a voice said from outside.

"Let him it!" the angry voice yelled.

The door opened and a death eater with a boy who looked to be in his teens came in. The angry man turned back to the frightened one, who knelt on the hard stone floor.

"Take care of this, or I shall have to take care of you! Do you understand?" the angry man demanded.

"Yes, yes, my master. I understand," the frightened man said, and hurried from the room.

The frightened man hurried down the hall. He hated getting on the wrong side of the Dark Lord. It always ended in pain or death. If the young master hadn't shown up, he probably would have been in pain.

This mission was going to be the death of him! If only he could locate the where abouts of Lily Evans!

** *

A few days later

As told by Lily Evans

I woke up early on the morning my school letter was expected. From the sounds in the next room I could tell Violet was awake to, probably hoping and praying. Petunia was still sleeping, as snoring was coming from her room. That's when I liked her best, sleeping.

I got up and got dressed. I left my room and walked over to Violets. I knocked, and opened the door.

"Vi?" I asked.

Vi was sitting at her desk, fully dressed, doing, what appeared to be, absolutely nothing.

"Worried, huh?" I asked.

"I'm 11 years old. If I don't get a letter, that means I'm not a witch," Violet answered.

"Come on, Vi, let's go get some breakfast," I said.

All the way downstairs, I tried to make up some bad things that goes with being a witch. Violet was a little startled.

In the kitchen I managed to find the Bsquik, and made us some pancakes. Since no one else was awake, the two of us ate the pancakes together at the kitchen table. I started making up bad stuff about being a witch, so Violet's feelings wouldn't be put down if a letter from Hogwarts didn't come for her.

"Lily, do you think I'll get a letter?" Violet asked.

"I don't know, Vi, I honestly don't know," I answered, poruing some syrup over another pancake.

"Lily, that's your 8th pancake. Are you ok?" Violet asked.

"Well then, Miss-You-Eat-Too-Many-Pancakes, your on your 10th," I said.

"That's right, isn't it?" Violet asked.

I nodded. Violet snapped her fingers. The two of us started laughing. I heard something move upstairs.

"Sh! I think Petunia woke up," I whispered.

"Let's go see," Violet said.

The two of us snuck upstairs. As we walked up the stairs I tried to think about why on Earth Petunia still lived with Mum and Dad if she was 19 years old, and perfectly capable of having a place of her own.

I opened the door to Petunia's room. She was asleep in bed. That was a relief. And, to add to my gladness, she was drooling from the mouth.

I put my hand over my mouth to hide a giggle, then closed the door.

"It wasn't her," I whispered.

"Lily… it's coming from your room," Violet whispered.

I walked across the hall and opened my door. A large tawny owl was sitting on my bed (Mandy was shooting it 'if looks could kill' looks from her cage). I walked over to the owl, and unclipped the thing (or things) dangling from it's leg.

"It's from Hogwarts," I whispered.

"Is there a letter for me?" Violet asked eagerly.

I frowned, and whispered, "No."

A/N- Come on! I'm not that mean am I? Rewind to "Is there a letter for me?"

I smiled, and looked up at my sister.

"To Miss Violet Evans," I read proudly.

Violet shrieked with delight, and tore open the letter. She then hugged me so tight I think I went blue in the face.

"I did it, Lily! I got into Hogwarts! I'm a witch! Mum! Dad!" Violet shrieked with joy, then added, "Witches don't really have to lay down in burning coals to pass through 7th year, do they?"

My door opened, and Petunia stood there very angrily.

"What is going on in here? Some people are trying to sleep!" Petunia cried.

Violet ran up, hugged Petunia, and pushed past her out of the door towards Mum and Dad's room.

"Violet just got a letter from Hogwarts. She's know a first-year," I said proudly.

Petunia's face turned chalk white, and I thought she was about to faint.

"Getting a little wozy there, sister? I know, it's such a big honor. Know you have two witch sisters, and one of them is Head Girl!" I said, grinning with delight and showing off my Head Girl pin.

"Violet's a witch! That's great!" Anya said when I told her the news.

"Isn't it. She's really happy. Petunia's locked herself in her room after I told her," I said.

"I think we should do a get together," Anya said.

"A get together?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, the four of us go somewhere without parents. We can invite Violet to come, too. And we can celebrate you being Head Girl, too," Anya said, cheerfully.

"How about, that restaurant they just put up down by Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"Ok. I'll ask my mum, talk to Netta and Andrea, and then contact you again," Anya said, and disappeared.

After that was all worked out I went into the kitchen. Violet was beyond excited, and Petunia had finally came out of her room.

"You and Violet aren't going to be here tonight? Dang, how come you couldn't have done it another night?" Petunia asked.

"You actually want us around?" I asked.

"No. It's just that I won't be home tonight either, so I won't be able to enjoy an evening without you," Petunia said.

"Too bad," Violet answered.

"Where are you going, Petunia?" Mum asked.

"Oh, Vernon is taking me to look at a few chapels, and then we're going out to dinner," Petunia answered.

"What time are your friends picking you two up, Lily?" Mum asked.

"Around four o'clock. We want to show Violet Diagon Alley, and I have to get some money out of my vault," I said.

"Oh, why don't I get the money your father and I are giving Vi, so you can put that in an account while your there," Mum said.

"OK," I answered.

Violet was rereading her letter in the living room when I left my room. I had my purse with me, with the folded money Mum had given us for Vi's account.

"They should be here any minute," I said.

"Exactly how are they picking us up?" Violet asked, folding her letter up and putting it in her pocket.

"Anya borrowed her mum's car, she's driving us," I answered, sitting down next to her.

A car horn honked outside. Petunia ran down the stairs, dressed up in a pink dress with flowers.

"That'd be Vernon! Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad! I won't be home too late!" Petunia said, and ran out the door.

"Bye, honey!" Mum cried after Petunia. Dad waved from the front porch.

Mum walked into the living room, drying her hands from doing dishes. She smiled at the two of us.

"Are my red-heads ready?" Mum asked.

"Yep. Anya should be here any minute," I answered.

"Do you have Violet's money, Lily?" Mum asked.

I nodded.

"Good."

Another car horn honked from outside.

"That must be Anya. Bye, Mum. See you later," I said, hugging Mum.

Violet hugged Mum too, and we ran out the door with a last, "Love you!"

Dad was working on the porch, putting in a swing. It was a wooden one he had bought a week before. I ran up and hugged him, and Violet followed.

"Bye Dad, love you!" Violet and I chorused.

We ran down the sidewalk and up to the blue car parked outside of our house. Anya was sitting in front, at the wheel. Andrea was sitting in one of the backseats.

"Hey, you guys," I said, opening the door.

"Hi, Lily. Hi, Violet. Get in. Lily, sit up front with me," Anya said, and I took my seat. Violet sat in the middle seat in the back.

We started to drive very slowly, and Andrea giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"James and Sirius are at James. Anya sent them a package of dungbombs just before we left our house. They should being opening it any minute," Andrea whispered.

Sure enough, a second later James and Sirius ran outside covered with brown stuff.

"Hey, Sirius, I thought you were a Purple Elephant, not a brown one!" Anya said, laughing.

We drove off to find where Netta lived. After a while Anya started looking at the map every five seconds.

"Are you sure we had to make that last turn?" Anya asked.

"Netta said turn down Sparklyer Street, so we turned down Sparklyer Street," Andrea answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't Storklyet Street?" Anya asked.

"It could have been…" Andrea answered.

"Oh! Great! Know we are miles from any civilization! We're lost!" Anya cried, waving her hands.

"Wo, keep your hands on the wheel. We should be here… or here…" I said, pointing at places on the map.

Suddenly Violet burst out laughing. We all turned to look at her.

"You do realize you passed Netta a minute ago, at her house. She was waving and everything," Violet answered.

Anya stopped the car, put it into reverse, told Andrea to duck down, and drove backwards to where Netta stood.

"Finally," Netta said when she got in.

"Lil', I hope being Head Girl won't change things, like you getting us into any trouble if we play any tricks on say… the Slytherins," Anya said.

"Of course not," I said, smiling.

A few minutes later the converstation turned to Violet's letter from Hogwarts.

"You'll get to see what life is really like at Hogwarts," Andrea said.

"The food is great, and the joke shop in Hogsmeade is awesome," Anya said, giggling.

"Oh, you should know," I said, punching Anya playfully.

We reached London, and parked outside the Leaky Cauldron. Violet walked open mouthed through Diagon Alley, and we brought her to Gringrotts and got her a vault. I had to change some of my gold into muggle money, then the five of us went to the restaurant.

"Diagon Alley is awesome! I can't wait to go school shopping!" Violet cried, happy as can be.

"Mum and Dad will bring us later in August," I said.

We sat our table, sipping our drinks since our meal still wasn't out. (Anya was getting ready to shake the waiter and ask him where our meals were.)

"What's your favorite subject?" Violet asked each of us.

"Well, Lily's top at Charms. James Potter is top at Transfiguration. Remus Lupin is top at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Peter Pettigrew is top at Herbology. Andrea here is top at Arithmancy. Anya here is top at Muggle Studies. And I'm top at History of Magic," Netta said.

"Anyone can be top at History of Magic. After all, the teacher is dead," Anya whispered.

Netta slapped her head.

"The teacher is dead?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, he died and now he's a ghost. Still teachs though. It's a boring class but you get used to it," I answered.

Violet gasped, and smiled.

"I think I'm going to like this school," Violet said.

"Don't break a single rule around McGonagall, she'd probably kill you with detentions," Andrea advised.

"I won't," Violet answered.

"Most of the ghosts are friendly. Except Peeves, he's rude and loves to play tricks," Anya said.

"Like a certain girl we know," I said, glancing at Anya.

"Hey, Lil', you like to do jokes too, if I might remember a few Christmas gifts from LANA, which were all your idea," Anya said.

"Oh, those," I whispered.

"What did you do?" Violet asked.

"Just sent the boys some trick presents. I think we terrorized them with those," I answered.

"Yeah, LANA isn't very well behaved," Netta said.

"LANA?" Violet asked.

"Lily, Anya, Netta, and Andrea put together makes LANA," I explained.

Violet nodded.

A waiter appeared with our food. Andrea wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, snails," she whispered.

"That's what you get when you order escargo," Anya said, patting Andrea on the shoulder.

One the way home we dropped off Netta first. Next was Violet and I. We rode through the country rodes.

"I wonder if Petunia's home yet," I said.

Andrea grunted in her sleep. Her head was resting on the window, and Violet's was resting on the other. Neither was snoring, thank goodness. Anya and I were the only ones awake.

"Well, you'll have another Evans in Hogwarts," Anya said.

"Yeah. It'll be great. I wonder what house she'll end up in. Maybe Gryffindor, but she's smart enough to be put in Ravenclaw," I said, looking back at my sister.

"She'll make some enemies," Anya said.

"But she'll also make some friends, like us," I reminded Anya.

"You're house will come up in just a few minutes. You'd better wake Violet up," Anya told me.

I reached back and shook Violet awake.

"What? What?" Violet asked.

"Were almost home. Come on, get your stuff together," I said.

As we approached my house I saw a stream of cars parked on the side of the road. I got a very bad feeling inside.

"What's going on? Is there suppose to be a party tonight?" Anya asked me.

"No. It's supposed to be quiet. Somethings wrong, Anya. Let us out," I said.

Anya slowed the car, and Violet and I hopped out of the car. Anya told us she would find somewhere to park, and then the two of them would catch up with us (Andrea had woken up when I woke Violet).

"Come on, Vi," I said, taking my sister's hand.

We made our way through the crowd of cars. Then I saw a police car, a fire truck… and, and ambulance. Violet and I started to run.

Then we saw the problem. Violet and I froze in place. A fire raging, from the first floor windows of my house.

"What's going on? Where's Mum and Dad?" Violet asked.

"I don't know. Come on, maybe they're over there," I said, taking Violet's hand.

We ran over to a few people were huddled.

"What's going on? What's happening?" I asked the people.

They turned around. Mrs. Potter hugged us.

"Violet! Lily! You're ok! Oh, thank God! You're allright!" she cried, hugging us again.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" I asked.

"I don't know. They're still inside. The fire fighters are trying to control the fire," Mrs. Potter answered.

"What? They're still inside?" I cried.

"Lily, Violet, you can't go inside. All you can do is wait," Mrs. Potter said.

A moment later Petunia ran up. She asked the same questions we did, and got the same answers. Then she stalked off somewhere to cry. Violet and I hugged each other, and were crying.

The only thoughts that went through my mind were Mum and Dad were inside that inferno trap, and they still couldn't find them.

An hour later the fire was out. A fire fighter walked up to us, and asked us to come with them.

"We need you three to idenify the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Evans," the fire fighter said.

Violet let out a wail. I took her hand and told her to wait here. Through my tears I followed the fire fighter through my front yard and to the place where two bodies were covered in white sheets. They lifted the first sheet. My father's face stared up at me. A look of fear was imprinted on it.

"That's my father," I answered simply.

Petunia nodded in agreement.

The lifted the other sheet. Mum wore a similar look of fear as Dad did. More tears welled up in my eyes. They really are dead. They really are. These are their bodies. They really are dead.

"That's our mother," Petunia said.

I could only nod. The fire fighter led us back over to were Violet sat. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I nodded. She hugged me tight, and I hugged her too.

Eventually Violet was embraced by Mrs. Potter, and taken over to the Potter house. Everyone else packed up and left. Petunia returned with Violet to the Potter house. I stayed and looked towards my house.

"Lily, are you still out here?" James asked, coming up behind me.

"The firefighters said my parents didn't die in the fire. They were already dead," I whispered.

James nodded.

"I know. I heard," he said.

"They were murdered, James, murdered. And they'll never come back. I'll never return home to find my parents smiling at me," I said.

James hugged me, and I cried on his shoulder.

A few days later Mrs. Potter brought us to Mum and Dad's lawyer, to go over their will. We met the rest of the family there. Everyone was sad. My sisters and I were called into his office, and we sat in the chairs provided for us.

"Your parents left most of their estate to you three, to be divided equally among you. All their money goes to you. Their land, to who ever wants it. Will you brin in their Aunt Lucy?" the lawyer said the last sentence to his secretary, who let Aunt Lucy in.

"In their will, you parents wanted their children to live with their Aunt, Miss Lucille. Miss Lucille, will you except having the children live with you?" the lawyer asked.

"Of course. The girls can stay with me," Aunt Lucy answered.

After that Mrs. Potter took us back to her house. Aunt Lucy would come and pick us up the next afternoon.

In the room I shared my sisters I looked through the letters my friends had sent me after they found out.

"Lily, Mrs. Potter is going to take us home so we can get our stuff," Violet said, walking into the room.

Only the first floor had been burnt, and not that badly actually. We were told we could go in, but only if we had an adult with us.

"Ok, I'll be right down," I said, and put my letters into the bag by my bed.

Mrs. Potter, Violet, Petunia, and James (Sirius had left about an hour before the fire) were waiting downstairs by the door.

"Ok, ready then? Let's go," Mrs. Potter said.

Inside the house it was pretty grim. We had slowly been emptying it out, and the Potter's living room was full of stuff in boxes. Everything we wanted from the kitchen, living room, and all the other rooms on the first floor were packed. We went upstairs to the second floor. I had packed very little of my room. Mrs. Potter had brought over tons of boxes, and divided them. Her and James drifted in and out of rooms helping. I packed up my clothes, and brought those downstairs and outside where the other boxes sat.

While I was packing James walked in.

"Need any help?" James asked.

"Yeah. Can you help me carry my school trunk downstairs? It's too heavy for me alone," I said.

"Sure. I'll take this side, and you take that side," James said, and we carried it down the stairs.

In about four hours, the house was empty of everything we wanted to take, and we had carried the last of the boxes inside to the Potter's house. Aunt Lucy was going to bring a U-haul truck with her when she came.

"Anyone up for some hot cocca?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"I'll help make it," I said, and smiled a little.

Mrs. Potter smiled broadly, and agreed. I think she was happy she had made me smile, even if it was just a little bit.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Potter brought up a subject I was worried about too.

"Does your Aunt know you and Violet are witchs?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"No, she doesn't," I answered.

"Well, you're going to have to tell her. If you want, we can tell her when she comes to pick you up. I'll help, if you'd like," Mrs. Potter offered.

"Thank you," I said, and helped carry in the tray with the hot cocca in it. 

Everyone was in the living room, surrounded by the boxes. Violet, James, Petunia, and I were packed on the couch, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter sat in the love seat. Everything else was covered in boxes. We talked mostly about James and I being Head Girl and Head Boy (Petunia left for bed very early), and also about a few other subjects.

Aunt Lucy arrived right on time. She rode in a limo with a U-haul truck behind it. She hugged the three of us the moment she saw us.

"Lucy, the girls would like to talk to you about something," Mrs. Potter said.

"Whatever would that be?" Aunt Lucy asked, but allowed us to bring her into a side room where none of the workers would over hear us.

"Aunt Lucy, do you believe in witches?" I asked, biting in my lip.

"I don't know, why, girls?" she asked.

"Well, Lucy, Lily, Violet, and I are all witches. Lily and Violet are going to a boarding school that teaches them magic. Lily is in the graduating class, and Violet starts this year," Mrs. Potter said.

"Girls, is this so?" Aunt Lucy asked.

We nodded.

"Well, then! What a delightful trio you shall be in our family! But, what about Petunia?" Aunt Lucy asked, smiling.

"I'm not a witch, thank goodness," Petunia snapped.

"All you'll need to do is bring us to London to go shopping sometime, and drop us off at King's Cross Station on September 1st," I said.

"Oh, girls, don't worry. It's fine. Let's see, do you have all your things?" Aunt Lucy asked.

We nodded.

I held my bag at my side. Violet and Petunia did the same.

"Well, we better move along then. Mellie and Daniel are expecting to eat dinner with their cousins," Aunt Lucy said, smiling.

"Ok."

We went out to the front hall. Everything had been loaded up into the U-Haul truck. We were ready to go. Now, it was time for the goodbyes.

"Bye, Mrs. Potter. Bye, Mr. Potter. Thank you for taking us in," Petunia, Violet, and I said as we hugged them.

"We would do it any time. If you ever need any help on anything, we're always here," Mrs. Potter said.

Violet said goodbye to James, and Petunia just walked by with her nose in the air. I walked over to him.

"Bye, James," I said, and hugged him.

"Bye, Lily," he answered.

"I'll see you in Hogwarts in just a month," I said, and hugged him again. While I was hugging him, I whispered, "I hope we can still be friends."

He grinned, and I kissed him on the cheek before following Petunia out the door.

Our rooms at Aunt Lucy's were large. My room was in the middle, with Violet on one side, and Petunia on the other. Mellie's room was across from mine, and Daniel's was across from Violet's. Aunt Lucy's was across from Petunia's, and the guest room on Petunia's other side.

I wasn't used to not having to make my bed in the morning. I wasn't used to having wine at dinner. I wasn't used to any of it.

Mellie was always talking about her social life. She had been with so and so at this party. So and so was holding a get together later this month. And so on and so forth. Violet and I were both counting down to when we get to go to Hogwarts. One day, we decided to ask Aunt Lucy to take us to London to get our school supplies. She agreed, and drove us to London.

"Are you sure you don't need any money or anything?" she asked as we got out of the limo.

"We're fine, Aunt Lucy. Remember, Mum and Dad left all their money to Petunia, Violet, and I?" I asked.

"Oh yes, of course. Well, I have some shopping to do myself, and Mellie here does as well, so we'll see you here at… 7:00?" Aunt Lucy asked.

"Ok! See you then!" we agreed, and left through the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are we going to exchange all our muggle money for wizard gold?" Violet asked as we walked down Diagon Alley.

"Not all, but some," I said.

After we left Gringrotts (Violet was slightly green) we started to shop for her stuff, picking up my stuff whenever we needed it.

We talked as we shopped.

"I want to be in your house, Lily, Gryffindor. Either that or Ravenclaw," Violet said.

"You'd make a great Gryffindor or a great Ravenclaw as well," I said, smiling at my sister.

When we arrived at King's Cross I spotted Anya right away. Anya, Violet, and I walked through the barrier. Violet left us, and went to find her own compartment, and Netta and Andrea joined us.

"Here's the rule on this ride, no talking about what happened, deal? Because as long as I don't think about it, I'm happy, ok?" I asked.

My friends nodded, and launched into a spirited conversation on wether or not Serverus Snape used shampoo. I was so tired, I think I fell asleep and woke to find my friends telling me we were at Hogsmeade.

Author's Note- Ok, I realize the train ride was stupid. I have something to say to you, and I don't know if I should say it. In my original plans, Violet was supposed to die along with the parents. But, I got to soft hearted, and found out a way to make Violet survive. When we return it's the 7th year for Lily (she's Head Girl), Violet's sorting, and so on. Now, go on and be a good reader, and review. Thanxs! ~Starlight Eve~

By the way, I really like e-mails!!!


	17. Chapter 17- An announcement, a make-up, ...

Author's Note- Urgh

Author's Note- Urgh! This stupid computer erased my chapter, so now I am writing it again! Figures! So, forgive me if this isn't that good. Ok, summary- Lily's back in school for her final year. Dumbledore makes a really nice announcement, and Lily finally does what you've all been hoping she'd do. Disclamer- Really, it all belongs to the great Harry Potter people, not me included L . Read and Review, and READ MY PROFILE!

**__**

Lily's Lake

Chapter 17

I watched eagerly as my sister, Violet, and the other first years walked into the Great Hall. She waved to me, and put a smile on. I could tell she was nervous, which was completely normal.

The Sorting began. Anya was moving around in her seat.

"Sh, Anya," I whispered.

"Sorry, but I'm REALLY hungry," Anya answered, still whispering.

"This is an important moment," Andrea agreed with me.

"Yeah, my sister's going to be sorted," I told Anya, and she stopped complaining.

"Besides this is the last time we'll see a Sorting, well, unless we fail our end-of-year-terms," Netta said.

"Evans, Violet," Professor McGonagall said.

I smiled, and crossed my fingers under the table. Vi glanced back at me, and stepped out of line and up to where the Sorting Hat sat on the stool.

I held my breath as Vi slipped the hat on. I didn't breathe until the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped as my sister sat down at the table.

The sorting continued. Nine other first years were placed with Gryffindor, and four of them went to join my sister.

Finally, the food appeared. We filled our plates and began to eat.

"This is our last Welcoming Feast," Andrea said, gazing around.

"I know," I answered.

The room was buzzing. I didn't know what everyone was talking about, but I found Vi turning and looking at me with uncertainty and sorrow. I figured it was because she was worried about her first day, and let it go.

"I have a few announcements to begin with. Yes, the usual: No one is allowed in the Forbbidden Forrest, which is explained in its name. There are more objects on the forbbiden list, which can be viewed in the Common Rooms. No one under third year is allowed in Hogsmeade. Now, the new announcements. Since rumors spread faster than fire around here, I don't want these rumors to be passed during classes. Now, on a lighter note, in the past the Seventh Years have put on a so called "Senior Ball". After a very unfortunate accident with fire and the band a 10 years ago, it was canceled. But after much debating, we have decided to restart the tradition. Any Seventh Years who would like to take part in the planning, there is a meeting taking place next Tuesday after dinner. Now, I would like to introduce our new Head Girl and Head Boy, Lily Evans and James Potter," Dumbledore said.

James and I stood, and everyone clapped. I could see Snape and Malfoy glaring at us from the Slytherin table. Once we had sat back down and the clapping had died down, Dumbledore began.

"Now, will everyone retreat to their Common Rooms!" Dumbledore said.

James and I led the Gryffindors to the Common Room, while I talked with my friends.

"A ball! Oh! This is the best! I think I'll go to that meeting!" Andrea said.

"Yeah, it is great. I can't wait," Netta said.

Andrea turned to Anya, who had that look of mischeif on her face, and said, "You aren't going to do anything to ruin it, are you, Anya?"

"Of course not, I'm just as exciting as you are," Anya answered, with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Good, because if you did I'd have to strangle you with my bare hands, just like this," Andrea said, and put her hands out as if she was strangling an invisible ghost, and shook them.

"I get the picture, even though I wish I could see that person's face when you strangled them," Anya laughed.

Andrea glared at her, and we entered the Common Room.

That night my room-mates talked about the ball while I thought about a subject.

"I'm going to start looking in Teen-Witch right away for a dress," Andrea said opening her trunk and taking out a stack of magazines.

"This is so cool! My cousin told me about the ball they had when she was in school. I hope we get a good band," Jenna said.

"We probably will. Is anyone else going to the meeting other than me?" Andrea asked.

"I'll go with you," Jenna offered.

_I could…_ I thought, digging for my night gown in my trunk.

"This is going to be so cool!" Anya cried.

"I can get a ton of pictures for our albums," Netta added.

_But what if things don't go to well. I think I've been through enough pain…_ my thoughts continued as I went into the bathroom to change.

When I came back out my friends were still talking.

"What do you think, Lil'?" Andrea asked.

"Um…" I whispered.

"What was that? I think I misunderstood you," Andrea said again.

"Um," I answered.

"Lil', what's 2+2?" Anya asked, nudging our friends.

"Um," I answered.

"Lily Ann Evans! Wake up!" Anya yelled.

"What? What?" I asked, looking over at them.

"You've been 'um'ing us for three minutes. What's wrong with you? Are you in outer space?" Anya asked.

"Listen, can I ask you guys something?" I asked.

"Sure." 

The next evening I sat with my friends at our usual table. The boys, however, were huddled over a small table in a corner, talking in low voices. I would occasionally glance over there, and a few times James had glanced over here and caught me watching them… ok… I was watching him.

Anya caught me to.

"Just do it, 'Lil. There is no better time," Anya told me.

Andrea, Netta, and Jenna looked up at the two of us, eagerness written all over. I could see Netta getting the camera around her neck ready.

I had told the four about my plan, and they completely agreed with me. Of course, they did more than that. They had been pushing me through out the whole day.

"Go," Jenna said.

"I don't know… what if…" I said, but Anya cut me off.

"Lily Evans, if you don't walk over there right now I will put the Imperious Curse on you and make you do it," Anya said.

"You wouldn't…" I told her.

"Of course I wouldn't, I'm just playing. But I will hex you with everything I know… at the same time. So go!" Anya cried quietly.

She pushed me and I started to walk across the Common Room. I bit my lip as I did so, and was biting so hard I was sure I was going to draw blood. A few people turned and watched as I did so.

Boy, I had reached the other side of the room quickly, hadn't I? I had half the mind to turn around, and glanced back at my friends, and they egged me on. I turned around, and faced the table where the boys sat. Remus, Sirius, and Peter, who were facing me, saw me first. They stopped talking, and looked up at me.

"What, what's the matter, guys?" James asked them, unaware of the quietness in the Common Room.

"James… um… can I… um… talk to you?" I asked.

James turned around and saw me I saw him soften a little, which comforted me just a little bit.

"Yeah, sure," James said.

"Listen, about what happened that summer… I'm sorry…" I started.

"I'm sorry too," James added in.

By now we had the attention of everyone in the Common Room, and it was silent.

"I was kinda hoping that we could still be friends," I finished, sighing because of this addition to my apology.

"You want to be friends?" James said.

My heart sunk.

"Is that all you want to be?" James asked.

"What were you thinking of?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Oh… I don't know… people who do this…" James said.

And he pulled me into a kiss… a full length kiss. I felt myself melt with happiness.

Everyone in the Common Room clapped and cheered, making a whole bunch of noise.

James and I seperated. I looked into his eyes, and kissed him again.

** *

An entry in Violet Evan's diary from that night

Dear Diary,

You'll never guess what! Lily, my sister Lily, kissed James Potter, my old neighbor, on the lips this evening in the Common Room! I was shocked, even though I knew they liked… no, wait, loved, each other. My friend, Addie, explained that last year they had a fight, on this exact same night! Isn't that a coincedence? My friend Annie said it was so romantic, and our friend Summer said I was lucky to have her as a sister. I think I am to. Lily's so cool, unlike Petunia, who threw us out of the wedding and is holding it when we're at school. It's not like Lily and I mind, because we don't, but still… it's rude. I have to go to sleep. By the way, first day of classes was awesome! I loved it!

_Violet Evans_

P.S.- Mum, Dad, I love you both a lot, and miss you just as much.

** *

Later

As told by our usual character, Lily Evans

My friends (including the boys) and I walked out of the Potions dungeon, talking with enthusiasm. James had his arm around me, and we were heading towards our last class of the day, before our free time before dinner. It just happened to be History, which was really boring.

"That's what I heard too," I heard a voice say as we rounded the corner.

The sixth year Hufflepuff, Bertha Jorkins, was talking to one of her friends. She turned around when we walked up.

"Hi, Bertha," we said being friendly.

"Oh, hi. Did you hear what everyone's saying? I know for a fact it's true, I read it in the Daily Prophet," Bertha said.

"What's everyone saying?" I asked, and I could feel my friends take a chorus of sharp breaths.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Here, I have the paper with it in my bag," Bertha said, and handed me the paper.

I unfolded it and saw in big bold letters the headline. Bertha began to tell me that. I became dizzy, and my breath became shallow. Tears welled up in my eyes.

I dropped the paper and ran towards the tower. The paper fell to the floor. The headline flashed, reading: "TWO MUGGLES KILLED, THREE DAUGHTERS SURVIVING, TWO OF WHOM WITCHES!".

** *

Same time

As told by Anya Jones

"What? What did I say?" Bertha asked.

"The subject is a little hard for Lily, Bertha. We're sorry, we should have warned you. She doesn't like to bring it up," I explained.

Bertha opened her mouth in disbelief.

"You mean, she's the one they talk about?" Bertha asked.

"No, it's her neighbor. They were family friends," James said quickly.

Bertha nodded.

** *

Same time

As told by Lily Evans

I didn't stop running until I reached the tower. I bumped into someone as I ran, but I didn't stop. I ran straight to our room, and collapsed on my bed in tears.

It was my fault they were dead. If it wasn't for me Mum and Dad would still be alive!

I burried my face in my pillow, and planned never to come out again. No one would make me.

And I fell asleep.

I woke up in tears. I had relived the whole night in my head again, in my dream. It had been an hour and a half since I had ran up here. I heard everyone downstairs, talking and playing.

I looked around the room, remembering what had happened. I got up from the bed and went to the window. It was a sunny day.

There was a knock at the door. I turned around and the door opened. Violet walked in.

"Lil'? Are you ok? Anya told me what happened," Vi asked.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for worrying, Vi," I said, smiling at my little sister.

"I'm not the only one who's worried. Your friends said they came up earlier and you were asleep. James is worried sick. I expect him to faint any time know," Vi told me.

I giggled a little.

"I better go down then, tell them I'm allright," I said.

"I miss them too," Violet told me, talking about Mum and Dad.

"I know. I can't help feeling that it was my fault and everything. I mean, you would be dead to if I didn't invite you to go with us. Petunia would be dead if she wasn't out," I said.

"The world would be a whole lot better if that was the case. Anyway, Lil', it wasn't your fault. I know you blame yourself, but it really wasn't," Vi told me.

"Thanks. I know we'll never forget about them, but for our friends sakes and our own, maybe we should stay off the subject and try to stay happy," I said.

"Agreed," Vi answered, smiling.

We shook hands, and the door opened. James entered, along with Anya, Andrea, and Netta.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"Good," James answered, hugging me.

"I thought boys weren't allowed up here," I said half-heartedly.

"They aren't, but they snuck me up here to see you," James answered, shrugging.

I thought of my agreement with Vi, and smiled at her. I had every intention to keep it.

** *

That night

Somewhere else

"Potter and Evans, back together? Are you lying?" a cold voice asked.

"No, master. I saw it with my own eyes, really! Evans and Potter are together again!" a small voice cried.

"Well, perhaps this will make things easier for us. Go on now, Wormtail, and bring me some news," the cold voice said.

"Yes, Master," the small voice answered meekly, and stepped away through a doorway.

"Potter and Evans, eh? This can come to our advantage," the cold voice said.

** *

Some other time

As told by, need I say, Lily Evans

The days rolled into weeks. Halloween was approaching. Along with Halloween came a Quidditch game and a Hogsmeade trip. Halloween was a Sunday. On Saturday the whole school would gather for the game, and on Sunday, during the day, we would go to Hogsmeade. Then, in the evening, there would be the feast.

We all woke up on Saturday to find it was a clear day, perfect for Quidditch. I had been given the "wonderful privelage" of doing the commentary instead of just watching with my friends.

I sat in the stands with Professor McGonagall standing behind me. The microphone was in my hand, and everyone was waiting in the semi-chilly day.

"And here they come! The Gyrffindor team in thier Scarlet robes!" I called, adding to the cheers.

"And the Slytherins in thier green robes!" I said, adding to the boos.

"And there they go!"

As the game went on I made a few harmless comments (well, to me they were harmless, but Professor McGonagall wasn't happy). Ok, there was that swear word when the Slytherin Beater hit James, since he had the Quaffle.

_"D***! That had to hurt!"_

"Miss Evans!"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, but it's true, it had to hurt!"

There was also the time I started yelling at one of the Slytherin players for bumping the Quaffle out of one of our Chaser's hands.

_"What are you doing? Trying to kill our players! You're just a little cheating sore loser! Yeah, that's what you are, you little cheating sore loser! Don't do that again, ya hear?"_

"Miss Evans, PLEASE!"

That whole time McGonagall was trying to get the microphone from me. A few minutes later the player flew over me and threw a rock at me. I jumped up and tried to get him off the broom, but McGonagall held me back. The referee called a foul for "throwing objects at the commenter".

_"Yeah! That's what you get, and that's what you deserve! Maybe know you'll think twice before throwing rocks at me!"_

"Miss Evans, can we return to the game, PLEASE?"

Another time a Beater pushed our Keeper out of the way so the Slytherin Chaser could get a goal. Of course, a foul was called but the goal still stood.

_"What was that? Come on! That shouldn't count! Come on! You're letting it stand? Are you crazy? I think you are! That sooo shouldn't count! Besides, that guy has something wrong in his head! He just attacked our Keeper, for a stupid goal that brings them up to what… 10 to 150?"_

"Miss Evans, really!"

By then McGonagall was out of breath from trying to stop me. Ok, so maybe not all the comments were harmless, but it had everyone but the Slytherins laughing.

My friends had a few comments for me as we walked back to the castle.

"Lily's gone bad!" Andrea cried, amused.

Everyone was laughing, and Anya started singing "Bad girls, bad girls, what ya going to do?"

"Well, that one guy deserved it. Serves him right for throwing a rock at me! Well… it was a small rock… but he must have been stowing them in his pocket, since he didn't touch the ground!" I said.

"Whatever you say, Lil'," Sirius said.

"At least I'm not a purple elephant!" I cried.

"I got a picture of McGonagall trying to get the microphone out of you hand. It should be hilarious!" Netta said.

"Great. Make sure you give me a copy of that! Let's title it 'Lilian gone bad'," James said.

"It's LILY, drop the 'ian'," I said.

"Fine, fine," James said.

"I think McGonagall will think twice before chosing Lily to do a commentary again," Remus said.

The next day, Halloween, half of the population of Hogwarts walked through the huge gates and into Hogsmeade. My friends and I were among them.

Vi had asked me to pick up some candy for her and her friends, and I agreed, since, after all, she is my little sister.

The boys went off to the Shrieking Shack, having left something there on their last "visit". We, however, went into the sweets shop.

"Oh, get some chocolate frogs, and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" I yelled over the crowd to Anya, who was in that area.

"Ok. Grab some Whizzer Gum for me!" Anya yelled to me.

I grabbed a package of those, and added it to my shopping bag. I pushed through the crowd to where my friends were waiting.

"Got everything?" Netta asked.

"Yeah… oh, wait," I said.

I looked over and grabbed a handful of vampire pops. My friends grinned, and we went to pay.

We had decided to carry on tradition, so LANA was sending the boys a package for Christmas. We decided to start buying now, so the boys would be less aware if we came back with tons and tons of tricks a few days before Christmas. In the package would be some good candy, some bad candy, and a few tricks.

When we were walking towards Honeydukes to meet the boys we were still laughing over it.

"You'll have to get a picture, Netta," Andrea said.

"Don't worry, I will," Netta agreed.

We saw the boys waiting outside.

"Anyone up for some butterbeer?" Sirius asked.

We all nodded, and went inside. It was slightly crowded, but we found two tables and dragged them over to each other. The boys went up and ordered our drinks, and we pushed our bags under the table, being careful their "gifts" were on the bottom of the bags.

"And here are the drinks," James said, handing us our drinks.

The rest of the day we spent going to the shops together, and when the day was over we followed the crowds up to the castle for the feast. We entered the Gryffindor Common Room, I gave Vi her candy, and we went into our rooms to hang up our cloaks and put away our bags.

"Where are we going to put them? There is no real place that's safe," Andrea said.

"Well, we can split them up into groups of four and put them in our trunks," I said.

We did so. I had to take a little bit of Andrea's share, since she didn't have very much room left in her trunk. Jenna came in.

"You guys, the boys have been downstairs waiting for you forever! You'd better get going," Jenna said.

"Tell them we'll be right down," Anya told Jenna.

Jenna rolled her eyes, and left, closing the door. We made sure no one was visible, and then went downstairs to the Common Room.

"Well, it took you long enough," Sirius said.

The eight of was walked down to the Great Hall together and took our seats. Andrea started talking about the meeting about the ball.

The days stretched into weeks. Every Friday Andrea would go to the meeting about the Senior Ball, and fill us in about it.

One Friday, I was sitting with Netta, Anya, and Jenna, doing our homework. It was in early December. Vi and her friends, Addie, Annie, and Summer (she had introduced them to me), walked into the Common Room. Vi ran over to me.

"Mellie sent us a letter," Vi said.

"What did she say?" I asked, turning around to face my sister.

"Aunt Lucy wants us to come back for Christmas, since it's Mellie's last year at home, she's getting married in the summer," Vi said.

"Allright, I'll think about it," I said.

"If you don't go I'm not. Mellie talks too much, mostly to you. But if you don't go, I'll be the victim," Vi said.

She went back over to her friends.

"Are you going to go?" Netta asked.

"I might. When Andrea gets back we'll talk about it," I said.

Andrea came back in a half and hour. We sat up in our room (Jenna had gone to sleep) and talked.

"Well, the rest of us are going home, so you should to. Then, sometime over the two weeks we can meet up and go looking for apartments. That's what the boys are doing," Anya suggested.

"Ok. I can hardly believe it. When we leave Hogwarts we'll be going to our own apartment, and the four of us will be living together," I said.

"I know, isn't it weird," Andrea agreed.

"Ok, so we're all going home. How about, on December 27th we meet up at my house, and then we can all go looking at apartments. I'll call the real estate office, and find someone to bring us around," Netta said.

"We can also go looking at dresses for our Senior Ball, which is kinda like prom, so it's just as important," Andrea added.

"Let's have a sleepover! I mean, we won't get this done in one day," Anya said.

"Ok, on the 27th we meet up at Netta's for apartment shopping, and then go back to my Aunt's house for night one. On the 28th we can go dress shopping, come back to my Aunt's house again, for night two, and then you can all go home on the 29th," I said.

"Your Aunt won't mind?" Anya asked.

"Not at all," I answered.

"Deal," we all agreed.

Our plans slightly changed over the week. Not only would we go look at aparments, but the boys would go with us so that they could get an apartment near us.

On our last Hogsmeade trip before vacation I was finishing up my Christmas shopping. We walked through the snow into Hogsmeade, our cloaks wrapped tightly around us. Once again, the boys and girls seperated. We went to finish our shopping, and then went to get some drinks. The boys said they'd see us there, so we got a table for eight, and drank our drinks.

"It's getting kinda late. I wonder what they're doing," Anya said, checking her watch.

"Oh, come on, you just want to see Sirius," Andrea said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not true!" Anya said.

"Oh, come on, you like him! And we have the proof in our albums," Netta said, pointing out a very good point.

Anya glared at her.

"I thought I told you to burn that picture!" Anya cried.

She was blushing.

"Well, Andrea, I have my own little secret too! You like Remus!" Anya added.

"Anya Jones! I swear…" Andrea yelled.

We laughed.

"How did you know?" Netta asked.

"I can't sleep some nights, and I hear Andrea whispering in her sleep. You talk very clearly, Andrea," Anya said.

Andrea made a motion like she was going to choke her.

We laughed again.

But our laughs were interuppted by an ear splitting scream. More screams joined it. They were coming from outside.

The bartender went to the window, screamed, and yelled in a studder, "It's… it's… HIM!"

Everyone started to scream. We just stood there, shocked.

"What does he want?" someone asked in terror.

"He's… heading… this way!" the bartender yelled in her terrified voice.

The glass of the windows shattered. Anya pulled us all under the table, onto the glass sprinkled floor.

"The back door!" she hissed.

We started to crawl on our hands and knees towards the door to the kitchen. We crawled while staying hidden, and as soon as we reached the kitchen door we snuck through un-noticed, and then ran towards the back door.

Just as I was about to leave I heard a very loud and cruel voice say, "There were four girls from Hogwarts here! Where are they?"

I shuddered, and followed my friends out the door.

"We… have… to… get… up… to… the… castle," Anya whispered, breathing hard from the escape.

We started to run, but strong hands grabbed me.

I nearly screamed, but a hand covered my mouth. My friends heard my attempt, turned and turned around.

"Lily!" they cried.

"Sh! Sh! He'll hear us!" a voice said, and pulled me behind a dumpster.

I was let go, and I turned around to see… no body.

A hand appeared out of thin air, and pulled a cloak off. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter appeared.

"James!" I hissed.

"Sh! Come on, run to the Shrieking Shack!" James whispered.

He gave us the Invisibility Cloak, and the eight of us walked/ran akwarldy towards the Shrieking Shack. Once inside we took it off, and Remus opened a trap door.

"Ladies first," he said.

We jumped into the passageway. The boys followed, and the eight of us walked back up the castle and told Dumbledore what happened.

Author's Note- That's all for now. When we come back it will be Christmas, and whatever else I can fit in. I really like to know what people think, so if you could, please review. Also, I want to know if I should do a story about Vi, but you need to tell me if you want me to, because, you are the reviewer, and, believe it or not, I do listen to you. Thanxs. ~ Starlight Eve~

If you have any additional comments, you can email me at [StarlightEve88@aol.com][1] or [][2]tiff637@yahoo.com

   [1]: mailto:StarlightEve88@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:tiff637@yahoo.com



	18. Chapter 18- Christmas and shopping

Author's Notes- ok, this is chapter 18

Author's Notes- ok, this is chapter 18. Wow! This is getting long, and I'm not even a year into it! Well, let's see, where did I leave off last time? Ah, yes, the two gangs had just escaped from a terrified Hogsmeade. Well, it's Christmas, and Lily's going to her Aunt Lucy's for Christmas. Over Christmas the gang meets up and goes to look at apartments, and goes shopping.

Disclaimer- OK, this is the same old "I don't own anything" phrase: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Ms. JK Rowling, not me, not anyone on this site. Don't sue me, since I have a meager 11 dollars, and only get 10 dollars a week. I don't think my money would be of any interest to you.

**__**

Lily's Lake

Chapter 18

My friends, the boys, and I walked down the path towards the station. We were all leaving to go home for Christmas. We were still pretty shaken up from what had happened the week before. I can still remember Dumbledore standing up that night at dinner announcing, "It has come to my attention that the Dark Lord appeared in Hogsmeade while our students were visiting the village. He disappeared soon after he came. No one from our school was hurt or killed, and all is well again. There is no need for panic."

Of course, it had only caused more panic. A small Ravenclaw first-year started crying. Everyone started talking at once.

"What was he doing there?"

"Why would he go there?"

"Who was he after?"

Those were the most common questions. No one had answers. More people had signed up to go home after that.

We walked up to the train and found our trunks, which we dragged up into compartments.

"See ya later, Lil'," James said, and kissed me quickly.

"Bye," I answered.

The girls and the boys split up.

When we were in our compartment I confronted my friends.

"Um… remember when we were in Hogsmeade, in the kitchen trying to get out?" I asked.

"How could we forget?" Andrea asked, not looking up from the game of chess her and Anya had set up.

"Well, when I was leaving, I swore I heard some voice in the front say, 'There were four girls from Hogwarts here! Where are they?'," I said, pretending to try to remember.

I had no trouble remembering it.

This time Andrea and Anya looked up from their game and Netta look up from her camera, startled.

"I was probably just imagining it," I quickly added.

"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Netta asked.

"No," I said.

"It probably wasn't us. I'm sure there were four other girls from Hogwarts there, at the same time!" Andrea said.

"But even so, we were the only ones that got out, and he was looking for them and didn't see them," Anya added.

A shiver ran through me. The Dark Lord had came after us. Sure, he had come after me before, and he had burnt my house and… But we had barely escaped. If he had came into the kitchen or came outside while we ran, or even if he happened to glance through the window I wouldn't have been here right now.

After that I changed the converstation.

"Should we go shopping in London? They have all the coolest stores, and I'm sure we can find some nice stuff," I said.

"Sure," Netta said, happy about the change in converstation.

Anya and Andrea returned to the game and the compartment went quiet, despite the occasional victory chants from Anya or Andrea.

After my friends had found their own separate families I met Vi by the barrier. Together we went looking for Aunt Lucy.

"She said she'd meet us right here," Vi said, stopping at platform 9.

"Well, she's not here," I added, gazing around.

"Lily, you don't think she forgot, do you?" Vi asked.

"Of course not! She's our aunt, after all. She wouldn't forget about us," I answered, looking around.

Fifteen minutes went by. Just as I was about to think about hiring a cab to take us to her house, a limo pulled up and Aunt Lucy got out.

"Lily! Violet! I'm so sorry we're late! The traffic was horrible!" Aunt Lucy said, giving us both a hug.

Mellie got out behind her, and the driver put our trunks in the car. Then we got in.

"Lily, look at the ring Frank got me! Isn't it wonderful! Look at it, Violet, it's beautiful," Mellie said once we were in.

I looked at the ring on the finger on the hand Mellie had thrust out at us.

"It's beauitful," we answered, nodding.

"Petunia would have come, but she was busy with her moving. Her and Vernon just bought a flat. They're moving in tomorrow," Aunt Lucy explained.

"I'm sure she would have, and pushed us back on the train, no doubt," I whispered.

"What was that, dear?" Aunt Lucy asked.

"Nothing, nothing, Aunt Lucy," I answered sweetly.

"Such good children," Aunt Lucy replied, smiling at us.

"Will Petunia be there when we get home," I asked, forcing the word home out.

"Oh, yes," ("killjoy!" "What was that, dear?" "Nothing!") "But she'll be leaving again with her things. I asked her to wait for you three to come back to sort through your parent's things, since I thought you three might like some," Aunt Lucy said.

"Thank you, Aunt Lucy. Is it still alright if my friends come over?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll even send out Johnny to get you some snacks and drinks, OK?" Aunt Lucy asked.

"That be nice," I answered.

Just as Aunt Lucy said, Petunia was there when we got back. She was waiting for us in the living room (not to be confused with the parlor and front hall).

"There you are! Finally! I want to go through Mum and Dad's stuff, NOW! Vernon wants to bring it over," Petunia said, standing when we entered.

"You're not taking it all. We get some too. It said in their will that everything would be divided between the three of us, so that doesn't mean you get it all," I argued.

"Really, sister. Fine that, what do you want, and I'll give it to you," Petunia said.

"What about Vi? She gets some too. Here, Aunt Lucy, can you ask someone to bring all the boxes down?" I asked.

"Sure."

The next morning Petunia left again, and this time for good. She didn't even look back, and I didn't go to say goodbye. Two thirds of Mum and Dad's things were still in the attic, waiting for Vi and I to claim them when we moved out (which wouldn't be too long for me, hopefully). Aunt Lucy got all tearful during it, and so did Mellie. Daniel was getting home that day, so he didn't need to see Petunia's not so great leaving (she was scowling at me and tripped over a box. It was hilarious!).

For a minute I actually missed her, then I remembered how she called me "witch" like it was bad thing, or blamed me for Mum and Dad's death. That was what hurt the most.

I was glad she wasn't coming back for Christmas. I thought it was about time she got her own place to stay.

That day was just about one of the best days of my life, and I planned on never seeing Petunia again.

On Christmas morning, Vi and I had presents under the tree. Aunt Lucy told me that owls had shown up last night with gifts for us. Mandy (my owl) was still off delivering the gifts to the boys from LANA, and then my own to James.

"Addie, Annie, and Sum sent me gifts," Vi said, happily as we observed the wrapped gifts.

I unwrapped my gifts. Despite the tons of gifts Aunt Lucy, Mellie, and Daniel (including a new car), I got: a make-up kit from Andrea, a bag of sweets from Sirius and Remus (along with a really funny card), a sneak-o-scope from Netta (who said in her card she would explain later, but she thought I would like it), a bag of trick-makers from Anya, and a box of chocolate frogs from Vi. Then I unwrapped the present from James. It was a charm bracelet, with little dangling charms of a star, moon, sun, heart, and a few other things.

"Oh, that's really pretty, Lil'," Vi told me, watching as I put it on.

"Isn't it?" I answered.

"Oh, it is pretty. You're lucky, Lily," Mellie told me.

I turned to face here, a look of question clearly on my face.

"You're lucky to have such a great boyfriend, Lily," Mellie finished.

"I guess I am," I whispered.

"What's that gift?" Vi asked, pointing to the smallest of my gifts.

I shrugged, and opened it. Inside was a silver locket, without a box or anything. I opened my mouth.

"But I thought I lost this," I said in awe.

"Read the note," Vi told me.

"It says: 'I found this that night you had a fight with James. I figured you would like it back'," I read.

"Weird, I wonder who could have sent it," Mellie told me.

"So do I," I said, but clasped it around my neck anyway.

It felt nice, having it once again my neck.

On December 27th I went to Netta's house via floo powder. So far, only Andrea, Sirius, and I were there (well Netta was too). We all sat down on the couches, talking and waiting for everyone else to arrive. Peter arrived five minutes after I did. Of course, Anya, Sirius, and James were late. Anya said she was in trouble for pulling a prank on her sister, and Sirius and James were late because Sirius' mom had made the two go outside since they had blew up her casserole. They had to sneak inside to use the floo powder to get there.

"Oh, I can't wait until I can apperate!" Sirius commented.

"Well, the salesperson should be here any minute. I did plan on having her come a half and hour later, but some people were late," Netta said, glaring at the three who were late.

They smiled and tried to look innocent (not a good look for them). The doorbell rang and we all waited while Netta answered it. She came back in with a tall woman, dressed in a white dress suit, a huge purse and laptop hanging from her shoulder, and the hugest wart I'd ever seen on her cheek.

Everyone noticed, and Netta glared at us, telling us with her eyes not to laugh.

"Ms. Wartholler, I'd like you to meet my friends and soon to be apartment mates, Anya Jones, Lily Evans, and Andrea McKinnon. These are the boys, I mean young men, (Sirius puffed out his chest at Netta calling him a young man), James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," Netta said, pointing to each of us.

"Well, would you all please follow me to the dining room, we have to sign some papers," Ms. Wartholler told us.

Just as she left the room we all hissed "Warholler!" in an amused voice and snickered at her own wart.

Netta turned around and said, "Come on!"

Sometime later we were crammed in two cars, driving towards London. We had been graced enough to sit with Ms. Wartholler, who was sitting in the passenger side of the front seat while Netta drove her father's car. The boy's followed us in Sirius' mom's car (she had been against the whole borrowing Mom's car thing, but gave in when Sirius let her borrow his broomstick).

We saw 6 apartments in London and we fell in love with one. It was perfect for us. It was three bedrooms. There were two goodsized bedrooms, where we figured we could share rooms, and one small bedroom, that Netta could use from her dark room. The livingroom was right off the bedrooms, with a counter seperating the kitchen and livingroom. The stairs to the apartment were outside, and there was a small porch with a clothes line (not that we would use the clothes line, since we thought the Ministry would hardly like it if we had long black robes hanging from it), with the door opening into the kitchen.

We had Aunt Lucy's driver come and pick us up, since I had left my car at her house. When we got there the first thing Anya did was look around.

"Wo, Lil'! You live here?" Anya said.

"Yeah, are you sure we aren't at the wrong house?" Netta asked.

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Lily, you're back. And you must be her friends, Anya, Andrea, and Netta, right?" Aunt Lucy said, walking into the hall.

"Hi, Aunt Lucy. Guys, this is my aunt, Lucy," I said.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Andrea, and this is Anya and Netta," Andrea said, smiling.

"Hello, Andrea, Anya, Netta. Lily, there's some things for you in the kitchen," Aunt Lucy said, smiled, and left.

We stopped at the kitchen, got some snacks, and went upstairs to my room.

"Wo, Lil', you're Aunt is loaded!" Anya said, sitting in one of my chairs.

"Yeah, and she seems really nice and spoiling," Netta added.

"She's that way by nature, plus she knows we miss Mum and Dad, and knows she can't make up for them not being here," I said solemly.

"Where's Violet?" Andrea asked.

"Probably in her room or with Mellie. Mellie volunteered to keep her out of our hair tonight and tomorrow night," I told them.

"Oh, too bad. The little witch always seems to cheer us up," Anya said.

"Why do we need her to cheer us up with you around, Anya?" Andrea asked playfully.

The next day we drove my car (I had gotten my licsence and was very happy) into London again. This time, we were going shopping. We all had tons of money on us, and were in a good mood.

"We look in Muggle and Wizarding stores, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," we agreed.

First we went to Diagon Alley. We found tons of stuff, but bought basically nothing though, deciding we would wear dresses to the dance. But we did find some really good stuff for our hair.

We ate lunch at a wizarding resturant, exchanged some money for muggle money, and then went shopping in the Muggle world.

"Oh, how does this look?" Anya asked, holding up a dress.

(A/N- I'm not going to tell you what they bought for the dance and give it all away!)

"Um, a little too bright, Anya. I think you should try something darker," Andrea said.

Anya rolled her eyes, and went back into the dressing room. Meanwhile, Netta and I were at some shelves and racks trying to find our perfect dresses.

"What about this? Should I try it on?" I asked, holding the dress up for Netta to see.

Netta nodded, and said, "It looks allright, at least I think so. Andrea might have a different opinon."

Andrea had become our unoffical clothing taster, which meant that if she didn't like a dress on us, she was right.

"Ugh, Lily, what do you have on your arm?" Andrea asked, coming up to us.

"A dress. What do you think?" I asked.

"Oh, no. It's much to dark. You need something to make your eyes shine out… like that!" Andrea cried, and pointed up to a dress hanging on a manaquin.

"Oh, Lil', that's perfect for you," Netta said.

"It really is. Go ask for it, and try it on so we can see it!" Anya hissed.

I got the dress in my size from the rack beside the maniquin, and then went into the dressing room.

After I put it on I looked at myself in the mirror. It looked wonderful on me. I came out of the dressing room.

"Perfect, Lil'! Just perfect!" Anya cried.

"Now that's what I want to see! You'll have the eye of every boy at the dance!" Netta cried.

"Nets, she already does," Anya reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, right. Anyway, you will that night," Netta said.

"Very nice, Lily. I think you've found your dress," Andrea said.

I went back into the changing room, and put my old clothes back on, and put the new dress back on its hook, and waited outside for my friends.

Anya, Netta, and Andrea rushed through the store. Andrea inisisted on make-up, shoes, and everything. Around seven o'clock we emerged from the store, and went to eat dinner.

"Speaking of having all the boy's eyes, who are you all going with?" Anya asked.

We shrugged.

"Anya's going with Sirius," Andrea stated.

"Andrea!" Anya hissed.

"Well, she is," Andrea added.

"He hasn't asked me yet…" Anya started.

"But he will!" Andrea finished.

Anya rolled her eyes.

"And Lily's going to go with James, as usual," Netta told us.

"Come on you guys, he hasn't asked me yet. I'm not even sure if he will," I told them clearly.

"But he will. I mean, come on, you are boyfriend and girlfriend, afterall. You have been since, fifth year was it? Who else would he go with?" Netta said.

"She has a point, a very good point. Sirius and Anya aren't even dating," Andrea added.

Anya coughed.

"You are! You little wench, you didn't tell us!" Andrea cried, ready to jump her.

"He asked me out on a date yesterday, and I said yes," Anya whispered.

"You didn't tell us! We are supposed to be your best friends! Well, now I feel betrayed," I said.

"Ah, stop sulking, Lil', you guys have been predicting Sirius and me getting together for ages, just like we have with you and James," Anya told us.

"So?" I asked.

"It's exactly the same," Anya answered.

"Urgh. Come on, let's find someplace to eat so we can get going. My feet ache," Netta complained.

The next morning my friends left, and I put my new things away. We had also gotten a few non-ball related things, like a few new outfits. Aunt Lucy insisted on Netta taking pictures of us at the ball, and send one to her for her collection. Meanwhile, Vi and I prepared to return to school right after the New Year.

Mandy flew in my window one day, clutching a letter from Netta.

__

Dear Lily,

GREAT news! I just talked to Ms. Wartholler. The boys got the apartment they wanted, and we got the one we wanted. We'll be closing on it the day after we get out of school! Isn't that great! Well, talk to ya later.

Netta

"Aunt Lucy! Vi! Mellie! Dan! We got the apartment!" I screamed.

My family ran into the hallway were I stood. They all hugged me, and made me describe the apartment again.

I couldn't believe it. I was finally getting a place out of the hair of adults! Oh, and I didn't plan on giving Petunia the adress either, not that she did wanted it. I was so excited.

Author's Note- I know, kinda short, but hey, get over it. Ok, next chapter will include the next half of the year, and I'm thinking about making the dance a separate chapter. Anyway, don't forget to be a dear and review. Thanxs! ~Starlight Eve~

P.S.- It might be a little while before the next chapter, since I'm back in school.

P.S.S.- Mr. Err, please, tell me who you are and why you're bothering me, or LEAVE ME ALONE!

P.S.S.S- If you have any extra comments, or just feel like e-mailing me, chose between [StartlightEve88@aol.com][1] or [][2]tiff637@yahoo.com. Thanks, bye. 

   [1]: mailto:StartlightEve88@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:tiff637@yahoo.com



	19. Chapter 19- A match, a death, and the se...

Author's Notes- Ok, I know chapter 18 was short, but I promise I'll try to make this one longer

Author's Notes- Ok, I know chapter 18 was short, but I promise I'll try to make this one longer. Ok? So, here's where we are: It's the second half of the last year in Hogwarts for Lily and her friends and boyfriend. The dance is coming up, and so on and so forth.

Disclamer (I really hate these things)- I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters (Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, etc…), but Anya, Vi, Aunt Lucy, Mellie, Dan, Andrea, Netta and a few others are all mine! OK, I'm not getting paid for this, so no one sue me cuz I did my dislcamer.

So, on with the fic!

**__**

Lily's Lake

Chapter 19

Hogwarts was the same as when I left it. It's not like I had expected it to change or anything, but I was beginning to miss it.

Things slowly started to get back to normal. Since the attack on Hogsmeade, Dumbledore had more Professors chaperone us when we went down there, so it almost lost all it's fun.

A week after we got back we went into Hogsmeade, and had Professors everywhere.

One evening, when there was basically no one left in tower but my friends and I, James came up with an idea.

"We can what?" I asked.

"Sneak into Hogsmeade. It's really easy, I've done it tons of times. We can get out of the hairs of the Professors," James answered.

"What if we get caught?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, Lil', it'll be fun," Anya said, slapping my back.

"If anyone asks we'll tell them we graduated from Hogwarts last year. We look old enough," James said.

"Oh, allright," I agreed.

"We'll just wait until Remus get's better,"James said.

"Yeah, this will be AWESOME!" Sirius cried, grinning gleefully.

"Don't wake up the whole tower!" we cried.

The next Saturday we walked through the halls with the boys leading us. Our bags were slung over our shoulders, full of our cloaks, hats, and gloves.

"In here," James said, opening a passage way for us.

"It's dark," I whispered.

"Jump!" James said, and pushed me in.

I nearly screamed, but hit the ground before I did. Everyone followed, and James closed the passage, and lit his wand. He motioned for us to follow, and we did.

It was cold, so we put our cloaks on.

Fifteen minutes later we stood in the sunlight in Hogsmeade.

"Look! The ice skating rink is open!" Andrea cried.

"You guys can go ice skating, we're going to stop at the joke store," Sirius said.

So, Anya, Andrea, Netta, and I rented some skates and started skating. It wasn't too crowded, only a few people were there, and it was a really nice day.

After a few minutes, the boys appeared, and also rented skates (I think Sirius was disappointed because it didn't seem 'manly', but it didn't look 'manly', cuz he kept falling).

Sirius and Anya volunteered to go get everyone drinks, and disappeared. After about fifteen minutes they still weren't back.

"Ok, that's it, I've come to my conclusion. They're off somewhere being romanticly involved," Netta said.

"I agree. James, why don't you and Lil' go get us our drinks?" Remus asked.

So James and I took off our skates and started the walk towards the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

"Lil', look over there," James said quietly, and pointed.

I saw Anya and Sirius, sitting on a bench talking. Sirius leaned over and kissed Anya.

I held back a giggle, and ran ahead so I could laugh without them hearing me. I sat down in the snow and laughed my head off. James caught up with me, and sat down next to me, also laughing.

"I guess Netta was right. They are 'romanticly involvled'," I laughed.

"I guess so," James answered, laughing just as hard.

James leaned over and kissed me. We sat there kissing when four people walked up.

"I knew it!" one of them said.

"Yo! Lovebirds number 2! Come on!" Andrea said, pushing us.

"Wait! Wait!" Netta said, and snapped a picture.

At the flash we looked up.

"Hi," I said.

"Remind us next time not to send a couple alone to get us some drinks," Remus told us.

We shrugged.

"We saw Anya and Sirius back there, looked funny, huh?" Andrea asked.

We nodded. James got up and helped me up, and then the six of us when to get the drinks, then stopped by where Anya and Sirius were.

"Come on, you guys, I think the Hogsmeade prefect is going to call someone on you!" I yelled.

We spent another two hours in Hogsmeade, and then went back to the school so James could get to Quidditch practice.

Netta wasted no time in taking over the bathroom to develop her pictures, causing an uproar in our room.

"Netta! Come on! I have to go!" Jenna cried.

"I'll be out in a minute, I swear. Lil', this picture of you and James came out really great," Netta yelled.

Anya and I were sitting on my bed playing cards while Andrea sat beside the bed, watching us. But we were all listening to Jenna and Netta.

"Come on, Netta! Please!" Jenna cried.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! There's only seven more pictures, including the one with Anya and Sirius necking!" Netta answered.

"We were not!" Anya yelled.

The card blew up in Anya's hand.

"Ha!" I cried.

Friday morning we were all sitting at breakfast, talking. The stream of owls entered the great hall, and we all looked up eagerly. I didn't see Mandy, so I returned to my meal. But another owl swooped down and dropped a letter on Anya's plate.

She opened it and read it. Her eyes grew wide.

"I have to go," Anya said, grabbed her bag, and left the Great Hall.

Anya didn't show up in any classes, and, right after our last class, Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall asked Andrea, Netta, Jenna, and I to stay behind.

"Miss Jones has just received some terrible news. Most of her family was killed over the week, and she hasn't taken it well. She's locked herself in your room, so the four of you shall be sleeping the Common Room tonight. I hope it's no trouble," Professor McGonagall said.

We nodded, and followed the rest of the crowd towards the tower.

I noticed four sleeping bags rolled up in a corner with our names on them.

"I'm going to go see if she wants to talk," I said, and dashed up the stairs to our dorm.

I knocked on the door.

"Anya? Anya? Are you ok?" I asked.

There was no answer. I heard only muffled sobs. I tried the door. It was locked. I tried to talk to her through the door, but she didn't respond. Finally, I gave up.

"Listen, Anya, I'll be downstairs in the Common Room. Call me if you need me," I told her, and then went back downstairs.

Some of the Common Room had emptied out. The rest of the people were just sitting around. My friends were waiting for me.

"Did you talk to her? Is she allright?" Andrea asked.

"She wouldn't talk. But I can hear her crying. I told her if she needed anything to just ask. She hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, and hardly ate then," I said.

"We can get her something from the kitchens," James offered.

"Okay," I agreed.

"I'll go get my invisibility cloak. Hold on," James said, and dashed up the stairs.

A few seconds later he came back with an invisibility cloak drapped around his arm.

"I'll let you two out," Netta said.

When no one was looking James and I slipped under the invisibility cloak, and Netta walked with us to the portrait. She swung it open, and we stepped out.

"Good luck," Netta whispered to us, and we slipped away.

After we were in a silent hall I became aware I didn't know where I was.

"Um, James, do you have any idea where you are going? Cuz I sure don't," I told him.

"Yeah, sure, Sirius and I have done this tons of times. I'm just talking us down another route, since no one ever patrols this area," James said.

About a half and hour later we returned to the Common Room (a very difficult task indeed, since we had a tray of food for Anya). When we entered and took the cloak off I announced I would bring the tray to Anya.

"Wait, Lil', put this on the tray," Sirius said, and handed me an envelope.

"Oooo… A love letter," I crooned.

"Just take it up to her," Sirius said, swatting me.

I went up the stairs to our dorm, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, as usual.

"Anya, it's me, Lily. I brought you some food. It's sitting outside your door. Take it if you want," I said.

No answer. I set the tray down and went down the stairs.

** *

Same time

As told by Anya Jones

After I heard Lily's footsteps down the stairs I opened the door a crack. I didn't want Lily to see me like this. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. My eyes were all red and puffy from crying, and my nose was red from me wiping it. My face was a blotchy, and I was basically a mess.

Just as Lily had promised, there was a tray of food by the door, with a note on top.

_Anya_ was written on the envelope.

I bent down and picked up the tray, then went back into the dorm and locked the door again.

I was hungry. But first I read the note.

__

Anya, I don't know what's going on, since your best friends won't tell me, some friends they are. I just wanted to make sure you're ok. I hope you get better. Love, Sirius

I smiled weakly, and left the note by my bed, and then ate some of the food Lily had sent up. I was glad Lily didn't tell Sirius or the others. I wasn't sure I wanted them to know that my family was dead. My parents, my aunts, my uncles, my cousins, all of them, dead. They were all dead, except my sister, Anra. She hadn't been there, thank god.

I laid back on my bed, new tears building up, suprising me. I thought I had cried myself out. But my somtahce was satisfied, and I felt a little better.

"Thanks Lil', thanks Si," I whispered.

** *

Same time

As told by Lily Evans

A few minutes later I quietly went upstairs. I didn't want to pester Anya, I just wanted to see if she had taken the food. The tray was gone. I went back downstairs.

"She took the food," I reported.

"Good. I'm off to bed," Remus said.

James, Sirius, and Peter followed Remus up to their room. Jenna, Andrea, Netta, and I pulled some couches into a circle, and laid our sleeping bags out on them. We settled ourselves into them, and were quiet for a few minutes.

"This was a tiring day," Jenna said.

"Yeah, and these couches won't help us much," Andrea complained, tossing in her sleeping bag.

I sighed. Andrea was right, these couches seemed comfy when your sitting on them, but when you're trying to sleep on them they seem like a rock.

A few minutes later, Jenna fell asleep, followed by Netta, and Andrea closely after her. I also fell asleep.

The next morning was Saturday. We didn't sleep very late, since around eight o'clock people started coming downstairs for breakfast. Their sound was what woke us.

"Come on, you guys, let's go see if Anya will let us in. I really don't want to have to wear the same thing two days in a row," Andrea said.

We went upstairs to see if the door was unlocked. There was a note on the door.

__

Thanks you guys, I really appreciate the stuff you did for me. The door's unlocked, and you can come in. Don't be shy, it's your room too. Thanks for everything.

Anya

The door was unlocked. We went in and took our clothes and dressed. Anya was still asleep, and her curtains were drawn.

"Should we wake her up and see if she wants to get some breakfast?" Jenna asked.

I nodded, and woke her up.

"Anya? Anya? It's us. Do ya want to go down to breakfast with us?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me get dressed real quick, kay?" she asked.

We nodded, and she got dressed. The five of us went downstairs, and met the boys at the table.

"Hey, everybody," Anya said, smiling a little.

"Hey, Anya," the boys chorused.

The next weekend was a Quidditch game, and James was playing. My friends and I sat in the seats, and James sat in the air on his broom. He was really good. Needless to say, I was doing the commentary, and Professor McGonagall stood sternly over me.

"Potter in position of the Quaffle, speeding up the field. Go James! He… is hit in the arm with a Buldger. Hit him! Hit the stinkin' guy!" I cried.

"Miss Evans, continue with the commentary," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Yeah, sorry, Professor," I told her.

"Told you not to let Evans do the commentary, Professor," Malfoy said from behind us.

"Yeah, Professor, Evans is to stupid to do it," Snape said.

I turned around, scowling, and punched them both in the face. Surprised, they stood there for a minute. Then they punched me, Snape in the eye and Malfoy in the nose. Soon we were fighting, and kicking. Meanwhile, my voice was still magnified, and you could hear my yelling. My friends were in hysterics, and even the teams seemed distracted (we were, afterall, playing the Slytherins).

"Miss Evans! Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Snape! Please! Stop it!" Professor McGonagall said.

She seperated us. I held my nose.

"I think you broke my nose!" I told the Slytherins.

"All three of you! Go to the hospital wing! Now!" Professor McGonagall yelled, and the three of us walked to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't very happy, and the three of us ended up with detention.

After the game I met my friends in the front hall. We went up to the Gryffindor tower. Around ten o'clock we noticed Jenna was missing. We thought she was showering or something. Then, at one o'clock we knew something was wrong. We went to Dumbledore.

Then, somehow, all the 8th years were in search parties. Jenna had neglected to tell us one thing: she was also an enemy of the Dark Side, and was in serious trouble. LANA, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick were leading the serach party in the woods.

"Jenna! Jenna!" we yelled.

Our lands were lit, and we wandered around. Once Netta tripped over a root, and bruised herself, but we kept going. Around two o'clock it was really cold out for late March, and we still hadn't found Jenna.

"Jenna! Jenna! Where are you?" I screamed.

"Ah! OH MY GOD! OVER HERE!" Andrea screamed at the top of her lungs.

We ran over to where she was standing, and were her wand light lay.

A crumpled black figure lay on the ground, wearing a Hogwarts cloak and some black pants. You couldn't see the face.

We walked over, and Professor McGonagall lifted the figure. The head fell back, and the hair fell off. It was Jenna, and she was dead. A look of terror was on her face.

"We have to get her back to the castle," Professor McGonagall said.

We were too shocked to speak. There was nothing anyone could do. Jenna was already dead.

"Last night we lost one of our students. Her name was Jenna Longs, and 8th year Gryffindor. She was murdered last night by unknown forces." ("Unknown forces my butt! It was Voldemort!" Anya whispered) "She was a great asset to the school, and we all grieve for her and her loss."

Dumbledore was telling everyone at breakfast about what had happened to Jenna. He, of course, didn't mention who killed her, since we weren't sure, but everyone thought it was Voldemort. Who else would want to kill her?

There was sobbing in the front of the Great Hall. Sitting at the Teacher's Table sat a witch and a wizard. The wizard was comforting the witch, and both were sobbing, only the witch was sobbing the loudest. Her cries filled the Great Hall. I knew who they were. It was Jenna's parents.

Anya was full of bitterness. I was just full of sorrow. We both had the same thoughts._ Voldemort ruined our lives, and killed our families, and now he's taken the life of our roommate_. Only we reacted to it differently.

Jenna's bed was empty. Her things had been packed and were being taken away with her parents. We sat on our beds watching them lug her things away. Jenna's corner was empty, and the bed was neatly made, as if it had never been slept in.

The next day was the funeral. We were all wearing our regular black, and classes were canceled.

The whole school was mesmorized by Jenna's death. It seemed to say "we aren't even safe at Hogwarts. We are still targets, and we won't be safe no matter where we go."

For days following things were different. People had been killed who came from Hogwarts, yes, but never had someone been killed on Hogwarts' grounds.

But things came back to normal, with a few more rules. James, Sirius, Remus, LANA were suddenly being followed by teachers. So were the others who had been attacked the year before (there were more). It was getting really annoying to find teachers in the next isle while in the library.

"Well, I guess a trip to Hogsmeade is out of the question. They won't let us go," James said as the next outing was posted.

"They have to! They are chaperoning afterall," Anya protested.

"Anya! He just stole your knight!" Andrea cried.

Anya was playing chess with Sirius, who was winning. Netta was snapping pictures.

"What's going to happen in two months, when school ends and we leave? Are they going to have people stalking us?" I asked.

"Nope, they're putting a hiding charm on us," Remus answered.

"They're what?" we all asked in chorus.

"Yeah, I overheard Dumbledore. They're going to put a hiding charm on us, so that we're untouchable while we're with our friends or in our apartments. Really handy, huh?" he asked.

We stared at him.

"Well, at least we'll be safe," Netta said, shrugging.

"At least," Sirius said, snorting.

"It's better than being blown to bits," I protested.

"Yeah, it is, but it still stinks," Sirius answered.

"Think about it this way, we'll still have our own place, and everything, but we'll just be under Dumbledore's watchful eye, and there is nothing wrong with that," Andrea said.

"I agree with Andrea," Remus said, "We'll need protection, and this is the best way to get it while we are still on our own."

A month before the end of the year Andrea was leaving every night to go to dance meetings, and came back all happy cheery. Dance fever was everywhere. Where ever you turned people were talking about it.

One night, we wre in our room, getting ready for bed. The conversation was, as always, the dance.

"It will be so cool!" Andrea cried.

"Yeah, we can all go in a group of LANA without dates!" Netta said.

"Speak for yourself. I have a date," Anya said, combing her hair and looking all happy.

"Oh, who, Anya?" I asked.

"As if you don't know! It's Sirius! He asked me to go in Hogsmeade that one day," Anya said.

"Oh, the day you and Sirius were mochie mochie," Andrea said.

Anya threw a pillow at her, and knocked her of the bed.

"Besides, Remus will probably ask you, and James will probably ask you," Anya said to Andrea and me.

"What about me?" Netta asked.

"Remember that cute little Ravenclaw?" Anya said, "He's been following you around for quite some time."  
"Oh, Anya," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What?" Anya asked.

"Peter is going to ask her! Haven't you seen him, trying to find the right chance?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, the Peter," Anya said, and scowled.

"I feel the same way too," I agreed, and scowled to match Anya's.

"Ok, can we stop talking about my love life, and it's abscense?" Netta asked, throwing a pillow at each of us.

"Well, we're just saying…" Anya started, and got hit square in the face with a pillow.

"So, Lil, how's life?" James asked.

James, Anya, Sirius, Remus, Netta, and I were walking down a hallway. Andrea was off at her meeting, and Peter had shrugged off with this late night raid to the kitchens saying he had way too much homework.

"Fine, how about you?" I teased.

"Just remind me never to walk in a dark deserted hallway with Sirius and Anya again," James said.

I smiled. Sirius and Anya were flirting something horrible. Any minute now I expected them to get "moochie moochie" as Andrea called it.

I laughed out loud.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing, it's just something Andrea said the other night about Anya and Sirius," I said, smiling.

"Listen, Lil', I have a question," James said.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over at Sirius and Anya, who had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked.

I turned and looked at him, and smiled. He was smiling too.

"Sure," I said.

"Great," James said.

** *

Somewhere else

Same time

"This is getting harder and harder, Wormtail! We need those done and over with! We finally got that one girl, thanks your dileverance, Wormtail," the master said.

"Thank you, Master," Wormtail answered, bowing.

"Now, with Dumbledore's new plan, it will be even harder. We must find a way to get to them, Wormtail, and quickly!" 

"Yes, Master, completely understood. A plan shall be divised, a plan that can not alter," Wormtail said, bowing again.

"Very well, Wortmtail. Be quick!"

** *

As told by Lily Evans

The day before the dance dawned upon us. The teachers were finding it very hard to keep the students working. Andrea had been, much to Anya's prediction, asked out by Remus. Netta had been asked out by a Ravenclaw, but declined to go with Peter so she could spend time with us.

That evening, in the Common Room, Peter asked Netta to join him in the hall "It's about the dance."

Netta shrugged, and followed him out. Anya rose her eye brows and made a rather strange guesture. Andrea hit her across the arm, and she stopped.

** *

As told by Netta Prewett

Same time

Peter was walking fast, gazing around, looking for something. I was having a hard time keeping up.

"Peter! Slow down!" I called.

Peter didn't slow down. I rolled my eyes, and ran to follow him into the hallway he had turned into.

"Peter, where are we going…" I asked, but stopped.

A huge robed figure stood in front of me. He wore a mask, and I could see Peter cowering nearby.

"Peter, come on, let's go," I said.

"You're not going anywhere, Prewett," the robed figure said, and thrust an arm towards me.

I inched back to keep it from touching me. The hand was bony and ugly.

"Who are you?" Netta asked.

"The Messanger of the Dark Lord," the figure said cruely.

Netta screamed as loud as she possibly could.

** *

As told by Lily Evans

Same time

Everyone heard the scream. The Common Room grew quiet. You could have heard a pin drop if the screaming weren't so loud. Everyone throughout the school froze.

"Oh my God, Netta," I whispered.

Within a few seconds Anya, Andrea, James, Sirius, Remus, and I were out of the Common Room and running down the halls. James pulled out an old piece of parchment and looked down at it.

"Over here," he said.

We ran until we saw an deserted hallway. Netta and Peter were crumpled on the floor. A figure in a dark cape and mask stood over them.

"I knew you'd come to save your friends," he said.

His voice was cruel.

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

"Don't worry, they aren't dead. I wanted to make you watch them die. Their simply stunned, nothing more, nothing less," he told them, and his voice suggested he was smiling.

"What do you want with us anyway?" James asked.

"I'm just carrying out my mission, and so far it's going exactly as planned," the man said.

Within a split second Anya, Sirius, Remus, and Andrea hit the ground. James and I were standing alone.

"I thought I'd kill your first. How about it?" the man asked.

I scowled.

"You honestly think you're going to kill us. You're daft, you know that, DAFT!" I cried.

"SILENCE!" the man yelled.

I heard footsteps, running footsteps.

"Please, let it be a teacher, someone, anyone," I thought. "I just had to hold out until they got here. Ok, Lily, breathe. You are great at spells and hexs. Just pick a good one…"

"Impedimenta Lucos!" I yelled.

The man, who I supposed was a Death Eater, froze.

"I'm finally face to face with a helpless Death Eater," I whispered, walking forward.

"Lil, NO!" James cried.

I turned to look at James, questioningly. I felt two strong arms grip my own arms. I turned my head. The Death Eater was moving. I stared at him.

"Humph, I told you. I'm stronger, I can beat out little hexs like that!" the Death Eather said.

"LILY!" James screamed.

"SILENCE, POTTER! I know have Evans. You move, she dies. Put down your wand, and move over here," the Death Eater said.

I knew what he was going to do. I knew it, and I got an idea. I stared at James, and pleaded at him with my eyes.

"Just do it. I have an idea," I whispered.

My idea would work, so long as he didn't try to kill me first. Then I would be helpless, and so would James.

As if reading my eyes, James nodded, and set down his wand. He moved over to where the Death Eater had motioned.

"Very good, Potter. Now, this won't take long at all…" the Death Eater said.

He removed his wand from my forehead, and let go of one of my arms. Now was my chance. With all my strenght I lifted my arm and punched him, while kicking him from the front.

"OW!" he screamed.

"Get your wand!" I screamed to James.

He let go of my arms, and I ran over to James, who was took hold of my hand and gripped it like death.

The makers of the foortsteps appeared. It was Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a few others.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, are you allright?" McGonagall asked.

In a woosh we looked to see the Death Eater fly out the window on a broomstick.

We were, of course, all OK, which was good considering the dance was the next night.

Author's Notes- Oooo… dance in the next chapter, not this one. Sorry. Anyway, I threw the whole thing with the Death Eater in, but it will be important. Please review, since only like two people reviewed my last chapter, and that made me mad. Here's the deal, if you guys want to read about the dance, you have to review. If I get ten reviews and or two more people add this story to their favortes, I'll post it. But, if I don't, I'll only send it to the ones who did review via e-mail (so leave your e-mail adress). Ok, people, I'm not a pervert who's going to stalk you. It's OK to give me your e-mail adress (I'm always scared people will think I am). So review, and tell me what you think. Thanxs! Starlight Eve

If you have any questions or comments you can contact me at [tiff637@yahoo.com][1] or [][2]starlighteve88@aol.com. I love e-mails (hint, hint). Thanxs.

REMEMBER, 10!!!!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:tiff637@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:starlighteve88@aol.com



	20. Chapter 20- A Hogwarts Ball

Author's Notes- this is Chapter 20! Can you believe it, Chapter 20? Hello people, or just people who reviewed, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. I know I wasn't supposed to post this yet, but I need to get this moving! It's the dance, and the end of the year. Lily's leaving Hogwarts **sniff sniff**. So, that's that.

Disclamer- I own nothing! Nothing! NOTHING! It all belongs to J.K.Rowlings, the wonderful author, and all the other Harry Potter people. I'm not getting paid for this, believe me.

So, start the fic!

**__**

Lily's Lake

Chapter 20

It was the day before the dance. We were all really tired, since Madame Pomfrey had just let us out of the Hospital Wing. We were fine, she just didn't believe us.

So we sat in the Common Room, amongs tons of people all talking about the dance that night. It would begin at seven, there would be dinner, and then dancing until ten.

"Oh, LANA, look at the time, we have to go get ready!" Andrea said.

"You have two hours," Sirius said, confused.

"Only two hours! Oh, come on, we have to hurry!" Andrea cried, pushing us towards the stairs.

"Girls," Sirius said, and rolled his eyes.

Back in our room we started hauling things out of our trunks, our dresses, our shoes, our makeup, and my handy dandy book of charms for special occasions. I quickly grabbed my dress and ran into the bathroom, just as Anya, Andrea, and Netta all tried to do the same thing. Result: a human pancake stuck in a door.

"Let me in! I was here first!" Anya cried.

"No! I was!" Andrea answered.

"No! I was!" Anya answered, seperating her and Andrea from the mass.

I got in the bathroom and shut the door, and laughed.

An hour and a half later we sat in our room, nearly ready. Andrea was finishing our makeup, since Anya doing makeup was completely a mistake, and I had managed to give Netta blue eyes instead of her best color, so Andrea was doing our makeup.

"Hold still, Netta!" Andrea said.

"I'm just trying to reload my camera," Netta told her.

Andrea sighed, and fixed the makeup.

"There, perfect. We all look beauitful," Andrea declared.

As if on cue Vi walked in, and smiled at us, all dressed up and everything.

"Hey, you guys, the boys are downstairs waiting for you," Vi told us, grinning emmensly.

"Thanks, Vi. Listen, can you take a picture of us?" Netta asked, handing out the camera.

"Sure, just get like your still getting ready," Vi told us.

She snapped a few pictures of what looked like us getting ready, and then the five of us went downstairs. The boys were wearing the traditional dress robe. James was in green, Sirius was in dark blue, Remus was in violet, and Peter was in the traditional black.

Our outfits were really nice. Anya was wearing a black dress, complimenting her hair, as Andrea said. It had thin straps that went back and tied around her neck. Her black hair, now shoulder length, was left falling with a black barrett pushing on side back just a little. Although the dress reached all the way to the floor, she had on beautiful black strap high heels.

Andrea was wearing a really cool dress too. The collar went up her neck like a turtleneck, and it had no sleeves. It was light blue, Andrea's best color, and it went great with her blonde hair. The dress went all the way to the floor, too, and had a slit to the knee on the side. Her hair was pulled into the back of her head, and pulled together with a light blue barrett. She had white highheels on as well.

Netta was really cool too. Her dress was a dark red, not blood red, just dark red, like a fall color. It was a tank top kind of dress, with a veil tinted red making the dress short sleeved. The dress went all the way down to the floor, but the veil stopped about two inches from the floor, letting some peek out. Her brown hair was in a braid twisted into a bun.

Ok, I thought I looked a little weird, no matter how many times my friends told me I looked nice. My dress was green, matching my eyes. It was a regular speggatti strap tank top dress. The waist was a triangle waist, and after the waist, it had a veil, tinted red, like my hair, that went all the way to the floor with the rest of my dress. I had green strappy high heels. My red waves was pilled on top of my head, and curled in a curly kind of bun. Two curls were left, and falling on my face.

"You look beautiful," James whispered.

"So do you," I answered.

Vi grouped us all together, for a picture. Then we insisted on her being in one with us, and set the camera on a timer.

Then we left for the Great Hall. It looked really magical. A stage was set up behind the teacher's table, where a band was setting up as we watched. Instead of the usual House Tables, there were small little round tables set up around the outside. The teacher's table was still in place, though. The center of the hall was open for dancing.

"Let's get a table," Sirius said.

The eight of us seated ourselves at a table, as I gazed around at the candles.

"This is sooo cool," Netta said, snapping pictures.

"Dumbledore's really outdone himself," I agreed.

"It's beautiful, really beautiful," Anya whispered in awe.

The music was slow as the food appeared. There were nine courses, each of them delicous.

The food disappeared and the music group struck up a really quiet tune, just as Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, as customary at all Hogwarts Dances, may our Head Girl and Head Boy step forward?" Dumbledore asked.

We whispered goodbyes to our friends, and went to Dumbledore.

"You must dance to open the Ball," Dumbledore whispered to us, his eyes twinkling.

We nodded, and the music, a slow song, became louder.

James put his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. We smiled, and started to dance.

A few seconds later more couples joined us on the floor, including our friends. Anya and Sirius were not far from us, and I knew that if we had been at one of the Muggle Dances a teacher would have walked right over, knocked Sirius head, and hiss, "Put your hands further up."

Andrea and Remus were having fun, just a bit farther away then Anya and Sirius. Netta was enjoying herself as well, teaching Peter how to slow dance.

The tune ended and a fast song beat up. James spun me around, and I laughed.

A little bit further on in the night, James and I were watching Anya and Sirius take over the dance floor, doing a really active dance. People were backing off after some girl had gotten hit in the face on accident.

Netta strolled over.

"Hey, guys. Having fun?" she asked.

"Resting. I'm still a little dizzy," I said, smiling.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it," Netta said, then added, "Peter went to get drinks. Andrea and Remus are out dancing, and so are Anya and Sirius."

The song ended, and a slow one was struck up. We watched as Anya and Sirius strolled over, and explained they were going for a walk. They were both flushed, but Netta was considering going to spy on them to get some good pictures.

"Well, Lily Ann Evans, would you like to dance?" James said, pulling off his most I'm-trying-to-be-serious-but-it's-not-working voice.

"Of course, James Potter," I said.

"Bye, you guys. I'm going to go see what pictures I can get," Netta said.

"Bye," I answered.

James led me out on the dance floor. He held me close, so my head was resting on his shoulder.

We moved slowly, matching the music and the dancers around us, who were whispering to their partners. I saw Netta walk through the crowd, smiling and taking pictures. But the thought faded and I rested my head on James shoulder. I smiled.

"I love you, Lily Evans," James suddenly whispered.

"I love you too, James Potter," I answered.

** *

Same time

As told by Minerva McGonagall

From the Teacher's Table I could easily see the dancing couples. But one couple stood out from the rest, which wasn't hard, because of her red hair and his black. It was Lily Evans and James Potter. She remembered how they used to fight so often, and was constantly reprimanding them. Then she remembered how Dumbledore had often said they had a great destiny.

"Do not worry, Minerva, it will all pass in good time," he had always said.

Of course, all the teachers had thought he had finally cracked.

"Lily Evans and James Potter? Get along! Oh, that will be the day!" Professor Flitwick had cried.

But here they were, dancing together, and not fighting. It was, perhaps, a miracle.

** *

As told by Lily Evans

The dance was almost over. Anya and Sirius had returned, and had joined James and I on the dance floor. Yet again, it was a fast song and the crowds were backing off, this time not only for Anya and Sirius, but for James and me.

"Go, you guys!" Andrea cried over the shouts of liking.

I barely had time to grin at her before James spun me so much I nearly collapsed.

The tune ended with a single bang on the drum. Dumbledore dismissed us, all of us flushed and tired.

We returned to our rooms, and got into our pajamas.

"So, Anya, what did you and Sirius do during that time when you disappeared?" Andrea asked slyly.

"None of your buisness, Andrea," Anya answered, grinning.

"Oh, come on, Anya, tell us! Please! I'll be your best friend!" I cried.

"You already are," Anya stated.

"Please," I begged, getting down on my knees and putting my arms together.

"No."

"I'll grope at your feet. Please, Anya! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!" I cried.

"I don't like cherries," Anya said, pulling a face.

"Fine then, with a chocolate bar on top!" I cried.

"Oh, ok. Here's what we did…" Anya said.

"What did you do?" Andrea asked.

"Nothing," Anya said, and went into the bathroom.

"Anya!" Andrea and I cried in usion.

The next morning Vi appeared.

"I saw Dumbledore down in the hall. We wanted to see you all," Vi said, standing before the seven of us (Peter had disappeared somewhere along the line).

"Did he say why?" I asked my little sister.

"No, but he said it was urgent," Vi added.

We stood up, told Vi thanks, and went to go see Dumbledore. He was waiting for us outside his office with a few other students, also 8th years.

"Come in, come in," he said.

We were led up to his office.

"Did we get in trouble?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"No, Mr. Black. You are not in trouble. I need to ask you a favor. But, promise, that, no matter what, you will never repeat what is about to be said in this room," Dumbeldore said.

We all noddded.

"As we all know quite well, the Dark Lord is rising. He has touched us all in his evil ways. But, now, we need to fight back. We can not run scared, as most do. We can not stick our heads in the sand and hope he will go away, because he will not. And, if he has his way, everyone in this room right now, will be dead. And we do not want that, do we? I ask you all, right now, to consider this. I have organized a group of witches and wizards who fight the Dark Arts in anyway they can. You have all been touched deeply by the Dark Arts, in similar yet quite different ways. Now is your chance to fight back. Now, is your chance! After you leave this school, you will go on with your lives, no matter how long they may be or what fills them, but I ask you to take the time out of your lives, to fight the Dark Arts, and join the brave few who have joined me. If you chose not to, and decide to run scared, you can stand up and leave right now," Dumbledore said.

We all sat there, silent for his speech. Now, no one stood, no one left. Dumbledore smiled at us.

"Two weeks after term ends, on July 14th, we shall have a meeting. I shall send someone to each of your lodgings, to fetch you and show you the way. At eleven thirty, expect a knock on your door. Tell no one, and be secretive. On behalf of the entire Underground, I thank you," Dumbledore said.

I stood out on the lawn on June 31st, the day before term. It was the Graduation picnic for the 8th years. We were all really nervous, yet enjoying ourselves emmensly.

Netta was showing us the pictures she had taken from the dance.

"Oh, isn't that cool?" Andrea asked.

"Hey, wait a minute… that's of Sirius and me…" Anya started.

"Snogging outside!" Netta finished.

"Netta Prewett! You were spying on us, weren't you?" Anya cried, trying to steal the picture.

"Maybe…" Netta whispered.

"Come off it, just quiet down. People are starting to stare," Andrea said, smacking them both on the arm.

Anya shot daggers at Netta throughout the whole picnic, until the fun part, the races (Muggle races, suggested by Andrea at the meetings). There was the three-legged race, the sack race, and the relay race. We were in groups of two. I was with James.

At the three-legged race we tied to off our legs together, and stood up. I couldn't stand up very well, and didn't see how we'd run, much less walk.

"Ready! Set! GO!" Professor McGonagall cried.

We all started running slowly down the track that was set up.

Someone laughed as Sirius, fed up with trying to run, picked up Anya and started running with her in his arms. James did the same, and caught up with Sirius and Anya.

"Hey! That was my idea!" Sirius cried.

The next race, the sack race, I had to start off on one end with the sack, get to the middle to pass it to James, so that he could do the last half. We started off hopping in the sacks (donated by the shops in Hogsmeade). I passed it off to James, and stayed in the middle.

"Go, James! Go!" I yelled.

Then, the relay. First the boys had to dress up in a girl's dress with high heels and huge hat with a feather and fake bird in it, then run down the track to us, and we had to put it on, run to the other stop, where we took the dress, hat, and heels off, stuck our head in a barrel and grabbed and apple with our teeth, run to the next stop where the boys took the apple, put it under their chin, and got on their knees to hold the apple under the chin (if they dropped it they couldn't use their hands to pick it up), and knee their way to the finish.

In the first part three people tripped over their high heels, and one over their dress. The boys passed it onto us, and we ran with ease (hey, we're girls, were used to it), but one girl couldn't get the heels off, so she was left behind, and two more couldn't grab the apple. They were left behind. The rest of us ran to the other end, where the boys had run to meet us. They took the apples, put them under their chin, and got on their knees. We all laughed.

James and Sirius tied for first.

It was a real nice day.

The train ride came sooner than anyone wanted. We said goodbye to Hogwarts. But I was sure this wasn't the last time I would see it.

We got on the train, and found an empty compartment. We spent the ride home discussing what colors we would paint the new apartment.

It was slightly drizzling when we pulled into the station.

"See you in two days, Lily!" my friends cried as I walked over to where Aunt Lucy was standing with Vi, holding an umbrella.

"Hi, Aunt Lucy," I said.

"Hello, Lily, dear. Come on, you two, let's get back. It's wet out here," Aunt Lucy said, leading us back to the limo.

I looked back at the Station. I would go to Kings Cross again, but never to board the Hogwarts Express again.

I sighed, and got in the car.

Author's Notes- I KNOW! I KNOW! It's short. I added in that piece about Professor McGonagall because I kinda wanted to reflect the past ages (OH MY GOSH! I SOUND LIKE MY ENGLISH TEACHER! AH! **runs around smacking self**). Ok, thanxs for reviewing. So, people, tell your friends, and I'll be in your debt! If your friend told you to come here, tell me so in your review so I can take it to accout and be really happy. I know, I know, I'm obsessed with reviews. But, thanxs anyway. ~Starlight Eve~

Any additional comments? You can contact me at either starlighteve88@aol.com or tiff637@yahoo.com. Thanxs, peoples!


	21. Chapter 21- Apartments, jobs, and meetin...

Author's Notes- Ok, first off, I'm sorry about last chapter being so short! So, thanxs to everyone who reviews for me, I luv ya all! This just might be for only those who reviewed, or open to the public, I'm not quite sure yet. I hope you'll like this, it's the part where Lily moves into her new apartment with her friends, goes to the important meeting, blah blah blah. So, please be a good reader and R&R! Thanxs!

Disclamer- How many times must I say this? I own nothing! It all belongs to the great Harry Potter people, unless you don't reckonize it from the books, then, chances are, it's mine. I'm not getting paid (just look in my purse, proof enough!). Blah blah blah!

P.S.- Sorry to anyone who's name is "Antoinette" or "Elizabeth", those are not bad names. It's not my fault Netta hates them. **Gets jabbed in the stomach** (Through clenched teeth) Ok, maybe it is…

**__**

Lily's Lake

Chapter 21

I sat in my room, looking around. It was mostly bare. Most of my things were packed, and pilled on one side of my room. Vi was still stuffing a bunch of my stuff in a box.

"Vi, Vi, can you keep that out?" I asked, pointing to the picture she was about to put in.

"Yeah, sure," Vi said, and left it out.

I walked over and put it atop the album that was resting on my bed along with the stuff I was packing in my backpack.

In two hours my friends were coming over so we could leave for London to sign the closing papers.

"What about this? Keep it out, pack it?" Vi asked.

"Pack it," I answered.

Vi put it in the box, and finished with the pile. She closed the box and walked over to the bed, and sat next to me.

"You promise you'll come back to pick me up?" Vi asked.

"I promise. What, do you think I wouldn't let you see my new apartment? Your crazy, sis," I said.

"It's going to be strange, not having you around. Not the same kind of strange as when Petunia left, that was a good strange, but you're the best sister I could have asked for, and your leaving," Vi told me.

"You can visit whenever you want. That's why we got a pullout couch, so whenever you want to, you can come over and spend a night. You can travel by floo powder," I answered.

"I know, I know," Vi whispered.

Aunt Lucy appeared in the doorway.

"Lily, Violet, time for lunch. Mellie and Dan are waiting," Aunt Lucy said.

Aunt Lucy was real sad. Not only was I leaving, but Mellie was moving in with her fiance a week after me. Aunt Lucy was losing her live-in-neice and her daughter in one month.

Mellie was in a very-talkative mood that day, blabbing on and on about tons of stuff.

I heard a car horn honk.

"Lily, your ride's here," Aunt Lucy said, looking out the window.

"I'll be back soon," I said, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the front door.

Anya, Andrea, and Netta were waiting in the car, each with a backpack. I checked my backpack to make sure I had the checkbook. I had recently opened a Muggle Money account at a bank in London, separate from the one in Gringrotts. This one held only Muggle money. That way I could pay in muggle shops.

"Ready, Lil?" Anya asked.

"Yeah. I promised I'd be back a soon as I could, to pick up Vi and some of my stuff. She'll be camping in the apartment with us tonight," I explained.

"Great! The more the merrier! We're going to order pizza, then, when we're settled in we can go shopping and get some food!" Andrea said.

"Oh, how nice," I said.

We drove off towards London, a half an hour ride.

Ms. Wartholler was waiting for us outside the apartment. After we signed our papers she would travel the block to where the boys were waiting to sign their papers.

"Hurry, girls, I have a schedule to keep!" she cried.

She opened the door and we entered to find 2 men standing inside, with papers spread all over a kitchen counter.

"Here are the papers you must sign," Ms. Wartholler said.

A half and hour later, we were alone in OUR apartment. Ms. Wartholler had gone to the boys.

Anya and I went into our room, and dropped our backpacks on the floor, while Andrea and Netta went into their room, to do the same. Then we got back in the car for the rides back to our old homes.

They dropped me back off at Aunt Lucy's, so I could take my own car. Everyone helped me load my stuff in the trunk and the back seat, and agreed I would have to make a whole lot more trips.

"Ready, Vi?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bye, guys, see you tomorrow," Vi cried, waving to Aunt Lucy and Mellie.

"Goodbye, girls!" Aunt Lucy answered.

We were the only ones there when we got back. Everyone else was still off somewhere. We carried my stuff into my room, and then went to plug in the phone so we could order a pizza.

As we were plugging it in James walked in.

"Hey, Lil! Hey, Vi!" James said.

"James! What are you doing here?" Vi asked.

"Aren't I allowed to visit. It's kinda lonely at our place. Remus fell asleep, and Sirius and Peter are out. I tried waking Remus, but he didn't like it very much," James said, displaying the swat mark on his head.

"Aw, poor Jamesie," I said.

"Where's ANA?" James asked.

"Getting their stuff. Vi and I got here before the rest of them," I said.

"She's trying to plug in the phone. Notice the 'trying' bit," Vi told him, smiling at me.

"It's hard, reaching behind this thing. You'd think they'd put the phone jack somehwhere other than in between the refridgerator and the stove," I cried, then added, "No help to Vi."

"I offered to help, but you just told me to watch to see if the phone was working!" Vi protested.

The door opened and Anya, Andrea, and Netta walked in, each with their own stuff, argueing.

"Hi," I said.

"Ok, Netta wants to paint the living room purple, Andrea wants it pink, and I want it blue! What are we going to do?" Anya asked, throwing her hands in the air in mock anxiety.

"How about perriwinkle. That's a nice color," I answered.

"Perriwinkle? Hum... could work…" Andrea said.

They went to stow their own stuff, and we ordered a pizza. James left with the promise of bringing the other guys over for pizza. Andrea fussed over Vi, saying that she really should wear her hair down more, like mine, and that she should try green eyeshadow.

The boys arrived and joined in the pizza party, and around ten they left, and we got into our sleeping bags on the living room floor and talked late into the night. And so we spent our first night in our new house.

I looked at the paint chips, trying to decide between blue and purple for my half of the room. Anya, Andrea, and Netta were off somewhere in the shop. We were all moved in, and deciding on paint and stuff.

In my pocket was the check Aunt Lucy had given to me right before I left her house for good. She told me to buy some stuff for the apartment with it.

"Hey, Lil', I found some really cool light fixtures," Netta said, walking up.

"What do you think, blue or purple?" I asked.

"Purple, Anya's doing blue, so purple would look really nice," Netta answered, pointing out a paint chip.

"Speaking of Anya, where is she? Where's Andrea?" I asked.

"Anya's looking at carpets, and Andrea's over looking at curtains," Netta said, shrugging, then added, "We don't need new carpets, the ones in there are perfectly good."

"We have to get going," I said, looking down at my watch.

"I'll go find them. You order the paint and we'll meet you up front to pay," Netta said.

Around eleven o'clock we sat in the living room on the new couch, watching the new TV. Everyone was twitchy. Tonight was our first night in the resistance.

No one paid attention to the TV.

"I'll go make us some popcorn," I offered.

Everyone agreed. I went into the kitchen and began to pop some. I glanced out the window. London looked dark and eerie. It sent a chill through me. Tomorrow we would start up our new jobs. Andrea was getting a job in a dress shop in Diagon Alley. Netta was a photographer for another shop in Diagon Alley. I was a secretary for the Ministry (located in London, not far from Diagon Alley). And Anya was getting a job working in a joke shop (with who else but Sirius). Then, the four of us had also got jobs as waitresses in a coffee shop.

"Is that popcorn almost done?" Anya asked.

"Yeah," I said, and took the bowl out.

"What do you think it will be like?" Andrea asked.

"No different then it is right now, I should guess. We are still, afterall, wanted. But this way, maybe we'll be safer," Netta answered.

As the bells rang eleven thirty there was a knock at the door.

"They sure are punctual," I whispered.

Anya got the door. A person dressed in all black walked in, and hurridly shut the door. They glanced around and took their hood off. It was a woman in her forties.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

We all nodded, grabbed our cloaks and walked over.

"Wait, your names?" she asked.

"Lily Ann Evans."

"Anya Maria Jones."

"Andrea Carmen McKinnon."

"Netta Prewett."

"You're full name," the woman reminded Netta.

"But I hate my full name! I never use it! Never, not since I was born!" Netta protested, but finally responded, "Antoinette Elizabeth Prewett. Happy?"

Anya snorted in effort to hold back a giggle, "Antoinette?"

"Shut up if you like your nose the way it is," Netta told her.

The woman shot them daggers. We put our cloaks on and put the hoods up, and followed her outside. She pulled out a small stone.

"Ok, everyone touch it," she said.

We all did so, Anya using her other hand to cover her mouth for fear of laughing. Netta poked her in the ribs, and the next thing we knew we were being pulled away.

We landed on top of each other in the woods on the hard ground.

"Ouch!"

"Dang, Antoinette! Get off my leg… Ouch! Ok, nevermind Ant…Netta!" Anya cried.

"Sh!" the woman cried.

We all got up and followed her through the woods. She led us down a twisting path, onto another twisting path, onto another. We stopped.

"Here we are," the woman said.

"Are we like, early or something?" Andrea asked.

She walked over to a piece of ground, and swished the dirt and grass around, until she found what she was looking for, a latch. She pulled on it and a trap door opened.

"Or maybe I was wrong," Andrea whispered.

There were stairs leading down. We went down the stairs and appeared in a room. It was rather small, with some chairs and a stage. The boys were already there, well, James, Sirius, and Remus were.

"Hah, we got here a whole TWO minutes ago!" Sirius cried when he saw us.

The woman left us, and we walked over to them.

"We would have gotten here sooner if Anya hadn't thrown a fit," Netta said.

"It's not MY fault Ant…Ouch! Never mind…" Anya argued, rubbing the shoulder where Netta had just hit her.

"What did we miss?" James asked.

"Nothing," Netta snapped before Anya could say anything.

** *

Same Time

As told by Albus Dumbledore

I stood in the back room with Adrine Speck, the head of this chapter of the resistance. We looked out the door, at the young people.

"Albus, are you sure they're ready?" she asked.

"Everyone in this room would give their lives, I trust them with my life," I answered.

She gazed at them again.

"I'm sure you do, Albus," Adrine whispered. "But the fact is they are acting like children."

"They can handle it. I have confidince in every one of them," I answered.

***

Same time

As told by Lily Evans

"Ok, what's with the 'Ant'?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," Netta answered.

"Netta's real name is Antoinette," Anya told him, and was then kicked in the shins by Netta. "OW! OW! OW!"

"Antoinette?" Sirius asked, laughing.

"My mom is really into the whole 'a good name', but NO ONE, not even ANYA, has called me by it since I was a baby, huh, Anya Maria Jones?" Netta asked.

"Maria?" Sirius asked.

"My mom's middle name. It's been passed down in the family for a LONG time," Anya answered, kicking Netta in the back of her leg.

Netta started jumping around in pain.

"Hah! Now you know how it feels!" Anya announced in victory.

"When do you think they'll start?" James asked.

"Soon, I hope. I don't want to spend the whole night here," I answered, looking around the room.

Other than us there were 11 other teenagers-young adults. I reckognized quite a few from school, but the rest were complete strangers.

"Look, there's Dumbledore!" Andrea pointed across the room to where Dumbledore stood with a woman.

Sirius and Anya started to wave like their hands were on fire.

"Who's the woman?" Netta whispered.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before," Remus answered.

"She looks really mean," James said.

Dumbledore and the lady walked up onto the platform/stage, and the room fell quiet.

"Welcome! Welcome, all of you!" Dumbledore announced, smiling at us. But his smile faded, and he continued, "We have brought you here in an effort to fight the Dark Forces that are slowly distroying the magic and muggle worlds. You are in the headquarters of the homefront chapter of our orginazation. You are all members of the homefront orginazation, in charge of keeping our part of the world safe. But I won't get into that too much. I'd like to introduce the head of your chapter, Ms. Adrine Speck!"

The woman walked up and stood in front. She looked through the crowd.

"I won't waste time on welcomes, and I will warn you. This isn't something to be taken lightly. This must be our life! We must be dedicated to stopping Lord Voldemort in his tracks! Each of us must stand beside each other, and work together in everything. Team work is a very important factor, as is courage. This will be no walk in the park. From this day forward there will be danger at every moment, and all of it will be real," Ms. Speck said.

There was silence over the room. Suddenly, Sirius held up his hand.

"To defeating the Dark Lord!" he yelled.

We all held up our own hands.

"To defeating the Dark Lord!" everyone else yelled.

I woke early the next morning to my little sister standing over me.

"Hey, Vi," I whispered.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I just got here," Vi said.

"No, you didn't wake me," I answered, and looked at the clock, "I have to get up now anyway."

Vi waited in the living room while I changed. I was wearing green robes, since I had to work today in the wizard world. Then Vi sat on the counter while I started breakfast.

"Do you want to go wake up everyone else?" I asked.

Five minutes later Andrea and Netta were up and out, but Vi was still trying to wake up Anya.

"Ow!" I heard Vi cry.

"Oh, hi, Violet. Did I hurt you?" I heard Anya ask.

Vi came out and said, "Anya slapped me aside the face when I tried to get her up."

"It was an accident! I'm still mostly asleep!" Anya yelled in protest from the bedroom.

"Yeah, well, asleep or not, you have an hour to get to your job, and Sirius will be here soon!" I yelled to her.

"DANG!" Anya cried, and ran towards the bathroom.

Rather she hopped, trying to put her socks on at the same time.

"I take it she's not a morning person," Vi whispered.

We laughed.

"She's not a morning anything. Mostly she perfers to stay in bed during the morning," Andrea said.

The door opened and Sirius walked in.

"Hey all," Sirius said.

"Anya just got up. Anya! Sirius is here!" I yelled.

"DANG!" Anya cried, and ran from the bathroom to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway to say, "Hi, Sirius, lovely morning. I'll be ready in a minute."

"More likely an hour," Netta whispered.

"Better not be. We'll be late," Sirius answered.

Anya ran out, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Ready," she announced.

"Let's go," Sirius said.

"Wait," I told Anya, and handed her a piece of toast.

She held it in her mouth while she put a sweater over her robes, and muttered, "Phanks."

Then they left.

"Vi, feel gree to stay here as long as you want, but I have to get going," I told her.

"G'luck!" Vi said, and hugged me.

I took my sweater, and put it on, then left the apartment.

The ministry building isn't too far from Diagon Alley. It's hidden the exact same way the Leaky Cauldron is: Muggles can't see it but witches and wizards can. I walked in and noticed that almost everyone else chose to Apporate to work. I would do that soon, I had my test in a week.

I walked up to the front desk.

"Um, I'm Lily Evans I was wondering where…" I started.

"Lily Evans, Secretary in the Commitee of Experimental Charms. They're in meeting right now, but I'll take you to your desk," the witch behind the desk said.

And I soon found out that being a secretary was at both times very boring and very active. While they were in meeting I sat there, twirling a quill around. Then, when they were out of meeting they each had something they wanted me to do. But when they went back in meeting, I was bored again.

The day ended at six o'clock. I walked to Diagon Alley were Anya, Andrea, and Netta were waiting.

"How was your first day?" Netta asked me when I walked up.

"Boring and tiring at the same time," I answered, rolling my eyes, "Come on, we have to work at 8:30 tonite in the café."

"Oh joy," Anya whispered.

"Hey, Lil, how you doing?" James asked.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you liked this café," I asked, pouring a drink of soda for the table who was about to bite my head off because they're food wasn't out yet.

"It's not all that bad. So, how was your first day?" James asked.

"Boring, and tiring. They were in meeting half of the day, and I found out that there are five different ways to twirl a quill around, using a wand," I answered.

"Hey, James," Anya said, sweeping past me to get a drink for another table.

"Hey, Anya," James said, and Anya left.

"I'll be right back," I told him, and carried the tray over to the table that was about to bite my head off.

"What took you so long? Where is our food? We're hungry here!" the lady spat at me.

"It's on it's way, ma'am," I answered.

"Well, it sure is taking long enough. Tell them to hurry!" the woman responded in a huff.

I walked away, mimicking her.

"Bad customers?" James asked.

"The worst," I answered, rolling my eyes.

** *

Somewhere else

As told by the narrator

"Wormtail! I told you not to come back until you had information for me!" a cold voice spat.

"I…have…information… Master! About Evans!" Wormtail cried.

"Tell me, and we shall see if your informmation serves any value," the cold voice said, taking out a wand.

Wormtail cringed, and hesistated, "She has a weakness, Master! Get hold of the weakness, and you shall have her! And if you have her, you shall have Potter as well!"

"And what is this weakness you speak of, Wormtail?" the cold voice asked.

** *

As told by Lily Evans

"Lily!" my little sister Violet cried, stepping off the hearth.

"Hey, Vi," I said, shortly followed by greetings from my friends. "Ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yep. And this year I'll be a Second Year!" Vi anwered, cheerfully.

Tomorrow Vi was returning to Hogwarts.

"You promised you'd come with us to see me off. Are you?" Vi asked, sitting on the couch.

"'Course. I'll be there first thing in the morning," I answered.

"Good. Because Aunt Lucy wants to see you," Vi told me.

"Ready, Violet?" Aunt Lucy asked, checking to make sure, "All your clothes? Your books, and your homework?"

"Yes, Aunt Lucy. I already told you that, in the car, remember?" Vi answered, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes, of course," Aunt Lucy said.

"I gotta go now. Lily can walk me through the barrier, okay?" Vi asked.

"Yes, of course. Good bye, Violet, dear. Have a great year, I'll see you in the summer," Aunt Lucy said.

"Bye, Aunt Lucy," Vi said, and hugged Aunt Lucy.

"I'll leave straight from the platform. So, I'll see you soon, Aunt Lucy," I said, and hugged her as well.

"Goodbye, Lily, dear," Aunt Lucy answered.

I walked Vi through the barrier, and helped her with her stuff.

"I gotta go, Vi. But promise you'll write lots?" I asked.

"Of course! And I'll see you over the summer," Vi told me.

"It's a date then," I answered, "Bye, Vi."

"Bye, Lil," Vi answered.

"Make sure Hogwarts is still standing after we left for me, kay?" I asked.

"Sure," Vi answered.

The whistle blew and I waved until the train was out of sight, and Disapperated.

Author's Note- Ok, this chapter was short, I know. Next chapter's probably going to be short too, and sad. Don't expect to laugh, but I'll see if I can fire up my ability to make people cry (refer to "Born to Make You Happy" my songfic and the reviews for it). Please, all, review. And if you really want to get on my good side, read my other L/J fic, "Yours Hating James Potter". Merci.

For additional comments email me at either Starlighteve88@aol.com or tiff637@yahoo.com.


	22. Chapter 22- Violet's courage

Author's Notes- Chapter 22! I hope some of you went and read "Yours Hating James Potter". gazes around room hopefully. And those who didn't GO READ IT. OK, let's begin the sad chapter. You'll see why pretty soon. Read and review!  
  
Lily's Lake  
Chapter 22  
  
As told by Violet Evans  
  
The train was speeding through the woods on its way to Hogwarts. My friends sat in the compartment with me. Summer was doing last minute homework. Annie and Addie were playing chess, and I was flipping through one of my schoolbooks, bored.  
"Vi, can you help me with this? I can't remember the signifgance of the Goblin Rebellion," Summer said.  
"Maybe you should do it at home, since it is homework, and then you wouldn't need help," Addie suggested.  
"Oh, Addie, come off it. Not everyone is as naturally talented as you," Summer answered.  
Annie and I started laughing.  
The lights started blinking on and off, until finally turning off and plunging us into darkness.  
"Ow! Addie, you're on my foot!" Annie cried.  
"What's going on?" Summer asked.  
"I don't know. I'll go see if anyone knows what's happening," I volunteered, and opened the door.  
There were shrieks up and down the train. I couldn't see where I was going, and I bumped into the walls of the train countless times.  
I saw a light ahead, and it grew steadily closer. It was a wand light.  
"What's going on?" I called.  
A robed figure was holding the wand. I couldn't see the face, but I could feel the cold breath. A hand reached out for me, and the hood fell off. I reckognized the face from a poster I had seen in Diagon Alley, a wanted poster.  
"OH MY GOD, HELP!" I screamed.  
"Shut up, silly girl!" the cold voice whispered.  
"HELP! SUMMER! ANNIE! ADDIE!" I screamed.  
They heard me, and their call came, "Vi? What is it? What's wrong?"  
I wanted to answer, but a hand gripped my mouth shut. The hand was ice cold. I heard someone whisper, "Stupefy!"  
I felt dizzy, and slowly, felt myself crumble into his cold arms.  
** *  
The next morning  
As told by Lily Evans  
  
"Hey, Lil, there's this owl outside for you," Anya said, shaking me awake.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"Owl. Window. You," Anya said.  
I looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock.  
"Oh, I'm late for work! Dang it! Dang it!" I cried.  
"Lil! Lil! LILY EVANS! It's Saturaday," Anya said, then added, "And I think the owl is getting a bit restless."  
I went into the kitchen window and opened it. The owl flew in, dropped a letter and flew away. It had the Hogwarts Crest on it.  
I opened it, and felt my legs collapse.  
"Lils! Lils, what's wrong?" Netta cried, coming over and helping me up.  
My breath was shaky. I stared at the letter on the floor, which had fallen when I collapsed.  
"It's Vi. She didn't make it to Hogwarts. Something happened, and she disappeared on the Hogwarts Express," I whispered.  
"What?" Andrea asked, picking up the letter and reading it.  
"Oh my God. It's true," Anya whispered, reading over her shoulder.  
"How can she not make it to Hogwarts?" Netta asked.  
"This said the lights went out, and Vi told her friends she was going to go see what was wrong, and they heard her yelling for help. When they went to find her, she was gone," Andrea answered.  
"I have to go see Aunt Lucy," I said, and stummbled towards the fireplace.  
"Be careful!" my friends called.  
"I don't like this, not at all. I have a feeling Vi didn't just disappear," I heard Anya whisper as I threw the powder in the fire, and spun off.  
** *  
Somewhere else  
"Make sure she is secured tightly, Wormtail," the cold voice said.  
"Yes, Master," Wormtail answered.  
A small girl lay on the floor, her head hung and red hair pouring down. Her breathing was slow and shallow. She was unaware of anything around her, stunned.  
"What now, Master?" Wormtail asked.  
"We wait. She will come, with him right behind her," the cold voice answered, grinning. "A perfect plan."  
** *  
  
Aunt Lucy didn't know anything either. When I got back the apartment was quiet. I lay down on the couch and tried to think. She's ok; she has to be ok.  
My thoughts were interuppted by and owl tapping on the window. I opened the window, and it flew in and dropped a letter.  
"Not another one," I thought.  
I picked it up and read it through. "Miss Evans, we have your sister in our possesion. Come and claim her. Apparate to this place, and you will find her. Signed, The Dark Lord."  
Oh God. Oh God. OH MY GOD. OH. MY. GOD. He had her! I looked at the place it told me to Apparate to.  
"It could be a trap," part of me said.  
"Yeah, but my sister's there, and I have to help her," the other part said.  
I closed my eyes. I had to go. I had to.  
In my concentration I dropped the paper, but Apparated before I could pick it up.  
** *  
As told by James Potter  
A second later  
  
"Her sister just disappeared?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah, that's what the letter said. We think it might have been... you know what we mean..." Andrea said.  
Anya, Andrea, Netta, Sirius, Remus, and I walked up the stairs to the girl's apartment. We opened the door.  
"She's probably not back from her Aunt's house yet," Anya said.  
"Is this the letter?" Remus asked, picking up a letter from the kitchen floor.  
"Yeah, that's the one," Netta answered.  
"Then what's that one?" I asked, pointing to one resting on the living room floor, right next to the couch.  
"I don't know," Andrea answered, confused.  
I went over and picked it up, reading it.  
"Oh, God. She went after him," I whispered.  
"Went after who?" Anya asked.  
She took the letter from my hands and read it, with everyone else reading over her shoulder.  
"Oh, God," Netta whispered.  
That was the only sound in the room.  
"I have to go after her," I said, finally.  
  
** *  
Same time  
As told by Lily Evans  
  
I landed with a thud on the ground. I was in some heavy woods. It was dark out, and there was a trail of torches leading to a circle lit by torches as well.  
I took a deep breath, stood, and started walking. I walked into the circle and heard a voice behind me.  
"Well well well, Miss Evans, just on time," the cold voice said.  
I spun around. The speaker was sitting in a chair, waiting. I pulled together my courage and yelled, "Where's my sister?"  
"Don't worry, Miss Evans, she's still alive, barely," the cold voice- who I presumed was none other than Voldmort- said.  
He motioned to the other side of the circle. I looked. My sister lay on the ground, face down. Her arms and legs were tied to ropes, and tied to trees. I gasped.  
"Violet!" I cried, and ran over to her.  
I picked her up and felt her breath.  
"Let her go! Right now!" I yelled.  
"Don't worry, I'll rouse her. I think she'd like to see her sister's death, don't you?" he asked.  
He pointed his wand at Vi and said, "Ennervate!"  
Vi sat up, her eyes opening.  
"Lily? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Vi asked, in a small whispery voice.  
"Vi, don't worry, I'm going to get you out of her, OK?" I asked.  
"Where am I, Lily? What's going on?" Vi asked again.  
She looked at Voldemort.  
"You! You took me away from my friends! What do you want with me? Let me go!" Vi yelled, trying to break the ropes.  
"Vi, let me handle this ok, then I'll get you out," I whispered.  
"Miss Evans, are you ready to die?" Voldemort called.  
** *  
Same time  
As told by James Potter  
  
"We have to go after her!" Anya cried. "She could be hurt, or even worse..."  
I looked down at the letter in my hand. "It has directions on it. No, wait, the stuff, it's fading!"  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
"The ink, it just disappeared!" I answered.  
Anya snatched the letter from my hand.  
"Oh God," Netta whispered, falling onto the couch. "What are we going to do? We can't just leave Lil alone!"  
"Dumbledore. Someone go tell Dumbledore. He'll know what to do," Andrea said. "I can go, I can Apparate to Hogsmeade, and run to the castle."  
"I'll go with you," Remus volunteered.  
"Hurry," Anya agreed.  
So Andrea and Remus Apparated away, and the rest of us just kinda stood around, not knowing what to do.  
"This is insane! We should be doing something!" Anya yelled.  
"There's nothing much we can do, Anya! She's somewhere and we don't know where! What do you expect us to do?" Netta cried.  
"I don't know! I just hate standing around here while she could be..." Anya started.  
The room was deathly silent. Anya couldn't add the last word "dieing".  
"Please, Lil, don't die," I whispered.  
** *  
Same time  
As told by Albus Dumbledore  
  
I was sitting in my office, going over some paperwork, when my office door opened and Netta Prewett and Remus Lupin ran in, out of breath.  
"What's going on?" I asked, standing up.  
"It's... Voldemort! He... kidnapped... Violet Evans!" Netta Prewett started, but had to stop to breathe.  
"He sent Lily a letter, sir! Lily went after him, and when we tried to follow the directions disappeared! We came to get you!" Remus Lupin finished.  
"Let me get my cloak," I answered.  
** *  
As told by Lily Evans  
  
"I said are you ready to die, Miss Evans?" Voldemort asked.  
"Lily! Don't fight him!" Vi cried from behind me, trying to break loose.  
I stood up, my wand clutched in my arms. I was angry, really angry.   
"I'll take that for a yes," Voldemort said, his strange face forming an evil kind of smile.  
"You won't get me," I whispered.  
"Is that a challenge? I love challenges. I accept your challenge. Let's see, me killing you against you escaping. Terrible odds, since, don't you know, very few escape from me," Voldemort answered.  
"I've escaped, and so have my friends," I spat.  
"Only because you had Dumbledore to rescue you. There is no one here to rescue you tonight," Voldemort replied.  
He was right; there was no one here except him, Vi, and me. But I was dedicated on getting away, and taking Vi with me.  
"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Helpless little Lily Evans who thinks herself too good to join the Dark Ranks. Huh, Miss Evans?" Voldemort asked.  
I was silent.  
"I asked you a question! Answer me! Imperio!" he yelled, pointing his wand at me.  
Answer the question! Tell me you think yourself to good to join me and my followers.  
My mouth opened to answer. But I shut it. This man had killed the people I love. I will never lower myself.  
"I won't answer you!" I cried.  
"You won't, then? Let's see if I can force it out of you, with pain. Crucio!" he yelled.  
Everything was on fire. I was in pain. I collapsed to my knees, trying not to scream.  
"LILY!" I heard Vi scream.  
"Shut up, girl!" Voldemort barked.  
"Leave...her... alone," I told him, through the pain.  
"So, you deal with pain as well, do you? Well, how about a duel? I need practice," Voldemort said.  
The pain stopped as he removed the curse. I picked up my wand, and straightened myself. I glared at him.  
"You do know how to duel, don't you? I do need a rather worthy apponent, but, as you should know, no one is a worthy apponent any more," he said, then laughed.  
His laugh was high and evil, just like the rest of him. I glared at him, and whispered, "Vi, stand up."  
"But, Lily, I can't," Vi whispered.  
"Try, then, just try, and get ready to run, OK?" I asked.  
"Ok, Lily, I'll try," Vi answered.  
"Ready yet, Miss Evans? Bow to me, then," Voldemort ordered.  
I just barely did a bow, watching him the whole time. He raised his wand, and a smile snarled on his lips. I didn't even have time to raise my wand and do anything before I was on the ground, my breath shaky, deep in pain. He had used the Cruciatus Curse again.  
"LILY! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Vi yelled, pulling at her ropes and trying to pull lose. "LILY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
Voldemort turned on Vi. I looked up and saw his smile fade to a look of utter hate.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stay quiet?" he roared.  
"I told you to leave my sister alone!" Vi yelled, and spat at his robes, "You're a disgrace to wizards everywhere!"  
"Say that again," he snarled.  
"I told you that you're a disgrace to wizards everywhere!" Vi yelled at him again, her face red with anger.  
"Crucio!" he yelled.  
Vi sunk to the ground, in pain. But my pain was now released. I was frozen in place.  
"VI!" I screamed.  
"Shut up, you silly girl!" Voldemort said, turning on me.  
"Leave her alone! She's never done anything to you!" I yelled.  
"I told you to shut up!" Voldemort screamed.  
"And I told you to leave her alone!" I answered.  
"You know what, she deserves it, and so do you," he whispered cruelly, and turned away.  
He raised his wand at Vi. She had gathered enough strength to stand and she was glaring at him. I knew what was coming. Tears starting forming in my eyes.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared, his wand pointed at Vi.  
There was a flash of green light and I watched my little sister's body collapse, words forming on her lips, "Run, Lily..."  
"VI!" I screamed.  
Voldemort stood there laughing, and telling himself, "No one insults Lord Voldemort with out paying."  
I stood and ran at him, and tackled him to the ground.  
"When wizarding ways fail, do the muggle way, fight," I whispered, ground dirt into his face.  
"Get off me, you silly girl! You don't know who you're dealing with!" he yelled.  
"Yes I do! A coward! You're a coward! You killed my family!" I screamed, and straightened.  
I started kicking him.  
"This is for Mum and Dad!" I yelled, kicking him again, "This is for Vi!" Kick. "This is for Jenna!" Kick. "This is for Amanda!" Kick. "This is for friends and what you've put us through!" Real hard kick. "This is for everyone out there!" Very hard kick. "And this, this one is for me!" The hardest kick of the lot landed straight on his face.  
He was stunned for a moment. Before he could move I pointed my wand at Vi's tieings. They released her, and I ran over and scooped up her body.  
"So long, Coward," I whispered, just as he was standing, and Apparated away.  
** *  
As told by James Potter  
  
We were still in the apartment, worried.  
"What's taking Andrea and Remus so long? They should be here by now!" Anya cried.  
There was a swosh sound, and Lily apparated in the room. In her arms was a small body with red hair.  
"Lily!" we cried, standing.  
She was crying, and dirty and tired. She looked like she was about to collapse.  
"He killed Vi," she whispered, then collapsed in a heap.  
  
** *   
As told by Lily Evans  
  
The sunlight hit my eyes, and I woke up. I rolled over in bed. I didn't want to get up. Today was the day of the funeral, my little sister's. Weren't little sisters supposed to out-live their older sisters?  
"Come on, Lil, you have to get up," Anya said, sitting on her bed next to mine.  
"Leave me alone, Anya," I whispered.  
"Ok," Anya whispered, and left the room.  
I remembered the night I returned with Vi's body. I had collapsed, and woken up a few hours later, with Dumbledore and all my friends standing over me. I told them everything that had happened. I had started crying.  
Mum, Dad, Vi, all of the family I loved so much, was dead. All I had left was Petunia, who hated me. They were all dead. Mum, Dad, both of them, dead. Vi, dead as well. All three of them were dead, because of me. Because of me. Voldemort had come to our house after me, but had killed Mum and Dad instead. Voldemort had kidnapped Vi so he could get to me, and had killed her because of me. It was all my fault.  
"Lil, you can't just stay in this room you're whole life. You have to get out, and you have to go to Vi's funeral, it's only right," Anya said, coming back in.  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone," I told her.  
"You did, but I'm your friend, and I don't leave you alone, not when you need our help," Anya said.  
"It's my fault, Anya, it's all my fault that Mum, Dad, and Vi are dead. They wouldn't be if I didn't exist! I wish I was never born!" I cried.  
"You know, it's not your fault at all. In most part, it was their fault if it was anyone's fault. It was their choice. Your Mum and Dad made the choice of keeping you and loving you even after you became a witch, and Vi made the choice to keep loving you, even when it became dangerous. She also made the choice to be brave. Violet died being brave, she died loving you, because you were her sister, and in any form, she would have loved you no matter what. It's not your fault," Anya told me, sitting down on my bed.  
"Yes it is. If I hadn't been born none of this would have happened. Maybe if I had done soemthing differently..." I started.  
"You know what, I believe that no matter what you do the outcome will always be the same. It's how it's meant to be, it's destiny. And this is all part of some great plan. Besides, Lil, you did everything perfectly, you can't do anything differently," Anya said.  
"I must have done something wrong, because Mum, Dad, and Vi are all dead!" I cried.  
"Tell me, then, what did you do wrong? Was it when you refused Voldemort? Or when you escaped from him and his followers? Is that what you did wrong?" Anya asked.  
"I don't know..." I started.  
"Because if that is what you think you did wrong, you are really crazy. You did the right thing when you refused him and his evil ways. And you lived no matter how many times he had it in for you. You did all that right. You didn't do anything wrong, nothing. If you think that is what you did wrong, you're wrong," Anya told me sternly.   
"Then why is everyone dead?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but all I do know is it's not your fault. It's no one's fault but Voldemort's. It is his fault that your family's dead, not your's," Anya said. "So, are you going to get up and go or not?"  
"I guess I'll go," I whispered.  
"Good," Anya answered.  
  
Author's Note- That was really short, I know. But I don't think I made anyone cry, but I couldn't get that going. I probably would have if I could find a song to go along with it, but, obviously I didn't find one. So, I hope you like it. No, I'm not putting any "I won't post again until you..." because I've decided they are stupid (sorry to everyone out there who uses them). But I'll shut up and start writing the next chapter. There's about ten more chapters left (give or take a few) and then the sequel. I realize lots of you down to earth people won't like the sequel, but when it comes out give it a try! So, review now that you've read.  
  
Any additional comments email me at either Starlighteve88@aol.com or tiff637@yahoo.com  
Thanks.  
P.S. Heraclas, update your story! 


	23. Chapter 23- A Camping Trip

Author's Note- thanks to everyone, I luv ya all. This is chapter 23, in the last half of "Lily's Lake". It's not over yet, but I'm just preparing you it will be soon (not in the near future, but we have passed the halfway point). Enough of my blabbing. Ok, in this chapter they're going to do something they haven't done in quite some time. You must all remember that I will not say how much time has passed in each chapter, but occasionally I say how much time it had been. I think you will like this chapter.

Disclamer- I forgot to put this in chapter 22, so, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL HARRY POTTER PEOPLE! NOT INCLUDING ME. Of course, I did make up Anya, Andrea, and Netta, and Vi, but yeah… So everyone you have never heard of is mine, and everything else is the Harry Potter peoples'.

**__**

Lily's Lake

Chapter 23

"Hey, Lils," James said, walking into the apartment.

"Don't you guys have any food in your apartment?" I asked, watching James go directly for the fridge.

"Nah, Sirius eats it all," James answered.

"I do not!" Sirius replied, walking into the apartment behind him, with Remus right behind him.

"Oh yeah, 'Please, Remus! Can I have the last yogurt!' I'll believe it when I don't hear you getting out of bed every hour for a snack," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Anya entered the room, and greeted everyone, then joined me on the couch.

"So, what are you all doing this weekend?" James asked, sitting on the counter with some cookies.

"Nothing. But now it looks like I'll have to go grocery shopping, since you all are eating all our food," I answered.

"Cancel that. I have a surprise for you all, that I think you might like. Just come over to our apartment packed for a weekend on Friday," James said.

"Why?" Anya asked.

"If I told you all it wouldn't be a surprise. Tell Netta to bring her camera," James answered.

"Like she'll leave with out it. I'd go tell her right now but she's in the dark room and the 'Do Not Disturb' sign is up. And Andrea is doing her nails," Anya said.

"Just make sure you're there, OK?" James asked.

"Deal," I answered.

"Come on, Jamesey, tell us!" Sirius was begging as they left the apartment, "Pretty pretty please? With sugar on top?"

"No."

"You're no fun," Sirius told him.

On Friday we all appeared in the boys' apartment. Each of us had a backpack, and there were four backpacks against the wall, the boys'.

"Come on, James, tell us what we're doing!" Andrea cried.

"No way. Just Apparate to my parent's house, 'kay?" James asked.

"Why? What are we doing there?" Anya asked.

"You'll find out," James answered.

"Do your parents still live in… um… the same place?" I asked, not adding, "mainly across from my old house that is now just a pile of ash?"

"Yeah. So you all should find it really easily. So, ready?" James replied.

We all nodded, and swung our backpacks over our shoulders, then Apparated away.

We all appeared in the Potters' back yard. The woods were behind us, and the pretty little house in front of us.

"My parents are expecting us," James said.

We all trudged through the back door, setting our backpacks down. James led us through an arch into the kitchen.

"Mum! Dad!" he called.

Mrs. Potter turned from where she stood at the stove, and smiled when she saw us.

"Ah! James! You're all here! How good it is to see you all again, slightly more grown, may I say," Mrs. Potter said, smiling at us.

Her eyes stopped on me, and smiled wider. I smiled back.

"Where's Dad?" James asked.

"Upstairs, I think. He'll be down soon, knowing him," Mrs. Potter said.

I noticed her hair was grayer than when I'd last seen it, but she was still quite beautiful. It had been past a year since I'd seen her.

"So, James, have you told them the surprise yet?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Nah, but I probably should, shouldn't I?" James asked.

"PLEASE?" Sirius begged.

"Sirius has been begging him to tell us about the surprise since, well, when he told us," Remus explained.

"You all remember when we were younger, my dad would take us all camping? Well, I decided we should go camping again. My Dad isn't quite up to it, so I'm going to lead us this year," James told us.

"I heard that," Mr. Potter said, walking in.

To us, he said, "Hello, you all. It's so good to see you all, so young and happy."

"Hi, Dad," James greeted. "You remember their names right?"  
"I haven't lost my memory yet, James! I'm not that old, gracious me! No! This is Leila, Steven, Raymond, Patrick, Anna, Antonia, and Anette!" Mr. Potter said.

We all snickered.

"Dad…" James started.

"I know, their names are Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Anya, Andrea, and Netta. I'm not losing my memory yet," Mr. Potter told him.

James rolled his eyes.

"You will be staying for lunch, I trust?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Sure, Mum, why not?" James answered. "I want to get something from my room."

He started upstairs, Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed. Mr. Potter soon left too. That left Mrs. Potter, Anya, Andrea, Netta, and I alone in the kitchen.

"Lily, I read about your sister in the newspaper. I'm so sorry," Mrs. Potter said.

"It's ok. We did our best. I just never thought… you know," I answered, trying to smile.

"It's just so good to see you after all this time," Mrs. Potter told me, hugging me tightly.

I looked out the window. The house was still standing, incredibly burnt but still standing.

"No ones moved in," I said.

"No one will move in. That's your land, well, your's and Petunia's," Mrs. Potter said.

"And it used to be Vi's," I added.

"Well, do you girls want something to eat before lunch?" Mrs. Potter said, smiling at all of us.

"Are you sure we are going the right way? I think we passed that tree a few minutes ago," Anya said.

"How could we have? We're following the path," James answered.

"The path is terribly over grown," I replied.

"Well, we had to be going the right, way," Sirius said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because the campsite is right there, see?" Sirius said, pointing over to the clearing that we had all come to know. There was even the little creek.

"Finally!" Andrea cried, running over to the clearing.

We set our stuff down, and started pitching tents. Only two tents instead of the three.

"You know, I think I forgot how to do this," Anya said, once our second attempt at putting up our tent had fallen in on Netta, checking how it was on the inside.

"Magic is so much easier. Why can't we use magic?" Andrea asked.

"We're supposed to be behaving like muggles on a muggle camping trip. That means no wands," I answered.

"Please? Just this once? I promise I won't do it again?" Anya begged.

"No."

"Hey, a little help here," Netta cried from inside the tent.

It took us two hours, but we finally had a tent that stood for more than three seconds.

We went over to the fire the boys had erected while they watched our tents collapse.

"Done. Told you we'd get it," I said.

"Yeah, after what was it, three hours?" Sirius asked.

"Two, not three. And you guys were putting up yours for a good half an hour, so don't talk," I answered.

"Whatever," Sirius replied.

Lily Evans' Dreamsequence:

I was in that strange house again. It was fimilar, and it felt nice to be there. But my heart was pounding, and I was frightened for some reason. I was running down a hallway towards a closed door. I opened it and ran in. It was a nursery. There was a cradle over on the other side, and that's where my feet were leading me.

My arms picked up the baby inside the cradle, who was starting to cry, but stopped when I lifted him. I knew it was a him. And I knew his name. It was Harry. How I knew that I had no idea.

My feet started carrying me out of the room and towards the stairs. I heard laughing, high pitched laughing downstairs. My feet pounded on the stairs as I ran down. 

"Run, Lily! Take Harry and run!" a voice yelled.

I ran into a kitchen and towards a door.

Then all I saw was green light. Green light, everywhere.

I woke drenched in sweat. My breath was shallow.

I remembered where I was. I wasn't in the house, I wasn't with the baby. Anya, Andrea, and Netta were still asleep.

I was being paranoid. I didn't know that house, I didn't know that baby. I didn't know any of that. But I couldn't shake the feeling.

Finally, I got out of the sleeping bag and left the tent, leaving my snoring friends behind. I walked over to the little creek and sat down on the rocks. I put my feet in and tried to relax.

"Hey, Lils, what are you doing here?" James asked, sitting down on the rock next to me.

"I couldn't sleep," I answered.

"Neither could I," James replied.

"Hey, remember when we were younger? We sat out here and talked for like the whole night. Do you remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, deja vou, huh?" James said, laughing a little.

Deja vou. Is that what my dream is about? It seemed so real…

The next morning Anya was the first to leave the tent, her hair sticking up in the back and yawning. James and I had started the fire and were sitting beside it.

"Hey James, Lils (yawn). What are you… (another yawn) doing up so… (very long yawn) early?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep," I answered.

"Great. What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Pancakes and trail mix," James told her.

"Oh, wonderful. Everyone's greatest desire, trail-cakes and pancake mix," Anya said, then started snoring on my shoulder.

Remus was next up, followed by Peter, and Andrea and Netta. Anya remained asleep on the log, and Sirius didn't leave tent until long after Netta came out. Anya woke up just a bit after Sirius came out.

"We need more firewood," Remus said.

"What's the point of firewood? We are witches and wizards aren't we?" Anya asked.

"It's supposed to be a muggle camping trip. Key word, 'muggle'. We'll get the wood," I said, grabbing Anya's hand.

Andrea and Netta followed us and we started picking up sticks off the ground and started walking.

"So you and James couldn't sleep?" Anya asked.

"Nope. I woke up and went outside. He met me out there, and we talked," I answered.

"All you did was talk?" Anya asked.

"ANYA MARIA JONES!" I cried, slapping her arm.

"Just a question, harmless in it's own sense," Anya protested, and rubbed her arm where I'd slapped.

"Well then, to answer you question, yes, all we did was talk," I answered, and picked up some more wood.

"Anya, I can't believe you would ask that kind of thing," Andrea said.

"I told you all, it's just a harmless question," Anya answered.

"Sure, that's what they all say," Netta said. 

** *

Later that night

Somewhere else

Wormtail stood facing a chair, in which sat a cloaked man.

"They are camping now, master," Wormtail choked.

"But they are together, are they not?" the Master asked, pondering the information his spy had just given him.

"Yes, master, they are," Wormtail answered.

"Then we can't go after them, fool! This is getting in the way!" the Master yelled, frustrated.

Wormtail cowered.

"We shall leave them be, for now," the Master said.

"Yes, Master," Wormtail answered.

"We must continue with our plans," the Master said, "Yes, leave them alone for now. Make them think they are safe, then we can strike."

** *

Back at the campsite Same time

As told by Lily Evans

"Where's Peter anyway?" Remus asked.

"In the woods, doing, you know, private things," Sirius answered.

"Pretty long bathroom break, don't you think?" I asked, poking the fire with a stick.

"Yeah, but maybe he got lost," James said.

"Hah, we'd never be that lucky," Netta whispered.

"Why, what do you have against him?" Remus asked.

"Well, after the dance he kinda…" Netta started.

"You said you dumped him, if I may remember correctly," Sirius cutted in, holding his finger up.

"Ok, you caught me. It's just something about him, it just… I don't know… doesn't fit," Netta said.

"You mean his head?" Andrea asked, and we all started laughing.

"Ok, stop bashing on poor Peter who is not even here to defend himself," James said, after a few minutes.

"Speaking of Peter, where is he? That is a REALLY long bathroom break," I said, repeating what I said a few minutes ago.

(Author's Note- I'm SO sorry, but the camping trip has to end. First of all, I have major writing block and have no idea what to write, and second of all, THIS HAS TO GET MOVING. Ok, so, don't hate me, but don't worry, there's still lots of stuff you will love coming up.)

The camping trip was over all too soon. We had to pack up and hike through the woods again. We stopped at James' parents' house again. They wished us goodbye, and we all left. The apartment was quiet when we got back, but not for long.

"ANYA JONES! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY COMB?!?!"

Author's Note- I allready told you I'm sorry, and I'm sorry this is so short, and you all know the reason. I really want you to enjoy this, and I'm starting Chapter 24 right away, I promise. Please, read and review, I love all your reviews, and I'm thinking about putting up my own website with this on it. Deal? Ok, so, I hope you liked this chapter. Read and review. Thanks a ton.

Any additional comments? You can contact me at either tiff637@yahoo.com or starlighteve88@aol.com 


	24. Chapter24- A death and a proposal

Author's Note- chapter 24, people, CHAPTER 24. Ok, I have an inkling that those of you like completely in love with L/J will love this chapter. Ok, so be nice, and read it and please enjoy it. I have a case of writer's block, and I usually don't write a lot with it, so be grateful!  
  
Disclamer- I don't own anything. I'm not getting payed. I'm simply writing this in my free time, and if you look in my pockets, you'll know for sure I am not getting paid. It all belongs to the wonderful Harry Potter people. They get paid, I don't.  
  
1 Lily's Lake  
  
1.1 Chapter 24  
  
  
  
It's been a few years since Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Anya Jones, Remus Lupin, Andrea McKinnon, Peter Pettigrew, and Netta Prewett graduated from Hogwarts. Voldemort, who has grown in power, has left them alone for a while. Life has been relatively peaceful for the 8 (uhum. 7, I mean ;) ).  
  
  
  
"Hey, Lils," James said, walking into the café were my friends and I worked on the weekends.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, setting down a glass of water at a table.  
  
"Nothing," James said, and kissed me real quick.  
  
"Oh, sure," I answered, walking back over to the bar.  
  
James followed me. I started filling up some drinks while he sat down on a chair.  
  
"Ok, Sirius is asleep." James started.  
  
I looked over at Anya, asleep at a table, and slightly frothing at the mouth, and said, "Anya too. I think her customers are getting edgy."  
  
"Remus is sick, and Peter is out somewhere,"James added.  
  
"So let me guess, you got bored and decided to come bug poor little old me?" I asked, then laughed.  
  
"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! What do we have for her today?" James asked, mimicking a guy on that game show.  
  
"Ok, I get it, but before you start bugging me could you go wake up Anya? Manager's doing his nightly rounds in a few minutes," I said, picking up my tray.  
  
James grinned, and walked over to where Anya sat, head resting on the table ontop of her tray.  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep! Anya! Oh no! You're late for work!" James yelled in her ear.  
  
"Uh, huh, what? I'm late, oh." Anya started, her head lifting up, and she then fell onto the ground.  
  
Andrea, Netta, and I laughed, and walked over to our serving tables. Anya got up off the ground and went over to her tables (some of the people had already left). James disappeared for a few minutes, then I spotted him. He was talking with Anya. Anya, was smiling, and looking over at me every few seconds. Then he went over to Andrea, Anya trailing, and she did the same thing. Then the three of them went over to Netta, and she did the same thing. I rolled my eyes and walked over.  
  
"Ok, someone please tell me what is going on," I said.  
  
"James is telling us a joke," Andrea answered, without missing a beat.  
  
"Sure, Ok. Well, Manager Dude is coming around in a few seconds, so I'd look real busy," I said.  
  
  
  
The next morning there was owl post. It was from Hogwarts. I sat down on the couch and opened it, and read it.  
  
"Hey! You guys! Letter from Hogwarts!" I cried, excited.  
  
Anya ran out of our room, in her pajamas. Andrea looked out of the bathroom door, a tube of lipstick in her hand, and Netta looked out of the dark room.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"There's a Hogwarts reunion for our class, isn't that cool? It's in August. 'Dancing and food'," I read.  
  
"Cool, we have to go," Anya said.  
  
"How can we not? Afterall, Hogwarts is our old stomping ground," I agreed, folding up the invitation and putting it on the kitchen counter.  
  
"So, Lils, anything exciting happen lately?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Andrea!" Anya hissed.  
  
"No, why?" I asked, looking over at her.  
  
"Oh, no reason," Andrea answered.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really, no reason whatsoever, don't worry about it," Andrea said, then disappeared into the bathroom again.  
  
I rolled my eyes and went back to looking through the mail.  
  
  
  
"How do I look?" I asked, spinning around.  
  
"I don't see why the boys wanted us to go to a formal dinner, they are, like, yuck," Anya said, looking down at her dress.  
  
"You look fine. Come on, it won't be so bad. I'm sure you can sneak outside and snog with the purple elephant," I said, and my announcement was interrupted by a flying pillow.  
  
"Watch it. Andrea will kill you if you mess up this make-up," I told her, ducking.  
  
"Just don't say 'snog' and 'purple elephant' in the same sentence, OK, especially if it has anything to do with me," Anya said, smiling at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What what?" Anya asked.  
  
"You're smiling more than usual," I told her.  
  
"No I'm not!" Anya protested.  
  
"Yes you are. Now tell me, what's going on," I said.  
  
"Nothing!" Anya said, a little too quickly.  
  
"Tell me!" I cried.  
  
The door opened and Andrea and Netta came in.  
  
"Come on you guys, hurry!" Andrea said.  
  
"We're going to be late!" Netta added.  
  
"Their picking us up, Antoinette," Anya answered, followed by being hit with a pillow.  
  
"You'll smear her makeup!" Andrea cried.  
  
"Why are you guys all fidgety tonight? It's not like you've never been out to dinner before," I told them, turning to face the three of them.  
  
They all put on WE-DON'T- KNOW- ANYTHING looks.  
  
"What do you mean, Lils?" Anya asked.  
  
I glanced at each of them, then heard the door open.  
  
"Anyone here?" Sirius called.  
  
I shot them each one more glance, and answered, "Yeah! We'll be right out." I then turned to my friends and said, "I'm going to find out what you three are up to, I swear to it."  
  
They smiled, and I rolled my eyes, but smiled back.  
  
"Don't worry, Lils, you'll know soon," Andrea said, then was nudged by Anya and Netta, and fell off the bed.  
  
"Come on, let's go," I told them, laughing.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting in the kitchen (Sirius was looking in the fridge, no surprise).  
  
"Sirius, get out of there. We're going out to dinner," Anya said, pulling him out of the fridge.  
  
"You look nice, Lils," James said.  
  
"Thanks, James," I answered, grinning.  
  
James grinned back. I noticed he was a bit jittery, you know, nervous. I frowned a bit.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked, smiling.  
  
"Everyone's acting weird, and I have a feeling they all know something I don't," I answered.  
  
The room went into an uneasy silence.  
  
"Ok, that confirms it. What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," seven voices chorused, a bit too quickly.  
  
I nodded sarcasticly, and followed everyone outside.  
  
It was only a short walk to the resturant. We got a really nice table (under reservations, of course), right next to a huge picture window. I sat down and looked out at the street.  
  
"This place is real nice," I whispered.  
  
"It is, isn't it. I thought we needed a nice dinner, you know, before we turn into raving lunatics," James said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Raving lunatics. hmm. I think it's too late for Anya and Sirius," I answered, looking over to where Anya and Sirius were fighting over a menu.  
  
James looked and laughed.  
  
"I think you're right," James agreed.  
  
I smiled. Netta and Andrea were watching me. I smiled and said, "You guys are going paranoid. Go join Anya and Sirius in the loony bin."  
  
"Is it true they have real squirrells there?" Anya asked.  
  
I frowned a little, and answered, "Probably, why?"  
  
"Whens the next bus! I LOVE squirrells! They are so cute," Anya answered, imatating a squirrell.  
  
"Anya! Anya! ANYA! Stop it, OK?" I asked, putting her hands on the table.  
  
Anya smiled back at me, and grabbed the menu from Sirius, who shot her a dagger, but read over her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, the joys of going out to dinner," James whispered.  
  
  
  
About an hour later it was dark out and we had just finished eating our dinner. James looked at everyone, and they each smiled.  
  
"I gotta go use the lue (hehe, that word is funny)," Anya said, suddenly, and stood up.  
  
"I gotta go fix my eyeliner, I think I have something in my eye," Andrea said, and joined Anya walking away and giggling.  
  
"I've gotta. um. help Andrea!" Netta cried, and ran after them.  
  
I frowned.  
  
"I've gotta go take Peter here to see the crabs," Remus said.  
  
"And I'm going to go look at the desert tray," Sirius said quickly, and ran off too, smiling.  
  
"What's with them?" I asked.  
  
James just shrugged. He started fidggeting in his chair, like he was really nervous.  
  
"James, what's wrong? I know somethings going on, and you know you can tell me anything," I whispered.  
  
"Lils, you know I love you, right?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lily asked, blinking. "James, really, tell me, is there something wrong? I'm starting to get spooked."  
  
"There's nothing wrong, I promise," James answered. "I just want to make sure you love me."  
  
"Of course I love you, James. You know that," I said.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to make sure. Lils, I love you a lot, a very lot," James whispered.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Same time, behind the plant and the pillar in the resturant  
  
As told by Anya Jones  
  
  
  
"Sh!" I whispered as Sirius, Remus, and Peter ran over to the pillar beside us.  
  
Netta, Andrea, and I sat crouched behind a big plant next to a pillar just a bit from our table. We couldn't wait.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius whispered.  
  
"SH!" the rest of us hissed.  
  
We all glared at each other, then peeked ove to see how it was going. Ever since James told us what he was doing, we had been waiting for this day and trying to conceal why were so excited from Lily. (Which, by the way, is very hard to do, since she is like human lie detector, she can tell when you're lieing.)  
  
"I think he's going to do it!" Netta whispered.  
  
"Then be quiet!" Andrea hissed, grinning.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Same time  
  
As told by Lily Evans  
  
  
  
"James." I started.  
  
"Well, Lily, you see, I have this. ring," James started.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet ring case. I felt my heart jump to my throat. "Oh my Gosh." was all that was in my thoughts.  
  
"And I was wondering if you'd want to wear it, and a white dress, and walk down an isle, to meet me and be my wife," James finished, opening the ring case to show a pretty silver ring with diamonds.  
  
Ok, now my heart was really in my throat. I just about died right then and there. What should I say? I love him, right? I love him more than anyone else, right?  
  
(A/N- I could be very cruel and end the chapter right now, but I'm not. I'm going to be nice. By the way, I know ANA & MWP are devils, I know. Spying on their best friends, naughty naughty.)  
  
I smiled, and whispered, "Okay."  
  
James smiled back, and kissed me.  
  
I heard a gasp and a crash. I turned around to see the huge plant by the door come crashing to the ground, with three people standing behind it, and three more heads peeking out from behind the pillar beside it.  
  
I laughed, and said, "Anya, Andrea, Netta, Sirius, Remus, Peter, so good to see you."  
  
"Oops," Anya whispered.  
  
James and I laughed.  
  
  
  
About a week and a half later Anya, Andrea, Netta, and I were in our apartment (it being a Saturday morning). Andrea had gone to the drug store and bought about fifteen hundred wedding magazines (much to our dismay).  
  
"Andrea, we haven't even set a wedding date yet. Why must we look through all this?" I asked, looking at one magazine.  
  
"Because, you are the first one getting married and you're wedding has to be absolutely perfect," Andrea answered.  
  
Netta rolled her eyes. Anya turned the magazine upside down and looked at it that way.  
  
"Um. Andrea." Anya whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"These dresses and stuff are really ugly, you know," Anya answered.  
  
"We're just getting ideas," Andrea answered.  
  
The door flew open and Sirius ran in, out of breath. We all looked up and started towards him.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"James left. his father." Sirius started, catching his breath.  
  
"What about James' dad?" I asked.  
  
"He's dad's dead. James just left and I ran over here. He was really upset," Sirius said.  
  
"I gotta go see him," I whispered, and went to grab my coat.  
  
"He went to his house," Sirius called.  
  
I nodded, and Apparated away.  
  
  
  
I apparated right in front of a blockade set up by the ministry. I pushed my way through people trying to see what was going on until I was standing right behind a barrier, face to face with a ministry worker.  
  
"Stay back!" he called.  
  
"I have to get through!" I cried.  
  
"I said stay back!" the man yelled.  
  
"It's my fiance's father! Please! I'm a very close friend of the family!" I cried, trying to push through.  
  
"We're not supposed to let anyone through," the man protested.  
  
I sighed, annoyed, and answered, "Well, tell them I'm family then! They'll have to let me through!"  
  
The man opened the barrier just a bit to let me through. I stepped through, and saw a bunch of men running around, trying to collect clues. And floating in the sky was the Dark Mark. I could get a clear view of the house. It was lit with flames, just as my family's house had been that night.  
  
A chill ran through me and I wrapped my coat closer. I looked around until I spotted James with Mrs. Potter. I ran over.  
  
"James! Mrs. Potter! Are you allright?" I asked.  
  
"Lily!" James and Mrs. Potter chorused.  
  
Mrs. Potter was crying and even James had some tears in his eyes. He looked at the burning house.  
  
"We're fine," James answered.  
  
"Good. I came as soon as I heard. I'm sorry," I whispered.  
  
"I was out at the store. buying some food. when I came home I saw the Dark Mark. and I ran inside. I found him, lying in the hallway. then the house just. burst into flames. I barely got out," Mrs. Potter sobbed.  
  
"You're lucky, you're still alive. You have that to be grateful of," I said, patting her on the back.  
  
After a while some men came and took Mrs. Potter to calm down and get her burns examined in a car. James and I stood watching the men try and put out the fire.  
  
"I just can't believe he's gone," James whispered.  
  
"It's a strange feeling, I know. Was it." I trailed, turning to face him.  
  
"Yeah," James nodded.  
  
"What does Voldemort have against your family anyway?" I asked, pulling on my coat.  
  
"A lot of things. The same thing he had against your family, you and me. We opposed him. But my parents opposed him even more, my father most of all. You don't want to know all the reasons he hates them," James whispered.  
  
"Everyone's worried. Sirius ran over to tell us," I told him.  
  
"I'm fine," James answered.  
  
"That's good. Where's your mum going to go after this? Will she still want to live here?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think even she knows. She's living in the past right now, when she found Dad," James answered in a whisper.  
  
"I'm sure everything will turn out allright," I promised.  
  
"I hope you're right," James whispered.  
  
Author's Notes- Ok, that was that. James dad is dead *boo hoo*, Lily and James are getting married, and there's Hogwarts reunion coming up. That's the next chapter though, so stay tuned! What did you think *Starlight Eve has writer's block! (*? Now that you know what you thought, tell me in a review. I have two points real quick: 1. To those of you reading Yours Hating James Potter, I'm trying to fix the 2nd chapter, I don't know what happened. And 2. I'm working on another short (two chapters) story to clear my writer's block. So, REVIEW and COME BACK FOR MORE!  
  
Any more comments you can not put in a review e-mail me at tiff637@yahoo.com 


	25. Chapter 25- Reunion!

Author's Notes- hello, all! I saw the movie (Ahem, the Harry Potter movie) and I thought it was Ok. I'm sorry, but they cut out a lot of vital scenes, and didn't J.K. Rowling say James Potter was a CHASER??? Ok, I'll shut up now. OMG! I was just looking around and I found out that the next HP book is going to be called "Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix". Anyway, I got this review from "mysterious" who is anynomous, and they gave like a whole plot for this book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheoniz". So I'm really spooked… Not that you care… So, go read the review (remember, "Mysterious") and tell me what you think, preferrably before I go crazy (not that I'm not allready…). Anyways, this is chapter 25, and Lily and co. go to Hogwarts for their reunion. And I'll just say right now, this chapter is writer's block+knowing you all want another chapter= a very bad, but still existent, chapter. So, I'll shut up now…  
  
  
  
Disclamer- it's plain and simple: I own nothing. Get it, got it? Good.  
  
  
  
1 Lily's Lake  
  
1.1 Chapter 25  
  
  
  
"What about this?" Anya asked.  
  
"Anya, dear, it makes you look fat!" Andrea cried.  
  
"It does?" Anya asked, spinning around to look in the mirror and then letting out a shriek. "IT DOES!"  
  
She ran back into the dressing room. Andrea, Netta, and I laughed a bit. The four of us were shopping (yet again) for a formal dress for the reunion which was the next weekend. Andrea, Netta, and I sat atop a counter while Anya picked out dresses.  
  
"What about this one?" Anya asked, walking out in another dress.  
  
"Anya, come here," Andrea said, smiling a little.  
  
Anya frowned, and started to walk over. Ok, she didn't walk, she fell on her face. The dress was too tight.  
  
"Get another one," Andrea said, nodding and smiling.  
  
Netta and I burst out laughing.  
  
"Andrea, what would we do without you?" Netta asked, watching Anya crawl back to the dressing room.  
  
"You'd probably never be able to pick out a formal dress," Andrea answered, smiling.  
  
"We would manage! We're not that hopeless," Netta protested.  
  
Andrea rolled her eyes with a look of "Yeah, right" on her face. Netta crossed her arms and watched as Anya walked out.  
  
"What about this?" Anya asked.  
  
"Anya, let me help you," Andrea said.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts was no longer quiet. Witches and Wizards were coming to Hogwarts for the five-year reunion. My friends and I were among them, wearing our formal clothes (Netta was squirming).  
  
My friends and I stood in the Great Hall, watching people walk in, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive and the reunion to begin.  
  
"Hey, look, it's Slytherin Slimeball Snape," James whispered, pointing to where Snape stood.  
  
"I guess his shampoo is still lost," Anya agreed, frowning at his greasy hair.  
  
"Did you know that rumor has it Snape wants a job here," Netta said.  
  
"Snape! Teach! Ha! That's funny! His class would run from him!" Sirius cried, laughing at the thought.  
  
McGonagall entered the Great Hall, searching for someone. She spotted James and I, and quickly ran over.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, Dumbledore wants to see you, outside his office. I daresay you know where that is," McGonagall said.  
  
"How can we not?" James asked.  
  
He took my hand and we said good-bye to our friends, then left the Great Hall. We walked through the hallways, towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"It's so nice to be back at Hogwarts," I whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" James agreed.  
  
"I wonder what Dumbledore wants," I said.  
  
"To talk to us, most likely, and remind us that we have to make speeches," James answered.  
  
"Speeches!" I cried.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I told Anya to tell you," James said.  
  
"Anya is in such big trouble," I cried.  
  
Dumbledore was indeed standing outside of his office, smiling at us as we approached.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, how nice to see you again," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hello, Professor," James and I chorused.  
  
"How are you?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Fine, thanks," we answered.  
  
"So… what did you want to talk to us about?" I asked, curious and also mad at Anya.  
  
"I heard that you two are getting married," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Who told you?" I asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. But is it ture?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes," we answered.  
  
"Well, then, you do know you will be in danger, don't you?" Dumbledore asked, "Because Voldemort wants you, he'll stop at nothing to get you. One of you, dead, is a victory. But two of you, together, makes a tempting target." (A/N- I know, that line is somewhat similar to the line in "Spy Kids", the movie. Just, live with it, kay.)  
  
There was an uneasy silence.  
  
"But it you two are willing to do such a thing, which I say is a good decision, you will have to take measures for your protection," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Professor," James said, "We will."  
  
  
  
The witches and wizards in the Great Hall were growing impatient, when Dumbledore walked in and stood in front of the large staff table.  
  
"Welcome, Hogwarts Graduates, to your five year reunion!" he announced.  
  
Everyone clapped. Sirius leaned over to whisper in Anya's ear, "Where's James and Lily?"  
  
She shrugged, as Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I'd like to re-introduce you to your Head Boy and Head Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans," Dumbledore said.  
  
James and I walked into the room, and everyone (but a few *ahem* Slytherins) clapped.  
  
"On a more solemn note, I'd like to take a moment of silence in honor of Miss Jenna Longs, who died in her 7th year with us," Dumbledore said.  
  
There was silence. I could still remember when we found Jenna in the woods, dead. A chill ran through me.  
  
"Now, enjoy the feast and the dancing!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone clapped. James and I went down and sat with our friends at the Gryffindor Table (somewhat shortened). The feast was delicous.  
  
"I don't know how I forgot how good Hogwarts food is," Anya said with a mouthful of steak.  
  
"I know, it's so good compared to Remus' cooking," Sirius agreed.  
  
"Hey!" Remus protested.  
  
"Wait, you actually eat over at your apartment? Then why are you always at ours eating our food?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Um… Sirius keeps forgetting to do the grocery shopping," James answered.  
  
"I'm busy!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Yeah, watching TV whenever you're not working. Must be a tiring day for you, Padfoot," Remus said.  
  
"It is," Sirius answered.  
  
  
  
After the feast the tables were cleared and the music started. People conversed and others were dancing. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter started to sneak off. But nothing can escape Andrea's eyes.  
  
"Where do you four think you're going?" she asked.  
  
"Nowhere," Sirius answered quickly, a little too quickly.  
  
"Is that so?" Anya asked, walking over to Sirius until she was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Yup," James said, then added, "Just make sure you don't drink anymore."  
  
The boys hurried away, and a few seconds later some other girls we knew from the *ahem* meetings came over.  
  
"Hey, Lily, Anya, Andrea, Netta, how are you," one of the girls, Alex, asked.  
  
"Hi, Alex, Sara, Jaime," we answered.  
  
"So, let me guess, you're still going out with James Potter?" Jaime asked, grinning knowingly.  
  
I was about to respond when Anya butted right in and answered for me, "They aren't just going out."  
  
"They aren't?" Sara asked.  
  
"They're engaged," Andrea answered.  
  
"Anya, Andrea," I hissed, glaring at my friends.  
  
Alex, Sara, and Jaime didn't notice. They were too busy giggling and whispering to each other.  
  
The boys chose to come back at that precise moment. Sara actually laughed out loud and the three girls quickly walked away, huddled around each other and still giggling.  
  
"What's with the giggle fest? I thought this was a reunion, not a giggle fest," Sirius said.  
  
"Well, Anya and Andrea just told them that James and I are engaged," I answered.  
  
"It just slipped!" Andrea protested.  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought you were engaged," Sirius said, trying to think (a very hard task indeed).  
  
"We are, Sirius, but now the whole school knows," James told Sirius, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, wait, what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Forget about it, Sirius. Come on, let's dance," Anya said, and pulled Sirius (who was still trying to think) out onto the dance floor.  
  
James and I joined them shortly on the dance floor, but I kept looking at the clock, knowing that the time was drawing near when I had to make a unexistent speech.  
  
And finally, the music stopped and James and I went up on stage. A lot of the girls were giggling (Alex, Sara, and Jaime work fast with gossip), and the speeches stopped.  
  
I hardly even heard James' speech, but I hated the fact that I had to make mine.  
  
Then it was my turn.  
  
I stood up front and looked at Anya, who looked all innocent. I could kill her right then (not really, I'm not evil… too much ;)).  
  
"Before I got here I didn't know we had to make a speech. My friend neglected to tell me," I started ("I knew I forgot something!" Anya cried from our table). "So I'm basically making this up from the top of my head. Well, it's been five years since we've last been here, and as I look around now, a lot of you have changed in that time. And then again, some of you haven't," I said, thinking of Snape, who, as Anya put it, still didn't own a bottle of shampoo. "I also remember all the good times we all had here, and it feels good to be back in place where I had such a good time. I'm glad I came, and I hope you all are too. I hope you all enjoy this party, and have a great time."  
  
(A/N- if I ever make class validictorian, run (JK, peoples), cuz I'm no good with speeches.)  
  
I stepped down from the podium and stood next to James.  
  
"You did good," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, right," I whispered, forcing a smile.  
  
  
  
Before we knew it the reunion was ending. The eight of us walked back to Hogsmeade to Apparate home. Netta was complaining about our her high heels at hurt her (she was holding them in her hand and walking barefoot). Andrea was telling her the phrase "beauty knows no pain". Anya, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were talking about everyone who had been there, and James and I made fun of my speech.  
  
A/N- Ok, I stink at speeches. There's no need to tell me that. I know. The next HP book is coming out soon! Yea! I have a few things to say: 1. If you ever sent an email to my aol adress, I'm sorry but a few unfortunate events (I forgot my password, Dad unhooked my modem…) kept me from answering them, so if you want to you can email me at my yahoo one, shown below. 2. I had my own website, but geocities messed it up, so I have to work on it again. 3. I have two other stories up, "Yours Hating James Potter" (Lily's diary, James' journal, etc. throughout their first year), and "Am I Missing You?" (James is egomaniac popular dude, Lily is an invisibe girl, James asks her out, gets confused, dumps her, and tries to get her to like him again, etc.). Thanks. 4. SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER, but my brain's empty. I promise a long chapter next time. Now, number 5. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Any additional comments can be sent to me at tiff637@yahoo.com 


	26. Chapter 26- yet another breakup

Author's Notes- I'm BACK! Yes, ok, to answer one question that made me laugh (no offense) in my reviews. When is the "Lake" part of "Lily's Lake" coming in: NEVER! I figured, if Dawson could have a creek, Lily could have a lake. So, that's the title, don't ask why, cuz I don't know. So, this is chapter 26! Ok, you got some preperations, a house, and an . *boo hoo*, breakup. This time, however, it's NOT LILY AND JAMES! Anyway, read and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclamer- I don't own anything. I'm not getting paid. I don't own even the tiniest bit of Harry Potter (if I did would I be writing this, NO). I'm doing this for fun (I have way too much free time on my hands).  
  
1 Lily's Lake  
  
1.1 Chapter 26  
  
  
  
The date was set. My wedding was set to take place in just a matter of a few weeks. And I was going crazy. My friends were somewhat helpful. Andrea helped me and took me to bridal stores, helping me chose from an selection of different dresses for her, Netta, and Anya, as well as my dress.  
  
Netta and Andrea were going to be my brides-maids, and Anya was going to my maid-of-honor.  
  
"Plan of action for today?" Netta asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
Anya sat on the counter, eating (so much like SIRIUS). I was doing the dishes, and Andrea was putting the dried dishes away.  
  
"I'm taking you all to a bridal store, and we'll see if we can get some dresses today," Andrea (who was basically in charge of MY wedding).  
  
"I've got a date with Sirius later tonight," Anya added.  
  
"And I think that's all," I said.  
  
"Good, because I have a ton of pictures to develop by Monday," Netta said, and went to the fridge.  
  
She looked through it then turned to Anya.  
  
"Anya, did you eat ALL the food?" Netta asked.  
  
"No, I left you guys the eggs and the milk," Anya answered, "And you all ate some stuff for dinner last night."  
  
"What, did you get up late last night and raid the fridge?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Five times, she's not exactly quiet," I said.  
  
"It's a wonder she can still fit into her clothes," Andrea said.  
  
"Hey!" Anya said, and threw a chip at Andrea.  
  
"Careful, I just washed my hair," Andrea warned.  
  
"So you can do it again!" Anya cried, and started pelting Andrea with chips.  
  
  
  
"This place is the best. My cousin got all her stuff from here, it's the best," Andrea said as we walked into a huge store.  
  
I checked to make sure I had exchanged my money to muggle money so I could actually buy the dresses.  
  
"Hello! How may I help you?" a lady asked, rushing right over.  
  
"We're here for some wedding dresses," Andrea asked.  
  
"And you are?" the lady asked.  
  
"I am Andrea McKinnon. My friend, Lily Evans, is the bride. Anya Jones, here, is the Maid-of-Honor, and Netta Prewett and I are the Bridesmaids," Andrea answered.  
  
"Right this way," the lady told us.  
  
She led us through a whole bunch of dresses, first making Andrea and Netta try on dozens of different outfits, until I finally decided on the perfect dresses for them. Then Anya was attacked. Anya absolutely hated it all. She glared at the lady, and mimicked her behind her back. Finally, I decided on a dress for her.  
  
"And the bride! Come, Miss Evans, we must find you the best dress!" the lady cried.  
  
We left about five hours after we had entered, we left.  
  
  
  
"LILS! ANDREA! NETTA!" Anya yelled, running into the living room, "Have you seen my hat?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be with the rest of the hats?" I asked.  
  
Anya thought about it for a minute, then ran back into her room. Andrea, Netta, and I sat on the couch, watching TV. Anya was getting ready for her date with Sirius. I looked up at the clock.  
  
"Sirius is late," I said.  
  
"What else is new?" Andrea whispered, not taking her eyes off the TV.  
  
The door opened and Sirius ran in.  
  
"Hey, Lils, Andrea, Netta," Sirius said, "Where's Anya?"  
  
"Getting ready. ANYA! SIRIUS IS HERE!" I yelled.  
  
"COMING!" Anya yelled from our bedroom.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You might want to sit down, it could be a while, knowing Anya," Netta said, lamely.  
  
"I heard that," Anya said, and walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Anya," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, hey, Anya," Andrea, Netta, and I said, looking over the couch.  
  
Anya glared at us, then turned to Sirius.  
  
"I'm ready," Anya said.  
  
Her and Sirius walked towards the door. Sirius left, and just as Anya was going to I called, "Now, remember, Anya, no snogging with the purple elephant!"  
  
"LILY!" Anya yelled, and was pulled away by Sirius.  
  
  
  
It was around eight o'clock, and Andrea, Netta, and I were still vegging out on the couch, eating popcorn and watching just about nothing (oh, the simple joys of life). We were, however, occupying ourselves by throwing popcorn at each other.  
  
"Ok, who just hit me in the back of my head?" Netta asked, turning around.  
  
There was the sound of a key in the door. Andrea looked up at the clock.  
  
"Anya's home early. It's only eight. She usually doesn't come back until eleven," Andrea said.  
  
Anya opened the door and walked in. We all started throwing popcorn at her from the couch. Anya didn't seem to notice.  
  
She stood there, her eyes shut.  
  
"Anya?" I asked.  
  
The popcorn stopped being launched. Anya looked at us and I saw that she was crying.  
  
"Sirius and I… we… we're… we… broke up…" Anya whispered.  
  
The room was silent for a moment. Then Andrea, Netta, and I jumped up. I went over and hugged Anya, then sat her down on the couch. Anya started sobbing.  
  
"It started off so nice! Then we started to fight, and… and…" Anya cried, and trailed.  
  
  
  
James came over at ten o'clock, just as planned. Anya was in our room, still incredibly depressed, and I had begged Netta into doing the dishes for me, while Andrea dried.  
  
"Hey, James. Ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, Ms. Wartholler is going to meet us at the place," James answered.  
  
"Great. Just let me grab my coat," I said, and went over to Andrea and Netta, to whisper, "Make sure Anya doesn't do anything… you know… drastic."  
  
"Lils, come on, she's Anya. She's not going to kill herself," Netta said, and laughed.  
  
"I'm not talking about that. I'm saying make sure she doesn't go and storm the guy's apartment," I said.  
  
Andrea and Netta laughed, and I left with James.  
  
  
  
The house we were looking at was in a small town called Godric's Hollow. James and I apparated there, and started towards the house Ms. Wartholler was showing us. It was James who broke the silence.  
  
"So, Anya's pretty sad, huh?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah. She's been crying all night. I just want to know what happened. Do you know?"  
  
"Nope. Sirius just came back, and walked straight to his room, without saying a word. He was home early, so we knew something was wrong. When he asked him he just said that he and Anya broke up," James answered.  
  
"I wonder what they were fighting about. Must have ben pretty bad," I said, looking up the street we were walking.  
  
"Yeah," James agreed, "Those two have been together a bit longer than us. They should be engaged too."  
  
"Well, since they are no longer together, maybe it's a good thing they aren't engaged," I said.  
  
James nodded, and said, "The house should be right up here. Ms. Wartholler told me it was really nice."  
  
We walked a little faster, and saw Ms. Wartholler's car parked out on the road. We walked up towards the house, and I smiled at the look of it.  
  
It was on a country road, not a lot of people around, but not too far from town. It had two floors, and a white picket fence around the yard. There was porch with matching with shutters around the windows.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans!" Ms. Wartholler cried, running toward us.  
  
She had aged since we last saw her, not too much, and her rather large *ahem* wart was still there.  
  
James and I muttered greetings.  
  
"Now, let's go inside and I'll show you around," she said.  
  
While inside she began telling us things about the house, like so on and so forth. I wasn't listening, just looking. The house was small, but we didn't need a really big house anyway. It was perfect.  
  
We walked around for a few minutes, and then Ms. Wartholler said she had another "client" to go see and said goodbye.  
  
James and I walked back to the spot we would apparate from.  
  
"How did you like it?" James asked.  
  
"It's perfect, don't you think?" I asked.  
  
James hesitated.  
  
"Oh, come on," I said, and smiled.  
  
"Maybe not perfect…" James said.  
  
"Ok, maybe not perfect, but it's great. Don't you like it?" I asked, grinning at James.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice. Do you really like it?" James asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well then, I'll call Ms. Wartholler tomorrow," James said.  
  
We reached our apparating spot, and apparated back to the alley beside my apartment.  
  
"Time for me to go comfort Anya again. I hope she hasn't killed anyone yet," I said.  
  
James laughed, and kissed my goodbye.  
  
I walked up the stairs and into the apartment.  
  
"LILY! You're back!" Andrea called, running into the kitchen.  
  
"How's Anya?" I asked, taking off my coat and hanging it up.  
  
"Fine. At least she's eating. Netta ran off to the store, leaving me with her. She's stopped crying, at least. Now's she's badmouthing him," Andrea answered.  
  
"There's Anya for you," I said, and grinned.  
  
"I'm going to kill Netta for leaving me with her," Andrea told me.  
  
"Please don't. I don't need two more of my friends fighting," I said.  
  
"Fine, fine, I won't kill her," Andrea said, and followed me into my bedroom, where Anya sat at her bed, tearing up a picture.  
  
"Anya, we found our house," I told her.  
  
"Really? Cool. I'm just tearing up this picture, don't mind me," Anya said, and went back to tearing the picture.  
  
I quickly took it out of her hands and looked at it.  
  
"Hey!" Anya cried, "I was busy!"  
  
"Anya, this is a picture of you and Sirius," I said.  
  
"DON'T SAY THE NAME!" Anya yelled, and snatched the picture back.  
  
"Fine, the Purple Elephant. Why are you wripping it up?" I asked.  
  
"Cuz I feel like it," Anya answered, and ignored us as she continued to wrip up the picture.  
  
Andrea and I rolled our eyes and left.  
  
A/N- I know, another short chapter! But they aren't going to get much longer, unless for some odd reason, my left brain (or is it my right?) starts working again and I can think of some stuff to write… Anyway, enough with how I don't listen in art class… thanks to all the people out there who reviewed (and the person that shared the story with their classmates). Well, the next chapter is, duh, duh, duh, the WEDDING! Yea! Well, g2g. Bye.  
  
Any additional comments can be sent to me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
If you sent me any emails to my other email adresses, please forgive me, but my dad erased it, so I can't get to it. Sorry!  
  
L/J FICS ROCK! L/J FICS ROCK! L/J FICS ROCK! L/J FICS ROCK! L/J FICS ROCK! L/J FICS ROCK!  
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


	27. Chapter 27- Hogwart's number one couple ...

Author's notes- hello, all! I'm back, and guess what this chapter's going to be about! (Ok, enough with the corny kid show talk). This chapter it L/J's wedding (go figure, I said that in my last chapter). Anya and Sirius broke up! Awwwwwww. By the way, I've never been married, so, to all married people reading this (if there are any), this maybe a little incorrect. Also, I live in the US, and I don't travel so I have no idea if the service is the same in Great Britian, kay? Ok, I'm going to stop this lunacy talk now.  
  
Disclamer- these are getting very boring. But, I don't quite feel like being sued (I don't get my allowance for another two days). So, I don't own anything but the people you don't reckognize from the books (mainly, Anya, Andrea, Netta, Violet, and blah).  
  
1 Lily's Lake  
  
1.1 Chapter 27  
  
"It's getting pretty crowded out there," Andrea said, hidden behind a door and watching with Anya and Netta.  
  
"Hey, look, even Dumbledore's here! Hi!" Anya said, and waved to him, until Andrea stopped her.  
  
"Yeah, but where is the bride and groom?" Netta asked.  
  
"Yeah, where is Lily anyway?" Anya asked.  
  
"Let's go check her dressing room," Andrea said, and dragged the other two (careful not to ruin their dresses) down the hall to Lily's dressing room.  
  
* * *  
  
Same time  
  
As told by Lily Evans (soon to be Potter)  
  
I sat in my dressing room, quiet and feeling sick to my stomach. I heard voices outside my door, and turned to see my friends come in, talking.  
  
They had finally found me.  
  
"Lils! There you are!" Anya cried, rushing towards me.  
  
I smiled weakly, and managed a small giggle.  
  
"I've been here the whole time," I said.  
  
"Kinda figured you had been. Guess what, Dumbledore's here. We watched him come. There's a whole bunch of people, and I think I even saw your cousin, what's her name… Mellanie?" Netta said.  
  
"Mellie?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, here. She had a little kid with her," Netta answered.  
  
"Her son, right?" I asked.  
  
"Sure looked like it," Andrea said.  
  
"Lils, what's wrong?" Anya asked.  
  
"I just feel a little queasy, that's all," I said, and smiled at my friends, then added, "Anyone have an advil?"  
  
"It's just pre-wedding jitters. And, no, we don't have advil in the non-existent pockets of our brides-maid dresses," Andrea told me.  
  
"Didn't think so," I whispered, and sat down.  
  
"Lils, Lils, Lils! You love James right?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Yeah," I answered.  
  
"And James loves you, right?" Andrea asked.  
  
"I'd sure hope so!" I said.  
  
"Then why are you worried?" Andrea asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Beside us the door opened and Aunt Lucy came in, and shrieked when she saw me.  
  
"Lily!" she cried, and hugged me, "It's been so long! Anyway, they sent me in here to tell me ten minutes until the ceremony, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Aunt Lucy," I said.  
  
"You'll do great, dear," Aunt Lucy said, giving me one last hug, and smiling her way out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Same time  
  
As told by James Potter  
  
"Hey, Prongs, they just announced that it's gonna start in ten minutes," Sirius said, walking over.  
  
"Stay out of the wine, Padfoot, the ceremony hasn't even started," I replied.  
  
"This is just my second glass. Don't get in an uproar," Sirius answered, taking another sip out of his wine glass.  
  
"So, where's Remus and Peter?" I asked.  
  
"Remus is over talking to Dumbledore, and Peter just found out where the food is," Sirius answered.  
  
"I'm surprised you're not already over there," I said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm saving myself for the aftermath," Sirius said, and grinned happily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," I answered.  
  
* * *  
  
As told by Lily Evans  
  
  
  
The music was starting. My friends and I stood in the back room, waiting.  
  
"You'll do fine, Lils," Anya whispered.  
  
"See you afterwards," Andrea said.  
  
They walked through the doors, smiling. Andrea and Netta wore matching light purple dresses that reached all the way to the floor and had no straps. Anya wore a dress just like them, except blue, with white around the edges.  
  
And I was wearing a long white dress. Unlike the others, this one had straps, and little silver flowers sewn along the length of the dress. I had a veil that reached down my back hanging off my head.  
  
I took a deep breath, and walked through the door. I saw my friends, all the way down at the other end of the asile. Sirius stood opposite them, trying to keep his eys away from Anya (typical Sirius). And I saw James, straight ahead, waiting for me.  
  
I took step after step, as my feet carried me towards him.  
  
  
  
The ceremony was long. Then it came time for the vows.  
  
"James Potter, you have taken Lily Evans to be your wife. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," James said, and smiled at me.  
  
"Lily Evans, you have taken James Potter to be your husband. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," I answered.  
  
I smiled back at James.  
  
The service continued…  
  
"I, James Potter, take you, Lily Evans, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow," James said.  
  
"I, Lily Evans, take you, James Potter, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow," I echoed.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
James leaned over and kissed me.  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
  
  
(A/N- sorry, I know the wedding part was seriously messed up, but hey, I told you, the last wedding I've been at was when I was like, what five? And I fell asleep, so sorry if I don't know what a wedding is like! So, sorry about that, just accept what I wrote, and continue reading. Now, back to the story!)  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Lily Evans Potter," Anya said when she saw me after the wedding, "How does that sound to you, Andrea."  
  
"Just perfect," Andrea agreed, and grinned at me.  
  
"Cut the fluff," I said, but grinned back at my friends.  
  
"You did great! You looked perfect!" Netta cried, and hugged me. "The first one of LANA to get married. And certainly not the last."  
  
We all turned to look at Anya.  
  
"Don't look at me, I don't even have a boyfriend!" Anya cried.  
  
"You have Sirius," I said.  
  
"DON'T SAY THE NAME! If you are talking about the git, then I remind you, I HATE HIM!" Anya cried.  
  
"Where does that sound fimilar? Oh, yes, 'I HATE POTTER'. That's a direct quote from Lily Evans, now known as Lily Evans POTTER," Andrea replied.  
  
"SO?" Anya asked.  
  
"Ok, you two, be nice. We still have to survive the party," I said, and seperated my two friends (Anya looked like she was about to strangle Andrea, who was looking very happy with herself).  
  
"Come on, then, let's go!" Netta cried.  
  
  
  
The party was bustling. Aunt Lucy, Mellie, Dan, and Mellie's son, Nate, were looking very out of place, but having fun anyways. Dumbledore was talking with Aunt Lucy. There were a lot of people there.  
  
But I knew a lot of people who should have been there but weren't. My parents were two of them. Mum always said she couldn't wait to see me walk down the isle. She died before she could. And Dad didn't lead me down the isle either. He was dead too.  
  
James' parents were another two. Mr. Potter was dead, killed by Voldemort just before our engagement. And Mrs. Potter had lost her mind, and submitted to Mungo's.  
  
My sister, Violet, wasn't there either. She had also been killed.  
  
Petunia was also missing. She had been invited, but I supposed she still hated me enough not to even return the invitation with a no.  
  
Before I could even think of getting depressed James came over and led me to the dance floor.  
  
"Look," I whispered.  
  
Aunt Lucy was dancing with Dumbledore, laughing at something she said.  
  
"They sure seem to get along nicely," James said, laughing at the sight.  
  
"Unlike some other people we know," I whispered, nodding in the direction of our friends.  
  
Remus, Peter, Andrea, and Netta were talking, while Anya and Sirius sat opposite the room from each other, glaring at each other.  
  
"They'll get back together," James said, shrugging.  
  
"How do you know?" I teased.  
  
"Because they're Anya Jones and Sirius Black. The second most legendary couple of Hogwarts," James answered.  
  
"And who's the first?" I asked.  
  
"Us."  
  
I smiled, and kissed James.  
  
  
  
A/N- I know! I know! SO MUCH FLUFF! But hey, it's a wedding, there's supposed to be fluff! And do go flaming me about short chapters, I've read shorter ones! So, be happy! I hope you liked this, I'm trying my best, but my brain just isn't operating properly. Anyway, don't forget to review! Next chapter will be up soon!  
  
Any additional comments can be sent to me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
Thanks!  
  
L/J fics ROCK! L/J fics ROCK! L/J fics ROCK! L/J fics ROCK!  
  
L/J fics ROCK! 


	28. Chapter 28- Once there were four, now th...

Author's Notes- I'm back! So, what did you all think of my last chapters??? Ok, for those you who pay a lot of attention to details and remember all this stuff from the beginning of the story, you just might now what's going to happen in this chapter. For those of you that don't, READ ON! (Those of you that think you do, which is basically impossible, READ ON as well!) Well, I'd better get started.  
  
Disclaimer- After 27 chapters (this is 28) I'd think you got the point by now, but for those of you that haven't (shallow people, JK!!!) I don't own anything. I'm not JK Rowling or anybody that owns anything to do with Harry Potter! Ok, so I invented basically everyone you haven't heard of from the books, but everything else is NOT mine!  
  
That's all, for now.  
  
Lily's Lake  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Christmas was coming fast. It had been a few months since I became Mrs. James Potter and James and I moved into our new house in Godric's Hollow. I was very much getting into the Christmas spirit.  
  
"ANYA! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TINSEL?" I yelled, digging through my Christmas supplies.  
  
Anya yelled, "No! Ask Andrea or Netta!"  
  
"ANDREA! NETTA! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TINSEL?" I yelled, this time turning towards the kitchen.  
  
"No!" Netta yelled.  
  
"No! Ask Sirius, Remus, or Peter!" Andrea yelled from the kitchen, where she was baking pies.  
  
I opened the back door and yelled, "JAMES! SIRIUS! REMUS! PETER! HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN THE TINSEL?"  
  
"You don't have to yell, Lils, we're right here," Sirius said, walking out from the side of the house with the others behind him.  
  
"Sorry. Have you seen in the tinsel though? We ran out," I asked.  
  
"Already? You had, like, three boxes worth," James answered.  
  
"So? I ran out," I repeated.  
  
"Figures. You love tinsel," Remus said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Come on, Lils, we've seen your old apartment at Christmas time, and your Hogwarts dorm around Christmas. Don't tell us you don't like tinsel," Sirius answered, grinning.  
  
"Oh, just tell me where it is!" I cried.  
  
"Top shelf in the upstairs closet," James told me.  
  
"Thanks," I said, flashed a grin, and ran inside.  
  
When I ran up the stairs I saw Anya. She rolled her eyes as I opened the closet and took down the tinsel.  
  
"He told you where it was, did he? Traitor," Anya whispered.  
  
"What?" I asked, digging through the box looking for the tinsel.  
  
"I hid it up there so you won't make the house look completely abnormal, more than it is anyway, being the house of two great wizards," Anya said, "Should have known he would tell you."  
  
"I'm glad he did. Come downstairs and see the living room for yourself," I huffed.  
  
Anya followed me downstairs. The living room had tinsel covering the ceiling; save for the spot I still had to tinsel. The Christmas tree was in a corner, with fake snow surrounding it.  
  
"I must say, you did pretty good decorating, for you, I mean," Anya whispered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, grinning.  
  
"Nothing," Anya answered, then said, "Come on, let's go make sure Andrea and Netta didn't burn everything."  
  
We went into the kitchen to find Andrea and Netta arguing over how long to keep the cake in (last time something like this happened I was covered in beans for the rest of the day).  
  
"Lils, Anya," Netta said when we came in, "How long do you put the cake in for?"  
  
"Don't look it me, last time I cooked I nearly burnt the building down!" Anya cried, and sat down at the table.  
  
"How long has it been in for?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," Andrea shrugged.  
  
I turned to Netta. She shrugged.  
  
"I'll check on it," I said, and went over to open the oven.  
  
Smoke poured out of it. I coughed, and waved my hand in front of my face.  
  
"You burnt it!" I cried, and pulled it out of the oven (with gloves on of course, I'm not that stupid).   
  
I set it down on the counter.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's OK, we'll just make cookies instead," I answered, opening the trash and putting the cake in.  
  
That evening, everyone was getting ready to leave. Anya, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were coming back for Christmas morning. Andrea and Netta were going to their family's houses for Christmas; a family-get together sort of thing.  
  
"We'll be over by three o'clock, we promise," Andrea said.  
  
"See you then," I answered, "And make sure you bring us back some of your mother's cookies, Netta, hers are better than mine."  
  
"Sure thing," Netta said.  
  
They left, and James and I went into the kitchen.  
  
"Cookies!" he cried.  
  
"Put them down, they're for Christmas day!" I said, and made him let go.  
  
"Fine, fine, but if you change your mind, just tell me, and I promise you, they'll be gone like that," James answered.  
  
"I'm sure they will be," I smiled, then added, "I can't wait until Christmas."  
  
"Neither can I," James said, kissed me quickly on the cheek, and left the room.  
  
"And we both know why," I thought, "Because that's when we're going to make an announcement."  
  
I smiled to myself, and continued to make some more cookies.  
  
  
Christmas morning I woke up to James, jumping up and down on the bed, yelling, "Lils! Lils! It's Christmas!"  
  
"Wha?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
  
"It's CHRISTMAS!" James yelled in my ear.  
  
"OW! James, stop, you're acting like a child," I said.  
  
"And you're acting like a baby, staying in bed on Christmas morning," James answered, but got off the bed.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll get up," I whispered, slightly agitated.  
  
"Good," James said.  
  
I got out of bed, and followed James downstairs. The presents we had set out for each other lay under the Christmas tree.  
  
"Now can I have the cookies?" James asked.  
  
"Not until the others get here," I answered.  
  
After we unwrapped our presents, our friends started to arrive. Remus and Peter first, then Anya, then Sirius (those two were always late, it couldn't be helped).  
  
"Andrea and Netta should be here any minute, it's two o'clock," Anya said, sitting down on the couch while the guys tried to sneak cookies.  
  
"We'll wait to open each other's presents until they get here," I replied, sitting next to Anya. "And to make my announcement," I added in my mind.  
  
We waited for nearly two hours. It was getting close to four o'clock when there was a knock at our door.  
  
"That must be them," I said, jumping up from the chess game Anya and I were playing.  
  
I went to open the door, ready to tease Andrea and Netta for being late, but instead of Andrea and Netta, Dumbledore stood outside the door.  
  
"Professor?" I asked, "What are you doing here."  
  
"I'm afraid I must bring you some grave news Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore answered.  
  
Confused, I stared at him.  
  
"Well, come in," I whispered.  
  
"No, I must be brief. There is much to be done. But I'm afraid I must inform you of the deaths of Andrea McKinnon and Netta Prewett," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Andrea and Netta, dead?" I whispered fainting.  
  
"Lily!" Everyone screamed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Look! She's coming back to her senses!"  
  
"Finally! It took long enough!" Said Sirius, wording his thoughts  
  
"Sirius! Lily, can you hear us?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked, opening my eyes and sitting up.  
  
I was lying on the couch, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Anya- kneeling beside me.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"You fainted, I guess," Anya said, and shrugged.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" I asked.  
  
"He had to go to, you know, the sites of the incidents," Remus answered.  
  
I closed my eyes, and remembered what Dumbledore said. "Andrea and Netta are dead."  
  
"Was he telling the truth? Are Andrea and Netta really.…dead?" I asked.  
  
Anya lowered her head, but nodded.  
  
"How did they die?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Voldemort. He somehow found out that all the Prewetts and all the McKinnons would be in one place, an easy kill. So last night, while they were all asleep, he went and killed them all, even Andrea and Netta," Anya whispered.  
  
"I'm going to kill him. I swear!" I yelled.  
  
"Trust me, Lils, we all want to do that right now," Anya agreed.  
  
"They'll never know my announcement," I thought.  
  
(A/N- can anyone guess who the "mysterious informer" is? *glares evilly at Peter*)  
  
Their funerals were a few days later. We all arrived, dressed in black. We were the closest things that they had to a family that were there. Their real families were dead.  
  
After the funeral I went over to their gravestones, in the same cemetery. I read them carefully.   
  
"Andrea Carmen McKinnon," read one, "Good daughter, loyal friend, wonderful sister. May her soul last forever."  
  
"Antoinette Elizabeth Prewett," read the other, "Her pictures enlighted our life. May her soul have enlightened others."  
  
"Come on, Lils," James said, walking over to me.  
  
"They never got to hear my announcement," I whispered.  
  
"Yes, but we still have to tell the others," James agreed, looking back to where the rest of our friends stood. "Let's go tell them."  
  
"I'll be right over," I said quietly.  
  
James nodded, and left me.  
  
I looked at the two gravestones.  
  
"LA… that's all that's left. LA…" I thought.  
  
I quickly looked down at the gravestones, and took out my wand. Being careful no one was watching, I made a little "N" carved into Netta's grave, and a little "A" carved into Andrea's.  
  
"LILS! COME ON!" my friends yelled.  
  
"Coming!" I yelled, and took one last sorrowful look at the graves, then turned and walked back to my friends.  
  
"What's all this about something you've got to tell us?" Anya asked when I got over there.  
  
I glanced over at James, and he nodded.  
  
"We were going to tell you Christmas day, but with all that happened…" I trailed, "We might as well tell you now."  
  
"Well?" Anya asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant," I answered quietly…nervously...  
  
The silence hung over us all. I was really nervous. Fidgeting uncomfortably in the silence until Anya broke out in a smile.  
  
"Yea! Oh, My GOD! Hey, everyone, Lils is having a baby!" Anya cried.  
  
With that our friends started in on a stream of "congratulations" resulting in tight squeezes and kisses to the cheek (and lips, from James). The six of us, MWPP and LA, left the graveyard where two of our best friends had just been laid down, to rest forever.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes- Yet another short chapter, Oh, well, most of them are going to be short from now on, so I guess you'll have to get used to it *shrugs*. Anyway, I have to thank dragon enchantress (Dragoness Enchantress), my beta-reader. Also, to anyone who paid attention in this fic and the HP books, you'd know what was going to happen. Andrea and Netta's last names were PREWETT and MCKINNON. In the book Hagrid said that Voldemort killed them, so I had to kill them *wipes away a tear*. Ok, that's all for now.  
  
Any additional comments can be sent to me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
Thanks!  
  
L/J FOREVER! 


	29. Chapter 29- Harry Potter

Author's Notes- Chapter 29! Oy, I'm getting to the 30's! Yea! Anyways, guess what happens in this chapter? Harry's born (don't worry, nothing graphic). Yep! By the way, Day, if you're reading this, thanks for calling me a professional ¦-). By the way, if you could please ignore the section break down there, I can't delete it so you'll have to deal with it.  
  
Discamer- I don't own anything, it all belongs to the Great-Harry-Potter- People-Who-Belong-In-the-Hall-of-Fame-and-Should-Be-Buried-in-Westminister- Abbey. I own Anya, somewhat. Not the idea, just her NAME THAT RELATES TO THE IDEA. Ok, forget it, I don't own Anya.  
  
  
  
1 Lily's Lake  
  
1.1 Chapter 29  
  
"This is so exciting!" Anya cried, holding up a little bear, "Where do you want this?"  
  
"On the rocking chair," I answered.  
  
"Would put it there if I could, Lils, but you're kinda sitting there," Anya said, shrugging, and put it on the windowsill.  
  
"Sorry, I know I shouldn't be sitting on the job, but I'm tired," I replied, and sat up.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I find this utterly enjoyable. Besides, your allowed," Anya said, and smiled.  
  
"We've decided on names," I told her.  
  
"Oh, really? Do tell," Anya said, grinned, and turned to face me.  
  
"If it's a boy we're going to name it Harry, and if it's a girl we're going to name it Erika," I said.  
  
"Nice names," Anya agreed. "Just could just a little bit more Anya."  
  
"I think a little bit more 'Anya' could ruin it," I said. "Also, if it's a boy Sirius is going to be his god-father, and if it's a girl you're going to be the god-mother."  
  
"Oh, I feel so privelaged," Anya said sarcasticly.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Where do you want this?" Anya asked, holding up a blanket.  
  
"Rocking chair," I answered.  
  
"Windowsill," Anya added, and set the folded blanket next to the teddy bear.  
  
Anya and I were organizing the nursery while James and Sirius tried (keyword: tried) to put the crib together downstairs.  
  
"I wish Andrea and Netta could have been here to see this," I whispered.  
  
"So do I," Anya agreed, not in her usual very loud voice.  
  
There was a moment of silence. But the silence was broken by Sirius bounding up the steps two at a time.  
  
"LILS! ANYA!" he yelled.  
  
We turned and looked through the doorway.  
  
"Have you seen the direction packet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You guys have it," I answered.  
  
"We do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah," Anya said, "We gave it to you just as you guys went downstairs to set it up. Don't tell me you lost it already."  
  
"Um, we might have it. PRONGS! DO WE HAVE THE DIRECTIONS DOWN THERE?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"NO!" I heard James from downstairs.  
  
"Don't know what to tell you then," I said, and shrugged.  
  
"We'll just wing it then," Sirius said, and skipped downstairs, missing a step and falling halfway down.  
  
We laughed.  
  
"I feel sorry for that baby. The crib's going to break in the middle of the night, poor thing," Anya said, shaking her head.  
  
I laughed, and sat back down in the rocking chair.  
  
* * *  
  
Some other day  
  
As told by Anya Jones  
  
  
  
I was sitting in my living room, in my new house (yeah, I had moved out of the apartment), reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"More depressing news, go figure," I whispered.  
  
I heard a tapping at my window, and looked up. Lily's owl, Mandy, was at the window. I went over to the window and Mandy flew in, dropping a letter on my couch and flying to the top of my grandfather clock. I sat down and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Anya, I'm at Mungo's. Our son, Harry, was born August 1st (A/N- Ok, so I forgot what day his b-day is. Is it a crime?). We'll be coming home soon. Lily  
  
I tucked the letter in my pocket, took some flu powder, and traveled to Sirius' house. We had some planning to do.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later  
  
As told by Lily Evans  
  
  
  
When we arrived at the house via-floo powder it seemed empty. I held Harry in my arms. He was sleeping.  
  
I took off my coat and went to put Harry to bed. As I walked into the hallway Anya, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and a few of our other friends (like the ones we had met at the resistance) jumped out.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Anya yelled.  
  
"Anya!" I hissed.  
  
"What?" Anya asked.  
  
"You're going to wake him up!" I hissed.  
  
"Oh, oops," she whispered, and covered her mouth.  
  
James came into the hallway to see what the commotion was and saw all the people gathering here.  
  
"Oh, shucks, couldn't you guys have warned us? We don't have any party food," James said, sarcasticly of course.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout those Prongs. Got 'em," Sirius said.  
  
(Author's Notes- ignore the break, I can't delete it).  
  
"Congratulations you two!" Anya cried.  
  
"Thanks. Sirius, get over and hold your god-son!" I called.  
  
Sirius clampered it over, and took Harry into his arms. He held him and said, "Ok, bets on what he'll look like when he grows up!"  
  
"Sirius!" Anya cried, hitting his arm. Then, turning to me she said, "He's very cute, Lils."  
  
"Thanks," I said. "You can hold him."  
  
Anya took Harry, and smiled.  
  
"Perfect picture, Anya practicing for when Sirius and her have kids!" James called.  
  
Two people glared at him.  
  
"Just kidding, everyone," James said quickly.  
  
"You'd better be," Anya said dully.  
  
  
  
About a half and hour later Harry was up in his crib (after getting passed around the room), and the boys were out in the kitchen, doing something or another. The rest of us were in the living room, talking.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," I said, jumped up, and ran to the door.  
  
Dumbledore stood on the other side of the door.  
  
"Hello, Professor," I said, smiling.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Potter. Congratulations," Dumbledore told me.  
  
"Thank you. Would you like to see Harry? He's just upstairs," I asked.  
  
"Well, considering where I am, I might as well," Dumbledore said, and smiled at me.  
  
"Good. Come on, follow me," I said, and led Dumbledore upstairs to Harry's bedroom.  
  
I picked up Harry out of the cradle, and showed him to Dumbledore.  
  
"He's beautiful, isn't he?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes, he is," Dumbledore said, and suddenly sighed a very depressed sigh.  
  
"Somethings wrong, I know it. What is it, Professor?" I asked, holding Harry close.  
  
"I'm afriad Mrs. Potter, that your mother in law has died," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Died?" I asked. "How did she die?"  
  
Dumbledore gave me a meaningful look.  
  
I nodded, and whispered, "It was Voldemort, wasn't it?"  
  
"It seems not even a hospital is safe from him. I fear that you three will be next," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
I nodded. What was I supposed to say to that?  
  
"I would like to talk to you and James sometime, alone. There might be a way of protecting you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. Thank you for your news, and all that you've done for us," I whispered, "I have to go talk to James."  
  
I set Harry back in his crib, and started to leave.  
  
(Author's Notes- again, do not mind the break, this is still the same scene!)  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" I asked, turning around.  
  
"Oh no, I'd like a moment with Harry anyway," Dumbledore answered, "Go on. But I might leave before seeing you again."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you soon, I hope," I whispered.  
  
"Yes, as do I," Dumbledore said.  
  
I left the room, just missing Dumbledore whispering to Harry, "You have some very brave parents, dear boy. Indeed, you do."  
  
Downstairs, I heard laughing coming from both the kitchen and living room. When I passed the living room all the girls turned to look at me.  
  
"Lils!" Anya cried.  
  
Then she saw me. My face was very depressed, and I glanced at her. But then I continued to the kitchen. I opened the door and saw the men, laughing.  
  
"James," I whispered, "Dumbledore's here. I… I have to talk to you… it's about your mother."  
  
James followed me out into the hallway.  
  
"James, I am so sorry. It was him, he… he got to her," I whispered.  
  
James knew what I was talking about. He knew that his mother was dead. He knew Voldemort had killed her. He knew why: something I never knew.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- how did you like it? Another short one, I know. And I'm sorry about the section breaks, I can't figure out how to delete them, and then at each page break they multiply! It's ANNOYING! Ok, so Harry's born and Mrs. Potter (James' mom) dies, all in one SHORT chapter! Oh, well. I hope you liked it. If you didn't I would like to quote a famous saying. *AHEM* "IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL." Thank you, thank you. Come back for more!  
  
Any additional comments can be sent to me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
Thanks!  
  
Thanks to my beta-reader- Dragon Enchantress (go read her HP fics!).  
  
L/J FOREVER! 


	30. Chapter 30- Secret Keeper and Harry's fi...

Author's Notes- hello, all! This is chapter 30 of Lily's Lake. *Sobs*. This story is almost done, and I have three more on their way, two L/J and the sequel to this. Ahem, by the way, I did NOT steal Anya from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, as someone suggested, cuz I don't even know there was until I emailed somebody (Hiya, Day!), Just thought I'd mention it. So, anyways, this is Harry's 1st b-day. We learn about the whole Secret-keeper situation, and *gasps*, Lily is… I'm not telling. Read to find out. I know, I'm cruel. Anyways, this chapter is VERY important for another up-coming story. Oh, yes, my beta-reader has yet to email me, and I know you guys really want to see these, so this one and the one before have not been beta- read yet! Be nice! So, read, and then review!  
  
Disclamer- I don't own anything, anything! It belongs to the wonderful Harry Potter people. And I did NOT steal Anya from Buffy.  
  
I think that's all.  
  
1 Lily's Lake  
  
1.1 Chapter 30  
  
  
  
"Sirius, please, nothing dangerous," I warned Sirius as James, Sirius, Harry, Anya, and I sat in the living room.  
  
James and I were just getting ready to leave. Dumbledore had sent an owl saying he wanted to see us. Sirius and Anya were over to watch Harry while we were gone.  
  
"No bickering, and, please, don't blow up the house," I said.  
  
"What about the garage? Can we blow up the garage?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No," I answered.  
  
"Dang, I really wanted to see that go up, too…" Sirius said.  
  
"If we're not back by eight I want Harry in bed, okay? And remember, nothing dangerous, and no bickering!" I cried.  
  
"This from the girl who used to yell, 'I hate James Potter' at the top of her lungs," Sirius hissed.  
  
"Yeah, but now her name is Mrs. James Potter," Anya agreed.  
  
I glared at them.  
  
"Ok, okay, I think they get the point. Come on, let's go," James said, grabbing my arm.  
  
"Be careful, Lils," Anya said, "Don't want anything to happen, you know."  
  
I smiled, and looked down.  
  
"I will be," I promised.  
  
I had good reason to be careful. I was pregnant this time. Harry was going to have a little brother/sister.  
  
"Come on," James said, and took my hand.  
  
"Bye, Harry. Be good for Sirius and Anya, allright?" I asked.  
  
The only response was a big smile. James grinned, and whispered something about a "chip off the old block".  
  
"Ok, let's go," I said.  
  
We took the floo powder, and threw it in the fireplace.  
  
"Hogwarts!" we yelled, and jumped in.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Lily, James, good to see you," Dumbledore said, looking up from his desk as we fell in through the fireplace.  
  
"Hello, Professor," we both said.  
  
"Sit down, why don't you," Dumbledore told us, waving to two of the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
James and I sat down opposite of Dumbledore, who looked at us through his spectacles.  
  
"How are you, James?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Fine, thanks," James answered.  
  
"What about Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He's doing really well. I caught James trying to fit him on one of those childish broomsticks the other day…" I started.  
  
"I gotta get him trained for when he gets to Hogwarts. He's going to play Quidditch," James said, proudly.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"And you, Lily, how are you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I feel fine," I answered.  
  
"How about the baby? How is it doing?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Only a few more months," I answered.  
  
"Good. What are you going to name it?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.  
  
"If it's a boy we're thinking about James Jr…" I said.  
  
"But, don't worry, we are not going to call it Junior," James put in, making me laugh.  
  
"And if it's a girl we're going to name her Erika," I said.  
  
"Good choices, fine names that I would be proud to have," Dumbledore said, then his tone grew serious, "What are you going to do with her?"  
  
I was a bit surprised. What did he mean, what were we going to do with her?  
  
"What do you mean?" James echoed my own thoughts.  
  
"Well, Voldemort is on the rampage now, more and more killings every week, you two and your family are certainly not safe. Are you going to keep the child and raise it in hiding? Surely, if Voldemort finds out that the Potter family is growing, he will want to kill you all quicker," Dumbledore said.  
  
"There's nothing else we can do. We're going to raise them right along with Harry, I suppose," I whispered.  
  
"What if I told you I had an almost sure way of protecting that child, if you would give them up? Would you do it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
I was silent for a moment.  
  
"Protecting them is very important, of course, but I don't know. Why do you ask?" I asked.  
  
James was just as confused as I was. How could we give up the child and ensure it's safety. Nowhere was safe these days, NOWHERE.  
  
"I've thought of a way we could bring the child to safety. Unfortuately, we can not do any such thing with Harry, he is allready known to exist, and he is too old. But a newborn… a newborn would be much easier. And I can think of no other family more in need or more perfect than yours," Dumbledore said.  
  
There was another uneasy silence.  
  
"Tell us," James whispered.  
  
"Well, soon after the child is born, we are talking about a matter of days, we would take the child, and bring them to a Muggle Orphanage…" Dumbledore started, slowly, as if thinking it out himself.  
  
"They wouldn't be safe there. Voldemort is after Muggles as well," I cut in.  
  
"You are right. But, perhaps, if we told everyone who knew you were expecting the child had died, then bring the child home secretly. James, you still have your Invisibility cloak, I presume? We could use that to cover them. I know people at Mungos who could make it look as if the child had died, and are trustworthy to make sure the secret doesn't escape. A few days after the birth, once you were home, I would come over to your house. Then, that night, after you put Harry to sleep, I would preform a very rare spell I found in an old spell book of mine, that will take us into the future, how ever many years you want. We could leave the child at an orphanage there, and come right back before we change anything. It is rather simple, if you think about it," Dumbledore said.  
  
We were quiet. Get rid of the baby? Of course, they would be well protected. No one would know it was our's, so there would be no need to kill it. They would be safe, and that was the largest thing.  
  
"You can think about, and give me your answer when you are ready," Dumbledore said, "I know this will be a hard decision."  
  
James gripped my hand, tighter, and looked at me. I nodded. It was the best for them. They would be better off, and we, as their parents, should give that chance to them.  
  
"We have our answer for you right now, Professor," James said.  
  
Dumbledore listened.  
  
James nodded at me, then turned back to Dumbledore, "It's the best thing for them. They'll be safer, and when things are safe again, we can go back for them."  
  
"Wonderful. You are doing the right thing. Now, however, we must talk about your safety. Your safety is a little bit more based on trust. I know you have been talking about going into hiding," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, we all are," I agreed.  
  
"Well, this could help you, a lot," Dumbledore said.  
  
He explained about another charm, that would hide James, Harry, and I. And about how we would have a "Secret Keeper" who would be the only one who knew the "secret".  
  
"If I may, I suggest that you make me your Secret Keeper," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I think we should have Sirius be the Secret Keeper. He is going into hiding soon himself," James said.  
  
Dumbledore tried to persuade us, but Sirius did seem the better choice. A few hours later, James and I returned home.  
  
The meeting was over, but we would meet again, to finalize plans for the protection charm, and the time turning charm to send our yet-to-be-born child into the future.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you!" we sang as I carried out the birthday cake, a single candle lit on top.  
  
Sirius went on chanting "What's your girlfriend's first name? What's your girlfriend's first name?" until Remus slapped his arm and he stopped to complain about how he had hurt him.  
  
Meanwhile I cut the cake, giving a piece to Harry in his highchair. It was Harry's first birthday.  
  
Anya, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all in attendance to the party.  
  
"I want a piece of cake!" Sirius cried. "I want the biggest!"  
  
"Sirius, shut up, you'll get what you get," Remus said, than called for me to give them cake.  
  
So I did, and Sirius exploded on how Remus had more frosting than he did.  
  
"Boys," Anya whispered, and rolled her eyes.  
  
After cake was eaten, and the presents unwrapped I brought Harry upstairs for his nap, and the conversation in the living room turned from our days at Hogwarts to the Secret Keeper.  
  
"It's Sirius, right?" Anya asked.  
  
"Yeah, we thought Sirius would be the best since he's going into hiding right after us, so, you know, if the Secret Keeper is in hiding, so is your secret," James answered.  
  
After everyone was getting ready to leave, Sirius hung around. Anya, Remus, and Peter left, but Sirius stayed.  
  
"James, Lils, we have to pow wow," Sirius said once they were all gone.  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think you should make me your secret keeper," Sirius answered.  
  
"Why not?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I am the obvious choice. If Voldemort wants to get to you, he'll go to me first, since James' best friend. I'm the obvious choice," Sirius answered, "And if he does, you'll be discovered."  
  
"Well, who do you think we should use, then?" I asked.  
  
"Peter."  
  
"Peter? Why Peter?" I asked.  
  
"He's the most unobvious choice. Think about it, the small, fat, guy who always hung around with us vs. me, the tall, skinny, guy who was basically with James wherever he went. Anyone would think me, NOT Peter," Sirius answered.  
  
"Sirius…" James started.  
  
"I've put a lot of thought into this, and I think this is a good idea," Sirius said.  
  
"Allright, we'll ask Peter. I'm only trusting that his is a good idea because you're one of my best friends," James said.  
  
"And I'm trusting you because James is," I agreed.  
  
"Then it's settled. Peter will be your secret keeper, not me," Sirius said, and smiled. "Finally, you all listen to me."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
  
  
"Peter? Can you come over here?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Peter answered.  
  
"You know I trust you, right?" James asked.  
  
"Of course," Peter answered.  
  
(A/N- KILL! KILL the DIRTY RAT! Srry).  
  
"Peter, Lily and I have something we want to ask of you. It's really important, and top secret," James whispered.  
  
I stood behind him, trying to keep my composure. I never did like the rat, and know I was trusting him with not only my life, but that of my husband's, son's, and unborn child's!  
  
"What?" Peter asked.  
  
"We want you to be our Secret Keeper."  
  
  
  
"Master! Master! I bring you good news!" Wormtail yelled, running into the room.  
  
"What is it, Wormtail?" Voldemort yelled.  
  
The room was dark. Beside Voldemort's seat stood two people: an adult and a young baby girl. The baby girl grinned as she watched.  
  
"It's about the Potters!" Wormtail cried.  
  
"The Potter's eh? Well, spit it out!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Wormtail hesitated only a second, then replied, "They are planning on making me their Secret Keeper."  
  
"Finally! This is perfect! I shall have the Potter's lives in my hands, and I shall crush them!" Voldemort yelled, then turned to the two figures beside him, "What do you think my son?"  
  
"It is wonderful, Master," the son answered.  
  
"And you, Ruth, what do you think?" Voldemort asked, adressing the little girl.  
  
She merely grinned.  
  
"Finally, I shall have the Potters just where I want them!" Voldemort yelled, and laughed.  
  
  
  
A/N- KILL THE RAT! KILL THE RAT! Oh, hi, everyone. So, how did you like it. Yes, Lily's pregnant again, but hey, don't worry about it (if you don't like it, think about it this way, I'M THE AUTHOR, I DO ANYTHING I WANT WITH THIS STORY, sorry *slaps self, yelling "bad self! You're scaring the reviewers!"*). There's only a few chapter's left. Sorry I haven't gotten these up as fast as I would like to, but, hey, I'm busy (my teachers have been laying down the homework). By the way, thanks to Dragoness Enchantress who is the world's absolute best beta-reader! I won't update for a while, since it's spring break and I have to spend it with my dad… But Chapter 31 is nearly done!  
  
R&R!  
  
  
  
Any additional comments? Email me at StarlightEve111@aol.com or tiff637@yahoo.com  
  
L/J FOREVER! 


	31. Chapter 31 The Birth and Death of Erika ...

Author's Notes- hiya, y'all! This is chapter 31 of Lily's Lake, in which Erika is born. Ok, some people may not the like fact that I'm giving Harry a little sister, but hey, give it a try. It's not all that far fetched. Anyways, this is the second to last chapter left. You'll all see how it ends.  
  
To my lovely reviwers- I think I confused quite a few of you. Someone asked about Ruth. I'm not supposed to tell you, but since it doesn't ruin anything, Ruth is Voldemort's grand daughter, and heir. And no body read TorQ's review (no offense), because it gives away the sequel. Well, go read it if you want. Anyway, there will be a lot of characters in the sequel that technically do not exist *please, don't kill me*. Although I think everyone wants to kill Peter, we can't, not until the whole Secret Keeper thing is over, so, yes, Peter's Worse Nightmare, I'll see if I can work it into the sequel. Anyone with problems to that, I am the author! Hahahaha. Allright, I'm done.  
  
Disclamer- I own nothing. Basically all I have to my name are a few books, a few CDs, and a closet full of clothes. That is all! So, don't sue me, cuz I highly doubt you all want my $8.32. It all belongs to the wonderful Harry Potter people!  
  
Without any more of my nonsense chatter, the chapter!  
  
  
  
Lily's Lake  
  
Chapter 31  
  
  
  
It was mid October. Things were heating up all over England and the world. Voldemort was terrorizing families. There wasn't a day when you couldn't pick up the wizarding newspaper (or even the muggle newspaper for that matter) and read about something horrendous he had done (or "myserious forces" did in the muggle papers). Meanwhile, at our home in Godric's Hollow, James and I were preparing for the birth of our second child. Harry was wobbling around now, much to our pleasure. We knew we wouldn't be left out of Voldemort's rampage for long. We just hoped we would be left alone long enough to put the charm on ourselves.  
  
"JAMES! JAMES POTTER!" I cried, walking into the back yard. "Hi, Lily, dearest," James said. "What are you doing, trying to break his neck?" I asked, scooping Harry up off the ground. I had caught James trying to put Harry on a child broomstick, again. "No. Come on, Lils, he's going to be a Quidditch player, being raised with parents like us," James said. "I don't want him on a broomstick until he's at least six. Those things are dangerous," I protested. "You're only saying that because you can't fly very well," James said, grinning playfully. I rolled my eyes. "Hiya Prongs, Lils!" I turned around to see Sirius strolling across the yard towards us. "Hello, Sirius," I said. "Padfoot, old buddy. When did you get here?" James asked. "Just now. What's happening?" Sirius asked. "Nothing," James answered. "I caught James trying to put Harry on a broomstick, again!" I said. "Ah, Lils, lighten up. Those brooms don't go much higher than three feet, if that," Sirius told me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Where's Anya?" "Probably at her house. How should I know, anyways? We're not on speaking terms right now," Sirius answered. "Did you get in another fight?" I asked, sighing. "You make it sound like a bad thing!" Sirius cried. James and I rolled our eyes. "I'm going to go see her," I said, "I don't know if I can trust you two to keep Harry off a broom." "Lils! I'm surprised! Don't you trust us?" Sirius asked, the two of them grinning. "Together, with broomsticks? Are you kidding? Of course not," I teased, and smiled. I went inside and took out the floo powder. I covered Harry's eyes, and jumped into the fire.  
  
Anya's living room was empty. I set Harry down and looked around. "Anya? Are you home?" I yelled. "LILS!" Anya yelled, running into the room, "Hiya, Harry."  
  
"Hi, Anya. I just decided to escape my house. I caught James trying to put Harry on one of those broomsticks. Honestly, Anya, he's going to break his neck one of these days," I said. "Lily, what do you expect? He's James Potter, he loves Quidditch, he'll want his son to play for the Hogwarts team, and he wants him to ride a broomstick very well," Anya told me. "I know. I just wish he would grow up. Harry can barely even walk," I said. "Lily, you should know this better than anyone. Those two do not grow up," Anya told me. "So, Anya, you and Sirius got in another fight?" I asked. "Who told you that?" Anya countered. "Sirius." "DON'T SAY THAT NAME! URGH!" Anya cried. "Ok, ok, I get the picture," I said, then added, "Honestly, you two fight almost as often as James and I did. and look at us." "LILY EVANS POTTER!" Anya cried, and hit me with a pillow. I grinned.  
  
* * * A few days later As told by Anya Jones  
  
"ANYA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I looked down the stairs to see Remus standing in the fire place. I ran down the stairs. "Hiya, Remus," I said. "Anya, Lily and James have a daughter," Remus said. "Really! That's awesome," I cried, "When was she born?" "This morning," Remus answered. "What's her name?" I asked. "I have no idea. Sirius told me, and I came here and told you. Sirius didn't tell me very much, other than they had a daughter, and she was born this morning," Remus answered. I smiled. "Listen, Anya, I gotta go continue my rounds of announcements to Peter. I gotta go, bye," Remus said. "Bye," I answered. Remus disappeared into the fire again, and I sat down on the couch. Lily and James had a daughter, and Harry had a little sister. "I wonder what they'll name her." I whispered to myself.  
  
* * * The next day As told by Lily E. Potter  
  
I sat in one of the hospital chairs in my room. James was out talking to some of the doctors, and Harry was asleep on the chair next to me. My new daughter is asleep in my arms. "Erika," I whispered. James came into the room, and nodded. "Is it done?" I asked. He nodded, solemly. He reached into the bag beside the chairs, and took out his invisibilty cloak. I handed my daughter to him, and wrapped her in the cloak. "She no longer exists," I whispered, "She is dead." James nodded, then said, "Lils, we know she's not dead. She'll be better off, we know she will." I nodded, and smiled. "Here, I'll take her," I said, and took our daughter from him, placing her in the baby seat we had fashioned for her. I hoped she would sleep, and not wake up crying, which would alarm people. She was supposed to be dead. It was heart breaking. I had a daughter, I finally had a daughter. And now, the world thought she was dead. "Come on, Lils, we got to get going. Dumbledore's expecting us home at five," James said. "Allright," I agreed, and picked up the baby carrier. James picked up Harry, and we went out into the hallway. "Lily, James, we're so sorry," one of the nurses said to us as we walked down the hall. I nodded, barely glancing down at the supposedly emtpy baby carrier. We walked to the fireplace, and took some floo powder. I went first, throwing the powder into the fire and making sure I had a strong wrap on the baby carrier I was holding. I stepped into the fire.  
  
"Lily, so good to see you." I looked up from the fireplace to see Dumbledore sitting on the couch, in his usual robes. I smiled. "Hello, Professor," I said. "Did everything go off as expected?" Dumbledore asked. "So far," I answered, and set the baby carrier on the couch as James and Harry came through the fire place. "Professor," James said, then set Harry down. Harry grinned, and started crawling around. "James," Dumbledore greeted. "Is she allright?" James asked me. I smiled, and took the cloak off. She was still asleep, and looked as cute as ever. I nodded. "She's fine," I answered. "Ah, what a beautiful daughter you have, Lily, James," Dumbledore said, looking over at her. "Isn't she?" I asked. "What's her name?" Dumbledore asked. "Erika," I answered, "Erika Rose Potter." "A good name for a good girl. I do hope you are not backing down," Dumbledore said. "We're still going through with it. In a week, Erika will be gone," I whispered. The sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen made us all turn around. "Oh no, Harry's gotten into the pots and pans again! Harry!" James cried, and ran into the kitchen.  
  
* * * The next morning As told by Anya Jones  
  
I was doing the dishes in my kitchen, when Sirius and Remus walked in. I smiled at Remus, and scowled at Sirius. "Hey. I was just about to go over to Lily's to see her new daughter, do you want to come?" I asked. "Anya, we have something to tell you," Remus said. "You tell me, I'm still not talking to him," I answered, and motioned in Sirius' direction. Sirius scowled, but sat down. "Lily and James' daughter, Erika I think, died last night, Anya," Remus said quietly. "You're kidding, right? She was barely a day or so old," I said, "You are kidding, right?" "I'm afriad not," Remus said, "We just heard." "Oh, gosh, Lils and James must be so depressed. I'm going to go over and see Lils," I decided. I went into the living room, aware of Sirius and Remus following. I lit a fire with my wand, and used floo powder to get to Lily and James' house.  
  
* * * A moment later As told by Lily Evans Potter  
  
I was sitting in the living room, resting after cleaning. Harry and Erika were napping up in Harry's room, and James was at work. I'd taken the day off since, after all, I was supposed to be in mourning. I heard a swish and turned to see Anya appear in the fire place. I stood up. "LILS! OH, MY GOSH! I JUST HEARD! I'M SO SORRY!" Anya cried, and ran over to hug me. "Huh?" I asked. "I just heard about your daughter. I'm so, so, so sorry. I know you always wanted a son and daughter," Anya whispered. I shrugged. So news travels fast in the wizard world. "What was her name?" Anya asked, "Remus said he thought it was Erika or something." "Her name's Erika Rose Potter," I answered, slowly, careful not to say anything that might suggest Erika was still alive. "That's a pretty name," Anya agreed, "So, um, how did she die?" "There was a problem, even with magic there wasn't much they could do for her," I said, sticking to the story James and I were telling everyone. "Oh, I'm so, so, so, sorry," Anya whispered. I merely nodded. A cry came from upstairs. I knew it wasn't Harry, Harry had a different wail. It was Erika. "Shoot," I thought. "What's that?" Anya asked. "Must be Harry woke up. I'll be right back," I said, and hurried upstairs. Sure enough, Harry was sound asleep. I went over to the other crib, and threw the cloak off. Erika was crying in her crib. "Sh, sh," I whispered, and picked her up. "Hey, Lils, do you have any lemonade?" Anya asked, walking into the room. "Shoot," I whispered. "I have a hankering for some. ah." Anya whispered, and looked from Harry (who was still sound asleep in his crib) to me, to Erika, and back again. "Anya, sit down. I need to explain something," I said. Anya quickly sat down in the rocking chair. "Anya, I'd like you to meet your god-daughter, Erika Rose Potter," I said.  
  
"So, she's not dead?" Anya asked. "Anya, how can she be dead, you're holding her in your arms," I answered. I had just finished explaining the whole Erika thing to Anya, who was in utter shock. "You've got to understand why we couldn't tell you. Dumbledore made it very clear that the less people that know the better. You're not mad, are you?" I asked. "No, I understand. I'm just glad I know now." Anya whispered, and smiled down at Erika. "You can't tell anyone, not even Sirius, Remus, or Peter. Promise?" I asked. "I promise." "We'd better get Erika back under the cloak. She needs some rest now," I whispered. Anya nodded, and handed Erika back over to me. I quickly settled her in the crib, and threw the cloak over it. I stood there for a moment, then turned to Anya, smiling. "Come on, let's go get you that lemonade," I said.  
  
* * * Later  
  
Wormtail walked down a dark hallway, shuddering in the cold. He couldn't help grinning. The Potters were trusting him with their lives, and he would be his master's best servant, since, afterall, he was going to give him something he'd always wanted: the Potters. The huge doors loomed in front of him, and he gathered all his courage, and walked inside. "Wormtail?" "I bring you news, Master, about the Potters," Wormtail said in a loud voice, trying not to shake. His Master's eyes bore down on him. Wormtail was a bit more relaxed now then he was last time. Last time, not only had his master been with him, but his son and grand daughter. Three Riddles were too hard to stand. But this Riddle alone was enough to make a man crack. "I hope it is good news, Wormtail, for your sake." "The Potters had a daughter," Wormtail yelled. "A daughter?" "Yes, but." Wormtail stammered. "WELL? OUT WITH IT!" "She died, Master, shortly after her birth," Wormtail stammered. "Oh, what a pity. Tsk, tsk, what a pity." Wormtail cringed at his Master's black humor. However, he did not want to show it. He knew the punishment well enough. "Is that all, Wormtail?" "Yes, Master, that is all I have right now," Wormtail answered. "Wait, one thing. About the Secret Keeper, they are still using you, Wormtail, correct?" "Ye. yes, Master," Wormtail mummbled. "WHAT WAS THAT?" "Yes, Master," Wormtail yelled. "Good. How much longer?" "A week, I believe," Wormtail answered, "Perhaps sooner." "By November I shall finally have the Potters, and then nothing shall stop me!" Evil laughter filled the room, and Wormtail silently tried to back away. When happy or mad, his Master was a dangerous person. He quickly exited the room to be face to face with another Riddle. "I hope you gave my Lord good news," he said. Wormtail merely nodded. "Good, now run along, Worm," the man said, and ushered past Wormtail into another room. Wormtail hurried away from the hallway and back to the one room where he knew a fire would always be burning, so he could get out of this place soon. "The sacrfices one must make to stay alive these days," he thought, and took out some Floo Powder to exit.  
  
* * * October 30th, 10:00 pm As told by Lily Evans Potter  
  
"Where's Dumbledore? He's late!" I cried, pacing the floor in the living room. "He's not late, it's only ten," Anya said from the couch. "Don't worry, he'll be here," James told me, from where he sat with Erika. "Anya, can you go make sure Harry's asleep?" I asked, turning to look at my best friend. "I did that five minutes ago, remember?" Anya asked. "Oh, yeah. James, do we have everything Erika's bringing?" I asked. "Lils, you packed it. You tell us," James answered. "Oh, right," I whispered. "Come on, sit down. Don't be such a nervous wreck. Everything will be okay," James said. "It's just that, we're dumping our baby into the future, and then tomorrow morning we're going into hiding. WHAT ISN'T THERE TO BE STRESSED ABOUT?" I cried. There was a knock at the door. Anya nodded, and ran into the hallway to look through the peek whole. "It's Dumbledore," she called, and unlatched all the locks to open the door. "Ah, Miss Jones, such a pleasure to see you," Dumbledore said, sweeping into the house. "Same to you, Professor. Everyone's in the living room," I heard Anya say. The next second Dumbledore and Anya walked into the living room. James and I quickly stood. "Ah, Lily, James, good to see you," Dumbledore said. "You too," we mummbled. "Is everything ready?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded, and whispered, "Erika's right here." I motioned down to the baby carrier. "Allright, once I preform the spell you will be sent to London, in the future. You are not to talk to anyone, or let anyone reckognize you. Wear your hoods up at all times, leave Erika, and quickly step into the shadows. After fifteen minutes, wether or not Erika is dropped off or not, I will call you back. There is no way for me to know what is going on, so I can not help you. You are on your own there," Dumbledore said. "Is that clear?" We nodded. "Good, now, on a lighter note, let us begin," Dumbledore said. Anya smiled to us, and sat on the couch. I picked Erika up, and held her in my arms while James took my hand. We stationed ourselves against the back wall. "Ready?" Dumbledore asked, drawing his wand. We nodded. Dumbledore mummbled something, and the next thing I knew was a hard, hard, pulling.  
  
* * * Next Second London, future As told by Lily Evans Potter  
  
The pulling stopped, and I slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't in my living room anymore, I was in a dark alley way. I looked down. Erika was still asleep in my arms. "Lily, come on, we've got to hurry. We're on time limit," James whispered from behind me. I nodded, and handed Erika to James while I pulled up my hood, then took Erika back while James did the same. For once I was glad it was cloudy, and darker than usual. James and I slipped out of the alley and onto the street. The orphanage loomed in front of us. "Well, here we are," I whispered. James nodded, and said, "Lily, we've got to do this. It's best for her." "I know, I know." We walked slowly up to the steps. I kissed Erika on the forehead, tears forming in my eyes, and handed Erika to James, who did the same. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I thought, "I can't believe I'm doing this!" James set Erika down on the steps, wrapped in a blanket so she was warm. I quickly took a note out of my pocket, and read it over. Dear Finder, This is our daughter, Erika Rose Potter. She's a week old, and was born on October 13th. We love our daughter very much, and do not want to give her up. But we can not take care of her. Please, take care of our little girl, and remember, we love her very, very, much. The Potters I knelt down and tucked the note in the blanket, before opening the outer door to the orphanage and putting Erika in the space between the two doors, small, with a bench and light. "We love you, Erika," I whispered, and quietly shut the door. "Come on, Lils, we've got to go," James whispered, and put his arm around me. He led me back to the alley, where I fought back tears for the next few moments, until I felt the pulling again.  
  
* * * The Potters' House, Godrics Hollow The next moment As told by Lily Evans Potter  
  
The next second we were back home, standing against the same wall, Dumbledore pointing his wand at us, and Anya sitting on the couch, staring at us. "Is it done?" Dumbledore asked. "It's done. Erika is gone," I whispered, and turned to James to bury myself in his shoulder to cry. Anya stood and rushed over to me, comforting me. James and Anya were both crying. When I turned to look at Dumbledore, I saw a tear go down his cheek. "My work here is done. I hope to see you soon," Dumbledore said. We nodded. "Thank you," I whispered. Dumbledore nodded, and left.  
  
The next morning James, Peter, Sirius, and I stood in the hallway, getting ready to do the Secret Keeper charm. (A/N- I lost my copy of the third book, so I have no idea what the charm is called.) "Are you sure you guys don't want anything to drink?" I asked. "No, thanks, I'm fine," Sirius whispered. James nodded in agreement. I turned to look at Peter. "How about you, Peter, do you want something to drink?" I aked, and smiled. Peter shook his head, and looked down at his feet. I frowned, but just shrugged. Sirius yawned. "Honestly, I don't know why I have to be here," Sirius yawned. "Oh, you made me make you be here. Besides, you have to cast the spell," James said, and swat Sirius playfully, while grinning. "Details, details," Sirius whispered. "Well, I think we should get this over with, then," I said. Everyone nodded. "I'll go get Harry," I said. A few minutes later James, Harry, and I stood on our doorstep. Peter stood in front of us, on the walkway, with his back to us. Sirius stood in front of all of us, facing us, his wand out. "Is the coast clear?" he asked. We nodded. He raised his wand, and muttered the spell. At first I wasn't sure if it was working. Then I suddenly felt strange, like I was invisible in a way. "Did it work?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Good," James said, then called, "Anyone up for drinks now, to, you know, celebrate our victory?" Sirius nodded, and grinned. "Actually, I must get going," Peter said, "But I'll see you soon." "Bye, then!" we called, and waved. Peter disapparated with a pop.  
  
* * * A few moments later  
  
Wormtail stood in front of those huge doors, once again. Only this time he felt something different. He had a heavy weight on his shoulders, the lives of three people. One of those people happened to be his best friend, James, and the others were his wive and son, Lily and Harry. He shut his eyes and let out a sigh. He had to do this. He had to. He told the Dark Lord he would, and it was best for him! He was on the right side, the winning side! Why should he worry? With that thought he walked into the room, and looked up at his master. Right away, he began to shake. "Wormtail." His master snarled the name. "Master, they have done it. They have done it, Master. The Potters have made me their Secret Keeper," Wormtail cried. His masters lips formed into a demented type of smile. Wormtail cringed. "Finally, finally, I shall have the Potters. After all this time, all this waiting, I finally have them right where I want them." Wormtail waited. "The wait was not in vain. Very good, Wormtail, very good." Wormtail starred. Praise from his master was very, very rare. Usually, the only one he praised was his son, or his grand daughter, and that was very, very, rare. "We shall strike tonight. By tomorrow, each and every one of the Potters will be dead!" Again, the evil laughter filled the room. And, again, Wormtail backed out, scared of his master, and not believing what he had done. Was he sorry? Of course not, he had just assured his own safety. Even if it meant his best friend's life, he was safe. That was all that matters to him.  
  
Author's Notes- who wants to kill The Rat? *thousands on top of thousands raise their hands*. Ahem, anyways, this was a bit longer. Come back next time for the next chapter. I'm hoping I can get some tears for the next chapter, since everyone knows what happens next (quite unfortunately). Well, I hope you liked how I dealt with Erika. you'll find out more later. There are a lot of holes in this story, but I hope to answer all of them in the sequel. But this story is not done yet! Come back for more! I really hope you liked this chapter. My thanks to my beta-reader, who is awesome. Now, everyone, click the little button thingy that says "REVIEW", and REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks a ton!  
  
Additional comments can be sent to me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
L/J FOREVER! 


	32. Chapter 32 Viva Forever

Author's Notes- Hello all. I'm on the verge of tears because this is the final chapter of Lily's Lake! If I get enough reviews I might write an Epilouge, but if not. Well, I'm gonna try and make this really good, and I hope you all like it. Everyone knows what's going to happen. Everyone knows what happens. Okay, about the quotes, I do not have the third book (I lost it), so you'll have to bear with me. Okay, I think I can start now.  
  
Disclamer- I own nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling and the wonderful Harry Potter people, of which I am not. The song is the Spice Girls', not mine, so don't sue me for that either. And the lyrics I got are from www.lyricsstyle.com. Ok? Ok.  
  
Now, I can start.  
  
  
  
Lily's Lake  
  
Chapter 32  
  
  
  
October 31st, All Hallows Eve Godric's Hollow  
  
"James, did you put Harry to bed?" I asked. "Yeah," James answered, walking into our bedroom. "Good. He's been sleeping through the night really well, but over the past few days he's been waking up crying. I want him to get some sleep," I said, and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Lils," James told me, rolled his eyes, and turned off the light to our room.  
  
  
  
Do you still remember, how we used to be?  
  
Feeling together, believe in whatever, My love has said to me  
  
Godric's Hollow was quiet, deathly quiet. All the lights were off, and no one noticed the hooded figure walk slowly down the street, his face hidden. All you could see was a determined and victorious grin on his face. He stopped in front of a pleasant house, set back on a piece of green land with a tree out front, and smiled as he passed the mail box on the sidewalk that read "Potter".  
  
Both of us were dreamers, Young love in the sun, Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave you, We'd only just begun  
  
"Lily." "What is it, James?" I asked, rolling over in bed. "Lily, I think someone's here," James whispered. "Don't be ridiculous. It's the middle of the night. Besides, we have the charm," I whispered, barely opening my eyes. "No, Lils, I'm serious," James whispered. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go check," James whispered. "Fine, but I'm going back to sleep," I said. James crawled out of bed and I rolled over, and shut my eyes. Doesn't he trust Peter? "Lily! Run! Get Harry and run! It's him! He's here!" James yelled suddenly. I bolted upright. "JAMES?" I screamed. "LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" James screamed. I raced out of bed and down the hallway. I threw open the door. The floor seemed to tilt. I grabbed the doorway, and ran into the bedroom.  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
Harry was still asleep. I ran over to his cradle, and picked him up. He smiled in his sleep. I looked franticlly around. Where could we go? "LILY!" James yelled. I heard another voice downstairs. My heard pounded. I didn't know what to do. I ran back into the hallway and down the back stairs to the living room. I didn't dare take the one to the main hallway. That's where James was, and if James was right, that's where Voldemort was too. "The back door," I thought, then thought, "Peter, how could you?" The kitchen was dark, save the moonlight coming through the window and running across the tiles. My feet pounded it against it as I dodged the table, chairs, and toys. I heard a scream, and froze. James. James was dead.  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting Everlasting, like the sun, Live forever, for the moment Ever searching for the one  
  
Harry started to stir in my arms. I looked down, and knew I had to move, for Harry's sake. I started to run across the floor again. The door seemed miles away. "Lily Potter." I turned to see a dark figure in the doorway, holding a wand. I froze, and held Harry close to me. "Oh, God," I thought, "Please, take me, not Harry." "So we meet again, Mrs. Potter," Voldemort whispered. "Please! Take me, don't take Harry! Please! Take me instead!" I shouted. "Oh, shut up, you silly girl. Your mouth will be the death of you, did I not tell you? Now SHUT UP!" he yelled. "Take me, not Harry! Take me instead! Please, I beg of you, take me instead!" I screamed. "SHUT UP and move aside, you stupid Mudblood!" he screamed at me. "No! Take me instead! Take me instead! Please, take me instead!" I screamed, full of rage. He took my parents, my parents-in-law, my sister, my best friends, my roommates, many, many, of my friends, and now my husband. I would not let him take my son. He'd have to go through me first. "Step aside!" "Take me instead!"  
  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word, The touch of your skin giving life from within Like a love song that I'd heard  
  
"You stupid girl! Move aside!" "Take me instead!" "Stupid girl! Avada Kedavra!" Green, I saw a green light. The words, "Take me instead" died on my lips, and everything went black.  
  
Slippin through our fingers, like the sands of time Promises made, every memory saved As reflections in my mind  
  
Voldemort looked down at the baby boy in Lily Potter's arms, awake and wailing. He grinned. "Finally, the last Potter," he whispered. The baby boy wailed as Voldemort drew his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" There was another flash of green light. Only the little boy's wails grew louder, and an ear splitting scream hit the air, the scream of a man being brought to his death. or something like death.  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
Everything around the green light was destroyed. The house lay in ruins. The bodies of Lily and James Potter lay where they died, but little Harry Potter lay in his blankets, a scar shaped like lightning upon his forehead, wailing in his dead mother's arms.  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting Everylasting, like the sun Live forever, for the moment Ever searching, for the one  
  
The people of Godric's Hollow, dressed in night robes and pajamas, gathered around the sight of what used to be a house. Now, it was simply ruins. There were two figures in the Potter house. One was Sirius Black, crying and shaking his head. The other was a giant man, Hagrid. He looked down into the rubble, and recovered a baby boy, still crying in his blankets. "Please, let me take him. I'm his godfather," Sirius said. "I have orders from Dumbledore to take him to his aunt and uncle's house, Sirius. I'm sorry," Hagrid answered. "It's allright," Sirius whispered, and looked back at the rubble. "You can use my motorcycle to get there. It will get you there faster." "Why, thank you, Sirius," Hagrid said, then added, "I must be going. I'll bring it back to you soon, though." Sirius nodded, and stared at the rubble, clenching his fists. Finally he turned away, whispering one thing, "Peter."  
  
But we're all alone now, was it just a dream? Feelings unfold, that will never be sold And the secret's safe with me  
  
Anya Jones sat in her kitchen on the morning of November 1st, making some tea, when Remus Lupin came in through the fire place. "Hello, Remus," she whispered. "Anya, I have some bad news," Remus said. His voice was barely audible. "What?" Anya asked. "Lily and James are dead, Anya. He killed them last night," Remus whispered. Anya dropped the tea cup, and it broke into the little splinters on the tiled floor of the kitchen. The brown tea stained the floor. She didn't seem to notice. She then started crying. "Lily. James. Harry." "Harry's alive," Remus interruptted. "What?" Anya asked, looking up. "Harry's alive. Haven't you heard? The whole world's celebrating. Voldemort tried to kill Harry too, but he couldn't. I don't know why, but he couldn't kill Harry. Harry's alive, and Voldemort's gone," Remus said. "Gone? Voldemort's gone?" Anya asked. Remus nodded. Anya put her head in her arms, and started crying. Lily and James Potter were gone. Harry Potter was an orphan. And Voldemort was gone. Andrea and Netta were gone. She was the only one left of her friends. There was no LANA, only A. "Sirius," she hissed.  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
Dumbledore stood in his office at Hogwarts, and stared at the wall. It was a shame. Lily and James Potter were such good people, such good people. All the teachers were sorry to hear they were gone. but none more than Dumbledore. Sure, it had brought on Voldemort's downfall, but they were dead. And two such good people, gone.  
  
Viva Forever (Viva Forever), I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting) Everlasting (Everlasting), like the sun (like the sun) Live forever (live forever), for the moment (for the moment) Ever searching (Ever searching), for the one (for the one)  
  
Anya Jones and Remus Lupin walked up to the ruins that had once been the Potters' house. Now all that were left were charred ruins. Anya and Remus walked around the mess of rubble, looking around. They took anything they could salvage. Anya saw something glitter against the ground. She bent down and picked it up. It was a necklace with a locket on it. "Remus! Remus!" she called. Remus ran over, and looked at Anya. "What?" he asked. "It's. It's. Lily's necklace," Anya stammered. "The one James bought for her." Anya hung her head, and tucked the necklace in her pocket, remembering how, after Lily'd broken up with James, she'd thrown it across the room, never wanting to see it again. Then, after Lily got back together with James, Anya had presented it to her, and Lily had never taken it off again. Those memories hurt.  
  
Viva forever (viva forever), I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting) Everlasting (Everlasting), like the sun (like the sun) Live forever (live forever), for the moment (for the moment Ever searching (ever searching), for the one  
  
Anya was called to Dumbledore's office the day after the funeral. Anya was still wearing black. "You wanted to see me?" Anya asked. "Miss Jones, you know Miss Potter is alive, correct?" Dumbledore asked. Anya nodded. "You are her offical guardian, after her aunt and uncle. I want you to look out for her, make sure she's doing well in the orphanage. You must understand, she must know nothing. Remember, technically, she's not there yet," Dumbledore said. Anya nodded. "Sure, Professor, I'll do that," she whispered. "Thank you," Dumbledore said, "I know how hard this is for you, but you have Remus, you can get along." Anya nodded, and thought, "But it isn't the same as Lily."  
  
Viva Forever (Viva Forever), I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting) Everlasting (Everlasting), like the sun (like the sun) Live forever (live forever), for the moment (for the moment) Ever searching (Ever searching), for the one (for the one)  
  
Sirius ran down the street, chasing Peter. He wanted to kill Peter. He wanted to tear him limb from limb. The street was packed with muggles. Peter had backed himself into a corner. He spun around, and saw Sirius. "Sirius! Lily and James? How could you?" Peter yelled. Sirius started at him, and raised his wand. The muggles by them turned in shock to watch. Before Sirius had even fully raised his wand a spell rang through the air. The world around them seemed to collapse. Muggles fell, and Peter disappeared. Sirius watched some rats scurry into the sewer, and laughed. He just stood in the middle of the street with dead muggles and a huge crater around him, and laughed. Like a madman. He just laughed.  
  
Viva Forever (Viva Forever), I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting) Everlasting (Everlasting), like the sun (like the sun) Live forever (live forever), for the moment (for the moment) Ever searching (Ever searching), for the one (for the one)  
  
Anya did as Dumbledore asked her to. She watched over Erika, and even watched over Harry a bit too. Every day she saw them grow more and more like their parents. It hurt her to watch, but they were all she had left of her best friends. They were all she had left. Them, and Remus. Peter was dead. Sirius killed him. "Yet another murder for Sirius," she thought bitterly. The name Sirius Black was more a curse word to her now. She swore if she ever laid eyes on him again, he'd tear him into pieces. He gave Lily and James to Voldemort! He might as well have given them to him on a platter. The years went by. The years were peaceful. Voldemort was gone, for know at least. Anya knew she would never forgive him for Lily's death, or James'. She would never forgive anyone for that.  
  
Author's Note- So, how did you like it? Well, that's it for Lily's Lake, unless you guys review a lot and ask for a epilouge, then I'll write one. Well, everyone, Lily and James are dead *tear*. I hope I'll see you guys for the sequel.  
  
Bye!  
  
Any more comments? Email me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
L/J Forever! 


	33. Epilouge

A/N- well, I decided to add a bit of an Epilouge with info on the sequel. I hope you all liked this story, I had fun writing it. It took me about a year to do it, maybe more. This will probably be really short, but you can look for the sequel right after this (as I hope to post it ASAP). Thanks to all my great reviewers, I had a great time. Thanks for your support. I hope to see you in the sequel.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Lily's Lake  
  
Epilouge  
  
Years Later  
  
Anya Jones walked silently down a London street, her face facing forward, never looking to the side. She had much to be scared of. Voldemort was back. Voldemort wanted her dead. But she was too full of hate for him to be scared of him. The same for Sirius Black. Dumbledore kept trying to convince her Sirius Black was innocent, but she couldn't believe that Peter, who he said was to blame, could really do that. Weak Peter? Why would Voldemort want weak Peter? Sirius was James' best friend. Sirius was the better ally. Sirius had to be to blame. She reached the orphanage, where fifteen girls were playing out front. She slowed her walk, and finally looked to her side. Her eyes caught on a girl sitting on the steps of the orphanage with another girl, talking. She would have known her anywhere. Erika. She had her mother's eyes, like Harry. Her whole face belonged to her mother. Her hair, however, was like Harry's, just like James', jet black and messy. Even for a girl. It hurt her to look at her. She saw her mother, and Anya had to turn her head and keep walking.  
  
She had been summoned to see Dumbledore at Hogwarts. She climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office, remembering how often she had been in this school, laughing with Lily, Andrea, and Netta, playing pranks on the boys, or the Slytherins, or so many things. It all seemed so long ago. Dumbledore was waiting in his office. "Miss Jones," he said, and Anya quietly sat. "Hello, Headmaster," Anya whispered. "How have you been, Miss Jones?" Dumbledore asked, gazing at her through his spectacles. "Fine, Headmaster, you?" Anya asked. "Fine. Have you seen Mr. or Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked. Anya nodded. "And how are they?" he asked. "I saw Harry two weeks ago. He's growing up really fast. He's going to be in 7th year this year," Anya said, then swallowed, "I saw Erika today, before I came here. She's so grown up! They both. they both look so much like their parents." Dumbledore nodded, and whispered, "They do, don't they?" There was silence. "Miss Jones, the acceptance letters are coming out soon. Harry's made Head Boy," Dumbledore said. Anya smiled, "Just like James was. Maybe he'll be equally successful." Dumbledore nodded, then continued, "Erika's getting her letter this year, in case you've forgotten." Anya nodded. She hadn't forgotten. She'd thought about it for weeks now. Soon, Erika would know everything. "Miss Jones, the three of you are all in increasing danger. Every moment you spend outside Hogwarts is a moment you could be killed. Harry and Erika will be protected here, but you." Dumbledore said. Anya nodded, and glanced out the window. Anya knew what waited for her outside these doors. A dark wizard looking forward to her death, just like her friends' and familys'. "Miss Jones, I would like to make you part of our staff. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has recently retired, due to heavy pressure. I would like you to take his place. You know a lot about the subject, you would be safe, and you will be able to explain things much better to Mr. and Miss Potter," Dumbledore said. Anya turned to look at him. She hadn't been expecting that. She nodded. "Allright, Headmaster, I suppose I could." she said. "Wonderful. I have a feeling this year is going to be a very exciting year," Dumbledore told her.  
  
A/N- that's all of that, but I'M NOT DONE!!! I want to give you guys another treat before I say goodbye. It's part of Chapter 1 of the sequel!!! So, listen up!!!  
  
  
  
Erika  
  
  
  
I heard footsteps, and the hooting of an owl. Confused, I waited for a second before the door opened. A boy, in his late teens, opened the door, and looked down on me. "Does Harry Potter live here?" I asked, trying to find my voice. "Yeah, that's me," the boy answered. "Um, my name's Erika, and I got this letter in the mail the other day. it said something about a school named Hogwarts, and it also sent me this," I said, and held out the letter from "AJ". Harry Potter took it, and read it through. Then he looked up at me. "Let me get this straight, your name is Erika Rose Potter, and you're my sister?" Harry Potter asked.  
  
(Here's another part!)  
  
The Leaky Cauldron As told by Megan Alhide ******  
  
I tossed and turned on the bed in my room. Nightmares kept grabbing me in my sleep. "Megan! Megan!" "Sister! Sister, come here!" Ruth yelled. The little girl in my dream moved towards the bigger one, Ruth. Ruth reached down, and touched the little one's cheek. "Do you want me to tell Grandfather that you found a rabbit and have kept it?" Ruth asked. "Please, Ruth, don't tell!" the little one cried. "I won't, so long as you kill it," Ruth answered. "Ruth, please," the little one begged. "You won't kill it, little sister?" Ruth asked, pretending to be kind. "It's a shame, you'd be good at it. I guess I'll have to do it then," Ruth added. "Ruth! Please, no!" the little girl cried. I rolled in my sleep again. "Please, don't let this happen," I pleaded with myself. "Don't make me remember."  
  
A/N- allright, now that you all think I'm crazy, I'm going to say goodbye. *Look for the sequel to Lily's Lake, called "Erika"*. It will probably be under "Characters-All" category, or you could just look for it under my profile. Well, until next time, BYE!!!  
  
Comments or alerts for updates, email me at StarlightEve111@aol.com 


End file.
